Past blood forgotten and then renewed
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Sesshomaru's views change on Rin, at her major change will he abandon her? What happens to Inuyasha's gang when Kikyo has a different jewel, who else changes? Naraku isn't the only thing to threaten their very lives but a plan made by those who you think are pure at heart turn out to have souls rotten to the very core, Will Everyone die what will happen to their children? OC
1. Secret maze of the night

Rin was happier and healthier than ever, she had some of her lord's blood in her now. He said it would make her heal quicker, run faster and have better senses not as good as a demon or half demon but better than before. She smiled looking around the flowers began to bloom it was soon spring time the second spring she had with her lord and the first without that Naraku guy. Rin was happy when he was killed for the sake one of her lord's enemies died but felt bad for him. She was told by Jaken Naraku's tale, when she was alone with the toad as their lord hunted for the half spider demon.

Hearing the half demon's tale she thought he was lonely very lonely he loved that Kikyo girl, the one who save her from the man with metal claws on his hand. She was pretty and it made her sad she thought that her lord might of thought so too, she didn't want her lord to like her or any other girl. But that Kikyo girl seemed sad two, she hoped that in their death they were happier.

She died twice and remembered the first time to be very painful, it was red and the sound of snarling and cracking of her bones as blurs of brown wolves mulled her to death. She remembered seeing a white light and staring into it to see her mother who had brown hair in a bun with a warm smile on her face her with green eyes staring at Rin, her mother was holding Rin's father's hand. He had black hair and brown eyes with a gentle and happy smile on his face, his hair pulled into a small pony tail on the top of his head. In front of her parents were her three smiling brothers Ai who had been the oldest with brown hair and green eyes like their mother and then Sai and Dai the twins who were the second and third oldest who looked just like their father black hair and green eyes like mother. Rin was the only one with brown eyes like her father, she shook her head of the awful memories that would soon come thinking too much of the past like she was now.

She remember her second death and it was more of a blur one moment she was standing with Kohaku on the step to the lord's mother and her throne, something black came and the next nothing. She remembered her mind going to someplace that was red like blood and cried for her lord only for no one to come she walked around and saw bodies corpses and rotting flesh. She felt like her skin started rot and melt when she suddenly was being draw to a light, then woke to see her lord again. She was so happy to see him, and she decided then and there no matter what she would never leave him. Rin had thought maybe she was a burden and should leave him but then knew never. That would never enter her mind again! She smiled with a slight blush and her eyes filled with the memories her and her lord had.

Her giving him flowers, his secret smiles, his concern when she died, his amazing battles when he fought to save her…

Rin hadn't realized that she was walking without even knowing she was it made her want to laugh, she looked over to her left to see Jaken annoying their lord with his babbles. Rin rolled her eyes at it Jaken never knew when to quit she never had to be punished she knew how to act, it surprised her. She was the 'Stupid lowly human child,' yet she knew how to act better than the toad.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked to see Rin still walking she was obviously in deep thought even though it seemed hard to believe one like herself could be in such a serious thing. He sighed not annoyed but just ever so slightly amused by her antic "Rin, listen when you lord speaks."

As if in a instance she turned around her once distant look on her face was bright happy and cheerful as she smiled and stood obediently as she chimed "Yes, my lord!" He had to admit she showed him a great deal of respect and attention at any time, she bowed and turned around with a run not wanting to waste her lords time.

"I'll be very quick my lord!"

He nodded and thought about sending Jaken after her but every time he went with her something happened to Rin. Jaken sat by his lord shaking his head and smiled putting up a finger to say he had an idea "My lord there is a human village not far from here why not pay it a visit I'm sure Rin will be adopted right away."

Jaken smiled and kept rambling on in his loud thoughts "Rin would be raised and would forget us, we wouldn't need to be slow down by these things and no worries when she goes through aging. We won't have to sit and watch her age and die."

"Jaken if you say another word I will drop you off in demon village."

Jaken gulped and couldn't believe what he had heard! What was so special about her?! He knew his was a Inu Yokai and not any Inu yokai but a rare white Inu yokai and the lord of all inu yokai on top of that, his lord had a kingdom and an empire to rule yet choose not to ascent to the thrown. He was told by his lord that he will ascend when he has a mate.

'He'll never get a mate around with that stupid child.'

He sat back and tried coming up with a reason behind Rin being his favorite and not allowed to leave, he often thought about the matter but never was able to think of any good reasons. All his reasons were that Rin was a witch and put a spell on their lord and that was it really, he knew inu yokai were possessive of pups and mates.

However Rin was a pup in a way, his lord was her guardian and took care of her meaning in demon terms she was his pup. So that might be why she was treated better, Jaken thought what it would be like if they switched places and then snort laughed. Rin was a pup to his lord that had to be it…

Sesshomaru stood waiting for his little Rin to return and hearing nothing and feeling a breeze hit him explained it all, Rin was in trouble again! Perhaps the toad is not the problem she is simply a target for demons as a tasty meal.

He ran hearing nothing which concerned him often times she would cry for him to save her or say his name or a simple scream…

But nothing…

He ran into a the trees and saw a weird pool with fish in it and narrowed his demon eyes to see something beyond it looked like a cave or something, under the water. He hated getting wet when he didn't need to but this time to get his Rin back he would. He jumped into the small pool that acted like a two way mirror, his feet found the earthy cave ground.

Sesshomaru walked down into the deeper and deeper parts of the cave he followed a tunnel out of the labyrinth of the tunnels into an opening room with another mirror above. He took in the site in mere seconds his Rin was on the ground her eyes closed and her body looking more and more pale, the demon who stood over her was a chameleon demon he picked her up and held her above his head.

Sesshomaru looked a few more seconds to see what he beast was doing, he saw a red light hit the girl from the mirror up above then remembered it was the night of the blood moon. The blood moon's rays shined through the mirror and the demon who held Rin opened his mouth to eat her whole, Sesshomaru charged slamming him to the wall. Sesshomaru held the demon against the wall he looked like a giant lizard outline of the gravel as he tried to blend in, Rin was on the ground she had fallen but not hard enough to hurt her.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt the demon spin around and out of his grasps his long slimy tongue wrapped around Rin and when he had her about five inches away from his mouth her whole body turned red and she burned his tongue. The lizard screamed in pain and it wasn't within a second that he was slashed apart by Sesshomaru's claws.

Rin curled up into a ball but was still out cold, Sesshomaru leaned over her to pick her up and carry her out the way they came. However when he touched her his hand pulled away in pain as he hissed her body was searing hot like lava, the whole room fill with the red moons rays. Sesshomaru decided not to pick her up again as he looked at his hand seeing the third degree burns on his palms slowly recovering and healing. Rin was out cold he could just sit here and guard her after all it wouldn't take as long as it did to get here, before he had to guess the way since the demon wanted to confused him in the underground maze.

Since Sesshomaru remembered the way out it wouldn't take long to get out when they did. Rin screamed during the night her body radiating the red color of the blood moon, whatever the demon had done to her it caused her great pain and him too. If he tried to touch her he got severely burned, her screaming hurt his ears he couldn't believe his little pup was in that much pain and he couldn't do a think about it.

Besides watch…

Suddenly the room grew dark and he noticed that the red light dulled some around her, he looked at the mirror above and saw that a cloud was moving in front of the moon. His ears thanked him the screaming stopped only to quickly began again the cloud moved and once again a bright red! It continued like this for many hours.

Inuyasha was sitting and waiting for Kagome she was in her era going to school and attending classes, she had told everyone she wanted to become a doctor and live here full time other than family visits when she got older. She even found good ways to get her friends over to the other era but she need to train more before trying that.

"Damn it why can't she learn here?!" Inuyasha said waiting by the well glaring at it, it separated them and he wished that she lived in the same world he did. Then again he liked that other worldly thing about her, he noticed it was a trait he liked in girls. Kikyo was other worldly to him since she was a well know and respected miko, she was a human but wasn't allowed to act it. She was like him they fell in love by not fitting in anywhere else, they were both so different that was what they bonded over.

Now her reincarnation Kagome was still other worldly to him, she lived in a different era all together. She lived in the future five hundred years from now, and she wore clothes no other girl would, she was smart and studious when most women in this time didn't bother with it.

Miroku smiled and elbowed him in the shoulder and smiled grabbing the hanyou's ears and smiling "Aww does the poor wittle inuwyasha mwiss Kagome?!" The dog boy pushed away the perverted monk and glared at him with a blush to his face "NO! I couldn't care less!"

"Oh so why not tell her to stay over on the other side?"

"Because we need her to help find the shards."

Sango smiled walking next to Miroku "News flash Inuyasha the jewel has been gone for about a year. So think of another reason." Inuyasha accepted the chanellge and smiled thinking of a good reason his hand went from stratching his head hoping for a idea to his side as his cocky smile rose "AH HA! Ramen! She brings us Ramen and her ninja snacks. Shippo has to have them or the punk won't shut up."

Shippo smiled and bounced on his shoulder looking at him "Naw I could do without but could you go a week without Ramen?" Inuyasha looked at in thoughts as millions of Ramen containers were running across a giant ramen bowl singing as they danced in their little ramen cups with flavors of :beef, shrimp, teriyaki and ect on them. The ramen smiled and held hands with Inuyasha in the middle as they spun around singing.

"We are ramen ramen ramen.

Come on come on come on

Get your ramen on Inuyasha

Slurp burp noodles on your shirt

We are ramen cups of noodles

Both and vegetables, tasty broth of flavors made in heaven

Shrimp chicken beef teriyaki

You Inuyasha are kind of the ramen! Your requests?!"

Inuyasha smiled sat in a giant ramen noodle palace smiling, everything was made of ramen noodles even the furniture and paintings. He looked at the ramen "I love ramen! I want beef flavor to eat!"

Suddenly his dream left his thoughts as Kagome smiled and slapped him "Oh sorry mosquito, so ready to travel with the group?" He nodded and looked at her with a glare "Hell you were to one so fucking slow I started dreaming of Ramen. Next time don't take so fucking long!"

"Fine but don't yell at me!"

"I'm hungry Ramen me Kagome."

"Can't I didn't get any." His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand making her blush as there group watched they were only about twelve feet from the well, he ran with her and threw her in the well and jumped in Kagome screamed despite her embarrassed blush at him grapping her hand and tossing her in the well.

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL!?" Kagome screamed

"RAMEN!" He answered with a excited yell

The rest of his group looked dumbfounded by his behavior and sat there resuming their waiting, Shippo was playing a DS that she said her brother gave him. He liked playing fighting games saying they were nothing like the real thing, then Inuyasha would pick on him saying he wouldn't know never being in a real fight to the death before.

Sango sat with her weapon and looked at it looking for anything wrong with it, finding nothing wrong she took out a stone and started to sharpen her katana. Miroku just looked at his hand without a his old cursed hole, he loved not seeing it. He then pinched Sango's ass not to get slapped but a black eye from being hit with the stone, Shippo started to choke on his lollipop laughing. Sango ran over and helped him out after their little excitement they resumed what they were doing, all but Miroku he decided to read some adult manga a few trees away. Kagome gave them to him to help rid himself of his urges rather than touching them so much.

But it didn't work…

He used the manga a lot and still touched them a lot.


	2. Unknown attackers

Rin is turned into a inu yokai pup as a child due to a demon who tried eating her a cameolion demon who

Ps inuyokai males and females are protective because they are endangered and any pups me abosulte protection. She changed completely at night . Rin and Sesshomaru then bump into inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru sees Shippo flirt with his rin and growls and openly states "She is my intended mate."BTW RIN IS EIGHT

Rin is given some of his blood and it takes over to try and save her, when rin is nearly eaten by the camelion demon Sesshomaru is pinned and he had her in his mouth whole Rin's body becomes hot like fire and burns the dmeons toung in becomes so hot it burns Sesshomaru too.

Sesshomaru had somehow fallen asleep even with her screaming, she most likely pasted out of exhaustion and that gave him the chance to also fall asleep. He woke to find Rin now glowing a bright blue rather than the fire red she had before, he pushed on his knee to help him up as he went to her and he felt like some of his power had drained from himself nothing happened other than her painful cries. Perhaps he was just exhausted, no he never was and could go months without sleep or food if needed.

He took a step toward her and then saw her cool light blue figure turn a mellow pink it was like calming or blush color. Her scent had changed she smelt like smelt like cherry blossoms and a soft fruit smell laced with spring water, she used to smell like earth and fruit but her scent was much more appealing now. He held her in his arms and a bright white light flashed temperately blinding him, he felt something like a sliver of something hit his eyes making him unable to see the object in his arms as it moved "My lord?"

He looked down hearing her voice and his eyes still failed him some he looked at her for a few more minutes, he felt her small hand on his cheek "My lord, are you alright?" He didn't answer as his eyes sight was starting to come back he was happy when he heard her soft concerned voice, in truth he was just happy she was alive and well "Hn, my eyes were exposed to a bright light. My eyes sight won't be well for a few minutes so let us just stay here until it returns."

"Hai! Rin wants to thank you for saving me." He nodded the way she spoke was cute sometimes she slipped up and said Rin instead of I or me, she was only eight and soon she would age and remember. He would just have to enjoy every moment he knew this, she would age and die in a blink of his eye. He inhaled her scent again and smell a demons scent, it was Inu yokai. It was his no doubt after all he gave her some of his blood to help her do better in every day life.

"My lord."

"Hn."

"Rin feels funny, I don't like it I feel sick."

"Hn. Rin you were engulfed in a hot fire like red light of the blood moon last night, you screamed in pain all last night. Then this morning the light turned blue then pink and then flashed bright white, my vision was halted by that light."

"I'm sorry. Rin didn't mean to hurt her lord." He smelt her scent turn to a salty water smell, she must be crying his thoughts were confirmed when a drop his hit hand and a mute sniffle came from her. He felt as if he had to comfort the small pup something about her screamed for him to do so, he willed his tail to encircle her in it as a comforting manner. His tail wrapped around her and brought her to his face he still couldn't quite see yet and he nuzzled the top of her head and brushed away the tiny tears with his hand.

"Do not cry my little one."

"But-"

"Rin my sight is coming back, I will keep you wrapped in my tail. You mustn't come out for anything." She nodded and understood she didn't know why but felt like something bad might happen if she didn't. He started to walk and then his vision failed again he would have to rely on his nose, his ears and instincts on telling him where to go to.

He was able to make it out of the room and out of the underground hidden maze, and back to camp where he heard Jaken scream for him he looked at Jaken as if he saw him. He wouldn't let the toad know his eye sight is gone for now, he would just have to wait… Until then it wasn't going to be long before it came back he hoped.

"Jaken let's go."

"M-My lord… R-Rin?"

Rin smiled and yelled from the inside of Sesshomaru's fur "Rin, I said do not come out." She giggled feeling his tail tighten around her harder and it tickled her she smiled and nodded into the fur that encased her it was like a fluffy heaven "Hai!" He felt better having her in his tail he would keep her there for a few days if she needed to eat he would give her food in there and when she needed the bathroom he would unwrap her waist and lets, and look away letting her go behind a bush or something seeing how his tail stretched.

He just had to have her close to him to have her in his fur to not only comfort her who seemed comforted but him, he almost lost her again it pained him to think he was almost too late. If it hadn't been for that red light she would of died, he had to have her by his side he nearly lost her…

Jaken couldn't believe how protective there lord was of Rin, but he seemed pretty concerned did something happen? He knew not to ask if he did he might be stepped on or abused by being hit or smacked. Anyways the decided to start walking to their destination which was just to a old friend of their father's Sesshomaru wanted to insure that their lands remained allies. So he visited the demon every few decades or so and it was time for a visit.

Rin spent most of her time sleeping she grew very very tired since they returned to Jaken, Jaken also noticed something different about their lord he was more and more quiet and more threatening Jaken if he so much as made sound. It was nearly sunset and his lord seemed to be very alert to everything and anything, Jaken decided to test his theory "My lo-"

"Silence."

He knew it something was wrong either danger or something he did as his lord said not sure why his lord would do something so strange if it wasn't necessary. Sesshomaru just as he said that and turned around to resume their walk he was attacked by a snake demon, still un able to see he wasn't sure of its size. He knew his eye sight would be greatly welcomed right now. The snake demon began to curl around him wasting no time he wanted to devour dog meat and the great lord Sesshomaru would make it better and earn him lots of respect and fear from other.

Sesshomaru remembered Rin curled and hidden in his furry tail, he moved her from his side to his chest feeling the snake tighten his grip Sesshomaru made sure the tail didn't reveal her at all she was to stay safe from everyone even him. Last thing he wanted was for her to become scared and doubt his protection and him, he encircled her in his arms and his form tried to shield her. He felt the demon move tighter he heard Jaken scream as the snake hissed.

"LET MI LORD GO!" Jaken ran toward the beast not showing any fear and using his staff of two heads sending fire on it coiling figure. Jaken was quickly knocked out thanks to the snakes tail, Sesshomaru started to understand in his current state he couldn't do a thing. Rin gasped and whimpered still not waking but it was clear even him shielding her didn't help she was slowly being crushed. He had to save her his little girl he had to protect her, he had promised on his honor…

'Rin I promised you I wouldn't let you be killed a third time I intend to keep that promise for the sake of your life, and my honor.' Sesshomaru knew he loved Rin and couldn't deal with the world if she died, he was happier with her around he loved her, not as a mate. He wished he could think of mating her when she grew older but she was a human he loved her but could never show her proper love that way. He would love her but hate her and himself if he mated her a human, she didn't deserve that and so he only saw her as a pup… as his little girl.

He channeled his yokai deep in his body to control his body, his eyes went from white and golden irises to red and blue irises. His scent grew stronger and a loud growl that shook the ground came from him, he used his hand that was near his sword Bakusaiga to grip the hilt of the sword unsheathing it as he pulled it and cut the demons coiled body, within a few seconds it would disappear as if knowing this the demon snake too the chance to bit him on the hand that held his sword.

Sesshomaru winced and growled he tore his arm free and sliced the snake with his claws, as the snake demon disappeared he fell to his knees his clam and emotionless mask breaking. He couldn't see and his yokai blood was trying to repair the wound but couldn't, it had a very active and potent poison. He felt his arm burning and bit his bottom lip with his fangs drawing blood he jumped up and heard Jaken running to him "J-Jaken…Gr-grrrab m-my." He grabbed his tail without harming Rin and held on for dear life, he knew his lord was injured he never stuttered. His lord was still having his yokai in control and stuttering was even more rare, when having his yokai blood in control he never spoke and here he was stuttering.

Sesshomaru sped off to where his instincts told him to go being blind he felt something in his eyes sting and it burned so did his arm from the bite the snake bastard gave him. He kept running and felt something pierce his stomach, and it was making him increasingly dizzy he struggled to stay alive. He kept running feeling several things hit him, he was able to dodge most of them and then felt a sting and heard buzzing. He kept running his legs going into over drive he ran and ran until he jumped over a stream that his yokai instincts told him was there.

Jaken gulped and gasped he was hit with a spear in his shoulder and his back "M-My…"

He jumped over it and something told him it was alright to rest now, he sighed he had heard of the wild Yokai kingdom. A man who believed in yokai should live as beasts and not civilized like the rest of the region, he let all his residents do whatever they please anything was allowed. They even killed him and fought over control and all of them let their yokai control them full time, that made demons go insane and violent with no sense of civilized thought or honor.

"Rin..."

He said as he collapsed on the ground and everything went black…


	3. A crystal clear Shikon jewel?

Inuyasha and then went and were finally traveling again they were traveling to gain earn money, by slaying demons and they also wanted to help villages destroyed or in need that were affected by the demon Naraku and his lust for the jewel. Also they loved giving good new to people and telling them all that the jewel and Naraku were both gone. Kagome wanted Sango to tell that lord she didn't want to marry him saying it was the right thing to do, so he could move on and they also needed to find her brother. He went missing the day Naraku was killed, also Kagome told Inuyasha Shippo needed to be raised by fox demons and not a Inu hanyou and a miko from the future.

He understood if he were to be a great fox demon one day he need to live and learn with his own kind. Shippo was sad, but Kagome said she and Inuyasha would visit him twice a year or when they could if it were more often. He loved his big sister Kagome and his big brother Inuyasha and didn't want to leave but he thought about his dad, his dad was a chief and it was his duty to rule over his own clan one day. They thought he was dead but he needed to lead his clan and to do that he would have to be raised with his clan also he needed to let them know he was alive. That Ken's and Yui's son was alive and able to lead.

They were walking on a path and Inuyasha smiled hearing a slapping sound and sighed looking at Kagome who was his love interest and good friend "Does he ever learn?" She glared at the monk and then back at Inuyasha "You don't either, you still make me sit you."

"Hey that is different!"

"How?"

"I don't deserve it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes glaring at him "What about that time you set Shippo's tail on fire?!" The little fox glared at Inuyasha and then jumped on her shoulder to get a better point of glaring at him, Inuyasha smiled and put his hands in his sleeves looking off to the clouds "Speed training. Besides he set me on fire once or twice."

"That was an accident! I'm still a kid and have trouble controlling it!"

Sango glared at the monk and they spotted a beautiful valley that was like a hidden garden it was filled with shade, the trees towered over it like hiding it from the sun but it was dimly lit. Sango looked at Kagome with a smile and looked at it was huge "Hey Kagome want to take some pictures with that Cam.. era… that camera you have?!"

Kagome nodded and ran off to the valley with her friend they noticed the wind as blowing away from them and their group. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku all stayed on the path not wanting the be in the pictures. Kagome and Sango took pictures of themselves and looked around taking some of some pretty rocks or scenes and butterflies, they looked at the small stream and smiled the water was so clear then within seconds it started turning a deep dark red "S-Sango… Blood?" They walked up against the stream and saw fire flies and butter flies filling the valley.

With each step they were hesitant and then Kagome and Sango gasped covering their mouths and saw Sesshomaru laying on the ground not moving his hand bleeding and his hiori had pools of red all over it, his arm laid in the water explaining where the blood was coming from. He laid there not moving his eyes shut as if he were asleep, her beautiful golden ambers hidden from view as his maroon stripes colored his eyelids. His face showed no expression but his lips were slightly parted showing his fangs, his maroon stripes on the sides of his face looked so graceful and his purple crescent moon on the center of his forehead his hair fanning out around him and a bit of dirt on his face, with scratches.

Kagome stared and looked he had a spear in his stomach, one on his chest and another in his shoulder and arm. She saw blood in all those spots and on his arm were teeth marks and his flesh shredded. They looked for Rin but found here nowhere around him they only saw Jaken who was knocked out and had a spear in his back as he laid face first in dirt.

Sango and Kagome looked at them and knew they needed to help, they ran full speed to Inuyasha "Inuyasha! INUYASHA! INUAYSHA HELP!" He ran and so did Miroku the two girls were panting so hard it hurt they couldn't speak "In-Inuya… he… he… hurt… we … help." Inuyasha ran to the direction they just came from was surprised and was so shocked he dropped his sword and looked at his brother lying there nearly lifeless, his blood was not clotting and he looked at him he looked so pitiful he had to help.

He and his brother never got along but he remembered when Inuyasha was a child and trying to stay alive sometimes he would run from danger and look to see if it was still coming and he only saw dead bodies… He once saw his brother save him when he turned around and then he never saw him again. His brother had saved him a few times he could at least repay him, He looked at his girlfriend is what Kagome called herself, not his future mate or potential mate but his girlfriend "Kagome can you call upon you miko ancestors to help you save him?"

She nodded and walked over to him with her bag that held herbs and materials from this world as well as ones from her world. She was even going to online medical school and knew more than the average girl in high school, she carefully removed the spears and put a paste of herbs Jinenji taught her to make to make wounds on demon clot and stop bleeding. She asked Inuyasha to hold him into a sitting position so she could apply it to his back too, she clotted all the wounds where the spears had been.

She touched his arm and saw his skin was torn away and bubbling in a yellow green liquid, Inuyasha bent down and sniffed it "Poison." She gasped and grabbed the jar of celestial berries and smashed them in a bowl making a liquid to counteract it she applied it the arm and the clotting paste to keep it there. She sighed and quickly opened his mouth and put a few berries in it and rubbed his throat so it went down his throat.

She looked at him and saw several stings on him "Naraku's insects, must have made a nest where he was… he knew he wouldn't wake for nearly a day or so even with the treatment and his advanced healing abilities. She opened his eyes and saw his blue orbs and the red parts of that used to be white seemed to have something in them she saw shards of something in them and looked only to hear Inuyasha yell at her "You stupid wench he'll kill you."

"Only if he wakes up. Now shut up! Miroku help me out." Miroku walked up to beside Inuyasha and hit him with his staff making him knocked out like his brother. Inuyasha saw darkness and Kagome kept looking at Sesshomaru's eye and saw the little shard dissolve.

She looked harder wanting to get it out and then saw his pupil move to see her and she jumped back moving and saw he made no moves. She and the group made camp about twelve feet away to watch over them until he woke. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru…'He just laid there, I touched his eye and he didn't move after.' She sat there in her own thoughts she knew that if was only a matter of time until she was Inuyasha's mate then Sesshomaru would be her brother. She couldn't let his brother and her soon to be brother just die on them.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder as they stayed a good ways from him, he looked at her "Where is Rin at?" She couldn't really think how to answer him other than the fact that she didn't have any idea "Shippo I don't really know. Hey Inuyasha can you-"

"I can't." He stated and looked down at his hands that remained in his sleeves.

She glared and held up a fist "There is a little girl lost out there go find her!"

"I don't know her scent, the scent I remember isn't around here."

Sango looked surprised and looked at him "Nowhere around here?"

He shook his head and soon Miroku looked at him "Inuyasha is it possible Sesshomaru finally gave her up to humans to raise?"

Sango looked down at her katana she had been looking at and sighed "I only hope, being with a demon is hard." Kagome looked at her and sighed "Sango, that is rather mean to say." Inuyasha glared and pointed at his ears "I'm proof it's not that hard.

She realized her free thinking made it hard to be with her friends, she was a demon slayer before everything else. Inuyasha looked at her glaring and narrowed his eyes continue " I mean she could have a normal life where someone can marry her off."

Inuyasha stood up glaring at her she was angering him, he was giving up a pup he care for. Inu yokai were known to be very protective of any pups around them due to the fact that not many white inu yokai were born rarely, due to the fact that most white inu yokai were males and not many females there were about a hundred and then only out of a hundred thirty that were females. They protected any and every pup they had or adopted.

Inuyasha growled, he took in Shippo and his brother took in Rin who dare she say that his brother should give Rin up. Rin and Shippo were different Shippo had a responsibility to become the next fox demon leader. Rin had no responsibility like that; she could stay with his brother.

"Sango how dare you say that she could be married off in the demon world!"

"To a demon?!"

"Yea what is wrong with demons?!"

"Nothing, I just think she was … never mind!"

"Sango you may be a friend but I don't think you understand demons, you prefer to kill them. " She got up and looked at him with her hands on her hips "I am okay! I have Kirara so I do understand demons!"

Kagome jumped up in-between them and smiled "I think we just all have been having stress with our long searching and finding no Kohaku, I think we are just getting on our ideas."

With that the group slept and Kagome she jumped felling something in her surface and saw herself leave her body, she instantly grew afraid "Hey am I dead?!" She looked around and saw her spirit being taken to another place where she had been once before when Inuyasha and his mother who wasn't his mother but the no face lady 'Unmother.' It was beautiful and she saw a person infront of her smiling "I'm not ready to die, please don't take me please!" She in her desperate begging got on her knees and the one in front of her smiled "You may rise, and you needn't be afraid."

She looked up to see Kikyo standing there in a white yukata that looked soft like a cloud and her face had a smile on it she looked happy "Kikyo aren't you dead?"

Kikyo nodded her smile looking so good on her face, her eyes bright brown her cheeks healthy light pink her skin no longer pale but a light peach color her hair seemed to have lots of life and her yukata fight perfectly "I'm a angel. I have talked to Kami with many others and we decided that you and each member of your group deserves something and we will speak with you all…

"Who is we?"

"That is not what is important, a different set of people will talk to all of you."

"Am I dead?"

"No. But you will get two things that will bright all of you great joy and yet might make some problems as well…"

Kagome looked and saw herself in her school girl outfit and Kikyo walked over to the small pond look in the pond and reflect on the things that happened in your life. She saw a little slide show in the pond from the time she was born, when she asked her mother why she was named Kagome. When she dressed for her coming of age ceremony, when she was at the hospital waiting for her brother to be born, then when she was waiting to see if her daddy would live from the earthquake accident. Her father's funeral moving into the shrine, leaving her old home in Kobe her old friends making a bunch of new friends and new life.

Then the pond rippled and showed her being taken into the well, meeting Keade having the jewel brought out of her body. Her adventures and how she met her friends and allies, defeating Naraku and then being at where she is now, when she looked up she saw more than Kikyo.

Beside Kikyo was a woman who looked a lot like her with a design on her forehead with wavy black hair "Who are you?" The woman smiled showing her blue eyes and she looked a little older than Kikyo and there were many monks and priestesses surrounding Kagome with their hands together pointed up as if praying, they all bent down and bowed mid waist.


	4. Sweet dreams turn into real nightmares

Kagome looked and then looked back at Kikyo and she smiled gesturing to all the ones bowing including the other priestess "This is your first ancestor of spiritual linguae, her name is Midoriko Hime. She was not only a priestess and a creator of the Shikon no tama also know as the Shikon jewel, she was once a princess who fell in love with a demon. Her mate was killed and she tried to save any demon she could and that caused her death and the birth of the jewel. She had a son who was a wolf half demon a very ancient wolf one of the first and you are entitled to running the eastern pack, their son was named Kioji and he mated with a priestess and ever since then you have had spiritual mortals as ancestors."

Kagome looked around and saw a man with long dark brown hair to his waist with hazel green eyes with wolf ears on top of his head he had a single green stripe on each cheek. His forehead had a matching green circle with a line going down right where the eyes met, he smiled at her and the circle parted for her father who died many years ago. After her father was her mother and brother and grandpa and grandma who died of cancer many years ago too. Both of her grandparents looked so young like in their thirties, she smiled seeing them all.

They all smiled at her and she held in her hand a Shikon jewel but it was clear and had nothing to it. Kikyo nodded for her to swallow it, she looked at Kikyo and shook her head "No, it makes you a monster." She shook her head and smiled "No, Kami made it special with our help."

She stared at it…

Miroku was at the same place in his dream wit a linguae of many monks and very pretty women, he was tempted to ask them to bear his children but they were his ancestors… He looked at his father and his mother who died giving birth to him; she held his cheek and smiled looking at him "I am so happy I got to see you as a grown up." He smiled and nodded then saw a summery of his life and saw how he was a baby and grew up, he traveled all over with his father, many girls fawned over how cute he was, he lost his father and the old monk raised him, the adventures he had alone, the friends he had and all the way up to now.

A monk with very old cloths he had a red monk hiori instead of blue,he had pointy ears like a demon's, he had horns on his head and red auburn hair that was in a long braid, on his forehead was a flame and he looked at him the monk had red eyes and line that curled down into a small swirl and fangs "I'm your first male ancestor Akane sakardo."

"You are a demon?"

The monk before him nodded and smiled rubbing his short horns "I'm one of the first dragon demons, I'm actually the only red dragon know to exist." Miroku shook his head and smiled "No, I'm a monk without any tainted linguine."

"That is rude to say to your great great great grea great great great great great great great great gre-"

"Okay I get it your very old."

"Exactly it is easy to forget the past lives of your family, my children mated with humans and the throne of my people was pasted to another and now no one runs my lands. My people suffer, they are nearly extinct."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"If you are then eat this, my great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great grand son." He handed him a clear object that looked a lot like the Shikon jewel….

"Man I zoned out at the second great but I can't believe you are that old!" He stared at the jewel and he smiled looking at the demon "It is only a dream…" He swallowed the jewel and nothing happened she simply returned to his body and slept the rest of the night.

Sango looked saw her ancestors surround her and smiled running into the arms of her father with tears in her eyes "Father!" He held her close and smiled pointing to the others around them "These are your ancestors Sango say hello."

She blushed looking at all the smiling faces many men wore a exterminators outfit and most of the women looked like beautiful village women all but one who was a demon girl she still was dressed like a village girl and took off her yukata to show Sango she wore a exterminators outfit as well, She smiled looking at her many great great grand daughter "Hello I am Yuki kazakio and I'm a celestial being and your first ancestor who started our village, have been forgotten as not being a human. My children all died except my one daughter and she married a man who took over training and teaching the art of exterminating."

"No my ancestor Akihiro began the art, he was a mortal."

"He was my son in law, and I taught him. However I was shunned after teaching it to him he didn't like the fact that I was a immortal teaching to kill others of my kind, I'm a celestial being and not that different from a demon. My origins were from the moon, I moved my clan to earth and we have since lived here and still do just hidden in a secret place. We were hunted and I had to lead the remaining members of my kind to a safe place to live and keep our civilization alive."

"My ancestor Akihiro has honor and I do not have your blood in me!"

The woman looked at her exterminator outfit was white and silver with a full moon with a gold shadow on her exterminator outfit, her hair was nearly white it was a very very fair blonde. Her eyes were a icy blue that was nearly white, her skin had barley color to it but it had a slight peach tinge to it with a small amount of pink on her cheeks and on her lips she had pointy ears with moons earrings handing from them.

She smiled and pulled out of a pocket from her outfit a clear orb like jewel that looked just like a Shikon jewel, she looked at it and threw it at the girl and she grabbed it "I understand your confusion and anger you were raised to hate all demons all but Kirara." She moved her hand to her shoulder where a neko was "This is your neko's mother Kaianni, it was poplar name on the moon. My existence was covered up and forgotten all together. If you take this all will return to how it was…" Sango not wanting any of this swallowed it quickly.

Inuyasha smiled seeing his mother and hugged her he noticed they were at the same place and didn't want to be tricked again he pushed out of the hug "Alright If you are my mother tell me what was your nickname for me as a child?"

"I called you Inu ears."

His ears flattened to his ears to his head in truth he hated it and wished for her to made better one, he looked at her and smiled "I believe you." He watched the years of his life all wrapped up to one and saw his father smiling behind his mother his hand on her shoulder she blushed and smiled. Many human lords and ladies stood behind his mother and a few about two male demon inu yokai and two female inu yokai stood behind his father.

"Why don't you have many ancestors like mother?"

"Son do you really want to know how old I am?"

"I am nearly um…. Well that isn't important. I'm very old okay?

He nodded and had a conversation with him until he swallowed the clear jewel and returned to his body. In the morning when they woke they didn't share any of their dreams and instead went about their normal routines, Kagome making breakfast and then Sango watching Shippo and doing laundry in the stream. Miroku was clenching and unclenching his hand seeing Sango bent over, Shippo looked at him and tattled on him. Sango glared daggers at him and threw a bucket a him, she hung the clothes on an branch and then sat with the group Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree and watching his brother cautiously.

Suddenly something started moving in his fur and he jumped down and walked over to him and looked down at his distilled brother he saw his tail moving he knew his brother was able to grow his tail and make it either one or several strips of fur. He could use it to fly to block and to attack with, Jaken was dead on arrival and was buried yesterday. Inuyasha reached out to touch the tail and all of a sudden his brother's hand grabbed his and emitted a small dose of his acid poison to it.

"DON' T TOUCH MY RIN." Everyone walked over there attention on the demon who red eyes claimed to white and his demonic blue irises turned to his claim honey golden irises, he sighed and it was barely auditable.

Sesshomaru got up and looked at his body and saw his wounds were healed and so were his eyes, his eye sight was back. He wouldn't show it but he wanted to smile in happiness he hated being blind even if it was only for a day it proved to nearly kill him, he would have to perfect his other senses too. He sat up and walked as if he was back to normal which for the most part he was, he turned his back to Inuyasha and his brother group.

He walked into the trees out of hearing range and sight he need to see if his ward was fine, he looked at his tail and slowly uncoiled it and saw something white and moved it out of the way thinking it was just more of his fur and noticed that the girl inside was smiling and looking up at him with tears, her eyes filled with sadness and she whimpered "Is my lord alright?!"

"Rin I am. You are not."

"I'm not?"

"Hn."


	5. Little mate, little lady, little Rin

He looked at his Rin and smiled looking at her, she looked at him afraid "What's wrong with Rin, am I ill? Why are you smiling?!" He sat down and embraced her smiling he was happy he nuzzled the top of her head and pulled away to look at her she was fine, better than fine. Her gold eyes and her beautiful snow white hair and her two stripes on the sides of her cheeks just like him, a purple crescent moon and even a little white tail.

"You are a Inu Yokai just as I am Rin."

"Inu yokai?"

"You are not human and you are a demon now, you shall never die. My promise will forever be promised you cannot die unless killed and I will make sure that never happens, for all eternity."

She smiled up at him today and was happy "Really we will be together that long?!"

"Yes. I will raise you to be a proper Inu yokai female, and not any female. You will have one purpose."

Rin smiled and looked up at him and happily chimed "My only purpose is to be with you." He nodded her little fangs showed as she spoke her little claws against his chest pushing against him to see his eyes. He looked down at her his eyes reddened for a second and he lowered his head down to the juncture of neck and shoulder, his fangs bit down being kind and gentle. He took in her scent cherry blossoms, fruit and spring water and he kindly smiled as he withdrew his fangs. He cleaned her wound he gave her and saw it slowly heal as sat up straight again looked at the confused eight year old " I have marked you. You are going to be my mate when you grow up and you as of right now out rank every other Inu yokai besides myself."

The eight year old was blinking several times and confused "I'm just confused how can Rin be in control?"

"You are to be my mate once you are physically and emotionally able, I am not taking you as my mate before then. You are to accompany me where ever I go no matter what, a Inu yokai pup will be a easy target and a female pup would gladly be taken so another male could mate you."

Rin shook her head and hugged him around his neck "Rin doesn't want to leave her mate! Rin only wants to mate you and no-no one else!" She stated as she hiccupped from her tears and smiled "Rin will be a good mate! Rin loves her mate and is loyal!" He growled it warmed his heart and he couldn't wait until she would physically mature, she was physically and emotionally eight right now but in three years she would be physically and emotionally fourteen. Every one year was like two years for inu yokai.

Rin got off as he picked her up and sat her down he looked at her and sighed he knew he had to tell his brother's mate thank you it was the honorable thing to do and he had to look proper when doing it. He looked down at Rin would had her tail under her yukata and she was puffing out her lips and pulling at her yukata she wasn't comfortable he understood that.

"MY! lordddd it hurrrrts." He thought her whining was annoying but cute and he was too happy right now to be mad at her, he was happy to be able to mate her. He loved her as his little girl when she was a mortal and now she was a demon and he could love her a new way as a mate.

He glanced down at her "Rin take my hand and I will take us to a nearby village that will have proper clothes for us, that is until we are able to get a yukata made for you and my hiori repaired." She smiled and saw his hand it was slightly callused and hardened she smiled looking at his claws she never really inspected him something in her instincts told her to do so but later, she grabbed his hand with her tiny one she couldn't help but blush a little and walk with him into the forest until he decided they weren't walking fast enough and picked her up cradling her to his chest as they flew off.

He landed and walked into the village and walked into the village, Rin let go of his hand knowing he liked a emotionless appearance in public. She instead grabbed his sleeve and smiled looking around so many people were staring it wasn't often two demons came into the village. A elder of the village came out he was a man nearly seventy a quite the elder he looked at the crowd surrounding the two demons, the villagers were glaring and angry Rin's tail began to tuck between her legs under her yukata and she hid behind her mate and snuggled up to his pant leg trying to hide.

"Hey get out of here demon!" A man yelled from the crowd.

A woman whispered "Will he eat the children?"

A child looked at him and pointed "Who is that?"

The elder came through the crowd and looked at him wondering what he was doing "Who are you and how may we help you leave our village?" Sesshomaru felt his mate hid in fear, it made him angry even though it didn't show he hated how they made her feel. She was the lady of the west and he was the lord, he may not have claimed her but in three years he would have her or in two she would be fourteen. When he took her sooner was up to her but he would have her by sixteen, he looked at the elder as he was about to speak his eyes widened.

Within a few seconds he heard a villager male point out Rin "Look he has a little girl," he reached out to grab her and Sesshomaru turned around in a split second and withdrew his sword and cut the man's arm off he willed his sword not destroy the whole man like the sword did to everybody. It was just meant as a warning he lost his hand and not his life, thanks to Sesshomaru's concentration. Rin was taken into Sesshomaru's tail it protected her and Sesshomaru glared at the man "You dare touch my mate?"

"Mate!? She is a little girl?!"

"She is mine, you shall not lay a hand on her. If you wish to keep the other don't cause me trouble."

Rin hid in his fur she separated a little of the fur in the tail coiled around her she wanted to see what was going on, Sesshomaru sensing this let her head out of the coil so she could see. She looked around and saw the people staring at her she blushed and ducked to hide it in his fur. Her golden eyes and white beautiful hair and little crescent moon was all the villagers saw of her as Sesshomaru spoke "This is my mate the lady of the western lands," Rin's head popped out to look at him and smiled happily and he finished "I am the lord of the western lands. All I require to leave the village are fine clothes, a small yukata for her and a nice hiori for myself."

The elder looked at him and then the man who lost his hand "I'm sorry about him, I will get some fine clothes for you and our little lady here. Rin smiled as Sesshomaru walked with the elder cautiously and she smiled and played in his tail ignoring mortals, she smiled and hugged part of the coil and nuzzled in it. He smirked to himself watching her from the corner of his eye and felt pride in her happiness "Rin are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes! My lord's fur is so soft!"

She yawned and smiled feeling a little drowsy she closed her eyes, he decided to let her the reasons he slept for a few days not needing anything must be from her change like a butterfly she was changing. The old man led them into the largest hut and there was an old woman and young woman inside. He looked at them and walked to the young lady " Su will you get our guess's some clothes, get the best ones you can."

She ran off to do so after coming back she blushed handing them to Lord Sesshomaru, she blushed more and Rin popped up awake smelling the scent that made her grow so angry. She locked her eyes on that of the stupid human woman's her hazel green eyes and light brown hair with little freckles, she wanted to rip off that stupid smile at once.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and it wasn't hard for him to understand that she was jealous, he too could smell the human girl's arousal for him. He looked at Rin and made a sound in the back of his throat only Inu yokai could hear and understand with a series of yips and barks that were able to be heard by humans, he said to Rin in Inu language 'You don't need to worry mate, I only see you and no one else.'

Rin smiled looking at him and hugged him around his neck and shot a glare when she say the female was close and smiled reaching out her hand "Aw what a cute daughter you have." Rin eyes were threatening to turn from the whites of her eyes to go red and her golden irises to go blue, until Sesshomaru petted her head "No, this is my mate. My wife in human standards I suppose, she is the lady of the west."

The woman looked at the small girl and was confused "Her? Oh I see, well here are you clothes I will leave you to dress." Su the young maid did so and left, Rin got dressed and looked at what she had put on it was a pink yukata with golden embroidery and white butterflies all over the material. She turned around and saw her mate without a shirt on and it made her look away uneasy, she looked else where.

He finished dressing and he wore a light blue with even a lighter blue embroidery on the fabric, he saw what his young mate was doing and walked over and picked her up into his arms she faced him with a deep red blush "My lord." He took his nose and rubbed it against hers and rested his forehead against her's "Rin it may be hard to understand this right now but this Sesshomaru loves you."

She nodded and smiled at him then kissed his nose "And Rin love Lord Sesshomaru too." He looked at her and put on his armor over his new light blue yukata, his swords tied by his obi. He smiled and looked at his shoulder where his tail is and used his claw to make a fine slit and then threaded his tail through so it draped over like before. He saw Rin still pulling at her shoulder a pups tail was very sensitive and they couldn't always control it but would learn, it must of hurt to have it pressed down by her yukata.

He looked at her and made a slit in her yukata's shoulder and did the same to her tail, once Rin felt her tail freely hanging down on her shoulders and behind them like her lord she smiled and hugged her tail seeing it for the first time as she giggled. He looked at her she was cute and she was hugging her tail, he had never done that he was more of a distant and unmoved child. Rin, his little Rin was different so different it made him happy she was happy at her knew form and loved that he helped her.

"Rin, Inuyasha and his group will soon be on the move if not already. If we are to catch up to theme to thank them for healing me then we must hurry." She nodded and held her arms up and watched her mate's tail encircle her she was soon shielded all together, so she would be protected from the wind when he flew though it as fast as he could to catch up with them.

He looked at the group who started to pack a little and then Sesshomaru looked down and landed in the middle of camp he looked at the stunned group and he had his hiori in the sleeve of his new hiori. Rin smiled watched through a tiny gap and looked at group. Sesshomaru took a step closer and looked at his brother who glared at him "Hey what the hell you doing here again? We don't know where Rin is, so leave and find her."

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do."

"Then leave, I will not have you endanger my group."

"I only came to say thanks and to say Rin is fine." Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside and smiled looking at him, she had been stressing and worrying over the girl. She may not know her well, but she was always like a sister to everyone that included the little girl who protected her when that samurai tried to kill them. 

Sesshomaru moved the top part of his tail off of Rin's head and lowered the rest of her for Kagome to see, Kagome saw nothing but white and then saw it move and pale peach colored skin with honey golden orbs looking up at her and smiled "Hi Kagome!" The little girl hopped out of her mate's tail and smiled and stood beside him smiling.

"R-Rin?!" The little girl smiled and looked at her, Rin she knew had dark brown hair and matching eyes. This little girl had golden eyes and white hair just like Sesshomaru she looked like a little girl, she also had purple crescent moon on her forehead and two maroon stripes on each cheek and one on her upper eyelid. The girl smiled showing her little fangs and her little hands had tiny claws as well as a tiny white tail draped over her shoulder like Sesshomaru did, she looked at Kagome "Rin is wants to thank you for saving her lord! Thank you!"

Kagome looked at her and Inuyasha jumped moving her out of the way to see Rin "How did you become a full Inu yokai demon?! How tell me! I have to know!" He moved and touched her hand looking at her claws, Rin grew scared and tears began to fall "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Within seconds her mate reacted and stopped his brother, her lord knew that she liked the brother of his somewhat and her mate.

He in a blink of an eye was on Inuyasha his hand over his half-brother's throat and squeezing it "Touch Rin again and lose your life." Sesshomaru glared at him and wanted to tear off his brother's arm right now how dare he touch Rin, his Rin. She had closed her eyes and felt something on her shoulder and saw her lord and smiled, Kagome smiled seeing her boyfriend was more than fine only threatened "So Sesshomaru Rin, will you stay another night with us? I'm really curious about you Rin, and I haven't spoken with you in a long time."

Sesshomaru saw the little girl give him big golden eyes begging face and whimpered in Inu 'Please can we stay? Please? Please my lord, Rin likes talking with Kagome.' Inuyasha was standing up with his back to his brother and glared at Sesshomaru " Ha, she knows Inu?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha "Better than you, Rin and I will stay for only one more day."


	6. disgusting or wonderful turth revealed

Rin inspects her mate comparing her and his markings and class ect. Shippo goes to flirt with rin and gives her a flower. Rin tries to let him down easy and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are off speaking somewhere while she lets Shippo down and he still tries so she tells him and sango and kagome that she is promised to another.

Inuyasha comes back and Sesshomaru makes a comment "You better respect your alpha female…"

Sango looks at Kagome and turns her worried eyes to the little demon girl who was looking at her own claws and measuring how her hand was different from his in size. Kagome smiled innocently and looked at her too worried friend "Sango why are you so afraid of Rin staying with Sesshomaru?"

She looked away from Kagome and back at Rin who smiled and giggled as Sesshomaru took her hand and analyzed each of her fingers and the claws on each of them "I just feel like her being with a demon by choice, isn't good. She could live a happy normal life, but now she never can she is a demon now too."

Kagome sighed her friend like Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara but she knew her friend hated demons as a whole. Her friend looked at Kagome and felt terrible, she couldn't bear seeing a sweet little girl like Rin who reminded her of a old friend of hers. Her old friend was named China and was killed by a demon, she felt demons only brought hate and pain, Kirara was like a pet. Shippo was harmless and Inuyasha who was a friend and yet she was raised not to befriend any demon. She was so confused "Kagome I guess more than anything I think this way from being raised to only kill and hate demons."

"I understand but why not talk to Rin, she might be able to explain." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and decided to walk over there, he wanted to speak with his brother "Can I have a word with you Sesshomaru?"

His older brother looked away from the little girl who was busy playing with his hair, she smiled and smelt her lord's hair it smelt like a forest like smell it smelt divine "Discuss it here." Rin ignored what was going on around her she didn't really care to much to be honest, Inuyasha looked at her and he sighed "Is it too hard to just talk to you alone? I have something about father I wish to discuss with you along with some past events."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then returned to normal before he could notice he looked at his brother "Inuyasha, leave father and the past as it is. There I no need to speak of it, we are to separate in the morning and most likely won't speak again for many years."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and glared his eyes full of anger "I need to speak to you about other things as well! Can't I just have five fucking minutes?!" Rin suddenly turned to look at her secret brother in law who just opening cursed in front of her, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin "Can you handle being here for that amount of time?"

Rin looked at her master pouting and sighed looking at her hair as she curled it around her finger mutely nodding, Jaken was no where to be seen and she could smell his blood… Sesshomaru didn't need to tell her that the toad died… She was the last personal follower Sesshomaru had, he had set Ah un free until Sesshomaru whistled then the demon would come at once.

He sighed hating to see her that way but understood why she was so upset, he promised to always be by her side vice versa and now even if it were five minutes they were to be parted. Rin looked at him and smiled then waved "Return quickly my lord!" She turned and ran to Kagome and looked up at the girl "Kagome can we make more of those smore things?"

Kagome nodded watching the two brother leave as fast as they could, Shippo walked up to Rin with a smile on his face and handed her a stick "Here so you can roast the marshmallows." She smiled and thanked him taking the stick and putting a marshmallow on and slowly roasting it, Sango looked over at her and smiled " So what happened to make you a demon?" Suddenly right when Rin was about to answer she heard a voice in her head tell her something 'Rin listen I'm your inner yokai and I am your most beast like thoughts I'm also you instincts. Rin this woman wants to take you away from your lord it is best if you don't say a word to her.'

Rin nodded to herself and saw Sango waiting for an answer "Oh I dunno, Kagome can you help me make my smore now?" Kagome took two gram crackers and put the marshmallow in between with dog chocolate she bought for Inuyasha, Inu yokai are different from common dogs but it made them sick to eat it and dulled their senses after a few hours they would be back to normal.

Shippo looked at Rin and handed her a flower blushing with all his might, she could smell his affection for her all over him. 'He likes me and I mean really likes me… I don't like him at all thought.' She smiled taking the flower and then saw Shippo get down on a single knee and smiled "Rin I promise to be very loyal and when we are mature I want you to mate with me."

Rin jumped up and shook her head and said no repeatedly "No, no, no!"

Inuyasha looked at his brother they were a ways away from the group but not that far "I just wanted to say thank you for protecting me as a pup. Also I had a demon concerning father, he and I just spoke as if he never died he just talked about my linguae and in the dream I ate a jewel that looked a lot like the Shikon jewel."

"I only kept my promise to father that I would see to your survival."

"I see. Also I have to tell you something it concerns Rin." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on his brother and looked at him seriously more than ever before "What about Rin?" Inuyasha smiled and looked at him listening for more and then heard Rin calling him, he wasted no time running to her.

Shippo had a pouting face glaring at her "Why not?!" Rin glared at him she was hiding in a tree and glared down at him he tried to get close to her and she started breathing heavy, 'They all want to take me from him!'

She felt her yokai powers form in her hand and out of her hand a pink acidic liquid whip formed, it looked just like Sesshomaru's. She waved her hand down at Shippo who tried to come after her, Kagome looked up at her worried she would fall and Sango was unsure of what to do. She noticed Miroku wasn't around and then saw him walked out of the shadows and held a nude picture book close to his chest it, she glared at him 'Disgusting pig.'

Miroku smiled and looked up to see Rin in the tree his smile fell into a frown, Rin had tears form in her eyes as she launched what little attacks she knew she was good with watching fighting techniques form her lord. She learned how to use her whip enough to keep them all at a distance thanks to her instincts and knowledge of Sesshomaru's battles, Miroku shouted afraid for her "What is-! She could fall!" Suddenly they were all shocked when Sesshomaru landed on the same branch and she turned around to see her lord and mate, however they hadn't sexually claimed each other they were still considered mates. He marked her and that meant no one but he could claim her ever!

She hugged his knees and cried into hiori pants, he looked down at her and his eyes asked what was wrong and she explained. Within seconds she was wrapped safely in his tail and he jumped down from the tree at full force landing right in front of the fox demon child "Rin will never mate you, or anyone other than her mate."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Shippo who was like his little brother and or son, he treated him like both so did Kagome. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and so did Sesshomaru his eyes were red and icy blue showing he lost control to his demon, Inuyasha couldn't believe just for asking for Rin to mate with Shippo he lost all control "RIN WILL NEVER MATE UNLESS ITS HER MATE!"

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha and locked blades he kept Rin behind his shoulder where his tail usually stayed as he fought, not wanting to harm his mate he kept her safely within his tail's grasp behind him. Inuyasha with just the sheer force of his brother's one attack was sliding back from his fighting stance "Inuyasha do not let that fox demon come near me or Rin tonight or else…"

He put his sword away and Inuyasha did the same watching his brother's eyes turn back to normal "You still want to stay here for the night?"

"Rin wanted to and so we shall but keep Shippo away."

The group watched speechless as Sesshomaru sat and rested his body against a tree by the fire, he intended to keep Rin warm. He sat down and let his one leg be pivoted while the other just stretched out and his tail moved to rest on his lap where Rin stayed and cried inside of his tail, his hearted ached hearing her cries.

Shippo watched and felt terrible, Kagome rubbed his back until he fell asleep so for like two minutes. Sango and Miroku leaned against each other watching Sesshomaru and his last ward, Inuyasha was sitting in the tree right above Kagome and his group.

Sesshomaru looked at his fur and sighed his face became a little gentler as his voice became very gentle "Rin… Would you come out to look at me?" She popped up a little from out of his furry tail and she looked at him and hugged him as her tears began to slowly dry, he had one arm go around her waist to hold her close and comfort her "They want to take me away. My yokai said they want to take me from my mate… I don't want to be taken! My lord… please don't let them." He looked down at her she was terrified she was shaking and he let his other hand come and caress her soft hair, he had done that when he first found her to comfort her and make her clam down and sleep. Just as it worked then it worked now, he looked down at her body and nestled it back into his tail it was the safest place for her. If he had to leave of fight he could care for her without getting her harmed in the process.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a saddened expression "She already has a mate picked out for her?"

"Hn."

Sango looked at him "Why not let Shippo mate with her he is a heir to a clan."

"She has been promised to the one she said she love, do you wish for me to harm her?"

Sango stood up with Miroku holding onto her hand and pulling her back down "That is what I'm afraid will happy, you are a killing machine like death but in a demon form. Her being around you might make her loose her life or suffer."

"She has died twice and I have thought about when she was a human sending her away, everytime I gave her a chance she chose to follow me. I will not punish her for her loyalty I will protect her and her happiness. Now that she is a Inu yokai female which is very rare, she is the thirty first one to be alive right now."

Miroku looked at him "So why is that special, inu yokai are endanger but I'm sure there are plenty of females."

Sesshomaru looked at the monk without a shred of emotion on his face he looked at him "There are seventy males including myself and excluding Inuyasha. She is a princess since she is under my protection and now she is to mate with a strong male, he has already marked her and when she is ready they shall mate."

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and looked at his brother "I'm surprised if there are not many females you are letting her go, you are probably using her to get what you want and help your empire."

"Hn. Inuyasha you are right, I am…"

Inuyasha glared and spat "I knew it you heartless bastard."

"Watch your tone in front of your alphas."

"I have no alphas I'm not part of the family remember!"

"If you wake her I will tear you to shreds, Inuyasha."

"Why the hell do I care. I can take you any day."

"What about the whole Inu Yokai army?"

"Huh? Why go through that much trouble unles.."


	7. End of their little travel family

Rin started to squirm and yawned she smiled snuggling up to her lord and mate, she was able to be seen as he let the coils loosen some so she could become more comfortable. Inuyasha looked at his brother and the girl "Are you-"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with a blank expression on his face, however deep down he was happy to finally reveal this news. His brother and his group would learn that what he says is final he will gladly fight to the death for his new found mate. They had no right to say if he could or couldn't mate her, they didn't know him that well or Rin.

Why should a monk who flirts with every woman have the love of a demon slayer who beats him all the time?

Why should a half demon be in love with a priestess, priestesses are supposed to destroy all demons. He looked off to the stars up above then down at his little sleeping mate his couldn't help but let a smile in his eyes show a bit, she was curled up and sleeping he leaned down and sniffed her scent. Her body slowly moved with the rise and fall of her slow breathing and her hair in her face form snuggling in his tail. He looked at her and smiled when her hand poked out of his fur and she looked into his eyes a second before she wrapped her hand around a few of his finger and spoke softly "Please do-don't ever leave." She finished it but only with a few yawns in the sentence and after speaking that she fell instantly asleep.

Sesshomaru glared looking at all of them "As you see she wants to be with me."

Sango glared at him "She is a stupid naïve human."

His eyes flashed red as he let out a growl shaking her with fear in her body making her sit back down.

"You all say you care for her, yet you make her cry, I never make her cry. You must all think of me as an evil killing beast… I'm not the only killer here. The demon slayer kills, I protected your brother and decide not to kill you when you nearly killed Rin. I am more merciful than you, it seem you are a monster in denial."

Miroku looked at him "Sesshomaru I sense you wish to tell us something, tell us please."

"This is that last time I hope to see any of you, none of you will be allowed near my Rin again."

Kagome jumped up worried and looked at him "Wh-Why?"

" You make her afraid, you all witnessed her crying in fearing of being taken from me. Inuyasha you must know how protective our kind is of our mates. I am the lord of our kind the strongest, our kinds strongest member's blood from all the past rulers is in me. I will do any means to keep my mate happy and healthy. I suggest you shut your mouth before I ask Lady Rin of the western lands what she wishes her mate, Sesshomaru of the western lands to do."

"Sesshomaru! You and Rin! Rin is you mate?!" He yelled and Rin heard this and stirred more her demon ears always alerted her anytime her name, mate or Sesshomaru were used and this seemed it needed her attention too. She yawned waking and rubbing her golden eyes looking up at her lord with a happy smile "Good morning, my lord." He looked at her and smiled in his eyes and sighed he was happy she was happy again "It is still night Rin."

She looked around and saw many stars and faces looking at her from across the camp fire, she blushed and smiled "Well good night then, so why are they staring my lord?" He looked down at her curious and tilted head "Rin would you care to show them your mark I gave you yesterday?"

She smiled and nodded happily and moved her yukata down a bit to show the mark on the juncture of her neck and shoulder "See!" Rin smiled happily and showed what she thought was the greatest thing ever she heard their surprised gasps and she looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him smiling it was only in his eyes and only his lips moved about two millimeters but for being in front of others that was a lot.

"My lord you are smiling! That makes me so happy mate!" She said hugging him around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes, he breathed in her scent and then heard Inuyasha's smart comment reach her ears.

"That was a fucking smile?! Oh my god I guess Sesshomaru has a shitty smile and emotions."

She swirled around and glared at him with red and icy blue eyes and she started to march towards him, Sesshomaru had to used his tail as a lasso around her waist to keep her from running at him. However she still tried not moving from the spot she was at but started yelling "Who are you to criticize your lord?! At least he has a mate, and you were from what Jaken told me in love with Kagome and Kikyo. You couldn't even make up your mind I can smell your scent on her a lot I assume you are courting well how the hell is she putting up with you? She might not even know if you love her for her or for her being part of Kikyo."

Sesshomaru pulled her back into his lap and smirked this time it was show on his face as his eyes filled with some pride he turned he around and lightly flicked her nose "No cursing it is beneath a lady of your rank."

She rubbed her nose and smiled nodding "Okay!"

Sango couldn't help but be blown away at the girl's temper. Kagome looked at him and thought how Rin knew everything, was it common knowledge here? A few more things were said but it was unimportant was important was they all decided to keep their mouths and minds to themselves with this new development. Inuyasha sighed and made peace first verbally saying it "I'm sorry sister, I let my mouth get away from me."

Rin smiled and looked at her lord, and whimpered in Inu if she could give him a hug. He nodded and let out a growl warning her to be careful, Rin did so and went to Inuyasha hugging him "It's okay big brother." Just before she left his side she smiled and pinched his ears and with demon speed ran to Sesshomaru and jumped into the bed he formed with his tail, she smiled seeing the last bit of light being blocked out as his tail covered her whole body but allowed room for her to move and breathe.

A week has passed since then and it was a new moon, Inuyasha glared up at the moon and went to sleep with the others under the moons gaze Miroku set up a barrier so they could sleep without worry. Suddenly little soul collectors started to slowly circle the barrier like vultures and their prey. However they weren't here to harm only protect, then Kikyo smiled and appeared above the barrier her hands raised as she floated above the group. The moon behind her let some of its rays form a small crystal in her hand she closed her eyes and whispered "Watashi wa utau yō ni tsuki no hikari ga kagayaki, Runa hikari ga kanojo no jinsei o kaeru. Tentai kanojo wa kono akuma tokkō sheru no uchi ni atarashī inochi o ataeru mezameru yō ni anata no basho de, koko ni naru baai tenshidearu koto." A bright light surrounded her sleeping form.

Myoga sat in a tree and watched she was singing a song and knew he would have to talk to the group about this in the morning. He sat there and watched as the crystal that he had in his hand flew into Sango's mouth and a light engulfed her body, he jumped in surprise.

She then had her hands have a orb of something hot that looked like a tiny orb of fire, she sang again "Kasai no kaishi, hi wa kare dake ga shitte iru, asa no bangumi ni seichō. Kare no doragon no chi ga jōshō shi, naibu no honō no yō ni seichō shinakereba naranai." A blue light engulfed him as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

The small red fire orb flew into the monk's mouth and then sang another song for Kagome her reincarnation as a orb of red miko light mixed with blue light "Miko to ōkami wa kyōryoku no ryōhōdeari, karera wa hijō ni kyōryokudearu koto ga u~iru, sorera o maze, kanojo wa kanojo no kako wa honmono o manabu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kanojo wa kanojo ga kanojo ga kanojo no jidai no dare yori mo aru to ninshiki sa seru nōmaru ni hoka naranai to kangaete iru. Kanojo ni kanojo ga atae rareta unmei o shimeshite iru." A red and blue light engulfed Kagome and she sighed in her sleep.

She looked at Inuyasha and another orb formed and a song was sang by Kikyo as his body also like the other were surrounded in light.

In the morning Rin was still incased his her mate's tail, Rin growled and slapped something in her little room of fur. Next thing she knew she saw the top of her room move, Sesshomaru had removed his tail to see what she was doing, his face looked at her emotionlessly "Rin." She looked up at him and yawned but smiled "Rin caught something."

He un coiled her and she laid on his chest as he looked he held out his hand "Let me see." Rin nodded and handed over what she caught, he took it in his hand and opened it then saw Rin was on his back looking over his shoulder he smirked to himself and saw the pest then frowned "Myoga."

Myoga smiled and started sweating nervously he feared Sesshomaru more than anything, he looked at the little pup over his shoulder "Sorry, I didn't know you had a pup." Sesshomaru looked at the old timer and nodded "I do, she is my mate." Myoga faked a faint and smiled looking at her "She is adorable but I'm surprised you finally settled down."

"Rin is happy he has." His shoulder buddy chimed she giggled and then looked ahead and started to hide under his fur draping over his shoulder "My lord, something is wrong."

"What is it Rin." She pointed a shaking clawed finger at where she was looking and he turned to her and then looked where she was looking at. He saw the sleeping forms of his brother's group the future mate of his brother slowly and sleepily stood up stretching she had hair down to her waist, her hair was usually a little past her shoulder. It had grown a lot overnight, she also had bright red and icy blue stripes in her ebony black hair, she had a pair of single red stripes on her cheeks and purple eyes. She stood up and looked at her hands then smiled 'Wow my nails are so pretty and long. Wait!'

"CLAWS!"

Inuyasha jumped up only to be hit by a low in the face, he then jumped up and looked at her "Wh-KAGOME?!" She looked at him and saw he had white hair and a fluffy tail just like his brother had, he had violet jagged single lines on each cheek and the same violet over each eyelid.

"AHHH!INUYASHA!"

Miroku jumped up at all the yelling and grabbed two sutras "DEMONS!WAIT-" Kagome looked at the being in the monk hiori and gasped "AHHH!MIROKU?!" He had dark blue hair with icy blue and medium blue highlights, on his forehead was a blue flame and his hair went to his waist and he had two black horns on top of his head with black claws and white pearly fangs.

"KAGOME!?INUYASHA?! WHERE IS-"

A woman jumped up and held her katana out and looked at the others "Where are my friends?! TELL ME!" They all looked at her and gasped in unison yelled "SANGO?!" The woman was pale skinned with blonde hair that was nearly white and her eyes were icy blue and looked at them "YES?!WHERE ARE-"

"IT'S US!"

Sesshomaru stood up as Myoga yelled fall all the demons to hear with their excellent hearing, he explained that they were turned into demon and said he thought it was due to perhaps their long forgotten blood. Kagome curled into a ball and started to cry Rin looked at her mate and he nodded, she got up and ran over to Kagome "Being a demon isn't all that bad."

"I can't show myself back home. So what is so great."

"Well you can live forever. Myoga said you must have really strong blood for it to turn you into a demon, I did that's why I'm like this. Sesshomaru gave me some of his blood only enough so I could be faster, stronger and more alert when I was a human. However I was attacked by a demon and his blood in my body reacted making me hot like fire to harm the demon trying to kill me and I turned into a demon."

"Oh I see it makes sense."

"So how is your blood powerful?" She asked Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her "You smell like wolves." Kagome dried her tears and nodded with her purple eyes staring at Inuyasha "I have an ancestor who came to me in a dream; he said I was descended from him. He was one of the first wolf demons." She felt the urge to look at her neck when she did she saw a blue stone tear drop stone necklace " I'm the princess of the eastern wolf clan. I am the decedent of Kioji, he was the first leader and Midoriko's son."

Sango gasped and had tears fall "She really did fall in love with a demon I thought it was only a tale, I looked up to her. Now I'm a demon! I'm a the descendent of a celestial being named Yuki kazakio. She was the first of my ancestors and she started our village, she was also the first teacher of exterminating. So I am the princess of her clan."

Miroku looked at Rin and he was in shock his hands shaking "I'm the prince of the dragon clan and my ancestor was Akane sakardo. The only red dragon demon in existence."

They all seemed depressed Rin looked at them and smiled "Hey you get to live forever and can lead your clans to greatness. You are responsible for them now, you can't be upset and complain you are all responsible for the lives of innocent people. Learn to accept your new destiny you cannot change it. You are now all the leaders of many. I am lady of the western lands, I'm only eight. All you are much older so I want you to be braver than I am, it's a little weird I'm eight and more mature than all of you when it comes to accepting this."

Inuyasha got up and glared at her "Oh how can I lead when Sesshomaru does. I'm finally a full demon I just want to be normal as I can." Rin smiled looking at him and giggled "Surely you didn't forget about your mother?"

He brought his attention to her she knew of his mother "How do you know of her?"

"My mate told me she was a princess and her clan still lives in the central region. Far as I hear your rein is in the central region, my mate and I control the west, Kagome the east and Miroku the south and the north is Sango's… We are all friend and why not let us focus on making our clans stable and flourish together? I say let us make an alliance and if any of you need help I and my mate will be there."

Kagome sighed thinking back to that day this new destiny torn her old group apart. She had been five weeks and she was walking to the well the day all that happened she told them Rin was right and they should do that it was more important than their group being selfish and staying together. She and Inuyasha broke up, she was sighing and thought it was fate first in her old life Naraku torn them apart. Then this life it was Kikyo and now her new destiny. She finally realized they were supposed to be together.

She also saw Sango and Miroku go their separate ways, after they dropped Shippo off at the fox clan's elder's house they all looked at each other with sad expressions knowing they would most likely never speak to each other for years and their old romances were most likely gone for good. She jumped into the well and watched as the blue light engulfed her and she ended up at the other side. She crawled out of the cave it was pitch black and she couldn't be happier she was afraid of what her family would think.


	8. leaving one life for a new

Kagome sunk into the house where her family were sleeping and she went into her mom's room being as quiet as ever so she wouldn't wake her. She wanted to cry seeing her mom she reached into the drawer of her mother's dresser and grabbed a sock full of rainy day money and pocketed it. She raced out of the house and put on a black shirt with a band on it and a plain red skirt and black shoes "Great now I just look like I'm a band lover so I look sort of normal.

She walked down to some stores and saw one she really needed to get stuff it was a twenty four hour store she got quickly grabbed what she needed which was a red skirt that looked just like her green one, and a pair of white leg warmers with red strings to tighten them and black shoes that were flats and had straps to keep them from slipping off. She also bought nearly the whole medical department and even a book on wolves, she bought a brush and pony tails. She went to her house in a flash not wanting to stay in her time long, she went and got into the storage house of the shrine.

Kagome found the top to the priestess outfit she sometimes wore, she grabbed it along with a sword that they used to use to they would have shown at the shrine. However the sword was a real samurai sword and grabbed some arrows and her arrow holder along with some light weighted armor that was sliver and lastly grabbed a pelt of black fur her grandfather told her used be wolfs fur, she smelt it and it was her great ancestors Kioji who used to wear it.

She looked at the priestess top and put it on then her red skirt that went to her mid- thigh and she brushed her ebony hair with blue and red highlights into a high pony tale, she wore a red head band after fixing her hair she put on her thin white leg warmers that she loved and tied with the red string. She loved them, she like how Amu chan had similar ones in Shungo chara. As a child she looked up to her and loved her style, she then put on her black flats and fixed her armor over her chest on her priestess top and lastly draped the black fur like how she saw Ayame do it she tied the ends of it to her armor and walked over to the mirror smiling at herself "I do look good."

Kagome went to the kitchen and got a bag for the rest of medical supplies and walked over to her sword putting in in the belt, she took from the priestess pants and wore it like how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did kind of. She also put her quiver over her shoulder and the bow over the same shoulder she was in the kitchen when she heard a nose. Looking over to the doorway she saw him there tired and half asleep he smiled "I sis."

"I Souta. Can you tell mom that I am leaving and might not come back." He nodded and yawned "Yea sure thing," He turned around went to his bed falling asleep and Kagome smiled she looked at the small picture that hung up on the fridge she only took three one of her and her family when her dad was alive, one taken a year ago and one of her friends.

With that she was out of the door and jumped down the well, she ran to where she asked Keade the eastern pack was. The old miko told her that it was located in the past the valleys and in a mountain to the east, she ran there as fast as she could when she made it there it was morning. She looked and saw with her purple eyes that the valley was beautiful, she stopped to rest lying flat on a log and then saw a two blurs she was happy the bag and quiver along with her bow was all on her shoulders. Kagome pushed with her legs against the log and did a used her hands as she did a flip in the air to escape from being captured.

She stood and the two blurs stopped they smelt her she smelt of the wolf chief Kioji the noticed the pelt over her shoulder and one stepped forward "Who are you, you smell like a wolf and a miko?" Kagome looked at them and noticed they were wolf demons she smiled and held out her hand to shake hands "Hello my name is Kagome, I'm the decedent of Kioji." The two wolves looked at her she wore a priestess hiori top with a silver armor chest plate over it and a black pelt draping down her back she had a red short skirt on and a sword at her side, she had arrows and a bow over her shoulder and she wore white leg warmers and black flats. Her face held a kind and happy smile her eyes were purple her hair night black with strips of blue and red in it, all together in a high pony tail with a head band just after her bangs which were on her forehead. Her cheeks had single red stripes and her lips were naturally pink and she had little claws and fangs that showed in her smile.

They looked to see the tear drop necklace and bowed to her, they both wore black out pelts and black skirts with tails on them then it struck her… "Wait why don't I have a tail?" The two males were currently walking her back to the den to introduce her to the rest of the clan she would lead "Perhaps due to your priestess blood it makes you not have one."

She shrugged and decided not to question it too much and looked at the two they both had brown eyes and black hair "Wait why didn't you accuse me of not being your rightful princess?" The smiled as if it were clear, the one with a scar on his cheek smiled "My name is Eri and this is Ryuu, we knew from the pelt and the necklace you wear. Kioji only gave it to his daughter who vanished long ago, he was also the son of Midoriko explaining your priestess powers and why you look a bit different from ordinary wolf demons, not to mention you have a more pure line of ancient wolf demon blood."

She nodded taking in this new information.

Five months had gone by and she was busy out with her two body guards Ryuu and Eri. Ryuu had short black hair with brown eyes and it was in a high bun he wielded a spear and Eri had a scar on his cheek and had a spear as well he had a set of brown eyes too, his hair was in a short braid that went to his shoulders. The three of them walked around and Kagome looked over to see a flash of color she smiled seeing it was red, the two males ran after her as she took off at amazing speed.

The little red thing jumped into her arms and she smiled hugging it, Eri and Ryuu had to admit she was very fast "Lady Kagome what is that you are holding?" Shippo smiled jumping out of her arms and smiled "I'm Kagome's old friend, I knew her for a long time but we parted ways months ago. I just was in the area and wanted to say hello. I have to leave in a few minutes though."

Kagome was saddened by this and looked at him "Oh, I see your parents?" He nodded and smiled then hugged her leg looking up at her "You look so pretty Kagome. You on patrol?" She nodded and then spoke with him a few minutes and he left. She asked about Sango and the others he didn't say anything claiming he didn't hear about them.

She jumped from tree to tree and sat in it, she saw Ryuu and Eri then smiled "You don't have to follow me all the time, I just am thinking." Ryuu climbed the tree next to her and tilted his head "Oh about what?" She smiled looking at him "Old times, and my old friends… May I think alone it is very personal and I would like some alone time." Eri looked at her and shook his head "No we can't leave you unprotected."

"I was a strong human and now being a wolf demon with rare and strong blood I can handle myself for a few minutes." Ryuu touched Eri's shoulder and smiled pulling him out of the tree "Hey we do need to speak to the warriors and see if anything has been happening lately you know we are having land troubles with the nearby humans."

Eri nodded and told her they were off she smiled thanking them and sat in her tree then noticed a wolf who walked under the tree she jumped down and noticed it was a brownish tan. Kagome walked with the wolf and spoke of her home life, this wolf was name Kimi and was a good friend to Kagome when she came here "Hey kimi do you think I should send a letter to them? You know just to see how they are? I mean I would just be checking up on allies right?"

The wolf barked and looked ahead growling Kagome narrowed her eyes she too sensed something unsure what it was she drew her arrow and glared at the rows of trees until a wild boar came running out of the trees. Kagome smiled she had been trying to learn to hunt and now was the perfect chance she handed her bow and arrows to Kimi who held them in her mouth and watched her lady run after the boar.

Kagome ran as quietly as she could then she saw another set of wolves and growled as she let her claws sink into the boar, she placed her two fingers in her mouth and called some of her wolves who were Kimi's family "Take the boar back to the den while I speak with these other trespassing wolves." Kimi stood beside Kagome incase the leader needed her arrows and bow, she howled and barked at her family for taking it.

The other trespassing wolves tried to attack Kimi's family as they ran away with the boar. Kagome glared at them as she blocked and shielded Kimi's family with Kimi's held Kagome clapped her hands together and made a barrier around Kimi's family so that they couldn't be attacked or the attackers would be flung off and perhaps purified.

Suddenly she felt something fly past her and saw a spear she then grabbed the sword and saw a the wolves come at her she turned and yelled at Kimi "Run just Run, I'll be fine I can't use my special attack with you here or you could get hurt!" Kimi didn't question her leader and ran back to the den Kagome glared at the wolves and felt something hit her from the side and she was pushed to the ground when she saw what attacked her, her eyes met with blue ones.

Then she kneed him in the stomach and did a flip kicking his jaw when she landed straight up two had her arms behind her back and she looked at the attacker who stood from the ground rubbing his jaw "Damn you are feisty."

Kagome blinked her purple eyes and did stepped on both holder's feet and then did a she looked at him and smiled warmly "KOGA!" Before he knew it he had been hugged by this beautiful and feisty wolf demoness "What?! Who are you?!" Kagome glared at him and pushed him away then turned at the sound of panting and smiled at her guards "Ryuu, Eri I'm alright."

They kneeled and had their right fight over their hearts wanting forgiveness" Lady Kagome, forgive us for not being here right away." Kagome smiled and extended her hands to them she saw them take it and she pulled them to their feet smiling "No, need to be forgiven. You were quick and I handled myself."

Koga's eyes widened and he smiled looking at her "K-Kagome?!" She looked at him and smiled as he held her hands she blushed and looked at his blue eyes "So how is Ayame I heard you mated with her finally?"

Ginta laughed and shook his head Ryuu and Eri looked at him "Oh no, Ayame spread that rumor so you wouldn't want him." Kagome jumped in surprise, and then pulled her hands away blushing and smiled "Oh I see, what brings you here? You are trespassing, I will let it slide since your my friend but it's not smart to not ask first."

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" He hugged her she blushed more and giggled then hugged him back "Why?"

"When I saw Inuyasha a few weeks ago and he was a full blooded dog demon, running a human clan with several other half demons or demons serving him I asked where you were. He said that you had changed and he had no idea where you were but probably in the eastern region. So I have been looking everywhere!"

Kagome was pulled back and he got down on one knee and smiled holding her hands "Kagome, I love you will you spend all of our lives together, not only as husband and wife but as mates? I ask because Inuyasha told me you were together anymore and wouldn't be due to your new lives." She felt her heart pick up and something in her screaming to say 'Yes,' She then realized she felt different to Koga.

Was the fact he too was a wolf demon or that he proposed? She smiled and nodded saying "Yes." She knew It would be good for the clan it would make them stronger not to mention she did feel something to Koga, but always thought she loved Inuyasha more. She knew she and he were over and it was time to move forward for the both of them.

"I will be your wife and your mate Koga."

Koga smiled and Ginta, Hakkaku, Ryuu and Eri all just stood there shocked but happy too, the great wolf clan leader Koga who ruled over all the wolf demons even the eastern tribe were going to marry their princess Kagome, if their two blood and clans mixed not only would Kagome be leading all the wolf demons with Koga but they would be very safe and the wolf demon trouble with humans would be stopped.

Koga and Kagome had both fought and defeated the evil Naraku having them both married would make the wolf demon nearly invisible and up there with the big nations like the newly found celestial beings clan or what humans called them as angels. Also they were be even stronger allies to the angels, the central mixed clan Inuyasha led, the fox clan Shippo would lead soon, the dragon clan Miroku led and lastly the strongest of all of them the western empire led by Rin and Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha in the five months had been leading his clan of mixed civilians with honor he and his clan had peace amongst themselves and the past of blood shed was forgotten to them. He had no mate as of yet and he was leading a good army the rumors say.

Sango in this time was rumored to finally accept the fact her brother was gone and she was an angel and princess to a whole clan of them. She led them with grace and was teaching the art of demon slaying and protecting she wanted them to be able not hide and be afraid but to be out ther and living. She had wanted them to be live her old village happy and free to walk around and live as they wished it took time but they had finally been doing so.

Miroku was rumored to rid the land of troubling and evil demons and was busy making his lands not a waste land for the dead and starving. He had been trading with Inuyasha giving them some iron and steel for weapons in exchange for food and farm help to teach his member to farm and use the land not blindly kill and take from others but to share. Anyone to kill another without proper reason was exiled.

Sesshomaru and Rin were busy telling and teaching her about the basics of ruling she was now training on how to defend herself and live as a proper princess. Rin currently was living with Sesshomaru and was still traveling around and visiting allies and other demons.


	9. Lord of the south

A year later after Kagome and Koga met again, Miroku was living in his southern region and he had been still keeping up his same monk teachings. A man walked up to Miroku who was walking from his room to his garden where he had tea, the man who came up to him had green hair and green eyes. He was a common looking person of the dragon nation, most dragons were green, brown, black and for some yellow or tan. White, blue, red, pink and purple were all rare colors Miroku looked at the man and smiled "Hello Toru, any reports of distress or problems?"

Toru bowed by kneeling on his one knee and putting his fist over his heart showing loyalty, he raised his eyes his horns were only an inch long and didn't curl a little like Miroku's. Miroku wore a dark blue kimono that went down to knees and it had slits on the sides and he had light blue hiori pants on. On the kimono top it had golden embroidered dragons looking like they were flying on the material. He wore black flats, his race had originally move to Japan from China and mixed the two clothing styles. Miroku's hair most of his hair was cut to shoulder length expect the center it was grown to his waist were it rested in a low pony tail. His black slightly curved horns poke about six inches up and he sighed seeing Toru's face "Something is the matter."

Toru nodded and looked up after rising from his position "Lord Miroku, it is Genkai village. A hoard of demons have entered Genkai and have control over it. A group of humans were taken as hostages." He sighed and got up "Are they the exiled?" Toru rose and nodded Miroku took a sip and walked quickly to his room and put on a samurai helmet like helmet and black armor made from dragon scales and then lastly grabbed his golden sword. He had the sword when he was a human but never had it as a sword, it used to be his staff.

In the time he rose to power in this region he had his staff and melted it down and turned it into a sword, he had his demonic powers that he could wield with the sword and yet the staff was what made it allowing him to used his spiritual powers to their fullest. He walked to the edge of the palace and yelled in a calm and yet energetic voice "Osamu." Suddenly a big golden yellow dragon with a snake like body and a pair of white horns with four short legs and his feet looked like talons.

He jumped on the dragon that landed and grabbed his horns as reins, and smiled at Toru "Gather the general and some soldiers. Tell them to meet me in the air to Genkai." With that Miroku was off in the air flying amongst the clouds and he looked at the clouds and saw the sun's rays beat through them and thought of his beautiful beauty Sango . When he thought of her it hurt his heart, he never said it but he really did love her, he thought about everyone he asked to bear his child except her for the sole reason he thought of her being his wife. She was marriage material and felt so many things for her and she couldn't handle the thought of being a demon and then looked away from the clouds and sighed "Wonder how she is?"

He often wonder but felt he had no right, they had responsibilities to their own clans they decided that before all else. It tore her apart to think of her in trouble, he hoped that that she could be happy and loving her people.

He smiled seeing twenty soldiers fly with him, he looked at his prayer beads that were both on his arm and around his neck. He kept part of his old life and smiled he had sent a scout to report on how his friends were; he heard Kagome was now mated to Koga and married to him also. He also heard that Ayame gave up and let them be happy, she is also friends with Kagome and Koga without any hard feelings. Kagome's empire was doing well with Koga's helps she was trying to learn their ways and was wearing a Miko inspired out fit with her wolf heritage mixed in with it.

After hearing this he did the same having his staff melted into a sword and keeping his prayer beads on him all the time. He had heard Inuyasha wore the same outfit and didn't change at all but he now had the facial markings his father had and a twin tail too just like his father.

Sango he hadn't heard much about and Sesshomaru and Rin were never in one place for very long making it hard for him to have his scouts tell him about them. Shippo was doing great and being raised and happy, he wore the same clothes not wanting to look proper being a kid it was hard for him to just listen about taking a bath.

He got to the village Genkai he landed and so did his soldiers who landed and were walking behind him he knew the dragon's clan was known for violence and killing. He had to teach them the way of peace and not killing, but forgiveness and reasoning as well as other options. Miroku walked up to see a man with a circle of captives with ropes binding their hands and feet, then cloth tied around their mouths and they all had monk outfits on and hats too.

Miroku looked at the man who walked up his hair black and green eyes with a black hiori on and looked at the man "Oh Monk Miroku. Oh my bad lord Miroku…" The man smirked at him, Miroku looked back at the man and glared "You and I aren't going to fight a am the new lord and I want peace, you have been exiled for not wanting to be a part of this new found peace. If you want to be a lord elsewhere go ahead but if you rule by violence and killing you won't have anyone to rule over unless they are killers or dead."

"I would be a better ruler and how can you rule without fear this clan is broken and dead to peace and equality. I would never expect a former mortal understand, you are just a monk who just got lucky and became a demon."

Miroku looked at him seeing villagers start to surround them "I'm lord here I know I wasn't raised into this world and it fell into my lap! But I will not fail my clan nor my people! I gave up love and the woman I wanted to share forever with to make this clan better and help everyone! I want to make this clan better and make it a rich land and prosperous! To do that I can't have people like you trying to tear it down and take it back to its darker days! I have made it so no one starves I just need to make the violence go down in my clan."

He looked at him and Miroku sighed smiling "Come on let us stop this, no violence do death." The male demon rushed at him and Miroku took out his sword only to block but never took it out of its sheath, he then put a sutra on the attacker's arm and he fell to the ground and the others came at Miroku his soldiers and ran toward them before the soldiers "Stop I will handle this." Miroku kept his word and threw sutras at all of them, and smiled looking at the fallen men "I have placed a curse on you not let you return once my soldiers make you cross over my land's borders."

He looked at them and smiled as he bent down and used one of his claws to cut the ropes on one man then thought it was too much time to saw through it and then he took out his sword and cut the ropes. After they hit the ground the monks stood up and brushed themselves off, the head monk looked at Miroku before him and narrowed his eyes "I cannot believe we were captured by a demon, you look familiar."

He nodded and looked at the man "So do you, what is you name?"

"Monk Ungai and you are the lord around here? But they said you were once a mortal monk?"

He nodded as the other's began to stand "Yes, I am a monk still as well as the lord around here. My name is Miroku and I was a mortal but now my blood changed due to other worldly events."

"Oh I see, so how do you know me?"

"I remember seeing you fight with one of very close friends. You tried taking his ward once."

"I would never do such a thing, I had lost my family and I know the pain."

"I thought you were utterly ruthless to demons, why so nice now?"

"Well I was nearly killed in a region plagued by evil demons and a demon family hid me and kept me safe until I was able to regain my health. However they were all killed trying to let me escape since then I have taken care of the remaining daughter who is a half demon princess, who somehow turned full demon on us. She said a girl sang to her saying it was a sign from Kami, and in the morning she was a full demon."

"Oh really I know many half demons."

Suddenly a girl who was wearing white yukata smiled she looked at him and ran to hug him "Miroku!" He smiled and looked down at the girl with a grin and looked at her she had purple eyes and light lavender hair with tanned skin "Shiori!" The girl looked at him she had red lips that were natural and then she had the body of a fifteen year old.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango?!"

"They are all ruling over there lands. Sango is ruler of the angels to the north, Kagome wolf ruler with her husband and mate Koga. Inuyasha rules the central region with a mix of all the species under him, so what are all of you doing here?"

"I have been trying to find you and your friends, I wanted to thank you and I need to marry. I don't want Ungai to have to worry about me anymore I just want to settle down." Miroku smiled and looked at her then clasped her hands "Will you bear my child. Also be my mate and wife."

He might love Sango and knew that would never change, but also knew that he couldn't marry Sango they were friends but it would be hard for them to rule two different nations half way across japan. He needed to be here and she needed to be there, and this way he could move on… besides Shiori was adorable and pretty, not to mention of age.

"Yes."

He smiled and looked at Ungai who only nodded and then spoke "Thank you and are where will you go now?"

"I plan on just traveling and helping anyone in need."

"I see." Miroku looked at him and smiled "I'll take care of her."

"Yes, thank you and will you tell me what your friends name was that I fought with."

He nodded and looked at the monk "Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru." He turned around and began to walk away one of the monks followers looked at him when he lifted up his hat and looked at Miroku and leaving with her adopted sister. Ungai watched Miroku and Shiori leave and then looked over at the youngest member who was fifteen now "Haru what is wrong?"

"Nothing." The boy with a long dark hair pony tail to his waist as he wore monks outfit and his brow eyes flashed he looked up at Ungai "I must ask we visit my old village to the north, and before that I must ask to go to the west I have business to do with Lord Sesshomaru." Ungai looked at him as did the rest of the monks and saw the boy's eyes were serious.

Two months later, with Sesshomaru and Rin about a month ago they into the palace and Rin has been being tutored in the proper ways of demon society. Rin however is no longer the little eight year old it has been a year and a half and now she looks and act like a eleven year old. She really was the little princess, she was sad Jaken died but happy she had a new life with Sesshomaru. She knew Jaken would be happy that their lord was happy and ruling finally.

Rin smiled as she wore the exact same clothes at Sesshomaru but instead of red she wore lavender color and a yukata instead of a hiori. She smiled as she ran down the corridor as her tutor chased her she slid wearing only her socks on marble, she ran down another hall way and giggled her mate was gone at a meeting and she was going to give her tutors some trouble. Rin giggled and saw a maid with her hands full of things, and a few soldiers blocking the path. Rin smiled picking up speed and slide under their legs and in doing so grabbed a sword, she kept running as fast as she could until she saw the army blocking the path in front of her and behind her.

She slid to a stop and giggled then looked at all of them and used the sword to cut her palm and as her blood coated the blade she smiled looking at him and swung it in a circle around her head and suddenly a ring of pink lavender energy exploded and she jumped above the explosion. The soldiers used shields to shield themselves from the blast and she jumped on top of the ceiling hanging on top of the pillar with one hand she used the other two swing a energy of sakura petals that dulled their senses and made them as fast as humans at them and she smiled jumping to another pillar and looked at them all giggling.

"My lady please stop this!"

"No, it's entertaining!"

"My lady!"

She jumped from one wall to the other as the soldiers ran slowly in comparison and she finally made it outside. She ran up the wall of the palace and sat on top of the highest point of the roof, she closed her eyes and used her energy to hide her demonic energy and scent as she sat there smiling watching the soldiers running around like crazy looking everywhere for her . She giggled and then something covered her mouth "Quiet or they will hear you."

When she turned around she smiled seeing her lord, she whispered "Well you got back early."

"I did. I see you are playing with the soldiers again."

"I can't help it, look at them and tell me it's not amusing."

He looked down and couldn't help but smirk, he remembered doing the very same as a pup. He looked at her and she smiled and leaned close to him, she closed her eyes and stood on her tippy toes. She opened one eye and saw him leaning down to kiss her, she and him never kissed and she was showing him that now was as good as ever.

Before he knew it she grabbed his hair and put it in his face as she ran on the roof and jumped into the sky, she recently learned how to fly with her tail and was very good at it. She flew amongst the clouds and decide to go above the cloud line, she panted as she pushed herself faster and faster knowing she was being hunted…

She looked behind her and then felt she ran into something soft yet firm, she looked up to see what it was and blushed seeing her lord with his golden honey eyes staring back at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and behind her neck as he leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyes widened in surprised and she felt her heart race and butterflies in her stomach as she shared a kiss with them. Suddenly she quick supporting herself and instead focused solely on the kiss, he nipped her bottom lip and thrusted his tongue in.

She slowly mimicked his tongue as it explored in her sweet and small mouth, she felt his tongue slide against her and blushed.

"Say it Rin."

"No you first."

"Hn, you."

"Make me."

"Hn."

Rin felt at bliss and then she felt her heart speed up as he quiet flying too, soon they fell down under the cloud line and were free falling still sharing their kiss. Rin closed her eyes and held on to him for dear life, until at the last moment Sesshomaru stopped only a foot off the ground and set them both down. She glared at him and saw the amusement in his eyes, he slowly smirked at her.

"Say it."

"Fine, fine I love you. Happy now?!"

"Hn."

"You didn't have to scar me to death."

"It was exciting, that kiss. As we fell it only was more…"

"Passionate, exciting and amazing."

"Hn."

"I love how you surprise me."

"Hn. I love you, my little Rin."


	10. Lady of the west and a forgotten foe

A day later Rin was asleep in bed when she felt cold and nudged closer to her mate, his tail encircled her as her tail in turn in circled him. They hadn't actually mated yet, but Rin loved how they shared a bed by cuddling and sleeping it was so peaceful. She smiled and looked up at the male demon who had one hand behind his head and the other around her waist, she blushed looking at him. She moved up slowly and quietly as she crawled up to his face she smiled looking at him.

He looked like an angel her angel of love, his sweet caresses and loving kisses or his kind displays of gentleness. Her angel of death who could easily kill any demon or demolish any army. Her angel of beauty he looked so hot no matter what, half the time she wanted to jump him. She wanted so badly to age so she could mate with him physically. She smiled and moved a strand of hair out of his face, building up her courage she slowly descended her lips on his. As soon as she did she found herself on her back her arms above her head and hot heating golden eyes looking back at her with love and lust.

She blushed and he smirked kissing her on the forehead where her little crescent moon laid, she smiled looking at the man who teased her and then got off her and started to dress in their royal attire. Sesshomaru started to put on his hiori pants and tied the ties and then put on his boots on. Rin smiled jumping off the bed and running over to him and handed him this hiori top that was hanging up "Lady Rin wants to help her lord."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and let her help he sat down on the bed and let her finish dressing him, she put on his shirt and threaded his tail through the slit in the shoulder. She walked over grabbing his obi and tied it the way he liked it, Rin put on his armor over his shirt and tied the ties. She also put his swords in the loops of his obi and she then dressed herself. Rin let her hair down and free and smiled it felt good not to always have it tied up.

The side ponytail no longer was just a little bit of hair but was now to her thighs with the rest of the white hair. Rin walked out of their room with her lord, she held his sleeve and walked to the dining area for the morning meal. Rin looked at the food laid out and smiled sitting down at the seat right by her lord. Rin sat with a smile on her face seeing Sesshomaru eating his rare meat and lot letting the blood run down his mouth, Rin copied him.

Rin after eating with her lord went to the garden and she was practicing her sparing and Sesshomaru said he was going to go get her a present. So he left after the morning meal, she smiled and picked a lavender colored blossom and put it in her white hair as she smiled and ran to the small bridge and stood on one foot with a sword raised. He glared at imaginary foes and jumped back and forth between the two railings and did flips as she strike and killed the imaginary foes.

Suddenly she heard some soldiers come toward her "My lady, Lady we must get you inside where its safe!" She sighed often times they over reacted on many things, she was a demoness with Sesshomaru's blood in her veins in many ways she was just like Sesshomaru in every physical way other than her being a girl and having her own personality.

She glared at them like Sesshomaru had taught her, she put her sword in her obi and crossed her arms looking at them "No. I am the lady here! I am the one in charge since my mate is not here! I want to see what is the danger! Half the time it's not even that bad!"

The soldiers sighed and knew if they didn't obey her she then would be tell Sesshomaru but if they did then they would still get in trouble but might live through it. They sighed and escorted her "It would be quicker if we flew to the outside the outer wall." Rin smiled looking at them and pushed off the ground and it the air with the two soldiers and landed seeing a small circle of monks and a soldier in the middle screaming in pain.

Rin smashed into the ground with a red smoke forming around her, her eyes went from gold to red on the edges. She looked at all of them; the soldier was one of her friends and her mate's cousin 'Ren,' she growled and the men looked at her "A demon child?!"

She glared at them and stared at them "Leave my lands forever! You come here and attack my family?! How dare you attack the royal family!" The leader looked at her and shot a spiritual energy at her, Rin jumped in front of Ren. She felt it hit her and she glared at them as her eyes turned red and blue showing her demon took control.

The spiritual energy hit her and she flashed as what she looked like when she had been a human, he was trying to change her back to a mortal. Rin glared at the old monk and charged at him pushing him to the ground and pulled out her sword putting it to his throat "Leave."

A monk was behind her put a scythe to her throat, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back and she dropped her sword from being surprised. She was pulled to the monks side and he looked at her "Tell us where Rin is."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of her "What do you want with Rin?" Ungai smiled and took off his hat and looked at her "I am her grandfather, I am here to take and teach her the way of killing demons and to marry Haru. Haru is the one holding you know."

"She told us of you and wants to stay away from you."

"Rin is important; she needs to be with us."

She tested Ungai "Why is she so important?"

"She just is."

"Well you will never get to her, I'm her caretaker and I will deliver a message."

"I want you to tell her then that I have came here to take her back and teach her demon slaying."

"Explain more."

Haru looked at her "Why does she hate him so much? He is her only family left."

" I will explain why, Rin was my granddaughter but always saw me as a monster. She said that I was wrong for killing demons that they were like humans. They had families and lived just like we did but they had longer lives and powers."

XX Flash back XX

Rin glared at her grandfather as he was in the middle of the pathway to the village telling of latest demon he slayed. Rin ran up to him and waved her finger at him "You jerk! What did they do?!"

"Rin I am your grandfather, show me respect."

"I'll show it when I see something to respect. So what did they do?"

"Rin you are Midoriko's reincarnation you must fight demons as I do!"

"What did they do!?"

"They were near a human village."

"THAT IS IT?!" She glared at him she had a similar hair cut to Sango back then and it went down to her waist back then. Rin also had princess pale skin thanks to her parents never let her out without a umbrella. She kicked him in the shin and ran off, Rin had convinced her brother who was two and her parents to think demons are equal too.

Later that night Rin found a human male with a baby at their door, he knocked asking for shelter and they gave him shelter. However the next person on their door step wasn't a guess that they liked. Ungai walked in saying he sensed a demon presence and when he saw the man he saw the bundle in the mans are and threw a sutra at him.

Within minutes they were purified, Rin and her family were horrified to find out he purified them because the father had consorted with a demon to have a half demon child and that was the bundle in his arms. Rin watched her grandfather leave "It was a baby! You are just a monster! You say demons are bad?! You killed a man and his child!"

"Leave!" Rin's mother yelled. Ungai did leave and that was the last he saw them, Rin and her family snuck out that night and were going to another village to live in. Three villages to the east, well Rin's family were attacked and she alone escaped. Rin walked two the west six villages and lived in that village where she was mute but told them her name and what happened to her parents. On her way there she stopped at the first village and cut her hair to a few inches below her shoulders and she cut her bangs and pulled a bit of her hair into a side ponytail.

XX End XX

Rin glared at the man and Ungai spoke "Turns out I saw her about three years ago and I am here to free her from the demon."

"She likes living here with the demon on her own choice."

"Rin is Midoriko's reincarnation I must keep her away from all demons!"

"Why?!"

"She has the power to tame demon hearts like Midoriko did, Midoriko fell in love and mated with a demon. When she did many other things happened causing her death. I can't let history repeat itself, so I came to take her away before she fell in love with him."

"She will never go and you can't get her."

"I saw my granddaughter about three years ago and I didn't know it. I know she had to recognize me and yet she fought and didn't tell me it was her, instead she cried and called a demon to save her and left with him. As she did she smiled and waved at me, I have to get her back."

Suddenly a demon male in it the ground and kneeled and placed a hand over his heart to show loyalty, He was wearing black armor and dark grey hiori, he had white embroidered flowers. His hair was pulled into a tight black pony tail, he kicked Haru and Lady Rin was now in his arms. She had her white fur draped over her shoulders, her yukata was just like Sesshomaru's but instead of red sakura blossoms she had lavender colored and her hair was down with a purple flower in her hair.

"Lady Rin!"

Rin pushed out of his grip and glared at the general "Takashi!"

Haru looked at her as did Ungai, Ungai took a step forward. She turned and faced him his eyes went to her demon markings and attire, she narrowed her golden eyes as her lips formed a thin line. Rin used her powers and made a demonic whip out of her fingers and pointed them at him "Leave!"

Ungai blinked several times and saw her clearly it was Rin, but she was a full demon now "Rin?!"

"It's Lady Rin!"

Haru looked at her and took off his hat shielding his face. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes "I knew it was you Kohaku, who else knew that I was nearly taken by Ungai and wields a scythe." Kohaku looked at her and Ungai did the same she glared back at the both of them "Kohaku, Lord Sesshomaru took you under his wing he is kind. Why try to take me from him?"

"I was only using him at the time, humans and demons shouldn't mix."

"You were our friend."

"No, I wasn't. Sesshomaru doesn't feel."

"Kohaku…"

"I'm a slayer before all else."

Rin glared at them and closed her eyes putting a barrier around them " And I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Lady Rin First and foremost."

Suddenly she feels something else and turned around to see black boots land on the ground, she slowly looked up to see white hiori pants leading to a matching shirt with red sakura petals on the shoulder and sleeves. Over the right shoulder is his tail and his soft and firm lips, then his pair of maroon stripes on each cheek. His golden heated glaze is now full of secret anger, he never showed emotion but somehow Rin was able to seek though her stoic mask and see his real emotions through little tells. His maroon stripes over each eye lid and his purple crescent moon centered on his forehead as he white bangs part to show it. The rest of his hair long and flowing to his thighs and it blew gently in the breeze, he walked up beside Rin and narrowed his gaze to the ones in her barrier "Rin…"


	11. New lives, new goals, new dreams

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and got in front of his mate, His protectiveness was clear as he didn't want Ungai to get near her at all if he even looked at her he growled. Ungai looked at the demon he had encountered before and couldn't believe it this demon seemed ready to kill anything that tried to touch his mate, it surprised him.

"Rin, your parents would of wanted us to set aside out differences we are after all family."

She glared at him from behind her mate "I could say the same for you."

Kohaku looked at the three of them and sighed.

Rin looked up at her mate and whispered something he then looked at Ungai and repeated "Rin says that she can't change since she is a demon, but you can. She wishes for you and Kohaku to live at the palace for a month or so to see how we live. However you are not to have your powers, she wants to put a spiritual and demonic bind on them. Kohaku you are to leave your weapon with my general, will you accept?"

A week later

Rin was sitting in her with her teacher as he grandfather was elsewhere in the library reading. She sighed and looked at the man who was explaining the art of arranging flowers. In truth she didn't want to know the art of arranging flower, politics, sparing and other things interested her more. She was a demon now true and from Sesshomaru's blood…

However that didn't mean she wasn't looked down upon for being born a human. She heard some comments like 'She just had a bit of luck.' Or other things like 'Sesshomaru only marked her because he couldn't have her mate with another, her child would be in line for his throne if he were to die or not mate.'

It made her angry she would show them all! She cared to learn about wars, history, politics, languages, reading, writing, strategies, and using her powers. She wasn't going to calm or save her clan with putting a cherry blossom petal in a vase with a iris. Rin smiled playing with her pencil and then placed it on her lip and tried not to let if fall as she balanced it. Ungai looked over at his granddaughter and sighed she seemed completely bored, Rin's ears twitched and she smiled biting her bottom lip.

Rin slowly walked out of the room, Ungai looked up hearing the teacher gasp "LADY RIN?!" Ungai sighed he went off down the hall way and heard grunting and followed it as did the teacher no far behind him. Then the sound of clashing swords and weapons echoed. Rin was standing in the middle of the court yard and Rin smiled and looked at her sword it was silver and has pink and light purple engravings of blooming flowers on the sides of the blade.

Sesshomaru took out his Bakusaiga and raised it as Rin did the same with her new sword Hanazuki, Rin smiled and charged at her lord with all her might her sword hitting his with great force. It sounded like a small thunder, Rin then saw Sesshomaru's foot move to the left a millimeter and she blocked her left side just as his sword was about to hit her.

Ungai ran and froze at the sight, Kohaku ran and met up with him he was talking with Ren at the time who was smiling as he crossed his arms "Not again."

Ungai turned and repeated to see if he heard it correctly "Again?"

Sesshomaru towered over his tiny mate who challenged him and he loved to spar with her, most females wouldn't dare do such a thing but Rin wasn't most females. He pushed her back she saw him charge at her and dodged with flexibility, by bending backwards as the sword went right were her head would have been. She smiled and jumped only to have her lord jump up in the air to meet her face to face, she narrowed her eyes growling at him. He growled back and she smiled knowing it was playfully, Rin and Sesshomaru didn't do much other than charge and have their swords clash and dodge from eachother's attacks.

Rin got a bit more creative and used her tail to grab his foot and pull him, making him stumble as he lost his footing she jumped to tower over him. Rin smiled as she held her sword to his throat "I win my lord Se-." Suddenly she found herself with him lightly using his foot to kick her off of him, she landed on the ground with a little thump and it didn't hurt her at all. He stood over her and smirked his eyes showed pride when they first were together she didn't even stand a chance against him.

Now she could hold her own for a good amount of time, the battle went on for nearly an hour. Every time they thought it was over it wasn't due to some sneaky trick one of them used on eachother, her swords clanked together and soon Rin smiled at her lord as he shoved to a wall blade to her neck and hand over the hand holding her sword Hanazuki.

"I win."

Ungai couldn't believe his granddaughter fought for an hour, she was smiling and giggling. Rin smiled and hugged her mate "Thank you my lord I love, my new sword thank you thank you thank you." He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders and then after a short hug, she knew he would hug and they would be more loving and kind when they were alone. She knew he didn't want to ruin his image as a cold hearted ruler, so she smiled letting go "My lord, I ask If you will teach me politics some more?"

Kohaku was surprised and so was Ungai as the mentally screamed the same thing "Politics?" Even they were good with that subject but it would be necessary for a lord to know of such things but not necessarily a lady.

At that same time Sango was ruling her clan with a firm fist, she made all of the soldiers or anyone who wanted to know how to be a slayer including the women to wake a dawn for training. She would train them herself until midmorning meal, Sango wore a white yukata making her look like an angel and with a light purple shawl over her shoulders. Her beautiful off white blonde hair and icy blue eyes really looked good on her, she was never short on admirers or marriage offers which she all turned down.

She walked around the afternoon to see how everyone was and how things and reports were on the other villages, she hated demon and hated being one. However either way she was leading innocent people and she couldn't play with their lives, she pushed away her hate for her current form and the demons she once killed for no reason since she was now one of them. Sango smiled seeing a little boy with white hair and blue eyes walk up to her "My Lady it is great to see you again!"

"Same to you Aki, so where are your parents?"

He smiled he had a little pocket knife on his obi trying to look tough, his hiori was light yellow and his light orange. He had a warm smile, all the angels wore light colored clothes but white was the royal families color "They are off trading merchandise with the village to the north east."

"I see so you are staying home alone?"

"Yes… I hate it."

"I have an idea… Why not stay at the palace with me?" In truth the boy was like another little brother, he acted a lot like her own lost brother Kohaku and she still hoped she would find him but hope was fading for that.

Sango smiled and walked into the palace that over looked a cliff and below the cliff was a valley where the famers of the village lived and where the crops were planted along with the barns and livestock. Up the side of the mountain that led up the to the cliff were full of little houses and the homes of soldiers and traders.

She looked out the side of her vision and saw Kohaku and then her vision corrected itself to show Aki "What do you say?"

"Yes! I would love to My lady!"

"Call me Sango, I think of you like a little brother in many ways you remind me of my own."

"Thank you miss Sango."

"Don't thank me, so why don't we go and have a meal than go to bed?"

"Why don't you marry me miss Sango?"

Sango smiled rolling her eyes as her arm went around the boys shoulders as she smiled and giggled "Not you too!"

"Why not miss Sango you are beautiful, smart, honest, humble, and a great fighter and leader."

"Oh I don't know all about that." She said blushing and smiled as he said she was.

"You are and will you marry me?"

"No, I'm older."

"Well miss Sango I can marry you when I am nine in human years I will look and act like a eighteen year old, that is a man right?"

"I would still be older by seventeen years."

"Age is but a number to us demons, since we never ever age."

"So true…." She said as she looked at the sky, it made her happy to not fear death. As a demon you couldn't die by accident like falling off a cliff, or getting attacked by a wild animal. As a celestiral being you have to basically be purposely killed, she would also never grow old or be a normal human… For some reason she would really really miss that. However in time that pain in her heart and mind would dull to a painful numbing ache.

At the same time Inuyasha was busy with a little problem in his lands. He was putting on his armor and draped his tail that was on both shoulders much like his father behind his back. Inuyasha tied his hair up and his ears twitched he turned to face who was coming to him, he turned to see a demon who had his green hair up in a short pony tail and was wearing a grey hiori with black armor, with a scar over his left eye.

"My lord, lord Mako's forces are pressing toward the village."

He turned around his golden eyes promised war, Mako lately has been stirring up distrust with Inuyasha's citizens. He had only recently came to gain all there trust and now some scumb placed the half hearted citizens against him again. He wasn't much for Sesshomaru kind of rule, respect through power and great blood line. Or how he heard Kagome ran her kingdom with kindness and happiness, she was always the loving and caring kind… so much like a mother, a friend, a sister who ever you needed she would be.

'She must be a great ruler…'

He sighed she was his love, he loved her so much it hurt. But if he really loved her that meant letting her go…

'Miroku is leading with peace due to his monk teachings. Sango I heard things like she is trying to make her clan happy and more confident. Also she was making her army and citizens stronger, they had been hidden so long that she wanted them to be happy and free with the rest of the world.'

How am I supposed to lead? I didn't have proper teacher or any teachings like how to make peace or politics. My teacher was the cruel life I was given before as a Hanyou, when people treated me like shit. My heart is hardened from losing two women I love, I lost my parents when I was young, my brother wanted nothing to do with me until recently…

'What am I supposed to do?! I tell my citizen who are fearful of war, and come here to run from it… I tell them it will be fine. But even I don't know that… I need help.'

He got up and grabbed his sword walking out of the room and down the halls with Aki behind him, Inuyasha walked out into the courtyard where Aki who was also his general ran to the first step and bowed. He kneeled with one hand over his heart to show loyalty, as the other soldiers bowed to the ground. Inuyasha walked on down the courtyard as he pasted by Aki, he stood and walked behind Inuyasha. As Lord Inuyasha pasted more soldiers they stood in pairs and took their place behind their lord. Inuyasha so badly wanted to looked at them and tell them stop being so fucking proper, but he was the lord and Aki was not only his general, a friend and best ward, he was also his teacher when it came to the more proper things.

Inuyasha walked on the road his mind filled with rage, these responsibilities kept him from claiming Kagome as his mate, he would make sure that sacrifice of his personal happiness wasn't in any means in vain. He would crush any who dared to mess with him or his clan, his clan ran out his mother thanks to corrupted rule. He was the first ruler that was from the long lost bloodline and not that stupid samurai's relatives. That stupid samurai who killed his mother the first time, just because she didn't love him and had Inuyasha. Many villagers feared him and his people were so fearful and scared of him, once they saw he wasn't as bad as the rulers before claimed. Inuyasha dueled and killed the last rulers but he was not feared more like praised.

Now some who praised went back to fear and hate, he had to either end them and their cause or get them back. He looked at a blank field with no grass but with rough dirt and then he saw there was a line with several rows of humans and their leader Mako, he sighed and unsheathed his sword 'Reasoning won't end this so I will. Worth a try…'

He stepped forward as his army filed behind him in a line with many rows, and right beside him was his general Aki "Mako lets end this before it starts! I'm the ruler and I will do my best to make this region be filled with happiness and peace!"

"No, demon could make this place peaceful, demons, half demons are all evil devils who need to be killed!"

Inuyasha heard his soldiers who were demon, or part demon began to growl and ready for the oncoming fight. He stuck out his arm saying for them to calm down "Listen Mako, if we fight you and your troops won't be in jail or exiled… you will all be killed. I'm tired of fighting you and loosing citizens thanks to you."

"Same you are getting on my nerves demon!"

Inuyasha pulled back his hand and saw Mako take a few steps, then he began to run. Inuyasha looked at his friend Aki who only smiled and looked at his lord taking his sword out, Inuyasha nodded and then took a few steps. Aki was a few steps behind him and then saw his lord breaking into a full out run, when he heard a thunder like clang him and his soldiers started into a full out run to help their lord in the now unavoidable battle.


	12. within the western walls

One and a half years later, Rin is now fourteen and the ball is in a month for her and Sesshomaru's physical mating. Ungai hasn't ever left and one day Kohaku just left without a word to anyone, Rin has finished all her classes and has been taught by her lord rather than a teacher. If she didn't do well she got a cold shoulder for a day and if she did well then she got a great kiss.

Rin was currently with her grandfather and she seemed deep in thought, Sesshomaru was in the throne room and listening to some spies he had around Japan giving him reports. Rin wasn't a physical mate yet and so she wasn't allowed by tradition to listen to meetings yet but her lord would disgust them with her later if he thought it was necessary.

Ungai saw her she had a sad look on her face, he smiled and looked at her "Rin what is wrong my dear? You and Sesshomaru having problems?" She shook her head and blushed smiling nervously "Oh no it…It's just… What if I'm not good at doing things as lady of the Western lands?"

He let out an old and smooth chuckle was that it? "Rin you have helped your lord with many things dealing with mortals since you were once one and now you are a demon. You may just have what he needs, a human mind and logic and then demon mind and logic… You helped him when humans were attacking another village since they were full of half demons. You changed my mind and heart and you have the power to do the same with others."

"That's just because I'm Midoriko's reincarnation, I now know how Kagome felt when Kikyo was brought up in conversation. Never feeling like your good enough because you last life you were some great well known hero."

"You have a kind heart because you are you. When I look at you I don't see Midoriko I see a young woman who is much more happy, much more loving and a woman who is in love and protected from death thanks to her mate and her own strength."

"I will never die and leave him alone, I could never do that. So I will live alongside him, I will do anything to make sure neither one of us die."

"Yes, If he dies then…"

"Don't he will never die, he never lets Tenseiga leave his side and so he will never die!"

"Rin calm down."

She blushed at her furious outbreak and blushed harder "Oh sorry." He chuckled and patted her on the back smiling "Its alright I understand. When your grandmother died, I thought I should too. I felt I should of stayed at home rather than travel around, but your grandmother came to me in a dream and said I need to have family come first. When I didn't listen I lost my son and my family… but then I found you."

"I love you grandfather."

"I love you too my little Rinny."

Sesshomaru smiled on the inside it made him happy to have the old monk around, he didn't have a father and he couldn't say that his mother was big in his life. She might as well be dead in his eyes, he walked over to see his beautiful mate "Rin, I need to speak with you for a moment in my office."

Rin nodded and got up her childish and energetic ways died down some, she could be childish at times but not as much as she used to be she was more calm and down to earth when she wasn't fired up about something "Coming."

He looked down at her as leant her his arm, she smiled up at him and held onto it as they walked to his office. Servants glanced at the pair, they had never seen their lord so happy, and content or physical with anyone like this before. Many of them grew used since Rin and him often did things like this, but it surprised a few still. Nearly all the servants here had served his mother, father and him as a child, a few demons looked old like Totosai. However they aged due to not having much power in their blood, if a demon's bloodline became tained or it didn't have much power in it or behind the demon would age and die of old age around two or three thousand years.

But Sesshomaru and his allies who ruled the other regions wouldn't thanks to their pure and high status there blood gave them not to mention their powers and many other things. Sesshomaru was practically going to have offspring just as strong as him and his mate was the same since she wasn't born a demon his demon blood was all that made up her body. It was like Rin was a female twin of him and yet it was fine since she still had her own soul, memories and personality she was still his Rin.

The only way his family stayed with one of the purest blood lines were because they mated within the family, however thanks to demon blood was so much more superior to a humans lowly blood intermarriage and mating didn't cause birth effects or disorders. Intermating in demon society was actually smiled upon it made the offspring stronger and the blood more pure.

They sat in his office before he knew it "Rin the spies have informed me that my mother is sending my cousin from England Victoria here as to be my intended."

"What?!" Rin was angry and on the verge of tears from anger, this woman was a threat to her. Rin growled and her eyes started to turn red on the sides before Sesshomaru kissed her lips making her come back to her calm behavior "She will be here the night of the ball and so we will make our announcement then and she will go back home. Besides my mother will smile more on you since mating you will mean a more purer blood line."

"How?"

"Well as you know the only blood that courses through you now is mine own."

"Oh, so it's like you are mating with a twin?"

"Yes, that is smiled upon in demon society for more purer blood lines."

"But in human society it is frowned and disgusted upon."

"I know but we have superior blood and so it is smiled upon with no down sides of mating in the family like bad effect with the offspring. It makes them stronger and more pure with the family, Rin there is only handful of females with so much a tiny drop of my blood left in them."

"What if we have children?"

"They will be arranged to eachother."

"Oh, I see. Why then you don't have a sister to mate with?"

"My mother wasn't able to have any more children after she was attacked by an opposing demon army she suffered effects that wouldn't allow it. My father thought he could fix the problem and mate with a human and birth a daughter for me, however Inuyasha was born instead."

"Were your parents related?"

"Yes, they were first cousins."

"Oh I see. How is Victoria related?"

"She is my sixth cousin, there are not many females born into the royal family. Before many were killed for the lords solely wanting male heirs, however that had a bad effect thanks to the limited females available now. So If we have a daughter?"

"We will treat her just as great as a son, and if we have both then they will be arranged like I said. If we have multiple daughters then many lords will come to seek our permission for her hand."

"I see… Then my lord lets have many many children!" her smile was so heartwarming it wanted to make him ravish her here and now. That stupid ball making him wait for her to become his in bed, oh he wanted the month to go by so quick. However he hugged her in his tight hold and they shared a kiss as they looked over other reports and things that were a pressing matter. She sat perfectly in his lap and read a letter as he help up another and read it, Rin gasped causing his attention to go to her "My lord?!"

He smiled down at her as she looked down between her legs, she looked up at him blushing redder than ever before. She had felt his stiffening arousal for her, however he has controlled himself for hundreds of years another month would be nothing. He then smelt her arousal as she blushed harder and her eyes widened, she must be wet right now. This was the first time she had felt this way she tried to move to get up after seeing she had dampened his lap alittle "I'm so sorry, I'll just leave."

His firm grip kept her where she was "Rin if you get up I will attack you, my arousal and mating instincts are only being controlled having you this close but if you get up trying to leave I will think it is a chase."

"C-Chase?"

"As you weren't taught the mating and courting by your teacher because I decided I would teach you when you needed to know, well now is that time. Chase, its when in some cases a female will test a male's strength, speed, powers it is basically a duel to see if he is fit to mate her. If the females thinks so then she will be marked and after that mated if it is the right time. But since I marked you before you were ready to mate I waited and am still waiting for the night of the ball to mate with you."

"Oh, so If I get up you will claim me here and now?"

"Yes…."

"So I anything important in that letter?" She smiled changing topics as she sat there and rested in his lap not wanting to mate early in truth she wanted to but was afraid she wouldn't be as good as she should be… She hated to admit it but she didn't have a big chest or but, many males like that and she didn't have it. So she was happy for that night but embarrassed and wanted to drag out longer, she hoped the month went by slowly.

"No, the letter contains the numbers of how many demons in the land and how many mortals. Demons in our lands out match mortals by two hundred to one."

"That is impressive that we have that many mortals, I figured it would be like five hundred to one. Since this is an ancient and demon protected lands."

"Hn." He read on as she did with the letter, then she smelt of fear and the letter in her hand began to shake. He grabbed the letter from her and read it, his eyes widened and then saw the drawing in the corner the letter contained very important news he would have to send more spies around…

Dear lord of the west

We have been in the all the surrounding areas and have come across alarming news. There is a group of people who have been causing deaths of villagers, innocent travelers and villages along with other pressing matters. My men and I have kept our distance to try and find out as many things as we could about these demons. It seems they are very tricky and sneaky, we follow them and then they just disappear. We fear they can change their appearances and perhaps they understand many other things like magic and spells or curses. We do not know all the details, we fear when we heard a certain named spoken that we know you and Lady Rin remember well. The name was Kagura and the woman who can control wind. The woman and the others around her, who always seem to be new members who are either humans or demons. The only thing that they leave behind is this drawing on the side of hut or in the ground after attacking the village. Also some witnesses say they have the same scar on their backs, the symbol is at the bottom of the page.

Loyally yours Ren

Sesshomaru looked at the bottom of the page and it was a drawing of Naraku's spider scar… He turned his attention to his mate who was scared and shaking, he pulled her closer and hugged her closely and she had tears in her eyes as she began crying. He would have to comfort her and get her mind of things right now, he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

He walked out of his office and to the garden, where Ungai say her crying she was shaking and holding onto her mate for dear life. Ungai felt his heart hurt and he ran toward the two but he saw Sesshomaru look up at the roof and he bent his knees a little and pressed off the ground with all his might and landed on the roof. She was sniffling and still crying but not loud wails soft little noises. He transformed into his from and she climbed on his back and dugs her hangs into the fur around his neck as he took off into the air.

He flew above the cloud line and it was a beautiful sunset she started to soften her crying and relaxed on his back she felt so safe with him right now, she was so afraid and that wouldn't change. She was fearing a visit from Victoria and she thought that was her biggest problem but with this new information they were going to have on hell of a time trying to rule and defeat Kagura and her members or followers.

They had gotten rid of Naraku and Kagura, all those terrible monsters and were hoping for a new peace as they and their friends tried to rule and maintain this rule. However how were they supposed to live happy and peaceful lives with an old threat that nearly killed them all the first time?

Sesshomaru growled and spoke to her in Inu Yokai, which she understood perfectly "Do you promise we will live and that we will be together forever and ever?"

He growled and made a low rumbled like a pur, she smiled and rubbed her face in his fur and smiled "Do you promise to protect me, yourself and our family?"

He replied with the same reply as before, she asked another question "Do you promise that you will keep our friends safe with me?"

At this he turned his head alittle to see her out of the corner of his eye, she smiled looking at him and whispered for him to hear "I will fight along side you this time. I am your mate, and anyone who threatens you will have to deal with me too. You think that I will just sit by like a helpless and spoiled princess and watch? No I will fight to the death if it means I will save you…"

He let out a loud growl and he started shaking with anger "I have no intention to die, I will never leave you. Our friends will never let any of us down. My lord I will fight to make sure all I care about and all I care for are safe, that means you, our kingdom, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ungai and for our future children. I will not just stand by and let this bastard try to take all that is important to me, he will not win my lord, we shall end him once and for all. I wish to bring him as much pain as we can…. He is messing with the wrong people. We will not stand by and let this enemy destroy all that we hold dear and worked for! I never thought you would be mine and I would be yours… Now that my dream has come true. Nothing will destroy it!"

Sesshomaru smiled at how loving and passionate his mate was, it was true she wasn't a little helpless human girl. She was just as powerful as him not to mention she had spiritual powers too, she wasn't a human anymore nor a little girl. However he treasured those memories watching his mate grow up gave him such happiness, he saw her turn from a cute little girl he loved like a daughter to a beautiful woman he loved as his mate. He finally had _his _woman…_ his_ Rin.


	13. Rin's heart confused and unsure

Sesshomaru was having a meeting with his spies that he had gathered in the throne room with him. He looked at his cousin Ren who was the best spy and one he trusted the most. Ren kneeled and pledged his loyalty, he stood only after Sesshomaru nodded his approval "My lord I am guessing it is about the Kagura woman."

"Hn," Sesshomaru sat there looking like a true lord on his throne. He couldn't wait for when Rin would sit there alongside him she was the Lady of the western lands and he wanted her at these meetings, he valued her opinion much more than his old adviser. He tried having a adviser, but he couldn't it made him think of Jaken…

'Even if I hate to admit it I miss the little toad.'

He looked at his cousin and nodded "Yes, it concerns her. Ren I want you and your spies to memorize her scent and follow her or any with a similar scent. This is of the utmost importance, she is not only my enemy or Lady Rin's enemy… She is an enemy of the dragon clan of the southern regions with the lord Miroku and the Lady Shiori, enemy of Lord Inuyasha to the central region and enemy to both the wolf clans to the east and the celestial beings to the north."

"My lord may I ask why she is such a threat to all of us?"

Sesshomaru decided to answer if they knew then they might search harder for her "She is Naraku's incarnation. If she is alive I can only assume Naraku is too, Naraku is a half demon who was a challenge for all the lords and ladies I just named to fight and win against. However it seems we will need to send them back to hell and our job is not finished with them, they are not only a threat to the royal families but anyone in the region he is ruthless and heartless. He will kill our children, toture our women and kill our men… knowing him he might do even worst things."

"My lord?"

"Be careful he can take the shapes of others, he has been proven to trick others as well. He can take the shape of your son and then kill you, trying to make you kill him or he can possess others with weak minds and hearts. So if you have a strong spirit and heart he cannot possess you or take your shape, the only way he did that to a strong willed person was when that person was a child with a jewel shard in them."

"Is the jewel still a problem?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

"I saw it be destroyed and Lady Kagome would of sensed it as would many other priestesses and demons. Have any of you heard of demons looking for it?"

He watched as they all negatively shook their heads, he was so relieved at that and nodded "Well then meeting is terminated."

With that he exited the room and walked over to the garden where he was sure Rin would be, when he arrived he found her asleep under a cherry blossom tree. She was still afraid last night and she was up tossing and turning the truth was neither of them needed sleep every night but it was nice to just lay there and sleep anyways. He didn't need to eat every morning but it was nice to taste and enjoy the food all the same, he sat down beside her and looked around there were no guards or servants. With that he leaned against the tree and laid her head on his lap and combed her long white flowing hair with his claws, he smiled a bit to himself she was so comfortable with him.

He was happy he had her to be comfortable with too.

Rin woke up and looked at where she was and very slowly began to move she knew he was a light sleeper, she took advantage of the situation and turned around to look up at him. He looked like an angel she smiled looking at his sleeping and peaceful expression as the cherry blossoms fell around them like spring time snow… it made her something in her stomach become hot and bubbly. Her head began to get fuzzy and her eyes heavy with lust as she felt this feeling in his office before, a deep red blush stained her cheeks.

Sesshomaru woke up but didn't open his eyes as he controlled his breathing making it seem as if he were still sleeping. Suddenly he felt her move and noticed why he, had let his excitement show. Rin blushed and smiled biting her lips, she looked to see if anyone was watching… She laid eye level with the bulge hiding under his pants. She poked it with her finger and smiled it was so hot and it moved with her finger, she smelt his musk mixed with a woodsy smell of his natural scent. She smiled and poked it again her eyes grew with excitement, as the wetness in between her legs grew hotter and hotter.

She put her hand over it and rubbed it, then she smiled as felt it grow even more. She blushed and started to breathe heavier, oh it felt so right to do this. Then her lord bit his lips looking at the beauty who was nearly going to make him pounce on her and claim her here and now. He looked down at her "What are you doing Rin?" Rin smiled up at him nervously she was caught and his voice was firm, she looked at him and got up smiling "Oh um… I .. I think I will see how grandfather is." With that she sped off and Sesshomaru saw practically a trail of dust behind her, he smirked to himself he couldn't believe he nearly lost it. He would have to be careful with her.

Rin was panting as she hid in a deep hallway with her back against a corner wall, she looked around the corner and didn't see him she smiled and went back to panting. She smiled at her victorious escaped and decided no more things like that until the ball, she wanted the month to go slow earlier but now she wanted it to hurry the hell up.

"Rin, I didn't know you got tired."

"AHHHH!" She jumped in surprise and was standing on one leg with one raised and her hands out protectively in front of her.

She turned around to see her grandfather and let out a relieved sigh and slid from leaning on the wall to sitting on the floor."Phew it's only you."

He smiled and crossed his arms "Oh who did you think I was, your beloved?"

"Y-Yes? But he isn't old and bald."

"I love your honesty. So why my dear were you running." She looked up at him she was sitting on the ground, she looked up as innocently as possible "Well are you sure you want to know? Its mate stuff."

"I'm the only one you can talk to about such matters, since I'm your only family and friend here who won't blab or spread gossip for the maid to talk about… so yes."

"Well i- I was sleeping in the garden and when I woke my head was on his lap and he was asleep. Then I moved slowly so he wouldn't wake since he is a light sleeper, I felt something and I saw a b-b-bulge and poke it. Then I touched it and he woke asking what I was doing."

She buried her head in her knees blushing super red, it was actually a new shade so bright and cute. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his granddaughter for doing what she did "Oh Rin." He chuckled some more and she looked up at him with a pouting face, " It's not funny!"  
"Is too!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"I want to be his now and it is so annoying this waiting!"

"I remember a similar wait with you grandmother."

"THIS IS DIFFERENT I'M A DEMON AND I HAVE A INNER DEMON OF MY MOST PRIMATAL AND ANIMILISTIC THOUGHTS AND INSTINCTS AND EVERY TIME I'M AROUND HIM I JUST WANT TO MATE WITH HIM THEN AND THERE!"

"Rin I hate to break it to you but I heard right now it is demon mating season, just like many other things that happen in spring animals mate and so do demons."

"I thought demons were like humans and mated anytime."

"Yes, but hunting demon I learned so of their behaviors. In spring they are very very lustful, they want to mate many times as possible due to all the scents and the weather and other things that factor into spring to make it very lustful time for demon. However they still mate and have offspring at any time like mortals."

"Oh…If I stay away from him as much as I can until the ball do you think It would help?"

"Perhaps. So Rin where is your bedroom I will escort you there if you want, you could hide there." She looked down he still didn't know they already slept in the same room "Actually me and Lord Sesshomaru share a room."

"What?!"

"We don't do anything, he said only if I say I'm ready we would. However now we are waiting for the ball. We just cuddle, it makes us feel safe and at bliss knowing the other is beside us safe." He couldn't deny that what she just said seemed so innocent, so loving it just warmed his heart.

He sighed and smiled "Then I guess try not to cuddled in intimate areas."

"Okay," With that the two were talking and walking to her room. When she got there and opened the door she saw Sesshomaru undressing and bit the bottom of her lip. 'Oh Kami why is my mate the most sexiest man alive?!'

He looked over at her his huge muscles, his pecks so so … musically. His washboard abs she wanted to taste and then his pant's were a little lower than normal and she saw a little line of thin silver hairs leading to below his pants waist line… The grooves of his waist…

'Kami that's not fair!'

"Rrrrrin?"

'NOT THE HOT PURRING OH I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS!'

She turned around and took off her yukata only wearing the thin white layer and jumped in bed pulling the covered to her neck and using her tail as a blind fold to hid her eyes from staring hungrily at her smoking hot mate.

Suddenly she felt the bed move showing that he had joined her, he chuckled at her childish behavior. Sesshomaru looked down at her and pulled up her tail, she smiled with a nervous grin and a blushed stained her face.

'So much for out of sight out of mind.'

"What are you doing, Rin?"

Oh god his face looked like he was enjoying this. She finally calmed herself somewhat and managed to speak " Just being silly." She internally cursed herself at her own stupid answer, he moved back to lay down on his back and then pulled her to his chest as he wrapped his furry tail around her waist and it curled around his leg "Now go to sleep."

"O-Okay… night."

"Hn."

Within five minutes he decided this couldn't go on forever, he knew he said he would wait until she was ready and then until the ball…but he couldn't just wait! His parents mated a few days before and no one knew the difference. He could do the same even if it were like two and half weeks early. First he would test her though.

Rin eyes remain shut but she felt as if something was crawling up her legs, her hand was on his chest as was her head. She felt something soft and fuzzy crawl up to where her legs met, she started to rub her legs together and then her eyes shot open. When her eyes looked around they found a her mate with his smoldering hot golden gaze fixed on her.

He had a emotionless face looking at her as if testing her, she smiled at him and something in her wanted to challenge him. She wanted to test him how he was testing her, she smiled and pushed him on his back pinning him to the bed. She smiled at him and jumped up running into the palace halls and she ran past the hall leading to their room and then ran down a few more halls.

Ungai rubbed his eyes and got up and opened his door and saw the room who was a servant's room had also opened their door, he was just about to ask what was going on and then a white blur ran past with quiet steps and then another much bigger white blur ran past them. Ungai nearly had his head taken since he was peeking out into the hall he saw the maids quickly jumped into their room and shut the door. He fell on his but in his room and ran his hand over his bald head "Rin? Sesshomaru? Geez at this time of night?" He moaned and dragged himself back to his bed "Young love I suppose."


	14. Supernatural happenings

Rin was running all over the palace running down hallways sliding past others, she knew he wasn't far behind she ran into the dinning hall and then jumped out of the open window and climbed to the room, she was panting a little not enough to make her give up or stop. Rin giggled and covered her mouth trying to remain quiet and unfound, her golden eyes began to bleed pink on the rims as they widened hearing a window bust open. She turned to look down only to see her mate climbing the side of the wall, not thinking she ran full speed off of the palace room, she smiled and jumped. As she jumped she was nearly grabbed by him if only he had closed his fist faster he would of got her hair, she made her body a arrow as she drove off the cliff the palace was on.

She smiled as she free fell; she finally got closer and closer to the ground and when she hit the tree line she gracefully landed on the closest tree branch. Rin jumped from the branch and ran all over the forest and then hopped branch to branch and tree to tree. Sesshomaru landed and his eyes had gone in the fall from golden to icy blue and the calm whites turned passionate red, his marks became rigid and he growled as he bunched the ground hard as he made contact. He let out and bone raddling growl and snarl letting the bitch challenging him to see if he was worth mating know he was near and closing in.

Rin smiled her eyes red and blue as his, there demons had taken over and pure instincts were running their minds and bodies. She knew he was powerful and she actually should begging him to mate her and just thankful he wants to, but something in her wanted to see how bad he wanted to and how quickly he could find her. Sesshomaru growled running full speed into the forest tracking her scent, he loved this game all it did was excite him more and more and give him pride in how well she was doing in making chase her.

He ran as fast as he could her scent growing stronger and stronger it was driving him to the edge, he jumped over a water fall then it faded. After a few feet he stopped running and threw his head in the hair and took a deep sniff inhaling the air around him, he smelt around her scent was ahead but it was older than the scent he just was chasing him leading him over the waterfall.

'She must be further up or down river.'

Rin began to pant her fangs with poking out of her mouth and her lower regions were throbbing hardly, he had proved to be quick, smart, good at tracking, and brave jumping off the cliff, and really strong making a crater as he landed.

She started to nibble on her bottom lip and growl as she started to fidget he was so close, her eyes locked on to him she was surprised to see him walking down river. Suddenly he was gone; she looked around her she was in a cave behind the water fall. She looked at the walls they were somehow crystals off all colors somehow shining and it looked like a frozen shimmering waterfall of colors on the wall, the cool floor had a calming effect.

Suddenly she heard a crashing sound and his eyes made out a blur crashing through the water fall and smashing her into the ground, her hands were pinned above her head and she felt his weight on her. His red and blue eyes meeting hers and within seconds his head went to her neck and bit down harder than ever. She let out a whimper and moved her neck allowing him more access, he kept his hold on his prize and moved his legs in between hers. They were only wearing thin white robes easily moving and giving him access to her core. He bit down harder making her whimper more and more and then she felt a whole new pain in a lower area. She had tears down her eyes and then her irises turned from blue to gold and the reds of her eyes went white as she came back to her senses. His eyes widened as they turned back to gold and white, her blood was the first scent he smelt other than arousal.

Rin looked up at him and his member was all the way in her, and he had broken her thin piece of skin allowing him in her completely. He could feel her fear and looked down at her too see her looking up at him afraid and a hint of happiness too "I-I'm… I'm…. scared…."

"I shall treat you gentle, my mate…. My love."

She smiled and her hand caressed his cheek as tears in her eyes slowly fell and then stopped as she leaned her lips to meet his, he noted this and sealed the kiss and then slowly pulled out his large and thick member out of her. She nodded tell him to thrust in her the thrust hurt but she began to notice her inner walls adjusting to member of her mate and she soon found a new pleasure in it.

He took her over and over all night and all next day, his instincts were wanting to fill her with him so much that when she walked by she smelt like him. Everyone was to know that she smelt like him. He decided to let her rest they were demons but that didn't mean that mating for nearly a day and a half didn't tire them. He watched her and saw she was so beautiful and she looked at him with a smile. He rolled her over and he entered her core from behind.

She moaned and started panting she felt his member touching her whom from the inside and she smiled and released. Her juices coating his member he smelt the musky scent and smirk he was going to hold on as long as he could, he thrusted into her more and more and caused her to cum another time. She started a gasp and ending with a moan, she felt him release deep deep within her whom. Her eyes widened feeling a new feeling, her arms gave out and he caught her and rolled onto his back.

Rin smiled and fell asleep on his chest and he watched her for hours until he finally fell asleep. He smelt something and then his ears heard a sound of soldiers and smelt that they weren't of his army. Sesshomaru moved Rin off of him slowly and laid her down, then walked over to the curtain of water and then stared at them.

The soldiers seemed to be humans and perhaps they were no threat but he still didn't want to encounter them. He listened on their conversations only to hear things that he didn't want too, one soilder spoke "Do you think that the _**new lady **_will do anything good for us, or just be another stuck up demon?"

"I don't know, but I know that if we find her our lady said that we are to end her on sight."

Sesshomaru was about to kill them all and torture them until they began to scream for mercy, he heard another solider speak "I think it is wrong to kill for no real reason."

"Yeah, but if we don't kill then it will be us instead."

He glared and then he looked down at something on his shoulder only seeing a flea, he smiled to himself just want he needed "Myoga, spy them."

"My lord, I came as a favor to Lord Inuyasha."

"I will only listen after you find out what you can on the soldiers, return in two weeks."

Sesshomaru walked back to Rin, his tail was all that covered his member so he was decent before the flea. He stalked over to his mate and knelt down to gently caress her cheek and gently picked her up, then whispered in her ear "Rin we must be going." She slept like a rock but nodded and when he picked her up she laid her head on the shoulder where his tail was, her tail wrapped around him as his tail did the same. Their tails blocked the oncoming chill that lingered in the air, he picked up their clothes and then waited for the soldiers to leave.

Soon as they passed he ran out of the cave and flew into the air above the cloud line so that he couldn't be seen by the troops.

Four days later

Rin looked with tired eyes and saw her mate was nowhere in the room, she sat up and looked around only to see nothing, his hiori was gone which meant he had to be awake and around the palace somewhere. She got up and threw on her yukata and went to search for him, she went to the courtyard and only saw a few servants cleaning the stone floor.

She sighed and looked at them with her normal smile even if she didn't feel like smiling right now she did, so no one would think she is worried. She walked down the hallways and bumped into a servant and then after trying the throne room and being shooed away by a guard and then going to his study and seeing it empty she began to worry more and more.

Suddenly she ran into the general Takashi, she smiled with tears at the edges of her eyes and giggled looking up at him "Sorry Takashi." He smiled and steadied her "Oh my lady has no reason to apologize, I was not looking where I was going." She smiled and sniffed a cute little sniffle as she tried to keep the tears building up from breaking and falling down her cheeks "No, no it's okay. So do you know?"

"Where lord Seshomaru is?"

"Yes."

"No. He left and didn't tell anyone where or how long."

She looked down and swallowed then back up at him "Oh… I-I see…" He watched her and saw her eyes were glossy, she looked at him and gave him a smile that rivaled the shine of any diamond. However she smiled and stuttered as her tears finally broke and ran down her cheeks. He looked at her and sighed running his hand through his hair, she started to walk away "Well see you Takashi."

"My lady," He caught her wrist and she pulled away as she was crying more when she looked at him she ran through the palace to see her grandfather and many servants look at her and try to stop her. She ran as far as she could and jumped off of the cliff and ran to the next person who may know something her memory was a big foggy on how to get there but she would find a way.

She walked through the forest it had so much life and she choked down her tears and continued the walk, she thought about her old friends Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. She felt bad for Kagome and Inuyasha, if they were really mates and then they had to break up and separate. Rin walked and felt bad for them, if they felt the same about each other like how her and Sesshomaru felt then it must be torture for them to be apart.

Or how she thought they felt, he left and ever since they had gotten back to the palace he had been avoiding her as much as he could. The four days that they were here at the palace, she hadn't hardly seen him once. He only saw her when they slept in bed and he hadn't touched her since that night in the cave, was she so bad that he ran off to see his cousin Victoria.

She walked faster and faster thinking maybe he didn't like her body and wanted to see this cousin Victoria his mother wanted him to marry and mate. He couldn't mate with her since he had taken her but he could marry her and forget all about Rin maybe kick her out of the palace and lock her away. The sun started to set and thought about how everything was so simple and how there wasn't any responsibilities or threats after they ended Naraku or thought they ended him.

'However I wouldn't trade now for the past. I wouldn't trade the life now for my old one in the village of horrible and hateful humans.'

Rin walked and walked checking each and every tree, and then she smelt a sudden smell of meat and ran behind a tree and threw up. She kneeled down and cried more and more over the contents of her stomach on the ground, she suddenly heard a voice and looked up to see a ghostly figure.

"Now I never expected you to become my lady, or be a pathetic crying lady of the west." Rin looked at the figure to see a pale ghostly toad with a smile in a brown yukata crossing his arms with a smile plastered on his face.

"Jaken?!"

"That's still master Jaken!"

"I c-can't believe you are here. I thought you died."

He sat down beside her and nodded "Well I did… but our lord survived that's what matters."

She looked at him and smiled "Thanks Master Jaken… I-I just… I don't know a-anymore."

"About what?! Do you think our lord would leave you?!"

"Ma-maybe." She said as she wiped her mouth and felt sick again and emptied her stomach again.

"I asked him many times to do that and he said no. If he didn't do it when you were a human child and his ward, why do you think he would do it know that you are not only a young demoness but also his mate. You might also be carrying his first heir."

"What?!PREGNANT?!" She fell to her knees and was on her hands and knees breathing deeply and Jaken stood and rubbed her back "Yes, I can only assume from how long you too mated for"

"You saw?!"

"I'm a ghost and watch over the both of you so yes, I turned away after a while but looked to see if you were done and I did that a few times. You two sure went at it a long time, and since our lord is a powerful demon with a pure blood line. I only assume he got you pregnant on the first try, after all he knotted right?"

She blushed bright red and went to hit him but her fist went right through him "Stop it!"

"Sorry my lady."

"Lady?"

"Yes, you mated our lord. So lady Rin is how I address you now."

She had tears fall from her eyes "Oh… Hey what about Victoria?"

He laughed "Oh she is just a gold digging slut, she is in no way pure for my lord. I heard she has been married four times to human men and then once they are alone she kills them on their wedding night." Rin picked herself up and looked down at Jaken "I still have to talk to Totosai."

"Why?"

"I just need to vent to someone, and I figured no one really visits him. I feel bad for the only old man, besides I wouldn't mind hearing tales of Inu no Tashio."  
"I see then may I accompany you?"

"I don't know can you?"

"Yes, I can for about five minutes I get some breaks but not many."

"I see… wait then why don't all the dead pay visits?"

"It's a rare thing, you have to have good reasons and had to do good things with your life."

"So why can't people who like sacrificed themselves come and visit."

"Rin, I don't know it's complicated. I think you can only visit those who either need you or you visit those who's lives you are a part of or thankful too."

"What do I fall under?"

He got up and began to walk with her "Well, I know you need a friend right now. I know I was a big part of your life and I'm thankful that you gave our lord something he hasn't had in a long time."

"What is that?"

"Love, joy, happiness, you make him better. He now wants his throne and will fight to keep peace. You are his mate, and I never thought he would have one. You are giving him a heir. You love him for him and seem to understand him when that god awful Victoria only sees money, you challenge him and don't fear him. He likes that and you are the only one I can think of who will make the perfect lady for his lands, you are kind, passionate and yet you are not afraid to fight. You-"

He looked up when he heard sniffling "Are you crying?"

"N-no I-I'm not!" He sighed and let his eye lids fall in irritation "You females are so emotional not to mention when with pup."

"Now that was a touching speech I though you sort of hated me. Now your being rude again."

"I'm not rude only honest and I do like you, I watch you from the underworld and I see how much fun and chaos you bring to our lord and the palace. Without you the place would be dull and boring."

"Awww Master Jaken…."

"Now let's hurry to Totosai's."

"Okay."


	15. Victoria?

He sighed and looked at him with the same glare he gave everyone, he couldn't be in a worse mood however his cool demeanor fooled everyone. He couldn't remember the last time he had time with his mate if it wasn't sleeping side by side, the four days after their physical mating he had been filled with news of Naraku or information from his spies. He couldn't help but stress a bit that Myoga hadn't come back. He was currently at his mother's house right now he had discussed things that he felt needed to be spoken of now, he was going to stay here until his mother agreed. He was now in the study with Ren and listen but he couldn't help but worry about a great many things, he felt as if nothing was going right and that he couldn't control what was happening around him.

That thought was driving him nuts he was always able to control people and events that were around him, he always had been until now. He promised Rin he would keep her safe and they would live together forever and then he had to worry about how to properly handle Victoria and Kagura. Actually he needed to figure out if it was just Kagura or not and how she was even alive and what she wants, so many things that could be a threat to his Rin.

Ren stood with a small glass of sake, and extended a glass to his 'oh so friendly cousin,' "Sesshomaru here to take some of the worries away." Sesshomaru looked at him and glared making his cousin slowly lowered the glass, he smiled generously "Come on if you aren't worried then lets drink to the kingdom and for peace amongst the people and a long reign."

"That is a lot to drink too."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I suppose so." His green blue eyes were filled with amusement and he wore all dark grey hiori and then his hair went to his shoulders in a short low pony tail with his pointy ears pointing out.

He had no markings Sesshomaru sighed looking at the cousin who he could somewhat tolerate. Ren looked at him with a smile when Sesshomaru finally started to speak "Have you found anything else on Kagura?"

"Well, we have seen her speaking with the same boy that was in your palace. He is never far from her side it seems, they are ordering troops to capture human troops and they kill them. The wind witch seems to have them under her control after they are dead."

"So Kohaku is working with Kagura once again?"

"It seems so."

"I want you to keep this up and spy on them more, I want more results next time."

"I will not fail you my lord." Sesshomaru dismissed him with a nod and a wave of his hand, it seemed his mother joined him almost immediately after Ren left. His mother had a certain confident grin that made him hate her more and more every time he saw it. His mother was never the kind to be loving, kind or caring only cruel, and heartless without any feelings it seemed. Sesshomaru only hid his, often he wondered if his mother had ever had any feelings at all.

If she didn't no wonder his father wasn't faithful and found love and comfort in another woman's arms, he was happy that he wouldn't be mating Victoria he knew her reputation and that she was in many ways a double of his mother. He wanted to tell his father he respected him just for staying with his mother for as long as he did.

"Oh Sesshomaru my darling, what was your cousin Ren doing here?"

"It isn't necessary for you to know."

"Why in heavens not?"

"Will knowing effect your life in any way?"

"Well…"

"No, mother it will not. You are not in the palace, and this matter it deals with myself and a few others."

"Oh but your mother is terribly worried."

"Calm yourself mother, I have to speak with you on a certain matter."

"The one you said you didn't want me to know about?"

"No, there is another."

"Oh wow two matters?! Many things are happening in the palace."

"I want to move up the ball where I tell of who my mate is, to tomorrow."

"Done." She said with a smug grin that he didn't feel comfortable with, he felt as if he had just been tricked. He was the great and powerful Sesshomaru and not supposed to ever feel that way, honestly he hated this feeling like he was just tricked. He was debating on whether to ask or not, but before he asked it was answered when his mother looked at the doorway to see a woman in purple Victorian clothing and chestnut colored hair with peach skin and blue eyes.

The woman had no facial markings she was a distant cousin and didn't have as pure of blood as she would have if her grandfather had not mated with a human, her mother was a half demon and her father full. She was a full demon but lacked the physical appearance of one, she walked over to Sesshomaru's mother Inu Kimi and smiled "Hello, Sesshomaru."

He glared at her indeed he was led into a trap, his cousin Victoria was here and ready it seemed. Sesshomaru felt anger build up in him but refused to let any of them see it. He looked at her with the same intense glare, some said that if looks could kill… well his could if he wanted too.

"What gives you the right Victoria to say my name with the honorific?"

She walked up with a half smiled on her lips with were colored with peach pink lip stick "I thought since I was your intended mate, that I had right to do so." He looked at her and glared more intensely he could smell her scent change it carried the scent of fear in her already perfumed scent.

"Sesshomaru, Victoria come now no fighting."

"There won't be one if she respects me, I am the lord of the west and alpha in any relationship. She is to know my word is law."

Victoria bowed her head and mumbled her apologizes as general Takashi walked in and bowed to show his respect and apologizes for interrupting. He walked over to his lord and knelt down whispered in his ear while his hand blocked Inu Kimi and Victoria from reading his lips. Sesshomaru waved his general away and he gritted his teeth together as his lips made a fine line, his breathing increased only a bit and his eyes narrowed a bit as the lining of his eye were slightly pink barely noticeable by anyone though. He stood up calmly as his fist clenched in his sleeves, his mother looked at him and smiled at him as she hid behind her fan "My my Sesshomaru I never scene you quite this upset before."

"Mother, I am leaving immediately."

She stood up and looked at him "Oh Sesshomaru dear won't you stay the night? It is dusk and it takes a while to get to the palace. Besides you haven't stayed here in quite a while."

"Fine, I shall return."

"Farewell Lord Sesshomaru."

With that he flew off into the tree line and he was pissed and scared beyond belief, his general informed him his mate was gone and nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru picked up his mate's scent she must have been flying earlier her scent was thick in the wind, he flew faster and then landed seeing where he was heading too.

Rin smiled as she walked in with Jaken's ghost, Totosai was eating some fried lizard and saw the intruder "AH!WH-WHO ARE YOU?!" Rin smiled looking at him and how he panicked. The old man looked at her she smiled walking closer and showed him a bright smile "Hello, I just decided to stop by."

"TEL-TELL SESSHOMARU I-I'LL MAKE N-NO MORE… HE D-DOESN'T NEED FOUR SWORDS!" She smiled and showed him her sword the one he made and handed it to him "I love it, thank you I just wanted to thank you."

He took it from its sheath which was a beautiful silver and pink, the blade was silver and has pink and light purple engravings of blooming flowers on the sides of the blade. The sword had remarkable powers, he himself didn't know of all the powers it had. He gave it the same powers as Sesshomaru's two swords the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga, however it was able to use the powers the two swords had but also the powers could be altered or changed due to the wielder.

Rin looked at where she could sit and looked at a spot not far from him she made her fur expand and lengthen so she could make it like a soft bed to sit on while she was there instead of hard ground Totosai sat on.

The old man looked at her and smiled then saw the toad that used to be beside Sesshomaru all the time sit on the hard ground beside her "Totosai, I believe you are familiar with Rin a young girl who traveled with Sesshomaru and I. You never saw her but had heard of her I'm sure."

"Yes, I heard she was taken into the palace and that's all."

"Well, the palace likes to keep it a secret. Everyone in the palace knows the little girl and what happened to her. I'll make it short, she died from wolves after helping our lord when he was wounded. Sesshomaru revived her and then she traveled with us, his mother had a hell hound take her to hell and into the darkness. Sesshomaru saved her and his mother revived her, he gave her some of his blood to strengthen her and adopted it as his pup. She nearly died and turned into a inu pup and I died protecting her and my lord. She is mate now carries his heir and is the woman before you."

"Oh, so that is why he wanted such a girly sword."

"I love it, it's beautiful."

"I did my best. If I didn't he would decapitate me." Suddenly a figure appeared before Rin a man who had white hair in a high pony tail, single purple stripes on each cheek and a pair of golden eyes fixed on her. He had two furs one over each shoulder and armor and yukata that showed a similarity to her lord, his smiled at her she looked at him and new she saw him when she was little only for a brief second "Your, my mate's father Inu no Tashio."

He nodded and smiled as he bowed his head to her "Yes, I am. Also I think is should tell you I'm a ghost." Rin smiled and looked at him she smiled and saw him sit beside her Totosai bowed to his former lord "Tashio it's nice to see you again."

"I often hang out here."

"Yeah I know, who else would plays tricks on me. I see swords moving by themselves and other strange things."

"Hey I like to mess with you, no like I have much else to do."

"True."

"Rin, would you like to hear stories of Sesshomaru?"

She smiled and nodded it was true she would love to hear stories of him, she laid down and Inu no Tashio sat beside her and told her stories of his son's youth. Like when Sesshomaru met his first human how they tried to hurt him, Sesshomaru was only a year old and was physically and mentally two years old. His father had to run and fight off the human soldiers to save his son and ever since then he hated humans. They were going to kill a young child for just being different, when he was no threat. Rin looked at him and smiled she started to lay down.

He told her another of when Sesshomaru first met Victoria he hated her and wanted to be nowhere near her, but he was convinced he was a beast who wasn't meant to love. How he thought love was stupid and fake, Inu no Tashio told him of how he was never in love with Inu Kimi and Sesshomaru knew. That made him think love was stupid and mating and marriage was only for power and heirs.

Last story was how Sesshomaru was trying to be his father not to go to Inuyasha and his mother, he knew his father wouldn't make it. He was trying everything, he only asked for his swords to make him try and fight him so he wouldn't go or so that he would rethink it. Sesshomaru loved and looked up to his father and didn't want him to go. Inu no Tashio said he knew that and decided he had to go, Izayoi was his love his mate. He had to save his child, and how he knew Sesshomaru now probably knows how his father felt now.

Rin fell asleep in the last story, she was tired. Inu no Tashio sat there and looked at her she was so beautiful, happy, caring and loving, she had all of these things and was raised by his son. He had to admit it he looked at Jaken and saw he disappeared then looked at totosai "It seems my son found love and a great mate even though he never thought he would. I hate to admit it but he is a better mate and father than I ever was, he raised his mate and she is loving, happy, caring, loyal and protective. He is emotionless and cruel at times, but he found a mate that doesn't care about any of that, he raised her better than his mother did him."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't there a lot, unless I was training him. I was too busy with wanting power and running the lands, and with my mistress Izayoi. My son suffered from loneness and being unloved, when I realized he was a emotionless, cruel and careless being I knew it was too late for me to try and teach him different."

"True, when one is raised one way it is hard to teach them and raise them another way."

"But Rin, found a place in his heart were she belonged." He looked down at his daughter in law and smiled she was curled up on her tail and when she shivered he grabbed part of her tail and draped it over her like a blanket.

Suddenly the two older demons looked over at the door way to see a man who's heart had been opened up due to this beautiful and caring young woman. The man walked in and looked emotionless at first then his eyes locked onto his mate and another, his eyes widened more than ever showing his surprised on his face "Father."


	16. Father is always watching

Sesshomaru was shocked, he looked at her and his father "Father, how." He stood up and smiled looking at his son and sighed he walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder "Hello Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru tried to touch his father but his hand went right through him "You're dead." Inu no Tashio nodded his son was right that he was "Yes, I am a ghost and can temporally be here."

"If that is so then why not visit Inuyasha?"

Inu no Tashio was surprised at his eldest son's concern for his younger brother "Are you serious, your brother never needed me. He only needed me to make sure he lived when he was helpless, which I did."

"Lord Inuyasha is confused on being a full demon I'm sure, if you were to help him then I'm sure he would be grateful. Also to just know you the way I knew you."

"Sesshomaru I am surprised you do not argue and deny him as your brother like in the past."

"There is no reason too, he is powerful and a strong sibling. I would not deny it, and I never will."

"I see, I am proud of you."

"Father, I wish I would of helped you that day."

"I know son, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"I must take my mate now."

"I know, she is quite a interesting one I am proud to have her as a daughter."

With that Inu no Tashio faded away and Totosai was shocked he knew he would not have seen what he did if Sesshomaru would of know he was there, but he was so engulfed in his father being here and knowing where his mate was that he forgot about the old demon.

He walked over to Rin and picked her up carefully, his hands going under her knees and behind her back to have her laying bridal style in his arm. She smiled in her sleep as Sesshomaru's tail curled around her and her own tail did the same hiding her body from the outside world, he didn't want his mother to see her right now. If she did then he wouldn't get any sleep and neither would Rin, and by her new scent that he smelt that she needed it.

He looked at totosai, who extended Rin's sword the Hanazuki. He took it parted his fur to reveal Rin curled into a ball, he put the sword in her obi and then curled his fur around her again. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he smelt it was the scent of a mate who was carrying his child, however it wasn't strong enough for others to detect yet. Male mate is the first one to smell and know if his mate is pregnant or not, and he knew in about a week everyone else would be able to smell it too.

Thankfully the ball was tomorrow, he flew to his mothers and landed on the balcony and saw his mother and his intended were having tea and she smiled at his return, Victoria got up and walked over to him quickly "What do you have there?" She pointed at his fur which obviously showed he was indeed hiding something. His mother walked up as well and smiled as she let out a soft and short chuckle before hiding her face behind her fan "Oh, Sesshomaru is that-?"

He walked past them both, and noted they were following him "Mother show me to my room and then have a servant bring us some food." Victoria smiled and looked at him "Oh but we are to wait until we tomorrow to mate."

Sesshomaru eye Victoria from the corner of his eye "I'm going to stay in the room alone, with Rin."

The woman eyes widened and narrowed "Inu Kimi you didn't tell me about Sesshomaru having a concubine!"

"He doesn't, Rin is a human he adopted as his pup."

"Hn." It was true he had adopted her but over time their relationship deepened into a mate and mate relationship. For now though his mother and intended would think he adopted her and that was all, but tomorrow night all would know different. His mother stopped in front of a big room it was a nice room full of pillows, a huge futon and it had a table and paintings of beautiful flowers and other nature scenes.

He nodded his approval and saw a servant at the door with a tray of meats and fruits along with some rice and juice. He took it and went inside the room and shut the door on all of them, he sat down the tray on the table and passed by a dresser where he sat his swords on and then dropped his armor off in front of it, a little ways away was the futon he lied on and uncoiled his fur to reveal his mate who slept so peaceful.

Sesshomaru looked at her and moved a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled she was so beautiful, she was his little angel and he loved her more than anything. He sighed and dug his nose into her neck and deeply inhaled her scent of spring water, cherry blossoms and fruit then the scent of their pup which smelt like the forest as he did and like cherry blossoms. Their scents mixed together to form a pups smelt so good, he loved the scent.

He stayed awake and watched her sleep in anyone tried to come into the room they would pay, he was sure they all knew this smirked looking at her. When she began to move and toss and turn, she turned onto her right side and her lips came in contact with another pair. Her eyes shot open instantly and soon realized that her lips were on her lord's who was kissing back passionately, he pulled back and looked at her with a happy smile on his lips "Rin."

She giggled she didn't see this smile that often and it was a little weird she often saw small smiles or a half smile or a smirk but never a big happy smile. He looked at her and chuckled a bit himself and then finished what he was going to say "Rin…. Your scent has changed."

"What, how?"

"Your are carrying our first child in your whom."

She nearly jumped up and put her hand on her belly and smiled with tears begging to fall "I am?" He nodded he never felt so happy in his life his mate was a woman he loved and cared for he would do anything for her, and now they were expecting a child.

"Actually you might be carrying two."

"Why do you say that."

"Last night your scent grew stronger and I think you might just be, something in my body just tells me its two."

"I'm glad." She let the tears fall and hugged him, he pulled to into his lap as he sat up on the futon and leaned against the wall. He hugged her as she curled up to his chest the two were like this for some time and then she grew hungry and he heard her stomach growl, he looked down and at her questionably and she blushed looking away.

He used his mental powers and brought the trays over, he had telekinesis but never used it much. The last time he did was when him and his brother first fought over the sword in their father's grave, when he used his mental powers to throw skulls at his brother's head and body. This time he was using them for a more gentle and kindly reason, he sat the tray down and Rin smiled and picked up a peach.

She then curled back up to him his fur over her lap on his keeping them warm and his arms around her making her feel so safe as she sat and at her peach, she was careful not to make a mess she also ate a nectarine and a bit of chicken along with boar meat then was finished. She lastly drowned down her food with some fruit juice and Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of boar meat and a peach filling himself up then followed Rin drinking the juice last.

Rin sat there for a while until they heard a knock, and a voice " Lord Sesshomaru your mother informed me that she has moved it up the ball to tonight at midnight and the palace decorators and guesses have been informed.

"I see."

"Also Inu Kimi wishes to see Rin and yourself, she wants to see how the little girl has grown."

"Oh I see. We shall be out in a few moments, tell her to wait in the library. Also Victoria it is going to be a private meeting with my mother, I do not want to see you there."

"I understand, if you need me I will be in my room painting."

"Understood."

With hearing her footsteps leaving Rin looked at her mate and smiled "Well I see why you chose me." She giggled and looked at him "She seems dreadful. So fake and boring, I can smell her fear that she has from you and deceitful, and greedy nature.

"Indeed, now let us get ready."

"Okay." Rin got off his lap and looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked her hair looked beautiful and sleek, she was sure it would have gotten messed up in her sleep. She looked and grabbed the combs out of her hair and bushed her hair again just to make sure and then rearranged them into a different way and then looked at the dresser it had her sword, she put it in her obi and looked in it for make-up. She found ruby red lips stain and put it on; she also put on blush over her twin stripes that were already on her cheeks and a faint hint of lilac eye shadow over her stripes that were on her upper eyelids.

She was impressed at the good job she did making herself pretty and brushed be bangs down over her crescent moon, she often wore her hair like so. She smiled and looked at her mate who had his armor on again and his swords in his obi much like hers, she looked down at her attire "My lord won't I look odd that my clothes matching yours?"

"I will simply tell them I got them for you, besides it is not exactly the same. Yours are lavender and they except my mate to wear the same colors as me it is traditional, and so when I reveal you at the ball you are to wear a new yukata I had designed for you and you will were that permanently."

"I see."

"Now you look like my little princess, which is not odd."

With that they walked on out of the room and down the hall, with no one seeing them until they went to the library where his mother sat with a cup of tea at a low table. Sesshomaru walked first and Rin behind him acting like a noble princess which she was taught to act like when formal happenings or meetings occurred. Sesshomaru sat down and Rin sat down on the same side of the table right next to him, she sat and Sesshomaru's mother looked at the new demoness wearily "Sesshomaru won't you introduce us?"

He nodded and extended his arm to refer to Rin as he introduced the two, who already met nearly five and a half years ago "This is my adopted pup Rin, she is the princess of the Inu Yokai clan and the western lands."


	17. Inu kimi is tricked

Rin smiled and bowed her head then looked at Inu Kimi without any fear, she out ranked Inu Kimi and so Inu Kimi had no authority over her. Sesshomaru saw his mate was full of confidence and didn't show a single sign of fear just as a princess and his mate should. She shouldn't fear anyone he will protect her through anything, her sword will also protect her. Her sword was made out of Sesshomaru's fangs alone and his power was protecting her with that just like, his sword Tenseiga is his father's fangs and protects him.

Sesshomaru looked at the two of them and smiled looking at her "Mother Rin is to be at the ball as well." Inu Kimi smiled and sat down her fan, the took a sip of her jasmine tea "Well I sure hope so, Sesshomaru she is a full inu yokai demon right?"

"She is."

"Well then i knew I would have to help you marrying her off, after all she is your only heir as of yet. However her being a full blooded Inu yokai demoness, she will have tons of male inu yokai begging you for her hand."

"I understand, however I do not want to be troubled by requests at an enjoyable night like tonight."

Rin sat there quiet she knew he was beating around the bush after all were going to say the truth about her tonight and for now she just had to play along. She didn't do anything to make Inu Kimi think differently of her she acted like a perfect and proper princess as she sat there drinking some tea Inu Kimi offered her. Rin rather enjoyed juice, because she thought Jasmine tea tasted just like water…

'Bland.'

"I see, well how about any time after that."

"Perhaps."

"Oh come now, I know you are protective. However Sesshomaru she is of that age to mate, you will have to let her go. Besides with Victoria as your mate I'm sure you'll have pups in no time."

"Mother, do not speak of such things."

"To personal?"

"Quite."

"I see, anyways so how did Rin here turn into a Inu yokai. Last I know she was a human child, so delight me with the tale." She sat there and took a bean bun from the table, Sesshomaru looked at them and bit one the looked at Rin and gave a slight nod of approval that she is able to eat it. Inu Kimi noticed this and it gave her a sly smile "Testing food for your pup?"

"Why does it matter mother?"

"No, reason. Your father used to do that to me when I was pregnant to you and when you were a pup. You are like him in so many ways, protective, and a strange like for humans, and a greedy gut for power and honor."

"Inu Kimi forgive me for speaking out of turn, but Sesshomaru is much more than that."

"How so?"

"He no longer is greedy for power as you claim, he has lots of honor and power. Now my lord wants peace in his lands and among its people. He cares for his lands and his people, also the reason he tested my food I only assume it because there are not many females in the clan left. You say many will seek my hand, well he has to protect me or else it is one less female. In the future I could breed and have other females if I am lucky, so if I die who knows how many others who are not born yet will also die."

"I see you have educated her well, son."

"Hn, it is need for a lady of fine breeding."

"That is true son, so what is she educated in, I need to know that way I can tell others."

Rin grabbed a bean bun and ate it slowly keeping quiet and listening rather than entering into the conversation rudely. Sesshomaru looked at his mother and had a cocky smirk in his eyes "Well, Rin and I will display a unique skill she has learned and she has knowledge in economics, demon and human society, singing, painting, dancing, and politics."

"My my what about how to run a proper house with servants, she will need to know that since she will most likely be married off to a noblemen. How about flower arranging? Sewing and embroidery? How about playing music?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she smiled looking at Inu Kimi "Well, actually I didn't want to learn any of those I found them pointless and rather annoying lessons. I don't need to know what flowers mean what and how to arrange them it is pointless how ill it stop conflict or resolve differences? It is just pointless if they look pretty then it doesn't matter and if it does I'll just have a maid do it."

"Music instruments are you skill with any of them?"

"No, I don't care for playing music I only like to listen to it or sing to it."

"Sewing and embroidery?"

"How is sewing going to stop conflicts or problems?"

"Rin you don't need to do that, we do house duties and small tasks while the men do the important things."

"I'm not only to be some spoiled and sheltered princess or wife. I have faced conflicts and dangers growing up and I will continue to do so, I don't want to be locked in a room and do meaningless tasks."

"I see you are very head strong aren't you."

"Yes."

"Mother as I said she shall show what she knows."

"I can't wait to see as many others can't as well I'm sure. Well I best be getting ready for tonight, and I advise you both of doing the same. After all it is a long way to the palace so better get ready soon, and then leave too."

"Mother notify that Victoria that Rin and I will be leaving immediately we have much to prepare for." His mother looked at Rin as she smiled and then at her son "Like what?" Rin smiled and looked at her "Well for one he gave me a short notice on these displays I shall do."

"How short."

"I just found out about it in this conversation."

"My that is short, Sesshomaru how cruel to just spring something like that on her."

"I know Rin will do well even if it is short notice, now mother we must be going."

"Right, well then farewell."

With that they left the library and Sesshomaru was flying with Rin in the air beside him, she smiled and looked at him. She blushed and he saw this and gave her a look that he knew made her practically melt, when she saw this she smiled and shook her head and flew quicker "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

She took off at tremendous speed, he had to admit he loved her childish antics. When she was a child her happiness, her innocence her playfulness brightened up each day. He never was a playful child he was taught order, discipline and his mother hardly ever spent time with him. But Rin gave him all the happiness he needed and he even played with her at some times…

'like now.'

With that thought he sped up and was right at her side she smiled and pressed on flying faster he did the same it was a close call but they crash landed onto their balcony. Rin wasn't hurt her mate caught her and shielded her, he then got up and she did the same and smiled "I think I won."

"I did I put my body before yours."

"Only protecting."

"And winning."

"Let's call it a tie."

"Seems fair."

She smiled and walked over into their room and took her combs and smiled letting her hair fall down "So what am I supposed to show them at the ball?" He smiled and thought about it then sat on the bed as she did the same sitting beside him with a smile on her face awaiting his answer "I thought we could surprise them with your fighting skills, I would be your opponent however I wouldn't fight so dangerously to where it would put our children at risk."

"I see, why show them my skills anyways."

"I wish for them to see you fight, dance and sing."

"So you want to show off your new mate."

"Yes, I will reveal your new position after you mingle and do these things."

"Oh like a surprise. You show me off then let them know they can't have me, because you are my mate."

"Yes, perhaps I like a bit of toying with others."

"I guess I do too, it's pretty boring around here. Except when we get news on Naraku… have you gotten any?"

"Perhaps?"

"What is it?"

"Well I avoided bring it up, because I thought it would upset you and that is the last thing I want to do." She smiled and looked up at him and hugged him "Thank you but I want to be involved with problems, even if it makes me scared." He nodded she was brave he could remember how badly she was scared and now she was still smelt of fear as she spoke about it but she was bravely standing by him and wanting to be by his side in these troubling matters.

"I think I'll just make up a song and dance on the spot, so we practicing our fight?"

"No, we need to go get our new clothes."

"You are getting a new outfit too?"

"It shall be altered a bit, but yes. Inu yokai often have their outfits changed to show a change in status, my change will be I accepted a mate and yours will be for becoming my mate socially as well as physically."

Rin smiled and walked into the hall leading to the seamstress and walked in to see a woman smiling she was an older woman with her hair pinned up into a sloppy bun full of dark grey hair and a few strips of a darker grey mixed in, she was not a full demon she was a quarter demon she didn't have inu yokai gold eyes but mortal brown eyes instead with a few wrinkles.

Rin sat there and watched the old woman leave to go into a back room and she came back and smiled looking at Rin walked over to her "My lady won't you come with me, I have your outfit all set up." She smiled and walked into see a stand holding her yukata up. It was all white with yukata with red sakura flowers on her sleeves and shoulders like Sesshomaru's hiori had, she also had the skirt of her yukata a different color it was completely red and had white sakura petals on it and lastly the middle of her back was the purple crescent moon and she had a beautiful pair a black slippers made out of the same material Sesshomaru's was. Also her sleeves were very long and she had on a thin pair of pants to go on under her yukata so when she fought and did flips she wouldn't reveal her woman hood.

She had the seamstress help her put on the new clothing as she did she tied the obi that was the same as Sesshomaru but opposite colors, she had her hair put up in a high pony tail and then into buns with two strips coming down in front of her shoulders and lastly her lips were coated in red and her eyelashes fluttered after she had white glittery eye shadow on her eyelids mixed in with the maroon.

Rin got up and put her sword on her waist and in her obi she put her fur through the slit on her shoulder as it trailed down. The seamstress handed Rin a golden crown and it had red and purple jewels on it as she pinned it in her air and had, Sesshomaru left a note with it and said she didn't have to wear it all the time just for formal events.

She put it on and it fit perfectly it had red rubies and a purple crescent moon on the center of it, she sighed and came out to see Sesshomaru in his white hiori with white sakura petals and a purple crescent moon in the back and black chest armor and silver shoulder armor on both sides and his fur was now draping over both shoulders and joined in the back like his father did, his hair was put up into a high pony tail and he too wore a crown that was the exact same. He wore is black boots and the normal obi with his swords in the same place but on his armor over his right side was a light grey crescent moon.

She blushed looking at him "Sesshomaru you look very nice," she smiled looking at him and he looked at her and smiled using his eyes "I can see that, you look very beautiful." She smiled and she hugged him after he dismissed the seamstress to leave however she couldn't kiss him or he would be having red lips too.

Rin smiled seeing him walked out and he walked through the curtains leading into the ball room, once he did she heard a announcer proudly introduce him "Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and the lord of the Inu yokai clan is now among us."

He walked down the stairs and went to the floor then looked up at the curtains and nodded to the announcer "I'm pleased to announce his only adopted heiress… Princess Rin." Rin smiled walking out of the hall as she pushed through the curtains and was introduced to the whole room.

She spotted Victoria walk over to Sesshomaru her expression was priceless she could tell Rin blew her away with her appearance, Victoria wore a red yukata with pink blossoms on it nothing to special. Rin smiled and walked down the stairs and saw seven others looking at her, she smiled more and walked over to the group.

Sesshomaru saw this she was off to mingle and he would do the same and get Victoria to stop following him around like a stupid little puppy, she was a person he felt hate toward and only that. However by the end of tonight everyone will know who his real mate is, until then he only needs to patiently wait…

"Princess Rin?" A man with a sly smile said with his arm around another's waist.

"Oh it's great to see you Rin." A young woman who she knew well smiled at her.

"You looked beautiful Lady Rin." A man with a cocky grin said as he looked to his former love rival who had no date.

"It's great to see you again." The woman said, Rin was surprised it was a woman who nearly hated the new Rin at first.

"I can't believe you are you." The corky young man said.

"I don' t think we ever met before, so hello Lady Rin." The woman the mains arm was around spoke last and very shyly.

"Hey brat what you been up too?" Lastly a man with a priceless attitude and grin to matched said so rudely to her.

"Hey show some respect." She spat back with a smile of her own.

"Oh of course what you been up to royal brat?" He finished and then she giggled and nodded "I suppose I am. And it seems you never change do you, brother?"

"Being a lord doesn't change me."

"I'm glad, I'm glad you all seem the same. The friends I know…" She smiled and spoke in a whisper "And not rich snobs like some people." She said looking at Victoria and a few others, her group of friends let out small and quiet giggles and chuckles as she did too.


	18. Reunion of the lords and ladies

Inuyasha smiled at his new sister it was true he would never change whether he was a demon lord now or not, he had told and promised Kagome and his friends when he coveted the jewel to become a demon that he would still be him. He promised he would still be himself, he now knows that the jewel wouldn't allow him to keep that promise he would be a monster like all the other who wished on the jewel. However he was happy that his blood changed and he was still him, he looked at his sister and smiled right now other than his brother she was the only family he had.

Inuyasha was wearing the hiori he always wore but with he was fully clad in his armor, he had black armor like Sesshomaru but no shoulder armor, his tail was over both shoulders like their father's and now like how Sesshomaru wore his too. He wore black boots and his hair was in a high pony tail, you could tell that him and Sesshomaru were related by what they wore and by their physical apperances. His had a golden eyes and white hair just like his father had and his brother had, he also had his father's single jagged purple stripe on each cheek on the same color over his upper eye lids.

Miroku smiled at the two and looked at Rin, he remembered Rin as a little human girl. Whenever he wondered about her and Sesshomaru all he could imagine her as was a human girl, because that is what he first knew her as… However it was now clear that he wouldn't think that anymore. The girl before him is not a girl anymore nor any trace of a mortal left in her, she looked identical to Sesshomaru but still had that human girl's smile and personalitly. It was clear she was part of this society and this demon clan more than ever, he nodded she looked good in her new yukata.

'Like a real princess.'

Miroku was wearing a dark blue kimono that went down to knees and it had slits on the sides and he had light blue hiori pants on. On the kimono top it had golden embroidered dragons looking like they were flying on the material. He wore black flats, his race had originally move to Japan from China and mixed the two clothing styles. Miroku's hair most of his hair was cut to shoulder length expect the center it was grown to his waist were it rested in a low pony tail. His black slightly curved horns poke about six inches up smiled at Rin "My I can't believe how beautiful you look-"

"Oh Miroku don't tell me your perverted ways haven't changed. You can't be a lord and just go around and ask any woman to bear your child." They all laughed and turned to the speaker to see a woman with a white yukata making her look like an angel and with a light purple shawl over her shoulders. Her beautiful off white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and her pale skin made her look like an angel. However to make her look more like an angel she wore a traditional band that goes around her forehead like how Ayame and Kagome and Koga had a headband on with their bangs going over it. It was a light gold color it was her halo, you could wear them above your head or around as a head band.

She also had her wings poking out a little from her white yukata, they were a part of her like how the Inu yokai had their tails, or how the dragons had their horns and the wolves their tails… well except Kagome but that was due to having her miko blood. Shiori smiled and looked at the woman then moved closer to Miroku "Well he doesn't act that way to any other women really, but he won't leave me alone."

He smiled and looked at her "Never, I never will." She smiled and nodded then let out a short giggle "Well half the time I have to hide in the palace… but I'm glad you haven't found my secret hiding spot." He looked at her and smiled edging closer and closer to her and smiled "The servant chambers… Don't think I haven't noticed you in servant clothing."

"Well… um then… why haven't you-"

"I like seeing you do little tasks that you do, even when you play servant you put so much love into each task."

"Awww."

The two cuddled and walked off to go mingle with other people and Sango smiled seeing a man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair with it in a high pony tail, the man gained the attention of Kagome as she stared at him "Sango who is this?"

"Oh Kagome this is my mate, Rankosuka." He looked at her and smiled bowing he also had wings and a halo however his was floating above his head as he smiled "It is nice to meet you all so has my mate told you of your great news?"

Kagome, Koga, and Rin sat there listening sometime during the introduction Inuyasha left, he couldn't stand being in Koga and Kagome's company any longer. How Koga would hold her hand…

'That used to be my job.'

How he had his arm around her waist…

'I used to be able to do that.'

How he would kiss her neck or whisper things to make her laugh or smile…

'She was mine! I lost her… I rather be a no good half breed if that meant being her mate, I would gladly give up this demon blood and this title.'

Koga whispered something and she smiled, her smile it used to light up his world…

'No, it still does.'

She smiled and she looked so beautiful she wore a priestess hiori top with a silver armor chest plate over it and a black pelt cape draping down her back to her knees, she had a red short skirt on and a sword at her side, she had arrows and a bow over her shoulder and she wore white leg warmers and black flats. Her face held a kind and happy smile her eyes were purple her hair night black with strips of blue and red in it, all together in a high pony tail with a head band just after her bangs which were on her forehead. Her cheeks had single red stripes and her lips were naturally pink and she had little claws and fangs that showed in her smile.

Koga had on a normal wolf wear he always wore but his short cape of fur was now long to the back of his legs, his light brown fur leg warmers, his brown pelt around his waist and on his shoulders meeting his black chest armor and his black hair was down tonight for a change while his blue eyes were just as blue as ever.

He and Kagome bowed before parting ways with Rin who smiled and also walked off it was nice to see friends it really was, but she had many other things to do tonight. She looked to see several other demons there and began to socialize with them she spoke with the moth demon nobles. They were really stuck up and snotty always talking about how they had the best silk in all the land and how they wouldn't trade even a little of it unless they were given human blood to drink or the lord pulled Rin aside and said he would if she mated with him or if she knew of any human friends who would do anything he wanted… anything.

Rin was physically appalled by the moth demons and went around to speak with a tiger demon who was visiting from an island just off of Japan, he smiled and knelt down and kissed her hand. She so badly wanted to snatch her hand away the man was over bearing, all he did was hint at with the way he spoke of what he clearly wanted from her within two minutes of their introduction she made a hasty retreat.

Sesshomaru saw Rin's struggle and it both made his blood boil at the men crowding her, but also fed his pride being that he alone held her heart and was her mate. She looked at him and smiled she found he was having a similar problem with Victoria the woman wouldn't stop trying to hold his hand, or hanging on his arm, playing her with hair. She could tell that he was about to snap and then she just giggled and walked off she knew he was on the verge of snapping but he wouldn't blow it.

Rin walked over to see Inu Kimi surrounded by men she sighed when Inu Kimi smiled and gave Rin a look that said 'Come over here and me these rich men.' She closed her eyes for a second and mentally prepared herself she wanted to blow the secret just as much as he did, but she would keep it in until later during the ball. Kagome smiled seeing Rin having trouble now with her mother in law who was trying to pawn her off onto another man for mating, Koga saw the same thing and couldn't help but chuckle.

Inu Kimi smiled at the men who were lined up there were at least ten, Rin bowed to the first one as he stated his name, title and breed. He straightened his stance and was wearing a light blue yukata and smiled kindly at her as he spoke with a cheerful voice "I am Andrew the leader of my village and I am from northern Canada. I am also a artic fox," He smiled and looked at her with his pearly white teeth and his grey eyes white hair with black tips.

She rolled her eyes he smelt of deceit and greed, the next male was no better a panda demon from china and he had white hair with black circles around his eyes it was only a thin layer outside of his eyes but it didn't look very good on him, His eyes were blue and was named Lee. The next few were eagle demon named Kyle who was the wealthiest in his region, he smelt of lust and cockiness. The next was a puma named Steven and he was a general in the puma clad in the United States. A coyote demon named Jun was rich and smelt of lust and desperation. Then a bear demon , cat, bat, chameleon and a normal fox after all while she quit paying attention and simply bowed, nodded and smiled she just went through the motions then excused herself.

She met with Sesshomaru at a window when he sent Victoria to re apply her make up as it was running a bit, he spoke quietly to her and she smiled happily "Rin I see my mother has introduced you to some possible mates?"

"I think I like Andrew, tell me my lord would be a good mate?"

He looked at her with a glare and she smiled letting a giggle pass her lips "No, I don't see anyone. Truth is I know who my mate is and that will never change." He nodded his eyes growing a bit gentler "I see, you alpha mate would be happy to hear this."

"I know, so is it time for me to prove myself."

"If you wish."

"Well then I guess I shall sing a nice little song." With a nod of approval he went to the middle of the ball room and stood with the announcer beside him "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to make an announcement." Rin gulped down the lump in her throat hearing him speak "My heiress princess Rin, will show all of us three of her major talents and anything else she wants. I would appreciate it if you all showed her as much respect and attention as you would me."

With that every sat down at the tables provided and she stood in the middle and closed her eyes as she inhaled a deep breath and sang what was on her mind and in her heart. She opened her eyes and eyed the ground as she smiled singing her new heartfelt song…

"Blossoms slowly dance as they fall below like a winter's snow.

The summer sun descends showing a peaceful glow.

The moon sheds its beautiful light in the unfaithful night.

The summer beach is just in my reach.

I sit on a cliff watching the ocean's peaceful motion.

Sun duty is also life's beauty.

I see a shadow however I do not cower.

Suddenly a whisper I here floating along the faithful breeze.

In my ear I hear 'Mate .'

I turn around and smile I have no debate.

The man behind me looks with a stare that would scare.

I nod with a heart full of love and care as I stare…

'Yes you are my alpha mate.'"

Rin felt bad it wasn't the greatest song, actually it was more like a poem she sang…

'I hope it wasn't too bad…'

She saw people smile and clap at my performance and then she graced them all with a smile back and bow my head showing her thanks, She looked at them all as they waited for her next move. She took another breath and smiled taking a fan out of her sleeve and started a traditional fan dance, she had only seen done twice from visits at other palaces or homes of a woman trying to prove her grace to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin did the dance making sure that her movements were persisted and accurate, she rose her fan and made it glide as her movements were slow and grace full yet sharp and accurate making the dance nearly perfect. Rin was actually very nervous she didn't want even one hair to be out of line and thankfully that would be the one and only time she would ever do that dance.

She did it and nothing was wrong, she then smiled and bowed again after hearing the crowd praising her. Rin looked at the picture that was hanging in the ball room it was a picture of Sesshomaru and a young mortal girl with a green toad. She wanted to paint a reminded of what their old little group and what she and he looked like when they first met.

"I assume many of you see my painting there on the wall of Lord Sesshomaru, his former wards the human girl and Jaken. I painted that painting to remember my lord's first and last wards, those were from the days he had spent traveling around the lands."

She heard mumbles and praises then saw some nods and was happy, and then heard other speak bad of the human girl which none knew as her other than Inu Kimi and Victoria. Sesshomaru walked up to her and spoke emotionlessly and evenly "Rin let us venture to the courtyard for your final performance."

Rin smiled and

Rin looked at her lord as they both stood in the middle of the courtyard she trusted him and knew he would keep their children safe too. He smirk and drew his sword she mirror his movement and she charged as did Sesshomaru the sound of their swords as the blades clashed sounded like an echo of thunder.

She tried to strike his side and he blocked, she smiled and pushed her sword off his and did a back flips and slashed at him again. He smirked he knew she was fast and would easily out dodge this and raised his sword slowly then with a quick slash through the air yelled the attack "Bakusaiga!"

Rin did just what he expected and dodged the attack by jumping over it soon she got into the mood of sparing and put everything into the attacks that were to come. She smiled and charged at him with her sword "Hanazuki!" With that bolts of lightning sprang forth with spears shaped like petals flying at him, his dodged the petals maneuvering between them. Some petals it the wall and lightning it the wall as a pink substance dripped from the petals and onto the ground it was a acidic.

Sesshomaru smirked her agility was to be feared, her next attacked was another bolt of lightning followed by her pink acidic whip aiming at his torso. He did the same but didn't want to go anywhere near her head, heart, or stomach but the two made their fight look very real.

Rin jumped right in front of her mate and kept within a foot of her mate making short and quick attacks, she knew one thing that her lord had some trouble with… Really close attacks. He jumped away and she smiled running up the side of the wall and dove down at him with her sword and an attack of spikes of pink poison, he blocked and she landed perfectly soon her lord and her did many twists and turns each without making a cut on the other. Rin pinned him to the wall her sword to his neck and then she put her sword in her obi, she was getting a bit tired and knew her mate didn't want to push her in her condition and so let her win but still made it look like a real win.

She knew different and smiled as she returned her sword to its sheath that rested in her obi, Rin bowed to her lord and he did the same there was a tiny cut on his neck like a paper cut. Rin smiled and walked with him into the ball room she looked at him as he stopped in the middle and extended her his hand slightly confusing her.


	19. Rankosuka

Rin saw everyone watching her and she took it with thinking figuring she would trust him and he had his reasons and a plan for them both right now, even if he didn't mention it before he would now. He did just as she thought well it was more of a hope actually, he whispered into her ear "Shall we dance together?"

"Dance? What kind?"

"I will show you it is a English dance but rather easy follow my lead."

He put his arm around her waist and another in her hand, he held his hand and the other went to his back as they danced as one. It was a easy three step dance and he led her with each step he loved how close they were right now it was as if no one else was there on the dance floor, like the whole world was gone with them as the lone survivors. He knew if that ever happened he would be so happy, no rules, no people he had to worry about, just Rin…

'Just my little Rin…'

He smirked and looked into her golden eyes noticing her blush grew brighter and brighter, he slightly chuckled for himself to only hear 'My little Rin and our little family…' He glanced down at her stomach and then back at her face as she danced as one with him. She looked away from his eyes and noticed many around her began to join in like Koga and Kagome, Sango and Ranko, Miroku and Shiori. The one who didn't dance was Inuyasha. Even Shippo who seemed like he just arrived when they were sparring was dancing with his mate Soten the last member of the thunder clan.

Her hair was black and in two high buns with her ruby red eyes sparkling and she wore a blue yukata and smiled as Shippo wore a pair of dark blue hiori pants and a light blue hiori shirt with lighter blue leaves and an orange belt with his once bushy tail to a now long and slender fox tail.

The whole room was dancing and the music continued that was until the first song ended, that was when Rin smiled and tilted her neck to show her submissiveness as his mate. He bit down on her mark that was already made and she did the same, the two held onto each other's necks for some time until everyone around them stopped and stared.

They were very surprised but not as surprised as Victoria was she was glaring at them both, she fixed her glare on Rin the most with envy and hate coursing through every second her stare lengthened. Sesshomaru put his hand possessively around Rin's waist as if daring Victoria to do something and something was just what she did.

She stormed over with a quick pace and stopped just in front of the newly known mated pair and glared at Sesshomaru "How could you mate a demon who was born human?! She will always be a pathetic being! Merely a mortal hiding in demon blood and body! A human cannot lead the inu yokai nation!"

She turned to face everyone and narrowed her eyes " I say we kill your mate if we then I will forgive you and mate you." He took a step forward keeping Rin behind him and Victoria saw this growing more angry and hateful every second " Or we could take your life, Izayoi seemed to do fine without her former mate. You and your father are weak for mating mortals, she is a mortal where it counts the soul and heart!"

Sesshomaru glared at her "You will never harm he-."

Rin had tears in her eyes as she pushed past him and smiled when he was confused, she smiled looking at Victoria with tears in her eyes but they refused to fall. She looked at Victoria and shocked everyone as she spoke calmly "I will gladly give you my life if you saved Sesshomar-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru took a step and she looked at him and smiled he sighed she had something else in mind he could tell, besides she wouldn't have herself and their children killed that would more than cruel. Rin resumed what she was staying as everyone listened intently on what else she was going to say after all tonight she surprised them so much already, what else what the Lady of the west capable of?

"Victoria I would but I promised that I wouldn't more for my lord's sake thank anyone's. I think of him and him before anyone else, I will not let myself die! I would never break a promise I gave him! MY PROMISE WAS LIFE WITH HIM FOREVER!" With that Victoria was surprised at the words but also by her next actions, Rin pulled out her sword and charged with all the power she could sum up to strike at Victoria.

Everyone watched at Rin's speed and was shocked some of her friends ran to help and Sesshomaru jumped at Victoria and when Rin was dodging and blocking with some strikes to her front, Sesshomaru made a quick attack for her side. Victoria saw this and moved out of the way only having her shoulder getting a cut rather than her body being sliced in two. Sesshomaru dashed at her and when he did that Rin did the same and she was able to make Victoria jump closer to Sesshomaru and due to this Sesshomaru was able to nick her arm again severing it like he once had himself.

Lots of blood spilled out onto the floor, Inu kimi started to Run to try and stop the madness happing in front of her and wasn't able to get far when Rin's grandfather stopped her with a spiritual force field around her. Victoria was attacked with two lightning attacks coming from opposite directions it was clear she wouldn't survive, once Rin and Sesshomaru launched their attacks they were quick to move and then a fire engulfed Victoria and burned her to a crisp it wasn't due to her or her mate's attack there was another who killed Victoria.

Sesshomaru jumped to Rin and ran with her quickly to another side of the room. Rin smiled looking up at him as she was being embraced in his arms it made her feel so safe like nothing had just happened her nose picked up something along with her mate who looked in the same direction.

Suddenly Rankosuka appeared in front of the now ash pile with two gaurds with white masks, and blonde hair tied up like his was with baby blue irises and pale angel skin, they all had wings under their top layer of their hiori. They wore their top layer like a jacket and their halos like Koga's head band. He smiled and Sango was shocked and ran up to him, he looked at her "Sango… dear poor little heartbroken Sango."

She looked at him and he smiled with the two men behind him giggling all of them wore white show their angel ancestry "Rankosuka? Mate what are you doing?" He chuckled a deep menising laugh that made even Sesshomaru's hair stand up, Inuyasha glared at the man something wasn't right. He bet Sango knew that more than anyone right now though, Ranosuka smiled a innocent grin "Oh Sango darling remember when we found out that you lost our two boys?"

"Rankosuka now is not the time to bring that up."

"Your body didn't fail, the children were taken…"

"WHAT!?"

"These men behind me are our children I took them and made them mature and grow within a mere six months. The child in your stomach right now will be mine too, that is if I see having a warrior princess as important and right now I don't."

"Rankosuka! How could you mate?!"

"You didn't mate an angel, you mated a devil…" With that the boys removed their masks and Rankosuka untied his hair letting it fall his hair its sleek straight form turn to a wavy form, his blonde faded to charcoal black and his icy blue eyes to a blood ruby red, his skin from a healthy pale to a hint of grey in his pale skin and then the his halo turned rusty and dissolved his white wings turning black and the feather's dissolving leaving wings that looked like that they belonged to a sinister being mixed of all terrible creatures.

The two boys behind him looked just like him their bone wings with their what looked like black leather over them, and ruby red eyes along with black hair and their clothes even faded to black they were truly devils.

"Sango meet your son's…."

"N-Naraku?!"

"Oh you can keep our daughter, she is too weak I don't want her. Well I want her alive so there is a unbreakable barrier around her you can't harm her."

"Naraku." He was supposed to be dead Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku and herself all made sure of that, they watched his death! Within a flash he was gone and everyone else was in shock. The ball had many turning even but now it was over, it didn't matter anymore who accepted Rin and didn't now the issue was the most evil demon in all of the world…

NARAKU!

Rin looked at her mate who looked at the guesses "You all must leave now, Naraku is a worthy enemy and he is to be feared… now leave!" With that his general went to shoo everyone out even Inu Kimi and as all the guesses were forced to leave that was all but Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, Kagome, Shiori and Miroku. They had sent Shippo and his mate home, they were still young and to be truthful they didn't want him getting involved if he didn't absolutely have too. Rin sat beside Sesshomaru in the meeting room, with General Takashi in the corner not speaking it was up to the main lords and ladies of the lands to figure out what to do… besides he didn't have much knowledge on this Naraku fellow.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table "Damn it! We just were having peace and now this bastard destroys it again!" Sango had been shivering and was in shock right now she was in the infirmary trying to recover. She just found out her mate was Naraku, that her sons were stolen and corrupted and now she was pregnant with his devil daughter.

Sango laid on the bed and had tears in her eyes Naraku had taken everything from her. She no longer had her demon slaying village made up of her friends, family and fellow slayers. She no longer had a brother she had no idea where he was or what has happened to him…

'He could be dead… or alive.'

She finally fell in love after having to give up on Miroku due to their paths of life leading in different ways, she fell in love with Rankosuka and it lead to mating and having children given to her.

'ONLY TO BE STOLEN AND I MATED NARAKU! WHY WOULD KAMI BE SO CRUEL?! NOW I CARRY HIS TERRIBLE DAUGHTER!'

The nurse blotted away her tears and put a soaked towel on her feverish forehead. She had more and more tears come, the nurse had heard what happened but she wasn't sure how to comfort or help the lady of angels…

'I must be cursed by the gods for being what I am…'

She sat up and got off the bed walking into the meeting room, she was royally pissed off and felt only the need for one thing 'If I am a angel or a demon that is damned to hell, then so be it but I'm not going down alone! I'll drag that bastard and those b-…. Our devil children with us to hell. They all deserve to rot and burn for my life being ruined by this hateful blood! I AM A ANGEL OF VENGANCE, A ANGEL OF DEATH, I AM THEIR ANGEL OF HELL!'

With that she stormed to the door and threw them open "LET'S TEAR THIS BASTARD AND HIS SONS APART AND SEND THEM ON THEIR WAY TO HELL!"

'With me and our daughter as well!'


	20. The nightmare was real for them all

Kagome looked worriedly at her friend who had been tricked by a devil-like monster what else was to happen? She went over to Sango only to have Sango give her a threatening glare that scared even the likes of her, Rin sighed and looked at Kagome and got up trying to help. However Sesshomaru could smell the female and knew she was not stable with her emotions right now, Rin was to trusting when it came to these people.

Yes, they were friends and should be trusted as such. However even friend's and allies having breaking point's and can become out of control if something upsets their inner beast and by the looks of it Sango wasn't going to be stable right now, within a mere millisecond of Rin getting up he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. When she tried to get out from behind his protective form she noticed Kagome had been cut on the cheek by their dear friend Sango.

Koga pulled Kagome behind him as he was her shield and knowing him and how much he loved her he was her demon shield, however Sesshomaru didn't think him stupid or weak in truth he would kill himself if it meant to save Rin. Miroku kept Shiori in the corner he didn't want her hurt while she was carrying their child right now, Inuyasha jumped infront of her to try and calm her down "Hey Sango how dare you hurt a friend! We didn't give up on you when Kohaku hurt her, but I won't have my friend's making prey out of each other when the real monster is out there planning on how to kill us right now!"

Sango's eyes glowed red, her whole body shook as he grabbed her head and screamed in pain. Soon a dark mist surrounded her and filled the room the males were getting their mates out of the room and they weren't going to risk getting near Sango who was blocking the door, no instead they followed Sesshomaru who ran at the window and shielded his mate as they smashed through it.

The three couples dove from the high window and fell off the cliff's edge to the valley below, they free fell and saw a huge black cloud explode as Inuyasha jumped from the window last. They all hoped that he didn't kill her, she had just went through the kind of pain none of them could have possibly comprehended.

Once they landed Rin looked up at the window and cried, she and the leaders looked at the window and saw a being stumble out of the window. Miroku's eyes widened and he turning into his demon dragon form his long blue snake like body with eagle like talons and a broad head with a big set of teeth and black horns.

He caught the being on his back and slowly flew bellow only to have the women all pushed away from the once beautiful and pure happy looking angel who had forgotten and forgave herself for not changing her past and for not seeing all the mistakes before they were made and all who she cared about died.

She didn't think she deserved to live or be happy, she felt the same way Kohaku had all these years. She wouldn't ever kill herself when she had him or Miroku but now she had no one and nothing… Why not just give up Naraku is unbeatable, death is peaceful and blissful not like life which can be full of hurt and pain…

But that is how she knew she was alive with all the pain she had in her heart…

Now she had more to fuel that fire of hate were love was destroyed in her heart. Miroku turned back into his mortal form only to see her once beautiful blond hair was now black as you could get and she had had black and red irises that looked like hell themselves, her eyes were blood shot and her skin now greyish pale, she wore red and had black scars on her cheeks from what looks like where she had cried, her wings turned to black feathery wings and her halo bright red like a hot iron that use poke a fire with and a red slash on her face like a scar of a claw mark…

Her yukata looked like it was burned by the fires of hell she looked like the angel of the dead…

Or Naraku's evil angel

No…

'Satan's angel…' He thought he laid her now she was still in shock and shaking but she smiled and looked at them with a mischievous smile as she began to try and get up she looked like a limp drag doll trying to stand and her eyes looked like they cursed anyone they fell upon.

"Oh, I thought we were friends here… so why are you all protecting your mates? Think I would hurt them?"

With no reply from anyone she already knew the answer she had to admit it hurt a bit, she didn't know what had happened or why she was acting different but it hurt seeing her friends afraid of her. Sango smiled and licked her lips as she eyed them all "I wouldn't harm my friends…"

"Sesshomaru what is wrong with her?" Rin whispered Sango even sounded weird she had to admit it was getting her afraid and she wanted nothing to do with her right now just to be safe, she didn't want her children hurt. It might be selfish wanting to run from her friend who clearly needs someone's help right now, but she couldn't help it she bet Kagome and Shiori were just as afraid as she was.

He looked down at his mate who was obviously trying to contain her shaking and he sighed when he saw Inuyasha also bad the fur on the back of his neck standing up, Sesshomaru even felt unease with the angel "She lost faith in herself, god and life so she lost her pure innocent angelic blood and now is tainted as a angel of hate and darkness. They are known as hell's angels and there are not many of them, most angels praise and keep love, god, and good morals and don't fall into darkness and hate."

Sango was soon wrapped up into a weird smoke like the one she just escaped from and actually she screamed for help and no one seemed to have reacted quick enough to help. Rin ran after the cloud that had picked up Sango and so did all the others they were all running after her and soon the entire cloud disappeared without warning. For some reason no of them were able to fly to it their instincts told them all they shouldn't even run after her, but their past memories of their friendship with her pushed them on and on even long after the cloud disappeared.

They all went into pairs of two, except Inuyasha who joined Koga and Kagome. All of the groups went down different directions hoping to catch a clue, a sight of mist, or even a scent or witness but nothing… It was like it didn't even happen…

Could it had been an illusion to toy with all of them?

Possibly, Kagome cried with Rin and Shiori as the men talked about what could of happened and what to do next. The girls just felt guilt for not helping their friend and cried in the next room, where their mates still clearly heard them it was breaking their hearts and it had to stop! All of it!

Koga jumped up as did Miroku and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stood up more quickly all of them banged their fists on the table. The crying kept echoing and echoing in their mind getting louder and louder, their instincts were trying to take over the four males could berely look up at one another and when they did all their eyes were blood red with blue irises. Their grip on the table tightened and it shattered they were yelling at one another about Naraku trying to drown out the crying and keep their mind off of the crying mates.

Miroku glared at them even though he didn't mean too, but his mate couldn't be in stress or in danger she was expecting! "Sesshomaru! W-We Must! Attack soon!WE NEED TO END HIM!"

Koga nodded biting his lip so much that it was bleeding all over the broken table as his hair flew around like made with his inner beast nearly taking full control. Inuyasha glared at his brother and growled his body shaking with power "Sesshomaru we must find this bastard!"

"Agreed! We sh-shall send all our troops to search now!"

Each of them closed their eyes and then widened it letting loose a demonic command break a sound way only demons and half demons could understand. Demons and half demons all over the region were waking from bed and getting up, just going through the motions like obedient zombies. Sesshomaru and this three allied lords let out a wave of their energy in the call to allow a power force field around every solider they had under their control to find Naraku right now.

The males were all out of breath and it took them all their strength to get to their mates in the next room. They saw their mates their on the floor with tears running down their faces in their sleep, Sesshomaru dragged himself to Rin. She looked stunning and so so sad, she looked like all hope was gone, and Kagome and Shiori looked the same. They all collapsed by their mates and were all laying in the room so vulnerable, if anyone were to attack or seem them now there would be nothing they could do. They used up nearly all their energy and their mates who shared half of their energy were drained as well.

Suddenly Sesshomaru heard foot steps down the hall coming closer and closer with each step, but even for him the great and powerful Sesshomaru he couldn't do anything. The man walked and stopped upon seeing the meeting room in pure destruction he then pulled out his choice of weapons to defeat the evil in that room and in the next room where they all lied.

The man eyes widened seeing their state and looked around to see if anyone else was around seeing no one he shut the door and locked the room. His grey eyes gazing on all of the demons who were out and showed no signs of waking anytime soon if at all.

Rin's eyes fluttered open and she jumped up seeing her mate next to her and he felt colder than normal she looked at him, his eyes were still and closed, his body stiff and looked as if had been there awhile. She sat up and grab hold of his shoulders and saw his blood coated the silky white hair she loved and was gratefull to have as well, his clothes had she same substance on them. She shook him only to have no response, she looked at him studying his form.

Tears spilled from her eyes and they hit his cheek and were on sliding off his porcelain skin and onto his neck. She started to choke on her tears and then looked around to see Kagome had blood all over her and was laying sprawled next to Koga, and he looked like hell too with blood on his face and on his chest, Shiori had blood on her baby bump and on her legs as well as where he heart was.

She saw Miroku on his chest and blood all over his back Inuyasha was sitting against the wall with blood down the wall to his stills sitting form and his bangs that hid his face were covered in his blood with the rest of his body.

She then looked down at herself and saw blood down her legs and on her body too, it matted in her hair and was around her neck she began to shake terrible and jumped up only to fall, her legs were weak and she fell on her side.

Rin saw a pair of feet walking toward her then they stopped and she looked up at the figure as it crouched and it's grey eyes widened at the sight of the woman awake. He then put a spell on her she she fell back into a deep sleep, she wasn't able to get a clear look at this person. Her vision was blurry after all the water accumulated in her eyes from the sight of her mate and dead friends.

Who was doing this and why?

Naraku had red eyes…

Sango blackish red mix…

Kohaku brown…

Who...

Who had grey?

I'm writing a sequel hopefully filled with just as much drama or so as the story I wrote called book of secrets. It won't be long I know I say that again and again but I'm already on chapter two. I will finish it by the end of September then I have one more book for this series and sadly to say then it's over.

For now just enjoy the ride.


	21. A grey kindness

Rin opened her eyes again however she was surprised when she did she was sure the person who came in was going to kill her and her friends, but was he going to torture them or something else? Why had they made such evil enemies, hell why did they have to have enemies at all? All she wanted was to live and be happy with her lord and she hoped her friends had happy lives with the ones they loved…

'Should I have stayed out of his life… When he revived me when I was killed the first time I should of just ran away. Why did I follow him? Why did I not fear him? Perhaps I knew this would be my destiny, if this is my distant than I embrace with Sesshomaru. Let us be together in the afterlife my love.'

Her eyes focused to see where Sesshomaru had been lying now his body was gone she had tears flow down her eyes and looked around for the man she had seen earlier, when they found his grey eyes looking at her she glared and was just about ready to kill him. Her hand was glowing she figured she could kill him as he did her, but then she blinked a few more times as the man hugged her only then did her eyes totally clear and she saw the man was no threat.

He had saved them, she pulled away with tears in her eyes and saw Sesshomaru and her friend's behind the man "Grandfather!" He smiled and hugged her she had been the last to wake they all had been asleep for two days which wasn't bad their health didn't fail from not eating for two days or anything. Sesshomaru looked at his mate and she got up after leaving her grandfather's loving hug, she stared at him and more tears fell as she ran to him and crashed into his chest.

Sesshomaru was stunned his mate was crying like a frightened child, she began to stutter and was not understandable with her crying state. He simply held her close her body against his body, he calmed her with his scent and touch. His woodsy scent reminded her the calming and peaceful times of when they would just travel around an no real danger was threating their lives.

Now she was having a hard time with being new lady of the west and pregnant but now she might not even live and might not be able to live forever with him, so right now she will chartist every moment until the very end.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a kindness that no one else in the world knew, and then Inuyasha made himself known to the loving couple. He walked up to them and chuckled looking at Rin, he wasn't that compassionate when it came to his brother and still teased Rin since she was the closest thing to a sister or child he had "Damn what is with all the girls being so emotional."

Rin shot him a glare and bared her fangs as her eyes went red, Sesshomaru couldn't help but try and suppress his chuckle it was clear Rin was more emotional due to her pregnancy no one knew of and the events transpiring as of lately. Kagome came out of nowhere and glared at him then yelled pointing at him "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Within seconds he was face down and smashing into the marble flooring, no doubt it hurt but he was a tough demon and wouldn't be seriously injured because of some stupid spell. Koga smiled and walked up putting his arm around his mate's shoulders, and he chuckled "Damn stupid mutt will never learn to fear my mate."

Inuyasha jumped up and Rin stayed quiet she just watched along with her mate, they decided to just watch the show and have a chuckle. Rin looked seeing Shiori sitting with Miroku on the ground she then noticed Sesshomaru sit down and she smiled and sat on his lap wondering how the three to tempered demons of their group were going to play this out.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf chief and gave him a smirk "Hell I would never fear that little wench." Kagome was getting ready to walk toward him an give him a piece of her mind when Koga pulled her back and got into the dog's face and yelled at him "My mate is no wench now take it back Mutt."

"What did you call me?"

"A mutt! Now take it back."

"How dare you call me a mutt you stupid wolf!"

"Oh nice comeback dog shit."

"Shut it-"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

With that Inuyasha was back face first in the marble floor and Koga looked behind him at his mate with a smirk "Thanks love but I could of handled it." She smiled back at him and nodded and looked at the mutt on the ground "I know but my way is easier and more funny."

Miroku sighed and looked at his old friend on the ground pouting "You never learn do you, even now after three years of being away from all of us you forget Kagome's powers of you." Inuyasha sat there and looked at the marble his thoughts over flowed into his head.

'That's not the only power she has over me…'

He winced feeling a pain in his heart it hurt, he loved her still and not to have her as a mate but to see Koga had won taking his Kagome as his prize really put salt in is wounded heart and soul. He wanted so much to be a full blooded demon and when he wanted the jewel to make him so she asked him to remain the way he was a half demon, she told him he might turn on her and his friends and then lose them if he used the jewel…

'Well I did lose her not because of the jewel but because of turning into a demon I had to pay that price… But I now I know nothing…. I mean nothing was worth losing Kagome… For her I will never change I will never turn on her I will always love her and I will always be me. That is the only way to keep her smile to shine on me, to hear her yelling her giggles, it may be small but I will take those if that is all I can get of her.'

Ungai spoke to the group of demons and pointed at the door and windows "To secure your aura and your very presence here I had to use your weapons and sutras to block out your energy, scent and power so no one would attack you. I'm an old monk and I am not sure if I could protect you if something strong came to get you. I even put fake blood on all of you to make you look dead so if anyone did come In they would think I was only caring for your corpses. As you can see I washed them when I heard no threat."

Sesshomaru sighed he needed to know where Naraku was now! His eyes widened then lowered and his normal expressionless face glanced over and looked at Ungai "Tell me have there been any soldiers in the palace?"

"Yes a matter of fact there has been three."

With that Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, the two men also stood up and he looked at Koga "Do not let the women leave this room." Koga was shocked but understood the women were very important and need to stay here but where was he and the other two going?

Rin got up and grabbed his sleeve she narrowed her eyes and looked pissed "Where are you going?" He put his hand on her trying to pry her from his yukata sleeve "To speak with these soldier with Inuyasha and Miroku." She stuck her nose in the air and avoided his eyes "Then lead the way."

"No, you are not to come."

"Yes I am! I am your mate!"

"Excatly I am to protect you!"

She glared at him and gripped tighter onto his sleeve as he tried to make her release "No, I'm going with you I can't be without you for even a second. I thought you were dead do you know what that feels like?"

"I do, Rin I lost you twice I will not put you in danger again not matter what."

"But if you die I have no reason to live."

"I will not allow myself to be killed that is also why I have Miroku and Inuyasha, it would be easy to kill the three soldiers."

"Then if it's easy let me go too."

"No. Rin I will not have you risk yourself and two other lifes, think you have to be safe for them to have a chance at life. I will be gone for only a few moments."

"But…"

"Rin, that is final you are not coming. I will have Ungai tie you down if I have to."

She glared up at him and pushed him away then turned her back crossing her arms, she was afraid with all that has happened she has realized that life can change anytime. She could lose him any time, he might not come back. What then?! Her life was tied to his, she didn't know what would happen if she died, she guessed that she would turn lose his mark and still remain how she is. But she couldn't run a nation on her own and enemies would come after her or she would have to remarry or remate, and have his children. Children need a father and she need him… How could he not understand that?

She sat down and didn't watch him leave, she saw Inuyasha look at her unsure of what to do. Truth was he never saw Rin fight with him, he didn't think they got at eachother's throat but apparently they did. He knew Sesshomaru was a heartless bastard and even though he was trying to protect his mate he could of done it differently he didn't know how exactly. However Rin seemed deeply hurt and pissed, 'My brother is going to be in the dog house for a while. I have never seen her like this before.'

Miroku looked at her then Inuyasha and exited the room with Sesshomaru leading and him and Inuyasha behind whispering how he was in trouble with his mate and other such things. The remaining room members watched Rin who was crying her head off a few minutes ago and now angry as could be, Ungai smiled and touched his granddaughter's shoulder. Rin pulled away and glared at the old man her anger turning to anyone who touched her right "Grandfather, leave me be right now."

She sat down and faced the corner as if putting herself in time out, but she really just wanted to be alone right now. How dare he treat her like she was so fragile she could hold her own he knew this, and if there was no threat then why the hell lock her up in here. She only wanted to be with him since she didn't know when the final curtain would fall on their live but no, he didn't want her with him right now.

Rin glared at the corn and bit on her lip before whispering "The stupid fucking bastard wants me not around, because it's dangerous? Then fine, he is dangerous everyone said so! So I just will stay the farthest away from him, stupid mother fucking dumb ass dog shit for brains pampered ass of a lord."

Koga sat in the opposite corner with his mate and whispered into her ear "Damn, I didn't know that little girl cussed. Sesshomaru is in for extreme hell." Kagome nodded and looked at him with an angry glare as she poked his chest "If you ever do that too me you will sleep outside of the den for a month."

He looked bewildered at her "What is with you girls, so heartless."

"No, Sesshomaru is. Can't you see Rin is afraid of losing him?"

"Oh that is why she was so desperet to go with him."

"Yup, afterall I got to say I'm not even sure if we will win against Naraku at this rate."

"What why?"

"Because so many people died to try and help us kill him last time, we barely lived and now we got to do it all over again?"

"Oh…"

Shiori looked at Rin and took in a breath trying to sum up all her courage so she approach Rin with ease. Koga noticed this and pointed to her and whispered "Hey look, Miroku's mate is going in." Kagome shook her head and bit her nails it was like a horror movie but Rin was the pissed off wife ready to kill right now "No, that's a bad idea… No… Don't… Oh I can't watch." Koga chuckled a little as Kagome covered her eyes with her hands and then peeked through he fingers, she saw Shiori slowly approach and covered her eyes again.

However she could stay like that and peeked again, Koga found his mate's behavior hilarious and tried to contain his laughter. Shiori was a inch away from Rin and moved to touch her shoulder to comfort her, when Rin yelled "Get the hell away from me!"

Kagome jumped and closed her hands hiding the sight in front of her from her eyes, Koga smiled but he too was surprised. However Shiori nearly jumped back so much she stumbled and nearly fell on her ass, he had to bite his lip to not laugh. Rin yelled again scaring everyone "Don't fuck with me right now!"

Sesshomaru kept walking they almost made back to the room they had met with the soldiers and were going to speak with the members in their room about the new they had, but he felt very unease when he was walking back with his two friends. He would never verbally talk about their friendship but they did have one in his book, but he could tell something wasn't right.

When he opened the door he saw the scene of Shiori hiding by Koga in the opposite corner Rin was sitting at and she faced the wall, Kagome was hiding in Koga's chest and Ungai was sort of hiding with them all he had prayer beads around his hands as he prayed.

Rin was sitting in the corner with her back to everyone and he could tell by her aura that she was fucking pissed and he was going to be in for hell, Miroku smiled and patted his shoulder this sat next to Koga and his mate did the same thing Kagome was doing hiding in his chest. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled then did then patted his back and saw his brother's face with a slight worry in his eyes "If I was you I would be worried too."

He sat down and watched as Koga, Miroku and Ungai were doing the same and Shiori and Kagome were peeking everyone once and a while. Sesshomaru slowly closed the door and took a step toward his mate and heard a deep growl one he never heard his mate make before "Stay Away!"


	22. The room

Sesshomaru was surprised by her tone, he sighed and took another two steps this made Rin look away from her corner and at him instead her eyes were flashing red and gold she was losing herself to anger. Rin felt her heart tighten seeing his sad expression in his eyes she knew that he wanted to safe and their children, but she would always feel like a weak and stupid human like she would never be good enough. He just fed her paranoid mind by telling her to say she wanted to cry and to yell at him 'I'm not a human child I am your demon mate and I want to be with!'

She couldn't believe her own anger, getting so upset over something so small and for only a short amount of time…

'Maybe I will always be a stupid human on the inside.'

Before she knew it he was in her face kneeling down on one knee and eye level with her, she wanted to cry and hug him but she wanted to teach him she wasn't so needy. After all I can be independent and stay on my own without you around she wanted to give him a taste of what she felt abandoned even if she was acting like a child and it was only for about ten minutes he was gone.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug that she had been longing to have with him ever since he left but didn't want to admit she was so weak she needed his hug right now. However he wouldn't let go, his powers flared and he put up a poison that wouldn't affect her but it blinded all audience members who had been watching.

He rolled on his back and held her waist pressing it firmly into his form and her head into his chest, but Rin relaxed for a second or two then began pushing furiously against him. She wanted to free herself from her mate she was still mad, she didn't understand why being around him all the time was now a need of her's like air. Yes he was her air, her water, her survival without him she couldn't she needed him and he didn't seem to understand that.

It seemed he could manage and survive just fine without her, Sesshomaru pushed her on the ground and towered over her. His golden eyes filled with anger mixed with his cold expressionless face she saw this and started to push against him and kick her eyes golden but glowing red and blue, she fought against him and started to cry then did the only thing she thought of she formed a poison whip in her finger tips and slashed at his cheek it wouldn't seriously hurt him because poison was the same as his and wouldn't affect him at all really.

His eyes widened and his cheek now had a bright red line of freshly drawn blood dripping out of his upper maroon stripe on his left cheek, his blood dropped onto Rin's cheek his eyes turned emotionless and his hold only tightened and he lowered his head to her hear "I'm… I'm sorry Rin. I love you… My little Rin."

She started to shake and the tears fell quickly and didn't show any stopping coming soon, her hands held his head in place in the crook of her neck as she cried into his shoulder "I'm sorry… I love you too… th-that's why… I'm so mad!"

He remained like this for nearly thirty minutes the poison would wear off soon and thankfully her tears stopped and she let go of him. He got up and found that she had actually cried herself to sleep, he smiled and kissed her forehead. He sat up and then moved picking her up, he leaned against the wall and slid down its side sitting down. She laid in his arms until he sat her to lay on the ground and use his thighs as a pillow he draped his fur over his legs adding cushion and then expanded it in the right places and made it wrap around her like a blanket.

The poison wore off and Shiori and everyone other than Inuyasha was affected by the poison more than he thought they would have been, they all fell asleep. But his poison didn't seem to effect Inuyasha, he shook it off as it was probably do to sharing the same blood and he knew his brother also possessed poison like him but never seemed to use it.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over at his brother shaking his head "Damn how long do we have to say in this tiny ass room?! I want to at least get something to eat." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes that's right they need to eat, especially his Rin she would get hungry later. However he couldn't simply move her or else she would wake and be mad and him for leaving again.

"Inuyasha, think of others…"

"What like you? It's your damn palace get your own dumb ass food."

"You're the one who wants food dumbass, I won't need to eat for a while longer. However think of Shiori she needs food as does Rin." Inuyasha looked at his brother than the others and shook his head "Hm why does she need it and why put poison in the room and make them sleep. We just woke up like two hours ago!" Sesshomaru glared at his brother raising his tone and narrowed his eyes "Inuyasha if you wake Rin I will kill you and revive you only to torture you to near death then leave you be, understand?"

"Damn why the hell are you moody? Did you get chewed out?"

"Weren't you able to hear?"

"No, why would I be? You used poison and my ears are sensitive."

"Just get Rin food and Shiori."

"Naw, I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Inuyasha have a servant show you it isn't that hard."

"Naw."

"Inuyasha if you don't I will kill you!"

Rin moved a bit in the soft fur then resumed sleeping, Inuyasha was getting upset why the hell does he have to do it he was just complaining to complain. Now his brother was yelling and getting mad beaucse he wouldn't get Rin food, why her? Shiori made sense, but why would Sesshomaru worry about Miroku's mate?

"Why? Just wait until they wake up."

"Fine."

Inuyasha sat down and watched the birds fly past the window, and he was acting like a cat bathing in the sun shining through the glass. He hadn't heard Sesshomaru say anything and so he looked over at him only to see his brother had moved his tail and was enhaling his mate's scent and rubbing her belly. Then it clicked in his mind Rin had to be pregnant that explained why she was so moody and mad then crying the next minute, also explained why Sesshomaru was uptight right now and more demanding than normal.

"Pups?"

"Hn, I am surprised you were finally smart enough to figure it out."

"Whatever so when is she due?"

"Not for a while, we only mated a few days ago."

"Wait, when you only came out at the ball two days ago. Also you didn't have time after that we all passed out and slept for two days."

"We mated before the ball."

"Ah so you couldn't wait."

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with a glare telling him to watch himself "I follow no ones rules I will mate with Rin when I see fit, I will do what is see fit and now listen to anyone who thinks they surpass me in power or social ranking."

"Yea yea I get it you are the man. You takes orders from no one yada yada yada."  
"Hn, but you are still getting her food later."

"What! Why?"

"She is carrying my pups that is why and if you don't I will kill you an-"

"Then torture me I get it. Fine I will get it, but not for you for her and Shiori."

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes but sat straight up, Inuyasha thought it was a bit weird how noble and perfect his brother was all the time. He now knew it wasn't from his demon blood, since he had it and still acted like a ill-mannered half breed. It had to of been being raised by father and Sesshomaru's mother, he saw her this evening and she was pretty… but pretty scary was more fitting to describe that woman.

When Kagome woke she was leaning against her mate shoulder her face in his fur pelt around his shoulders then she looked ahead and saw Rin no longer was in the corner crying or angry, she wasn't even alone. Now she was sleeping in her mate's furry tail and he sat there sleep it looked like the two had recoiled their love and were happy and content again.

Wait he poison them and they didn't see anything but heard body hit body and what sounded like fighting or something…. Her face grew red at other thoughts, they hadn't had a chance to physically mate so did they do that?! With everyone in the same room?! Did they have any class?! She shake Koga awake only to have him mumble something about Ayame. Kagome pulled away from and put her hands on her hips glaring at him and waited to hear what else he had to say.

"Go you you stalker."

Kagome smiled good it was a nightmare, she didn't have anything to worry about. Their last encounter with her was weird it was at their wedding Ayame didn't say a word to either of them no I'm happy for you or congrats or insults nothing at all actually it was strange.

She shook him again and whispered "Hurry wake up it's me Kagome your mate." He mumbled again and turned away she smiled an said what she knew would wake him up and what always got him out of bed, she had to admit he was a hard sleeper "Pork for breakfast, in bed with your naked mate."

He jumped up and smiled with a huge grin on his face "Really?!" She shushed him and then he looked around and frowned no pork and no naked Kagome… He was upset now he turned over and started to pout, she smiled and rolled him over "Koga, I know you are upset but I woke you up for a reason."

"What?"

"Look at Sesshomaru! Have you ever seen him so peaceful?"

He turned around and looked at Sesshomaru who was sleeping he was looking really peaceful seeing him like that It was hard to imagine he was a killing machine, after all his name did mean 'killing perfection.' He just shook his head at that thought who would name their kid that 'It's saying you want him to be a killer or evil and heartless, Sesshomaru is a killer and heartless but not evil. Well he has a heart for his mate but that seems to be it.'

He looked at his own mate and smiled sometimes she got him upset or the other way around but they always made up just like what Sesshomaru and Rin seemed to do. He bet Rin really let him have it by how she was acting, wait 'Let him have it? Heh Sesshomaru you lucky dog you.'

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with one eye opened and nodded internally to himself, he bet that they had lots of fun. But if they did then why did the air smell of no sex or arousal? He looked at Inuyasha and asked him by mouthing his question, he didn't want to wake his pregnant mate who was sleeping sounding on his lap.

Inuyasha glared at the monk and huffed crossing his arm "I'm not a mind or lip reader so speak up." Miroku, Koga and Kagome all cringed only to find Sesshomaru and Rin were still asleep. Kagome glared at the dumb dog shit "Stupid! You could of woke them!"

"No, they are pretty tired from their fight."

"They had a fight?"

"Yup, I heard bits and pieces but his poison affected my ears some. He asked but I lied, besides he has another good reason to sleep."

"Why? Did they have sex?" Miroku asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes "You would ask that wouldn't you."

She smiled at him it was true her and Koga thought the same thing but still, she would make fun of the pervert.

"Is that what you all are wondering?" Inuyasha asked his eye brows up in confusion on how they got that out of seeing Rin and Sesshomaru sleeping, by that logic Koga and Kagome had to of mated just now because they were asleep same with Miroku and Shiori.

"No, just because they are asleep doesn't mean they had mated."

"Oh me and Koga figured they did, I mean the ball was a few days and they didn't have a chance."

"Trust me they did, but it was before the ball."

"What! I thought Sesshomaru was like royal and was always proper." Koga inquired.

"Well, he said he makes the rules basically."

"Damn, he doesn't listen to anyone but Rin."

"Nope, oh Rin needs food he said and he wants me to get Shiori some too."

"Why just them I'm hungry and I bet you are, Koga is I'm sure since he woke up when I said I had pork, and I bet Miroku is too."

"Well he wants those two to get it for one reason. They are both carrying offspring of their mates."

"Rin too!" Koga, Miroku, and Kagome yelled and then they all looked at each other. They had yelled that and looked over afraid to see if in the corner the two scariest demon were awake from their shouting. Sesshomaru was scary for his heartlessness, his deadly skills, his mercifulness, and his way to hold deep gouges. Rin was for her temper, her cheerfulness made them forget how mean and angry she could get not to mention she had the world's deadliest demon wrapped around her little finger, and his blood coursing through her veins.

Now she was carrying his pups…

All the more reason of him to be a scared to mess with her at all in any way big or small it most likely meant certain death instantly, by the lord of the west.


	23. Waiting game

Rin smiled and woke but remained to appear as if she were asleep wondering what they were speaking about and then she opened her eyes and heard nothing and no one. She tried to sit up but was instantly pulled back down by a pair of arms. She looked at him and saw his playful smirk that no one else was ever graced with they were only ever graced with the smirk of death or the promise of suffering. She looked at him and when their golden colored eyes clashes she blushed and looked else where noticing where she was.

No longer with her friends, actually they were there she smelt their scents were several hours old. He heard his voice pierce through her thoughts and she jumped her head that was on his chest jolted to his face and she looked up at him "What they left?"

"Yes, they left some time ago."

"Why from the news we got they all decided to go back to their people. They claimed to cherish the peace will it lasted and claimed to need to be there for their people to feel safe and content." Rin sighed and took in a deep breath it was troubling to her, she knew that their people needed leadership and to feel safe…

"But we should attack Naraku."

"Young one we need to find out where he is first."

Something in her snap and she glared at his bare chest and pushed off of him and growled in her throat, he sat up and she did the same glaring at him "Rin, calm yourself."

"How can all of you not care about this?!"

She was huffing and had tired breath she was angry was an understatement "Rin, settle down I will not have my mate angry at me. I have done nothing wrong and this too troubles me, seeing you like this and knowing he is out there troubles me."

She glared at him and yelled at him "Well sure as hell doesn't look like it! You never show emotion!" She got up and he jumped off the bed and looked down at her as she looked up at him her hands on her hips and poking his bare chest "You never show any emotion, I mated an emotionless beast! You turned me into one! GOD I should of ran away while I was human!" She jumped feeling a slap across her face she shook with fury 'He hit me!? He hit me?! HE HIT ME!'

Rin glared at him and screamed enough to hurt her ears and so she knew it was enough to hurt his and let everyone in the palace know of the events "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! I CARRY YOUR CHILDREN AND YOU HIT ME?! YOU CARELESS EMOTIONLESS JACKASS!"

He winced and cringed hearing her sharp tone and pinned her to the wall where he had her right where he needed her and growled as loud as he could, to assert his dominance over her. She glared and bit her lip then slapped his face and yelled with the sides of her white eyes turning red "I HATE BEING YOUR MATE!"

She ran out of the room and he watched her leave his growling stop and he appeared calm before he picked up the dresser and threw it threw the wall and growled with all his might. Rin had tears down her eyes and ran out of the palace and looked back then jumped off the steep cliff and kept running until she was able to make it to the place she wasn't sure why she had gone. She went to her old village and kneeled down to her parent's grave and cried…

Sango at this time was tossing and turning then woke up and laughed "Oh that was a crazy dream, me an angel and pregnant with Naraku's child. Ha as if." She looked around and then began to shake and bit her lip as she used all her strength to stand up, once to her feet she couldn't help but to wobble. This was not were her friends and her would stay; this place was no hut and not palace like the one she had in her dream…

'Where… Where am i?'

She walked around until she found a door to the outside and bit her lip chewy on its cracking dead skin, nervous and angry. She pulled back the curtain hanging in the door way and made herself know she saw a man with black hair and a light haired man standing not far away with an identical man beside him.

They looked at her and their faces were emotionless and looked just like Naraku it sickened her to the very core "Where am I?"

The two bows smiled and looked at her "Mother we shall leave you with father and with that they faded away as if turning into nothing. Naraku turned around and smiled looking at his beautiful mate who he had played, claimed and turned into an evil fallen angel who carries his child. He stood up and smiled looking at her and put a arm around her she tried to fight back but her body wasn't working with her, she instead leaned into his touch it sickened her "Our child craves its parent's combined love, meaning it is making you act this way toward me mate."

"Stop saying that!"

"What troubles you?"

"I didn't mate you!" That struck him in a way to where it angered him and entertained him he let his feelings be now with a glare and a short chuckle leaving his pale lips, she glared at him thinking of how they kiss, mated and how she screamed his name during their mating.

He smirked evilly and used a finger to tilt her chin up then smiled her eyes glaring angrily and hatefully into his own fill with victory and arrogance "You did mate me, how do explain our two sons and daughter?"

"I mated the angel Rankosuka!" He smirked an let a low chuckle escape again as he morphed into the former shell he wore around her with baby blue eyes and blonde hair a healthy peach skin and kindness on his face that he let change into a evil smirk "I am Rankosuka never forget that."

"I hate you, you asshole. You evil evil demon, I hope you die."

"Then I shall take you with me, along with our children. We will be a family in hell then."

"I wouldn't mind, and then you wouldn't be harming others."

"That will never happen long as my host is alive and hidden."

She glared and slapped his hand away as he when to her cheek "Who is your host?"

"One very important boy, but I have another boy so no one will know which one."

She looked shocked and stumbled back and felt too smaller beings a little shorter than her behind her, as she turned around and gasped she then stumbled back and fell into Naraku's grips. His grip was like iron on her arms as he made sure she looked at the two boys "These are the two boys I spoke of."

She shook one had a high pony tail like she used to wear when she was only a slayer and now he had on a black and green slayer outfit and his eyes were a dull brown color. Then she looked at the other boy who stood beside a girl adorned in white, ever her skin and hair were white the only color she had was white or the black irises of her eyes.

That boy whore a pair of light green pajamas like Kagome used to wear on their travels many years ago and now he looked a bit older about the age of thirteen and he had brown irises that showed fear and a head of black hair that went to his shoulders showing he hadn't cut it in a while "Y-Your!"

Kagome was currently getting into an argument with some wolf clan members…

A man looked at her he had lusted for her since she came but knew she was Koga's woman and it would be terrible for him to die for just hitting on a woman his name was "Genuku" She was in a heated argument with him at the moment, he was saying how she didn't need to get involved with politic quarts that was up to Koga but what she needed to do was be good and stay out of trouble.

They had just gone to an event where she out right called the elder of the north a bone head and he wasn't too happy. She had an audience watching her all the women were behind her and all the men standing behind Genuku all accept Koga who went out hunting with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"How dare you I am the lady of the wolf demons you should respect me."

"You didn't respect the elder!"

"How could I with at stupid idea!"

"Don't call the elder stupid you Ningen ni umare!" That stung her in the heart it was a word that was becoming more and more known to describe people with human blood turning demon, it seems that Kikyo didn't only pay her and her old friends visits but others as well like Shiori and Jinenji and I guess a few other humans. It was like calling a half demon a hanyou or a demon a devil it was incredibly hurtful.

"Tell me am I so bad for not wanting to have my mate, marry another and have me being forgotten?!"

"Yes you are a Ningen ni umare if you loved him you would let him go, you will only taint him! Hell you could purify him and all of us! You are a Miko! And a Ningen ni umare how are we supposed to trust you. Our lord and chief should marry princess Ayame!"

"But-"

"NO! You will allow this, he should of married her and not you! Ningen ni umare!" She growled and knew if she fought him with her Miko powers she would only prove his point and so she took out her sword instead "Fine then how about I show you what happens when you mess with you lord's mate?!"

He took out his sword and smiled "I would love it; if I kill you then he can mate Ayame." She knew of his affections for herself and she smiled readying herself with this what she was going to say she was sure he would charge first "Or are you jealous of him for being with your beloved Ningen ni umare."

Everyone gasped she said the most terrible words about herself and flung them at him like daggers, and sure enough she was right he came at her in seconds record time. She slid back a little losing her footing she was more skilled in her Miko powers, after all she had those long before her demon powers. He came at her with his duel sided ax and she dodged each blow and she saw the women cowering unsure of what to do, many women of the Ookami clan didn't fight they took care of daily life like house wives. She didn't do that she wanted to be equal hell it was how she was raised in the modern era so staying at home cooking all day wasn't her goal; no she would be at her mate's side and rule along with him.

She came out of her thoughts when she found herself with a cut on her cheek she smiled and raised her sword "You'll be sorry for that." She charged at him and used her sword to block his right swing and in record time used her foot to trip him and she had him to the ground in seconds after. Her sword on his neck and she found herself sitting on top of him as they tumbled kicking up a cloud of dirt before her victory. Everyone saw and the victor was indeed lady Kagome even without her Miko powers she won, Kagome was breathing heavy from the short but violent quarrel, let's just say she hadn't been out of Koga's room for a while.

So it makes since this would tire her, hell he made her sore already…'Stupid mating season!' She felt something and looked down and glared at him "How dare you get aroused, I should slice it off! But I won't be that cruel…" She got up and people were laughing at him for her hardened member showing through his black pelts and she smiled and looked at the others "He is to eat last for a whole month and Genuku I will report this to Koga and another thing don't ever challenge me again."

"Oh wait I forgot, you are to wear the pelt of shame for two weeks."

"WHAT!?"

"I told you not to mess with me, besides maybe you will finally earn respect." She said walking off and grabbed the pelt that hung on the wall and gave it to him, it smelt of rotten meat and it was only given to those who oppose the alpha and are to be punished. The last time it was given Koga told her about twenty nine years ago.

The little pups that were in the cave looked at him and smiled and giggled. Kagome did too, and she looked at the women "Go have fun do what you all want to do today." They looked surprised during the day they watched their children or cleaned the den in the morning but they did that now it was time to watch the pups.

"But lady Kagome the pups!" Kagome smiled at them and then at the pups there were maybe fifteen pups not many but the den they lived in had more males then females so it made since not to have many pups "I'll watch them today."

The pups looked up at their alpha and smiled jumping up and down they all loved Kagome, she was sweet, thoughtful and kind to them. She smiled and held hands with two little girls and walked outside then looked at the guards on top of the mountain of the den and smiled " Ryuu! Eri which posts with someone I am in need of you!" They smiled they loved being with their fellow sister wolf demon, she had grown to call nearly any male wolf her brother and female wolf her sister.

They looked down at her and she smiled up "Big brother I am in need of you!" They jumped down happily from the mountain's ledge and appeared beside her and Ryuu smiled seeing his daughter was holding hands with Kagome "I see you are going to play with the pups today?" Kagome smiled and looked up at him then down at his little girl Tika who ran to her father "Daddy!"

Her heart warmed she had been wanting pups lately due to her instincts and mating season but this was driving her nuts she was throbbing again thinking about pups then how they are made and of her fine mate oh she hated mating season thank god it was going to pass in two days.

Eri smiled he hadn't had pups yet it seemed all the females were taken but he always had his eyes on Tika, she had beautiful black hair and it was in a lose braid and her green eyes were like the lush color of summer greenery and he loved her happy behavior, she never cried even if someone died or was injured she wouldn't cry. But say they were in a better place if dead and that they were in our hearts and if they were injured she would say they road to recovery may be hard but one they must take to be healthy and happy again with us.

She was so wise and happy it made him feel happy just seeing her smile, he was thinking that she would hopefully be his mate when she grew older right now she looked about three but in a few years that would change.

She left her father's hug and looked at Eri and smiled "Eri! She hugged his legs and when he acted kinda rude and annoyed she laughed "Hey come on let go! I don't want a baby clinging to me I'll look stupid!"

"You already look stupid begging a child to let go of you!"

"You stupid girl!" She smiled and laughed not letting go a single bit "NOPE!" He looked at her father and he only smiled "She won't, she likes you too much." She smiled looking up at him and giggled "Never letting go you are mine!"

With those words his heart beat increased, she was so happy and cute. She looked up at him and smiled "ERI I LIKE YOU!" Her father choked on hair and started coughing and hacking trying to get his breath and the children looked at her and smiled and laughed "They thought the whole ordeal was funny, sometimes demon children were the first to claim possession of their mates however it was rare. If they did it meant that they were really strong and would grow up totally attached to that one person with no wondering feelings.

He looked down at the pup with a black skirt and vest with a little breast plate underneath, he smiled and ruffled her hair "No, you don't. I'm not a nice person you know." Her eyes widened and felt as if her heart had been broken she said she liked him and he rejected her.

She let go and smiled "Oh okay… Sorry." She went back and held Kagome's hand she looked at Ryuu and Eri with a glare and huffed "You all will watch the children, me and Tika are going to talk." She took the little girl and picked her up having her piggy back ride on Kagome's pelt cape as Kagome ran as fast as she could distancing them between the two Ryuu and Eri.

Kagome sat Tika in a tree with her and she knew Tika had no mother; somehow her mother was killed by a demon when she and her daughter were out picking flowers. Tika mother had been born a Yokai without Yokai powers or instincts it was quite a weird phenomenon, Tika was born and didn't have Yokai power's either but did have instincts and intelligence.

"Lady Kagome what am I to do?"

Kagome sighed she couldn't help but feel that Koga was once in her spot, Koga confessed to her years ago. But at that time she only loved Inuyasha, and when she loved Inuyasha there was Kikyo who he loved. To be honest in her case there was always a love triangle. She, Koga and then Inuyasha was the main love triangle but she loved Koga now, and the old triangle was actually a square, she loved Inuyasha who loved Kikyo and her and Koga loved Kagome.

"Well, I don't really know…"

"Well I heard that you once were in a situation like this."

"No, honey the one who loved me was loved and is still loved by Ayame and at the time I loved another who didn't like me back and loved another woman."

"So how did you become Koga's?" She sighed what was she supposed to say she mated him so the clans would merge and because she kind of like him but also cuz she knew there was no chance for her and Inuyasha anymore, but in time she grew to love Koga more than anything and anyone.

"Well, all I can say is never not believe in fate it has its way of finding you when the time is right and making things better."

"It does?"

"Yup."

However sometimes fate was cruel like the fact that the north wants Koga to marry Ayame and forget about her, and that Naraku is back, and that she can never see her friends or family on the other side of the well. She sighed and wonders that day when she was fifteen and she was drawn in the well if she could go back and never go into the well would she?

A tear fell from her eye thinking about her friends…

Ayumi has wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She was always so supportive and helped me with my homework she was always happy and helped me with my love problems, she was so naïve and happy all the time and fun.

Yuka was nice and so protective if she knew I was here she would probably try to rescue me and lecture how I should have been with Hojo after all he was always loyal to me even when I pushed him away. Her short black hair with her yellow headband and she was always so spunky and reminded me a bit of Inuyasha. She has neck length hair and, just like Eri, she is very outspoken and only wants the best for her dear friend Kagome. She seems to be the most outspoken one and has sharp witty comments, oh I miss her comments.

Eri she was always worried about my health and I thought of her as the closest thing to a twin I or sister I would have that was until Rin came along, but she looked like me or kind of like me but he hair was a shoulder length and black like my with brown eyes too. She was so sweet but sided with Yuka saying Inuyasha wasn't right for me…

'I guess they were right.'

Gramps, I miss your stupid tales of the feudal era and how I would correct you. How you spoke of the Shikon jewel, well I rather hear you speak about it forever than actually having to deal with this crazy messed up universe. Seriously why did the jewel have to exist at all for even sakes?

Souta I will never see you grow up into a man, I'll never see your wife or kids. I can't help you take care of mom or gramps and I can't help you with homework of love, I hated when we fought and yelled but now I can't help but miss it. I loved being your sister and I wish I could tell you that, I saw you and didn't even say that as I was leaving.

Mom… I miss you I never said goodbye and I miss your cooking; I miss your smile and your happiness over anything I do. I know you said it was my duty to choose my path in life, but sometimes when I'm alone to my thoughts I can't help but wonder …. Di-Did I pick wrong?

I'm so sorry to all of you, you must all be wondering where I am and I don't know how my family can explain me leaving to the school and my friends. They know where I am probably and I can't help but wonder if they are worried if I'm even alive or what… I'm so horrible I only ever think of myself.

"Lady Kagome why are you crying?!"

She jumped and smiled tears running down her face and not stopping "Oh just remembering old time of my friends and I can't help but miss my family." Tika smiled and wiped her tears away and giggled "Come on silly Lady Kagome, they are just at the den we can go back now."

She smiled and felt her heart lighten up a bit, that's right I have a family here too. Ryuu, Eri and the others are like my brother and sisters. My husband Koga goes out of his way to shower me with love and treasures. He also made every member vow not to kill humans unless it was necessary. Rin is my sister it seems, Miroku like wise and pervy brother, Sango I will help her… my other sister and Sesshomaru like a scary older brother and Inuyasha he is just an idiotic little brother it seems, and now Shiori has been add.

I do miss my family and it hurt to think about my past…

Koga popped out in front of her and she looked around to see Tika was waving her good bye and was at the den entrance with everyone else and Koga smiled and hugged her tightly, he could smell sadness caked all over her and held her close making her feel safe.

'But I do love him… and I love my new family here, I can't think too much of the past I'm sure they have gotten over mourning or worrying about me after three years. Besides I told Inuyasha when we first started traveling if I died to go tell them and bring my body to them.'

"I love you Koga."

"Mate, you never have to fear anything I am always here for you."

"You are?"

"Of course I saw you crying in the woods, I went after your scent when I saw Genuku in the pelt of shame I was informed and went to see if you were okay then I heard to speak to Tika and I want you to know. I'm here Kagome and I love you more than anything this or any world could ever offer."

"So?"

"I'll never mate anyone or marry anyone ever, I have my mate right here so I will not have another female in my life ever!"

"ever?"

"Unless you give me a daughter that is."

She giggled and pushed him away and started walking towards the den "How about next mating season I don't want to get fat right now and have to worry about being pregnant. Seeing how Rin is with Sesshomaru it makes be scared of what I might do to you."

He chuckled and let a smiled grace his face "Yea, me too she was so scary. But you can be even more so at times."

"Are you afraid of your mate?"

"Sometimes… but not during mating season."

She smiled and ran inside and he knew where too… their room.


	24. Runaway Rin

Rin looked at her families grave and cried she looked at her sword it was pulsing and she looked at it taking it from her side and drawing it out of her sheath. She stood up and shoved it's blade into the dirt her head bent down as she clung to her swords handle and cried, and a light appeared and three beings of the same substance Jaken was make out of presented themselves to her.

She jumped back and pulled her sword and stood defensively at the figures until she noticed who they were her hands trembled until they dropped her sword. Her breathing labored and the figure of a woman with long hair smiled at Rin her hair black and flat she wore a white yukata and a man stood next to her with a monk styled pony tail and he had brown hair and a little boy stood looking just like the man but had black hair.

'My family?!'

The woman moved gracefully and she floated along to her daughter and smiled "My how you have grown into such a beautiful girl." Rin couldn't hold it in any longer the damn that was holding back a great deal of her emotions busted and out came her tears more and more making like never ending tiny cascading waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Mom I'm a demon!"

"Sweety, why are you here?"

"I ran away…"

Her mother was always good getting her to confess things even in death "Who?"

"My mate, Sesshomaru."

"Honey your father and I have been watching you a little and we know what has been happening but we have no power to show ourselves in front of you unless you come here and put your sword into our grave as you just did."

He father walked up with his son beside him "Hey sis, I guess I'm the little brother now." She smiled and nodded her brother was always so funny and sweet it warmed her heart to see none of them were angry at her "I'm so sorry I ran away on that day, we lived as a family and I was too much of a coward to die as a family."

"Rin it wasn't your fault we died, we all believed in demons having rights and we ran away from our home for the right to believe the way we did." Her mother said and then her father spoke "It wasn't you job to die with us, we are happy to know you have your own string of fate to follow and I have to say Rin I'm so proud of you."

Her brother spoke next "Yup and it's far from over, I'm so happy you are alive Rin. I'm going to watching you with mom and dad from the heavens so be good."

"What?!"

"You have freed our soul honey." Her mom said with a tear going down her face "I'm so proud of you and happy to see you so grown up."

Rin couldn't help but cry as she saw her family turning into spirit orbs like the ones that Kikyo's little demons carried around, her family floated up into heaven before she could say anything else and she balled her eyes out on their graves.

Suddenly a demon appeared behind her it was a huge spider and she screamed picking up her sword and running she couldn't use to much of her demonic power or else she would have no power to fight. If she were going to use her powerful sword she would have to know she would win, and how she was right now she wasn't sure about that.

She would not only use her power but her babies too, and not wanting to chance them being hurt she ran for her life. She looked behind her to find the spider demon broke up into five and were running at her in alarming speed she soon did the thing that she had done even since she was six "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Miroku in the meantime was with Shiori who was in the garden with him enjoying the beautiful day, the wind blew gently they heard birds chirping and a calming sound of a little creek flowing into the pretty koi pond in front of them.

She smiled up at him as he caressed her belly and slowly rubbing circles around it then he jumped up and took out his golden sword and growled with his other hand in front of his mate blocking her from harm.

Her purple irises filled with fear as a horde of demon flew overhead and he looked to see his guard fighting them off as best they could along with other soldiers turning into their dragon forms and killing some in the sky, he put his sword away sure they could handle it and he held Shiori close to him and made a barrier out of his demonic and spiritual energy.

Shiori saw a demon with scary red eyes and wings with the legs of a spider and a tail of a cat coming towards them, it looked like a sick combination of what was unnatural being sewed together into one hideous and sickening looking beast.

The barrier deflecting the horrible thing and she held onto her mate fearful if something would happen to them, she had faith in her mate's power but something told her to be scare very very scared. She felt as if soon something would happen tearing her apart from him she held on like her life depended on it. Suddenly Miroku heard a sound and looked at his mate holding onto his right arm he gasped and pushed her away she fell out of the barrier and was dizzy she gained back her senses only to see another mixed creature wanting to devoured her coming right at her.

Miroku gasped and jumped in front of her his hand burning and he ripped off his sleeve to see that the beads were loosened on him, they cracked and fell on the ground all around him and his he aimed his hand to the demon and the winds he once had and hoped they were gone. Returned his happiness was shattered with that, he was an immortal lord with a beautiful and loving mate and soon expecting a child. A child who shall share his curse if a boy.

The demon wanting to attack them got sucked up into his right palm where a hole was and he closed his fist keeping it closed with all his might. He looked at his mate "Go to the secret hiding spot in the palace don't come out no matter what and from now on don't ever get near me."

"Bu-BUT MIROKU!?"

"DON'T!"

She saw the pain in his face and nodded she felt the same pain but in her heart, he had told her of his old curse and now knew he was trying to protect her and their child. She ran into the palace and watched as her mate sucked in more and more of those flying demons. Shiori cried and saw a girl dressed in white with a mirror she screamed and this saw something come out of her and dropped to the ground on her back.

Miroku looked at the palace and in the direction his mate had been running and closed his fist so the tunnel was closed he ran in and found her on the ground and saw the same girl and his eyes went red his fangs lengthened wanting to rip the girl's head right off. Before he could do anything she left and she looked down at his mate picking her up with his left arm carefully and ran her to a hidden room deep under the palace and sat her on a bed down there and he ran to their room and grabbed some beads he hated and put them over his arm and the pain stopped.

However he knew it would only be temperately stopped if he didn't kill Naraku his old curse would end his new fate. He looked around and saw the demon were leaving and the dead one turned into ash and growled and looked at his general Toru "How many did we lose?"

"Four sir."

"I see, contact their families and love ones. Tell them they died serving the clan and keeping myself and the lady safe they are to be well honored and I thank them from the bottom of my heart for having such great family members to be my soldiers, my friends and to protect us all by giving up their lives."

"Yes sir."

Miroku sighed indeed Naraku was back, giving him the same curse and going after his mate. Kanna stole souls and yet his mate and their child were alive… so what did she do? He went down to the secret room and saw his mate sleeping their then sighed she looked so beautiful but he couldn't have her like this long it would mean problems if she were unable to eat for long.

He looked at her servant Toru who he ran into on his way to the main hall "Toru I need you to find the best healer you can human or demon and bring them here the lady needs their help. I also need you to send some letter once I write them.

He too was troubled his lord was not acting his normal high spirited self he now acted hard, blunt and distant. Something was very very wrong and he bet it had something to do with that attack, he walked away to do his lords bidding and Miroku went to his study and began writing for letters with the same contents.

Dear friends,

He is striking again, he as harmed my mate using Kana. Naraku has also restored my curse and I fear this is just the beginning of it. He attacked my palace and four of my men paid with their lives, we have to be on high alert and it seems he is only after us. He has not attacked anywhere else in my clad nor have any other violence things occurred. Be careful.

Lord Miroku of the southern dragons

Inuyasha was at his home going around and doing inspections on his army's tactics to find Naraku, so far they haven't come up with very many good ideas and have looked all around but never seen anything yet. The soldiers on the coast haven't reported anything they said 'No movement here.'

He and his group has been traveling around and looking in his lands for a sign or anything and have found nothing. He looked at his friends and sighed "Aki this is so annoying, why the hell can't he come out and fight like a man?!"

"Sir cowards do not play fair!"

"Damn, all he does it hide and cower its annoying as hell."

"My lord if I may be so blunt I must tell you something."

"Shoot."

"You need to find a mate."

"Why the hell do I need a mate?"

"All our allies have them and it actually makes them stronger to have something to fight for other than their lands and own being."

"You saying I'm weak?!"

"Never my lord, but you do need a heir."

He glared at Aki, he was his closest friends but how could he get a mate? All the women in his life that were important died. The human woman Kikyo who he loved died, his mother died and mortal form of Kagome who loved him and was so set on him she died when his half demon self did the day they accepted the jewel in their dreams and branched off onto different paths of life."

"I need a bit of silence and to catch that fucking Naraku. That is all I need." With that Aki shut up and sighed he knew his lord had lost three women and it must have been painful but none of those were his real mate if they were he wouldn't be able to resist biting her at first site knowing his master. So impulsive with any thought to his actions.

Rin tripped but successfully landed on her but and not hurting herself other maybe having a bruise later on, she saw the demons jump at her surrounding her and in a second's time she saw her mate beside her and doing a spin using his whip to destroy them all leaving them now as the forest path's mulch. She smiled she couldn't have seen the whole scene if she had human eyes she was so happy she didn't.

He looked down at her coldly through the corner of his eyes "I just need to make sure you were well, I will be off now. Rin, I am sorry I mated you I never wanted you to hate me." She jumped up and he turned around he was going to apologize more. She launched herself at him and cried harder than ever before in her life "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't hate you! ILOVE YOU MATE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD DIE IF YOU SAID YOU HATED ME OR YOU DIDDN'T LOVE ME! I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SO SORRY!" She was breaking down in front of him and he remained emotionless she looked up at him and cried more "I only said those things from anger and I'm sorry I love you please please don't leave me!"

She cried more and his strong arms encircled her, he was honestly thinking of dying if she didn't want him as her mate. He lived for her and she lived for him that his how it is, so he's life is tied to her's if he died she would too and so would their children since they are still inside her. He then decided if she did hate him and didn't want him he would of just became a cold heartless bastard that cared for nothing like before.

"I love you Rin, I can't be without you."

"Nor I without you."

"I won't run ever again!"

"I hope you mean from me and not from danger."

She smiled he had cracked a joke and she looked up at him tears still flowing "I love you so much Sesshomaru that it hurts to be from you even a minute. I'm sorry I let fear and anger take control for saying all that and everything."

"I know, Rin let us go back home."

She nodded and he looked down bending to where they were face to face he wiped her tears away with his tongue making her heart pound more and more. His wet and warm tongue was comforting her and if felt so good doing it, he brought her close to him and used his tongue in her mouth as their lips clashed to comfort the other of their separation and their first big fight they ever had.

Rin smiled and looked at him and smiled his eyes were a beautiful gold clashed with hers causing her to blush, they stared into their eyes as they moved their tongue around in the other's mouth fighting for dominance.

She blushed when he parted and licked his lips and was emotionless "You taste just a good as ever." She squeaked and blushed looking away she started to feel dizzy and looked at him "May I have a piggy back rid?"

"No."

"Why? My feet hurt I was running and carrying both babies can't I get a piggy back ride?"

"No, I do not repeat myself."

"Bu-"

"Rin. Okay, you're not nice."

"I shall carry you how I normally do, last thing I need is for you to fall asleep and fall off."

She smiled so he was going to carry her?! Rin jumped at him and he carried her and adjusted her to fit in his arms perfectly, his tail curled around hers like they were holding hands and she listened to the lulling beating of his heart and also felt the slight moving as he walking like lulling rocking motion she soon found herself asleep and smiled thinking of their lives up until now.

He sighed and looked down at her she could be so emotional at times, that made up for his lack of it and she was his opposite and made up for everything he lacked it made him so happy to have a mate that was perfect for him. He loved her so much, he chuckled to himself as his inner beast smiled too 'Sesshomaru she is such a handful. So childish and simple minded at times and so cute too, I love how much she blushes.'

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He walked through the night until he made it to his home where he saw the bedroom was cleaned and fixed by the maids he sent in the wall was repaired and all was fixed. He put her down on the bed and curled up her to watching her sleep soundlessly and just looked at her face thinking how he nearly lost her today…

"Mine. You. Are. Mine. My. Rin. Forever."

"You. Are. Mine. Sesshomaru. Forever. And. Eternity."

"Hn." He smiled to himself looking at her as she didn't wake she spoke in her sleep to him and he caressed her cheek and watching her until there was a knock at his door. He growled lowly to comfort her telling her subconscious self he would be right back she growled back in her sleep and curled into a ball as her tail let go of his and curled around her.

He opened the door to see Takashi with two letters and he took them "They better be important."

"My lord if they were not I wouldn't give either of them."

Sesshomaru shut the door and went back to the bed where his tail curled with her's like they were holding eachother again. He cut open the letter with his useful claw and he unfolded it smelling the scent on it was fear, anger, hate, and Miroku. He read the letter growling and hated this new news, he set it down and opened the next letter in the same manner.

But it smelt of blood, the blood of two and fear…

This blood belongs to… His eyes widened in shock.


	25. Royal blood spilt

This blood is… "Mother's… and Victoria's." He sighed he hadn't wanted the death of his mother even if he didn't like her same with Victoria. He read the letter and sighed it was saddening even to him and smiled his mother with her last bit of life wrote a letter to him in her own blood no doubt using her claw.

'Dear son,

I'm sorry I never was much of a mother, nor a wife to your father but I have to say this. You made me proud I leave you and Rin to find my killer and avenge us both. He was after you and a weakness of the Inu Yokai but I wouldn't tell him anything. Now I hope you and your mate Rin cherish your lives together I never did with your father and I went into the arms of death and now I and Victoria follow.

Farewell… My son.'

Then there was a pool of blood on the end of the paper, it made him happier she confessed her wrongness but it had him hating she never did any of this when she was alive she always did everything the second even when it came to death.

Rin looked at him during the time of the letter he was reading and now he looked at her, Rin.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

She smiled at him sensing his emotions changed to negative she hugged him and absorbed his sadness in a new power she found out she had, he looked at her as she did this. Her eyes looked up at him with tears flowing freely she noticed she hadn't been doing anything other than crying these past few days.

He looked at her "Rin."

"I know you don't ever cry so I will cry in your place."

"I nearly cried when I thought you were dead. I blamed myself…"

"You didn't kill me your mother did, but she resurrected me."

He looked at her a then nodded and caressed her cheek "You are always so kind mate..."

She looked up at him her tears beginning to fade away his pain was leaving her she felt good that she was able to take away his pain for even a short time, She looked at him and wanted to try again and take any other pain he still had. He simply looked away and gave her a negative shake of his head "No, I am fine mate."

With that he looked at her and saw she was smiling "You said that earlier and I then cried in your place." He sighed in was odd how she was always able to read him like some kind of odd book in a strange library. He amused himself with the thought of Rin going to a library and getting a book that would translate his mind to fit hers.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, she knew he wouldn't allow her to take anymore of his pain away but she would try to cheer him up. So she smiled when he was looking away and crouched on the bed when he wasn't looking and pounced on her tail, she caught it in her hug and he simply pulled it up pulling her along with it "What do you think you are doing?"

"Attacking your tail."

"Why?"

"To see if you are on guard around me."

"Why should I are you going to kill me?"

"No, that would be awful."

He chuckled and pinned her to the bed and smiled as his hair cascaded around them she smiled and kissed his nose, he kissed her lips with a chaste kiss with a lot of passion for a closed and short kiss though. Rin smiled and pushed him off "So what did the other letter say?"

"It informed us that Miroku's palace was attacked by Naraku and his mate is now very ill." She looked at him and took a deep breath her heart went out to the other young expecting mother; she got up and started to put on her layer of clothing that matched his. Her yukata was all white but instead of red sakura petals her's were a hint darker than cherry red, she looked just like a female version of her mate, her obi was the same color and she wore black shoes that were flat slippers more comfortable than sandals.

He sat on the bed slightly confused but knew at the same time what she was up to, he sighed and pushed himself off of the bed and got dressed in his yukata and armor she put her armor on too. It made him happy to see her in protective armor in her state it made him feel safer too, she smiled putting her swords on her belt and he did the same as they both walked down to the dining hall.

There at the table was General Takashi and another solider named Ren also he was lord Sesshomaru's cousin and was supposed to be on the coast looking for Naraku. Rin sat at the head of the table with her mate and they both seemed to be looking at the young dog demon, Rin voiced the question that was on both of their minds "Ren why have you returned?"

"Are you telling me you don't like my company?"

"No, but you were supposed to be on post for Naraku."

"That is the thing…"

"He killed many of our men; I was the only one who seemed to have made back here alive all the rest have perished."

Sesshomaru looked sitting across from Ren was Takashi and beside him was Ungai and then some other guards. Rin looked at her grandfather he seemed worried or stressed about something; however what the old monk had on his mind he didn't know but decided he would find out.

Sesshomaru ate in silence as his talkative mate conversed with the others eating about their adventures some tales of when her and Sesshomaru traveled and old stories about Midoriko, Kikyo and Naraku. She found she had more knowledge than anyone else in the palace other than Sesshomaru, no one other than the ones who survived Naraku the first time knew of his tale and his history along with the history of Kikyo and Midoriko.

Ungai looked at Sesshomaru knowing the male demon wanted to speak with him as he was causally eyeing the old man as he ate his raw meat without a single drop of the red liquid trailing down from his lips. Rin watched as the two looked at each other before exiting the room, she moved to get up but found herself being seated back down with a look from her mate.

Takashi then got up and seemed as if he was allowed to do so by the look Sesshomaru gave him, Rin smiled and then continued the conversation with Ren as others who came to eat only had five minutes to do so before they had to go back to their posts.

Takashi looked at the old monk and their lord "What is there trouble?" Sesshomaru really hated to admit it but he felt as if something in the palace was off, however he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at Takashi "Did anyone give you that letter before you gave it to me?"

"No, my lord… I found it attached to an arm on the front door." Ungai looked disgusted by the news apparently he didn't know what was going on around the palace after all, he knew of Naraku and their challenges but once the group disbanded after the day when they lost their friend Sango he wasn't included on the troubles anymore.

"General, my lord what is going on and why do I know nothing of this?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet it was Rin's request to leave him out of it, she didn't want him thinking that demons were evil again if he heard too much of these troubles. Ungai smiled and shook his bald shining head as light reflected off of it somewhat "Rin?"

"Hn."

"I see."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at his general once more and sighed "It was my mother's arm." Takashi knew he shouldn't be surprised by his lord and his impressive knowledge but he still was "Yes, it was lady Inu Kimi's arm."

"What did you do with it?"

"Buried it of course. I sent two soldiers to go find the rest of her body and bring them here for burrial in the family resting grounds. I did the same with Lady Victoria's but I will send her's over to her family In England."

"Very well, that was very well of you."

"Thank you my lord."

Ungai looked at them both shocked "Inu Kimi is dead?"

"Yes, it appears she was killed by Naraku and that Miroku's palace was attacked as well."

"Oh I see. How is Shiori?"

The dog demon lord remained silent sure his voice not answering the old monk was enough to let him know that something wasn't good had happed to her and it seemed he got the message he was looking as if he had been shot in the heart. Shiori was like a daughter to him and just as important to him as Rin was, suddenly a scream was heard from the dinning hall.

Kagome was with Koga and they had been eating breakfast with the rest of the wolves and Ginta and Hakku were smiling and up to their ways again, it turned out the two were actual brothers. It shouldn't have been a big surprise to Kagome, but after like five years of knowing them she never once thought of the idea where the two were related.

She and Koga ate first it was how things worked why would eat and have their fill and then the rest would eat, it was only honorable to respect their alphas in that way and Kagome was used to it and sort of liked it actually.

Koga looked at her and they received the same letter Miroku sent Sesshomaru and Rin, she looked at him and her mood went from happy and content to raging and pissed. She jumped up scaring half of the pack they had been eating dinner and she read it Koga said to wait until after the meal but she wanted to read it now, they had never gotten a letter really before.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Koga jumped at her mood and choked on his meat, Ginta and Hakku were giving him the Heimlich maneuver to save him which it did he then took the note from his mate.

'Hell it almost ended his life, what was so damn important?' His body grew pale at thinking of what the letter spoke about, it was talking about how Naraku somehow managed to attack Miroku and harm his mate. Koga wanted to pull out his hair that could have been him and his mate. Hell they didn't even know that Naraku somehow was back from sea. They had guards all over the coast and none reported anything alarming to him.

Wait…

He looked at Kagome and she nodded, he looked at Ginta and Hakkaku "I need you both to say here, understand?" Kagome knew that wouldn't work but she looked at Ryuu and Eri her two guards and smiled "Now, big brothers I need you both to stay here."

"What?!No way."

"Well alright then can you go pack a bag for me and Koga? I need the bag I brought from when I first came here it's in our room." With that the two wolfs fought with Ginta and Hakku to get it, Kagome grabbed Koga's arm and ran out of the cave placing a barrier around it and running to the west.

"Kagome?"

"So they can't get us." With that he picked up his speed and started to not being dragged by her but nearly out running her, she smiled and let go racing to the palace where the lord was cold as ice and the lady as warm as the child. She was 'the child of the sun' as Jinenji once said.

Kagome and Koga smiled looking at huge palace on the horizon and heard a scream, her heart clinched hearing her friend scream that was Rin's scream she just knew it. She ran faster Koga runner ahead a bit and she was practically stepping on his heels, soon there was a painful sound and it was followed by a howl.

Rin had been left in the room with Ren, and she smiled looking at him and talking about if he found anyone yet and if he was going to have a family anytime soon. Suddenly she looked up hearing a weird almost cracking sound and saw his skin being cracked like an outer shell of a bug, his form that was hidden on the inside was a monster with a lizard like body with spider legs and a pair of bone looking wings and lastly Ren's head was the same.

He held threw Rin on the ceiling and glued her with his stick spider webs. Sesshomaru busted in and saw Ren with a glued Rin to the roof and his cousin had his mouth open with two spider fangs prepared to suck all that life out of her.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and he rushed as Ren without a warning he had him on the ground pinned and Ren looked at his cousin with pleading eyes and a tear escaping and falling down his cheek "Sesshomaru k-killl me. Ri-Rin sor-" Sesshomaru sighed hearing his cousin say his name and believing his cousin had said enough before sounding pathetic he sliced off his cousin's head with his green acidic whip.

Ungai used purifying powerful webs of the spider demon that had been known to drain life energy out of living beings however it would never be able to kill a demon but it would be able to make them alive with barely any energy life.

She smiled and looked at him "Grandfather!" She dropped down her knees feeling a bit weak Sesshomaru flicked his hand ridding it of the wretched smell that Naraku left on his cousin mixed with the scent of death, it had to of been Ren's course. He caught his mate and helped her stand successfully, she leaned on his and used her tail to help her with her balance and she felt the urge to cry but no tears came. She had cried so much that she didn't have any tears ready to launch right now, she looked at Sesshomaru with an angry glare "I'm so sick of Naraku and all of this sneaking around and not being able to use my powers without taking energy from the children. I can't wait to have them out and to have Naraku dead!"

Takashi chuckled at her tone, but then looked at one of his fallen brethren and bowed his respect "I shall see to the burial details." Sesshomaru nodded her understanding and went to calm his mate down who sounded angry but he knew she was upset by her scent and she was letting out in anger instead of tears.

Rin walked outside and glared at the light in the sky "Uh why is it so bright?! Sesshomaru help me mate." She turned around and he felt his heart hurt so much has happened and his mate was going weak due to how much stress it was and she just lost a good friend and her hormones were raging all of this together didn't help. His arms encircled her and she fell into his arms and smiled feeling his arms tighten around her more and more. Koga and Kagome were right in front of the couple panting Kagome had her hands on her knees "R-R-Rin… A-are you … okay?"

She tried to move in his arms but she couldn't and looked up at her mate who still had a red tint to his eyes she smiled at his possessiveness "I'm fine." Koga mirrored Kagome panting and then looked at his mate who fell on her back and smiled "Good." Kagome fell on the ground and smiled looking at her mate and he too fell on his back and the two looked up at the sky and then Sesshomaru and Rin who stood and looked down at them.

Koga and Kagome smiled up at them laughing and Rin looked down doing the same in all honesty she loved her mate, but she really did love him but she sometimes missed Kagome's antics. Koga was a good mate for her they both had crazy antics and were so great for each other and she had to admit. Her heart went out to the only one she had left in her lord's family the lonely unmated male Inuyasha. With Inu Kimi, Victoria and Sesshomaru's father and cousin Ren gone, Inuyasha was one of the last ones. The royal family was usually kept small but it was hard to believe just her, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained.

She smiled and looked at her mate 'I'll just have to change that; I and Kagome will get him a mate. But after this Naraku bussiness.'

Naraku and Sango

Go to Miroku

They go to her own era

Meet yuka

Sango tries to send a letter

Miroku and inuyasha proect shiori

Then steal medicine and a book

Yuka follows and falls in the well

Gramps seals it and it disappears

They then begin to leave unaware yuka is there

They here a scream and Kagome rescues her from a hunry yokai

Explain things she sees life here

They make it to miroku and save shiori but she remains in a coma

Inuyasha marks her

They find naraku he tries to kill them

They fight back injuring him

Rin purifies him

Four years pass and the children are eight.


	26. Another fallen angel

Meanwhile Sango was trying to figure out how to get out of this horrid place she was forced to be at. Sango looked Naraku had been mating her more and more and she rolled over to see his face he slept peacefully beside her, it made her sick but she felt a bit of love to him still. However she had spent her time here reading and looking at the garden and the views she found in a book it said a child that was a demon or half demon would make it's parents connect with its being trying to make its parents become inseparable so that it would have the largest chance of survival.

She was sure it was only the child within her making her feel this way to the monster who has killed thousands, tricked her and had been having sex with her every night she was there. His black hair wavy strands on his face they clinged to the drying sweat on his forehead and she smiled turning on her side and then she sat up glaring at her own action 'Damn it I hate him. I hate him! Uh playing with my emotions! Hell the first night he raped me and then after that this stupid child is making me crave his body!'

Sango slowly and quietly got out of the bed and grabbing the robe and wrapping it around her, she had to go take a bath her scent was disgusting her right now 'Great now I smell like him, fresh dirt and like a musky rain.' She cringed as she felt her inner demon speaking to her no doubt influenced by the child 'YOU LOVE HIS SCENT ADMIT IT!' There were four different things happening at once, her mind was telling her hate him and run or kill him, her heart was confused and not sure what to do she love Rankosuka but not Naraku but they were the same right? Then her demon telling her to love and trust him and next her child trying to bring them together.

Oh god it was a hard to thing to figure out, she figured it would be better to just stay away and be by herself. However after a while she found out that was harder to do than she thought, she was in the hot spring soaking up all its heavenly aromas of scented oils and flower blossoms that she scattered in there. She smiled letting her head set back on a rock like a pillow and her bottom set on a underwater ledge that was like a natural seat. Smelling all the good and flowery scents that smelt nothing like Naraku and it was great for that reason alone.

She heard a sound and looked up to see a Naraku crouching down in a thin robe and was watching her bath, she glared at him and screamed "GET THE HELL OUT!" He smirked and sunk in the water, she felt something in her rise and glared 'The devil child.' His strong arms surrounded her and pulled her close to his now naked form, she felt his muscle chiseled chest pressed against her soft and tender chest with her protruding belly. The child was growing very quickly she looked to be six months along already, it sort of worried her but she wanted it out as it would come out. He put his hand on it and looked at her "Sango I smell your fear do not fear the child growing quickly because I used a similar spell I used on the twins to make them grow quicker."

The child began to move and he looked at her belly which was the home of their shifting child and he smirked when she jumped feeling a hardened member touch her upper thigh, he looked at her and smirked when her eyes widened and her scent smelt of arousal and lust. She felt her back being shoved into the side of the stone edge of the hot spring, she felt the mass under water that was touching her thigh move up to her core before she could fight back or protests.

She found her arms were already on his shoulder and gripping him with bruising force feeling his rock hard member in one smooth thrust was nestled in her ready walls, that were awaiting it. Sango felt her mate using her body to weaken her hate against him, he nibbled her ear and whispered having his hot breath on her ear lobe "Sango… I lust for you all the time."

She felt sick at this but she also felt so great being with him "I hate you." He smirked and leaned down to her round breast with milk for their child who was due just about any time now " Your scent says otherwise, your scent has the sweet smell of arousal, milk, and sweet blossoms and my scent. You smell of love, arousal and my child."

Sango found herself wrap her arms around him and scream his name into his shoulder as she was coming to her climax, he smirked and followed not long after. He pulled out and felt her sink a few inches knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand after they had mated each and every time she grew very weak in the knees. He picked her up and sat on the under water ledge and grabbed a bottle of soap and put it in his hands making a good lather, when it was just perfect he began to slowing rub it all over her body and took extra time on her belly and breasts.

She smiled and fell asleep feeling his gentle and kind hands washing her and hold her close to him, he picked her up and laid her back in their bed for her to rest. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and then he put his hand on her forehead feeling she had s slight fever he summoned his a boy with brown eyes and brown hair with a blue priest hiori pants and white shirt similar to a priestess's "Sou get her some water and some sweet peaches." The boy no older than thirteen bowed and walked out of the room to do so, the boy was always by the door after the two woke incase anything was needed.

He saw her peaceful expression in her sleep it appeared of pure bliss but he could also smell reget and self-loathing on her, which made him practically sick to his stomach. His inner demon spoke to him 'It is a shame our mate hates us. We must make it otherwise.'

Sango woke feeling a wet cloth on her forehead and looked to see Naraku gently batting her forehead and looked at her with a kindness in her eyes and smirked "I want you to understand that I did not make you a pawn I made you a mate and person for me love." She felt her heart clench and cried looking at him "You are only using me! You killed thousands, you killed me and my brother."

"I brought you back."

"You are evil."

"Sango please forgive me or give me a chance."

"You stole my sons from my body and made me think they died, you kidnapped me and tricked me. You want to kill my friends and you want forgiveness?!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You will never understand, you are in love with me whether you want to admit it or not. I am the mate you fell in love with Rankosuka, you said your love so many times for me you enjoyed our love making more than you do now. You were happy, do you not remember?"

"I was happy with the sweet, and kind angel who was good and not a evil devil from hell."

"Believe what you will, I can be passionate and kind to those who deserve it."

He looked down at her with a charming face that had once been only seen on her mate Rankosuka, she would not fall for it. She wouldn't fall in love with him no matter how much her child wanted so it was the devil's child and Naraku the devil perhaps even worst, she would somehow kill her whole family and if that meant her end to so be it. She pushed herself to get up despite how much her body was saying now she stood and so did he, she glared and pushed past him. He watched her walk out of the room into the hall she looked down to see Sou who had been a young boy around Kohaku's age, her hair was black and her eyes a red that faded to black she walked down the hall and went into the rock garden she just looked at it being bored.

Suddenly two forms slowly faded in and she narrowed her eyes at them her bastard sons, they would never be her's never! She stiffened acting formal and the scent of her hate rolled off and she made her lips into a thin line trying to smile despite her hate for the two who were stolen from her and raised to be devils like their father who walked the earth.

"Boys."

"Mother, Goru and I wer-."

She stood up and began walking away "I am not your mother, leave me alone and go see your father and do what you two mistakes were created for kill innocent people to ease your boredom."

"Mother, Nori and I w-."

She turned around with incredible speed and hate dripped off of every word she spoke, well more like spat at them "Enough I am not your mother! A mother loves her children! I will never love you nor this devil inside me! I was cursed by your father ! He killed me and my family and I lived ever since that day I have lived in hell, if I could die right now I gladly would now leave me the hell alone your two unwanted bastards!"

With that she walked away Nori took a step to grab her shoulder and spin her around to yell back and Goru caught his shoulder "No, father said we are not to hurt mother." Sango yelled back her demon hearing picking up on their conversation "NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

Nori cursed glaring at her and Goru couldn't help but let out a chuckle "You have her temper."

"The hell I do."

"You do."

"Do not!" They were surprised seeing their mother rounding the hall she had paid attention to them, they were serious and knew they were monsters like their father. However they were raised that way, their father had raised them without their mother knowing and so… they were taught kindness. But in the time she has been here they have seen her or watched her when she didn't think she was being watched, they saw how sad she was and other times she almost seemed happy.

They enjoyed having their mother around.

Suddenly they heard a scream and then ran to see Sango on the ground, she was holding her belly and Naraku right beside her and demons were rushing toward them Sou was chanting things and throwing spiritual attacks and stuff at them while Kohaku was running and slaying them with his scythe. Naraku looked worried he picked her up bridal style and looked at his sons "You two come with me, you are to guard the outside of our room as I help deliver your sister."

Sango laid on the futon with racket breath and looked at Naraku with tears in her eyes "I'm afraid!" He smirked she seemed so cute right now she had numerous injuries in battle and never complained but she complained now just a few minutes after her water broke…


	27. another war

Rin was looking at a still body with Kagome both of their hearts went to the woman lying there they saw she had a big belly and was unmoving but her heart was still beating. She looked at Kagome and they held hands and tried to hold back their tears, they gave her a sponge bath and brushed her hair and then left the secret room and walked out to see the four men looking at them.

Kagome took a breath and smiled seeing Rin nod "We decided that my era has medicine they can help her and if we get it she will be safe for a longer period of time, she can't eat but in my era we have this medicine that help her keeping her and the baby alive."

"Really?" Miroku was so happy by this news it meant Shiori and their child would have a chance after all, he felt the burning in his hand and grabbed his arm and bit his lip as blood ran down his bottom lip "Damn this curse."

Rin spoke up looking at his struggle "Inuyasha you should stay here with him if he needs help, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Koga and I will get the medicine and any information there that can help us." Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arm's "Feh, I've had enough of that place when I had to go get you back and forth all those times when hunting Naraku the first time."

Koga looked at the dog mutt "You just never could be good to my mate could you?" He smirked and looked at him and fought with him their head against one another "I was good, I just never could stay at the dump she called her era!"

"You dare insult her home?!"

"Yea the air stunk and her gramps was always so mean!"

"Well if you didn't destroy his storage house!"

"Kagome stay out of this, besides you sat me!"

"I'm going to do it again! SIT!" Koga jumped back so he too wouldn't be flattened and chuckled smugly pointing at Inuyasha who would always be weaker and never win against his mate "Ha serves you right dog turd!"

"Koga… be nice."

"Okay… serves your right Mr. fluffy ears or should I call you Mr. Fluffy tail?"

This caused the hanyou to growl and the girls to giggle while Sesshomaru smirked to himself without anyone noticing. A few more minutes of arguing happened between the two canines who would never settle their differences, Kagome giggled thinking how he never got along with any canines. He didn't get along with Koga who was a wolf, or Sesshomaru a dog or Shippo a fox or Hachi the raccoon dog.

'Guess he is one of those jealous puppies.'

Everyone looked at her she smiled nervously she didn't know she had said it aloud and smiled then yelled sit before Inuyasha could do anything and with that she and the group that had decided they would go to the future left for the well nearly two hundred miles away.

Rin looked at Kagome, she and Kagome had been bonding they loved their mates. However Rin and Sesshomaru were fighting pointless and trivial fights due to her hormones and Koga and Kagome had been arguing on whether or not to have children.

Sango was asleep she had been struggling for hours and her eyes fluttered open she looked around and noticed they were not alone, Naraku was there with a bundle in his arm he was smiling and rocking the child gently and one of the both of the boys were laying on the ground on had a cut on his arm and the other a wound on his stomach, the spiritual boy Sou was busy using light coming from his hand to help them.

It must have been poison priests were known to have power to purify a demon's poison, she saw Kohaku sitting in a corner sleeping with blood on him " N-Naraku?" He smiled and looked at her then walked over and sat down beside her with cross legged and showed her the bundle and smiled "She is beautiful." Sango felt her heart flutter looking at her and smiling making cooing sounds, she looked just like Naraku and her mixed.

"What happened to the boys and Kohaku?"

Narkau looked over at them and smirked and cooly spoke "Goru took a spear for you when I was running with you in my arms to here and then Kohaku is just exhausted and Nori got cut when I tried to move you and our daughter from this room to a safer place. Kohaku and the boys fought them all off nearly five hundred demons, they had attacked from the unknown."

She hated to admit it but she loved the child she didn't look evil at all, she looked beautiful like a beautiful fallen angel that was all her's. Sango felt the warm feeling in her heart despite the child having left her body, she didn't want to fight nor try to run or kill them.

What had happened to her? Why this why now? Why?

Sesshomaru looked at the well he had heard stories about and it appeared as any ordinary well, that is when Kagome smiled and bit her index finger and thumb drawing a dot of blood from each and put some on their cheeks and forehead and uttered a spell that would change things "You are now able to travel through the well, it will recognize you as me since you wear my blood."

If she had not explained and was not Rin's friend nor his ally she would of died, no one put's their blood on him. He mentally sighed to himself he had become such a softy thanks to his mate, however becoming a softy to have a mate like her was well worth it. Rin smiled and dove in to the new adventure they would all share together, next to jump in was Sesshomaru following his mate however instead of running he coolly walked and stepped on the edge. He took a careless step into the wall and fell then Koga made it the edge of the well extending his hand to his mate who smelt of fear and indecisive.

"Kagome?"

"I'm afraid I haven't talked to my family in about four years, what if they are mad and don't forgive me for just leaving without any reason?"

He smiled and grabbed her hands bringing them to him and kissed them "How could you think that, they are your family and will love you. Families understand and trust each other and their reasoning." She smiled and jumped in and he smiled jumping in after him she saw Rin and Sesshomaru standing on the ground they hadn't left the well house yet. She saw Rin holding her nose and the look of digust on her face Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless other than his lips were in a finer line than normal, when she got out of the well with Koga she found out why her hands went to cover her nose and mouth as did Koga's.

It smelt of dried blood, death, gun powder, smog, and many other terrible smells it burned their sensitive noses a bit and she looked at him and walked over the well doors opened them revealing a unthinkable scene. Their old shrine had pieces of their shrine buildings missing and piles of wood and other building materials, her old house was missing the top right corner where her room had been and the entire left corner of their house.

The sky was dark dingy grey and dull colors without any rays of sunlight, Kagome walked over to the edge to look down at the city and saw the shrine stairs had chunks of them missing and piles of rumbles. Her home city of Tokyo looked as if death and war had been claimed all over the city "What happened?" Sesshomaru looked at the city it was different but the smells and sights before him comfirmed what he first thought "You live in a time of war." She knew it was a question or meant to be but it was more like a fact or statement, she shook her head with tears in her eyes "No, I didn't. S-som-somehow the future here was changed in the last three or four years."

Rin looked at her friend and gave her a much needed hug, Koga looked at Sesshomaru and he gave the wolf a knowing look "Kagome, something must of occurred making this future a unfamiliar one." She thought long and hard and thought of nothing that could of made her future this way, perhaps relations with Japan and some other country weren't good and so they went to war.

She ran to her house and the other three simply followed by walking in a normal pace, Koga's eyes landed on her as she dug around in the rumbled of her old house in the middle section the only spot where the second floor was left. She walked up the stairs and looked out on the small strip left on the second floor and saw explosions near Mount Fugi and toward that area. Kagome ran down stair and dug through the rumble again cutting her hands and found a cellar door and opened it seeing nothing and then heard something above her.

Koga ran and grabbed his mate before she could have been crushed by the second floor, she ran to the store house and moved the three selves and opened the trap door where they kept other goods and heard Koga saying he didn't smell any life around here. She ignored his words and found herself with a spiritual seal on her and heard a hoarse voice "Demon be…" a cough echoed and then a wease "B-Be gone!"

A woman with a torn and tatter dress with a baseball bat came out and tried to hit Kagome before Koga could catch the bat and threw it away and yelled "How dare you try to harm Kagome! I'll make you pay you worthless wench!"

Kagome jumped up and blocked him with tears in her eyes as she faced a woman with matted brown hair to her mid back and a dirt stained face her clothes clung to her skinny and malnourish body "MOM?!" The woman's dull brown eyes watered hearing a voice she longed to hear after years and year of having no daughter "K-KKagome?!"

A old man with a raspy voice and struggled breath with a skinny malnourish body in a ripped and torn priest outfit smiled tears creating muddy lines down his dirt covered face as he smiled with a toothless smile at the girl who's black hair now had the beautiful scarlet red, it reminded them of a summer rose and dazzling bright blue highlights, that made them instantly think of an icy blue. Her brown chocolate eyes now a beautiful violet purple.

She wore snow white leg warmers that reached up to her knees and had red strings to tighten them, she had a white priestess shirt, a modern red skirt like her old middle school shirt, and a night black that shined fur cape on her back with a sword at her waist, her archery bow over her shoulder and so was her quiver. She wore black flats and had single red stripes on each cheek and a circle on her forehead with a stripe pointing down between her eyes and smiled with her fangs showing "Gramps."

He looked at her and she looked so happy her hair was tied into a waist long his pony tail as she had eyes prick her eyes, her mother ran to her giving her a hug so did her gramps… it made her sick… their scent smelt like…

'Death.'

"Mom, Gramps are you okay? What is going on around here?" Her mom didn't look at her and didn't smile as he pulled out of the hug "Kagome something happened when you were gone. A man revealed that he wasn't a man after all but a demon, and he revealed that many people were demons in disguise."

"What really?"

Her gramps butted in and told the rest "We followed him and many were upset at the sudden change of and said they don't want to live along side monster, beasts and devils so made offer to move demons to a island far away. Many people loved the idea and agreed giving him money and support, however one day people began to notice more and more people had been appearing on the news of a demon killing a human. However it wasn't long before something happened and a surprise mass killing of humans plunged japan into a war with its demons and humans."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing this place was worse than her home grabbed Sesshomaru's hand who only tightened around hers making sure she felt safe and comfort with him near.

"Kagome. Why are you here?"

"To get things to stop a war and our death in the feudal era."

"You are a demon?"

"Yea, me and Rin here were both human and now were not. Mom and our blood is mixed with a wolf demon's many many many centuries ago. My old strong blood awakened and now I'm a demon."

"Really that is in none of our shrines history books."

"It was left out gramps. So is Souta okay?"

He looked saddened at the name of his grandson and he just looked down with tears wanting to pour more and more and Kagome noted the obvious pain on his face.


	28. Souta?

Her mother looked at her daughter and smiling thanking the heavens that she had been away during all of this hard and painful times of war, this would be a horrible place for her kind daughter to be. However she didn't know much of her daughter's times in the feudal era, once Kagome had told them of the tale of yura of the hair and how she was nearly burned alive at that story her family didn't want to here of her adventures over there. Kagome didn't push it and was just happy they allowed her to go, Kagome's mother looked into her daughter's purple eyes and smiled her daughter had clearly grown up in the years she had been away and seemed happy.

Kagome smiled and tried to lighten up the mood "Don't tell me he is a solider somewhere." Her mother shook her head this somewhat made Kagome glad her brother wasn't being put in danger, but her mother didn't seem to have a smile on her face from relief "About two years after you left he disappeared, and we haven't seen him since."

"What? How?"

Her grandfather finished not wanting to speak of the boy much longer, they had lost Kagome for years making their home feel more empty but Souta kept them happy with just being there and then he too went missing and then it had only been the two of them and both were very much in mourning for both children.

"Kagome, last we saw he was going to school."

"Did he get kidnapped?!"

"His teachers said he was walking home last she saw."

Her mother chimed in "He the two years you were gone before he disappeared he was would stop to the before and after school, and sometimes even at night at random times hoping to find you home again. Then when I came home I found his school supplies on the ground and his favorite pajamas gone and room had nothing else missing or messed up about it."

"What? He ranaway?!"

"We don't know someone could of done that just to make it look like it, but then again he might of we don't know. But he would wake up crying about red eyes staring at him and a scary man with a spider tattoo, he said the man would go into his dreams or talk to him through the well."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened him and Rin were having their own back ground conversation about how they need to prepare for her birth soon, and how he doesn't want her to go to defeat Naraku with him and how she couldn't sit at home and wait for him to come home in one piece or in a coffin.

But the name Koga just shouted repeating what Kagome's mother had said caught their attention "Naraku." Sesshomaru looked at the mortal woman with a heartless and uncaring stare that made her nearly shake with fright at his appearance he looked so powerful and scary "Um… Kagome."

"Woman are you sure of this fact that you have told us?"

She nodded he spoke so formal and with so much class and nobility "Kagome who is this scary man?" Rin smiled and got between both Sesshomaru and Rin she smiled and put her hands over his chest giggled "Oh he isn't scary. He is just… hard until you get to know him, well and even after that depending on a purpose."

Koga smiled and pointed using his thumb at his fellow man and surprisingly one of the best friends he could have, he wasn't big on joking or anything but that didn't mean he didn't think of Sesshomaru as a friend afterall Inuyasha was always under their skin "Hey we aren't here to have small talk Sesshomaru and I need to get the girls out of here quickly."

"Why?" Kagome whined she wanted to talk with her mom and gramps more. Sesshomaru butted in and placed his hand on Rin's bulge "Rin carries our children and she is close to birth." Koga smiled and looked at him patting his shoulder "Oh is Sesshomaru a worried daddy?" This caused Rin a giggle and smile as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his friend and made his fameous answer "Hn, you shall be worse than I."

"He is right Koga you nearly kill someone if they act weird around me or if they are rude at all."

He made a shocked face started to stutter before pointing to Sesshomaru "The dog lord does it too! He ain't so perfect!" Sesshomaru found this amusing and let a smirk let the edges of his lips curve up a milmetter "I would do worse, however I do not act like a pathetic scared wolf."

"No long as you have your master Rin you are fine."

He chuckled at this and would have the last word "I-" Suddenly Rin butted in and his cocky and proud face turned to a blank one of surprise "I'm not his boss or master I'm his mate!" Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at his mate and her answer "You are afraid of your mate, you admit it when she is not around."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him "You what?!"

"Hehe um honey why don't we get the stuff we need Miroku must be worried."

"Oh I nearly forgot mom, gramps I need you to seal the well shut and destroy it after we leave through it we can't change this place anymore."

"You can seal it and just visit right?"

"No, mom certain demons can eat your flesh add it to their own and take its form. If they did that then they could come through the well to here. I will also find Souta."

She felt her heart sink at her daughter's words, her daughter wasn't going to come back and neither was her son? That would mean her and gramps wouldn't see them ever again and this would be it. Mother Higurashi sighed and thought about her deceased husband and deceased grams "I believe in you and that you are choosing the path that you believe is right and so I must believe in that too." She smiled and hugged her daughter "I love you. Now you better get going."

"Yes dear girl you must be on your way." Her gramps chimed in and smiled a fake smile of sadness he was trying to cast off as a smile of happiness and pride in his granddaughter who was trying to save the world and the future, that meant some sacrifices. Then the four demons from the feudal era walked down the steps and were careful to try and avoid any confrontation with the humans or anyone else.

Sesshomaru had a high sense of smell then Rin and then the male wolf demon Koga and last Kagome, Sesshomaru casually threw his head in the air smelling for the scent of humans who were fighting and clashing with other humans and the lingering scent of a bat demon was towards that area "They are coming from the south we must go north."

With that the group were dodging in and out of alley ways to avoid groups traveling on the main road and this was working they were only four blocks from the hospital that was until a smoke rolled in Sesshomaru had his sword in hand so did Koga and Kagome. The female wolf demon leader voiced a command Sesshomaru was milliseconds from saying "Get in the middle Rin, we will protect you."

Sesshomaru voiced a sentence that made them instantly tense "Poisons gas, it dulls the senses to a average mortals." Rin touched his shoulder and felt her heart tighten she was afraid "Sessh… I wanna go."

"Hn. In a second."

"Sessh."

"Rin, it shall be fine."

Suddenly a tank came out of nowhere and was shooting a artillery round at them disbanding the small group, Rin felt an arm go around her waist and he and Koga and Kagome scattered. He didn't know where they were but his instincts told him only to worry about his mate, he soon found new scents and a tanking blocking them off he drew his sword and started to battle.

Then there was a scream and it was loud he turned to see Rin crouching and holding her stomach with a man in front of her with a sword and he sliced through the car that was racing toward her a brick on the gas pedal and it was full of tnt.

Sesshomaru jerked around to see who was with his mate as she smoke settled and he saw the car split in two on each side of him and in front of the defeated tank. The man holding his mate had white hair cut to his shoulders, he wore black outfit with black armor covering him and he had a gun and sword at his waist he had dirt on his face and looked at Sesshomaru with his golden blazing eyes. His voice was even as he spoke he recognized the man in front of him that was from the past "I see the Akari and Eiichi aren't born yet."

Sesshomaru's interest was peeked "Your name."

The man smiled and looked at him with a cocky grin planted on his face.


	29. Two era's meet in the middle of war

"My name is Sesshomaru and I am you from this time. Now we have to regroup with Kagome and Koga, Rin will go into labor within a few minutes." Sesshomaru's nose could not fool him this future Sesshomaru was indeed him his confidence on the matter increased as the poison dust that had dulled his senses vanished and his senses returned. A woman with grey skin tight suit with dark grey armor on her entire outfit came out with a sword and was with Kagome, the woman had a black beanie on hiding her hair somewhat.

Koga was with a man in an identical suit as Sesshomaru's and he also had a beanie on, he smiled and looked at Kagome "You always look beautiful." He looked at the woman in the armored suit and smiled holding her hands and kissing them "And you still look just as flawless as you did five hundred years ago."

The armored girl giggled and blushed "Oh Koga dear you are so sweet."

Kagome and Koga jumped and looked at the two in the armored suits "YOU ARE US?!" The armored couple smiled and nodded, Rin grasped her stomach and felt an wetness and looked over at the man carrying her then at the man to her left "T-two Sesshomaru? I must be dream-"

Suddenly she woke up in an old run down abandoned hospital room "Where am I?!" She found herself wanting to scream and saw why Sesshomaru was holding he hand and Kagome was in between her legs with a girl who looked identical but her hair was in a short lazy bun and wearing an armored suit.

She felt her stomach contract and felt two squeezes on both hands, she looked to see Sesshomaru in the white hiori he always wore that matched her's and then another man who looked like Sesshomaru with short hair and in a black armored suit. Then looked and saw in a corner were to men talking to one another one with short black hair and some head covering on and then he wore a armored suit while the other one wore a brown wolf belt on his shoulder, chest armor and waist brown wolf pelt.

Rin looked at the two of the men holding her hands and let out a whine followed by a panting breath it hurt, she didn't have to be told she was giving birth she sort of guessed after feeling pain down at her entrance and belly. She grunted as she pushed and heard her mate say how he was proud of her and loved her more than anything, other sweet things like how he was giving her the best thing in anyone could ask for in life.

She then saw the man who looked like her mate in black body suit armor and smiled "You are doing so great I remember this moment and I always treasured it to see it again it makes me happy." She found her strength and in no time she heard two beautiful and healthy cries and saw everyone in the room smile, even her mate Sesshomaru who wore the white hiori who smiled less than her future Sesshomaru smiled genuinely at the twins both Kagome's were holding.

The Kagome grabbed each child in a blanket one in a blue blanket for being a male and the other in pink for being a female, they gave Rin her children and smiled looking at them with tears in her eyes "Oh, Sesshomaru they are beautiful." Both Sesshomaru's smiled and the future Sesshomaru smiled more "You and I named our daughter Akari for brightness and we named our son Eiichi for prosperous one."

Akari was their beautiful princess whoever it confused them how she was a half demon, they would love her regardless her beautiful light brown hair with little doggy ears on her head and her honey golden eyes. She had beautiful pale skin with a healthy light tan and she had no markings on her face other than the crescent moon however it was maroon like her father's stripes instead of matching the color of his moon as purple.

Their son was a new born but his aura was already so large you should fear it for a infant, he smelt as if he had stolen his half of his sister's demon essence and powers. That was why she was a half demon they guessed, he had his grandfather's markings on his cheeks the jagged stripes instead of his father's smooth curved ones. He had two jagged stripes on each cheek and they were maroon and he had no crescent moon, he had white haired son with pale skin and golden eyes. His eyes were the color of copper and a tint of red to his irises he has a ruby copper colored eyes.

She smiled at both Sesshomaru's it was so confusing but so sweet too "Future Sesshomaru why are you here, I mean I'm not upset to see my mate but… it's a bit confusing."

"Mate… oh it's nice to hear that again. I haven't heard it in so long." The old Sesshomaru was struck by his future self's words "Explain more." His future self felt a new feeling he didn't like the news that would be given "Well the truth is, my mate Rin died five hundred years ago only a few days after our children were born… we didn't have long after that."

Rin nearly jumped at this "What?! I die?!"

"I said too much just stay away from Naraku at all costs! I have missed you every day and raised our children who are so much like you, they have your spirit and are the ones who helped myself, Koga, Kagome, and Miroku fight against Naraku and his demons wanting to destroy the entire world and make one of his own."

Future Kagome butted in "Well, we differ from these past group because we never went to the future to get supplies for Miroku. Shiori simply died before we could make the trip because we took to long deciding on what to do. They go to the future and find us, you can change this future you have to! Naraku is at a palace to the north."

Minutes later their future selves filed out saying good byes and smiling at their past selves, they knew they would change that is if they detoured from their path.

Rin looked at her mate she was worried it would be very very dangerous from here on out, his mate got herself off of the bed her body already healing enough for her to walk. She picked up her pups and wrapped them in one blanket so they would be easier to carry, as she proceeded to walk Kagome smiled at her and had something behind her back "I have a present."

She revealed a carrier to carry her twins on the front of her chest, Kagome having seen these many times had helped the inexperience Rin put it on and secure her twins in the carrier attached to her chest. Sesshomaru looked at his mate who was behind him standing and he picked her up feeling she wasn't well enough to run just yet, Koga saw this he was in the back incase a attack came from behind he would be the first to react while Sesshomaru would have time to flee and protect his family, Kagome was in the front leading them out of the hospital and to the city library and to cover any frontal attacks.

Rin felt her friends kindness and loyalty by their actions it made her so happy and knew she would do the same if Kagome was in her situation. Kagome ran down a alley way with Sesshomaru close behind and Koga checking around the area they just left, the wolf demon priestess peeked from around a corner it seems the attacks were all in the north and south no doubt trying to find them. They would go to the east where the library is and after another few blocks of the same repeating routine, they had come across a building with the front doors blocked by debris of the third floor and the second and third floor were missing chunks of shelves, books and walls.

Kagome felt her heart sink she used to love this place and now to see it like this was hard, when ever she had trouble of staying with the class instead of falling behind and failing her friends and her would go here to study. Her friends were always faithful they would come here just as the sun broke in the east horizon and stay until it set in the west horizon.

They saw a hole in the side of the library and ran through that opening, Kagome and all the others lifted their heads to the ceiling or what was remaining of it and sniffed, listening to their senses and their instincts for anything. After Kagome felt and smelt nothing she looked at her comrades and saw them looking at her for further orders having never been here and no knowing where to go.

She pointed to the row of books ahead "Koga you go down there and see if you can find any books on Naraku or anything of the sort, legends and demons are down that isle." Seeing him smile and depart with his two fingers straight out and winking as he her a leaving he always did slicing the space in front of his forehead with his two fingers before saying "Later," and speeding off.

Sesshomaru waited for her commands and if she said to have him and Rin split ways she was crazy "Rin, Sesshomaru you both go down the right isle it has maps. See if you can find one of fifteen ten that is our time back home, and see if you can find any others that could come in handy." He left out a short and mute sigh of relief that she didn't want him and Rin to part and look for what ever they needed, he would have been so worried he wouldn't look but watch his mate from a distance or be by her side anyways.

"And I will go look to the left isle for books of famous war strategies of this era so Naraku won't expect them." With that the little group was once again disbanded in a search, Kagome was walking down her isle and reading book titles but didn't find any really great ones yet some were just field journals and were from older times and Naraku wouldn't be surprised.

Sighing she went to the area where she used to study with her friends reminiscing on the old times, lost in her thoughts she wasn't sure how much time she wasted but any would be dangerous. Longer they stayed more dangerous the area became, she ran to the library office in hope of finding books that were locked away or off limits to most people.

She found a room and instead of picking the lock or looking for keys she simply twisted the knob until it broke and when it did something came out of the darkness knocking her to the ground "Koga!" Kagome knew he would hear and come to her aid when did was he found a fox demon on Kagome, trying to choke his mate with her hands around Kagome's throat. His demon flared and his eyes flashed red as he grew more in strength he grabbed the creature but the long red tail and flung it into the wall, the demoness cringed and tried to get up but Koga had her afraid to move much more than that.

He extended his hand to his mate "Kagome, you okay?" She rubbed her throat and glared at the girl and smiled it off "Yea I'm fine she only tried to kill me, but so many people have tried and failed she is just one of them."

Koga let a chuckle escape his lips and the fox sat up looking at Kagome, the fox had short red hair to her shoulders, beautiful brown eyes and a tint of peach on her skin as her eyes grew full of tears "K-Kagome? Is… Is it really you?"

'This caused Kagome to change a bit the fox who nearly killed me knows me? The only fox I know is Shippo, could this fox be friends with the future Kagome of this era?' The fox saw a confused look on the wolf miko's face and smiled the tears running down the sides of her face as she pulled out a yellow ribbon…

Miroku looked at Shiori and she still laid there stiff like a corpse and unmoving, he felt his heart clench for his mate. He had everything he always wanted a beautiful wife and to have a child, now he had a mate and she was with child but he rather his child have the wind tunnel than seeing it's mother in this condition. The child would be alive and running around laughing and giggling until he was thirteen and that was when the hole in his hand would appear and he would have his own wind tunnel, Shiori would be worrying about her child and mate having the curse but at least they would be alive and moving.

He clenched his fist and his eyes flashed red as a tear released and a wound appeared on his lip as he bit his bottom lip hard in rage, he looked down at his feet while his bands hid this eyes and his dark blue pony tail fell over his shoulder his horns like he was ready to stab someone. His voice laced with rage, sadness and promise of pain "Inuyasha watch them, I shall be back."

"Miroku where are you going she needs you."

"She is fine, shiori is asleep for a long time and won't need me."

"Where are you going man?" The half demon pulled on the dragon lord's shoulder and the dragon lord grabbed his arm and turned around to face him, as Inuyasha's arm wasn't serious hurt or hurt at all but off his shoulder. Miroku's eyes were staring at Inuyasha's with rage of his beast threatening to be released and his eyes were red showing the rage and warning he was giving off "To get rid of some much needed rage."

Author's note {Read if you are confused!}

Just saying the Future Kagome, Koga, and Sesshomaru (ones wearing the modern solider suits) five hundred years ago when in the past Rin and Sesshomaru (ones wearing traditional hiori and yukatas of their clans) decided to come here, the future group when they had a choice decided not to go and just try to find Naraku there without going to the future.

When they decided to go look for him Sesshomaru's group was ambushed and tricked and Naraku killed Rin she was sluggish and weak after giving birth and fighting so soon afterward. Her pups had been left at the palace with Ungai, They never found him until five hundred years pasted and it was the modern era he launched an attack and now they are in an all-out war.

The past group (ones wearing traditional hiori and yukatas of their clans) decided to go to the future and that much possibly already changed the outcome of the future even perhaps in little ways. They now have knowledge of where Naraku is and that could also change their future. But will it change enough to where Rin lives?


	30. All gone, everyone and everything

Kagome was startled and her eyes went wide the other woman's scent filling her nose and memories her beast was showing her was flashing back in her mind in hyper speed. The woman put on the yellow ribbon around her head like a head band and her hair turned black her eyes stayed brown her skin a bit lighter not much though, it was her "Yuka!" The woman smiled tears spilling from the corners of eyes as she spoke with a cracking voice "Kagome."

Kagome pushed past her mate to hug her long lost and forgotten friend "Yuka what are you doing here where are Ayumi and Eri? How are you a demon?!" Yuka felt things she rather not and memories she rather forget and smiled at her friend knowing if she were gone for years she would want to know too, swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke "Ayumi and Hojo dated and he actually turned out to be descent of a horse demon, who once owned a herbal farm and he learned this and that had a lot to due with why his family had so many health secrets and stuff."

She took a breath as she saw Kagome absorbing this all in "Ayumi wasn't afraid and he joined the fight and helping kill off the demons Ayumi is a nurse and helps on the front lines, but sadly when the first attacked happened we were at school you see. The schools were the first hit, they thought killing mortal kids would be easy then the adults and elderly. Hojo got us out after finding out he had a bracelet that was a charm, the inspectors pulled off our charms making us realize what we were and told us to fight with them to kill humans and half demons. Hojo refused and led us out while they were fighting some uprising students we snuck out but Eri sadly was shot on spot and died, I tried going back so did Ayumi but Hojo stopped us and we left."

Kagome had tears beginning to form her friend would was always worried about her and so out spoken was no longer around for her to see or enjoy company with , she ran into Koga's arms and cried. Yuka saw this and smiled trying to take up on a lighter subject "Who is this Kagome I thought you and Inuyasha were together."

"Not anymore, I found out my human ancestors mixed with wolves and my blood awakened making me the princess miko of the wolf clan and I mated Koga the chief and alpha male." Yuka's eyes widened and she smiled "Wait you fight on the front lines right?"

"Sort of I'm from five hundred years in the past that's where I was every time I said I was sick in school and were I was for the last few years somehow there is a future me in this time. It's so confusing let's not get into it."

"Kagome, before you screamed I found the book about Naraku about facts and other stuff it looks hand written." Yuka ran at him and glared when he held it up out of her reach "Give it, its mine!" He shook his head and Kagome looked at her and him "Why do you need it Yuka?"

"I wrote it!"

"What?!"

"I heard my far share rumors and wrote it down in that, people come here to give me facts and rumors so I can help end the war by documenting anything valuable to end it."

Rin came walking back with him and smiled as he held two maps, then she looked at Yuka and then Kagome and Koga "Kagome who is this fox?" Yuka's eyes went straight to Sesshomaru her mouth watering and her hormones raging he was so hot, and so attractive and so so so… "Hey what do you think your doing making googly eyes at him?!"

"I can I have the freedom to do so."

"NO YOU DON'T! He is my MATE!" Sesshomaru agreed to this with a 'Hn,' Yuka felt her shoulders slump the girl in front of her looked no more than sixteen and yet she was mated then what was…. "PUPS!" Rin giggled and her pups were nuzzling to her chest in their sleep it made her smile "Yup, Akari is our daughter and Eiichi is our son they will rule the western lands one day as lord and lady just like us."

Yuka felt her blood drain from her body and point to them with trembling fingers "Y-You're the heartless, killing perfection, merciless, lord of the west Lord Sesshomaru?! And you are the beautiful, revengeful, quick killing, cold hearted and yet passionate and unforgiving, innocent yet elegant killing lady of the west Lady Rin?!"

Rin looked at her mate and smiled "I didn't know we were so famous, but I don't kill that much." He looked down at his mate and heard Yuka's description ring in his mind again "Perhaps it's our future self's egos."

Sesshomaru agreed with his mate and looked at Lady Kagome's friend then at the eastern lady herself "Kagome, Koga we best be getting on our way." Koga looked at his mate and nodded "Miroku is worrying himself to death by now."

Miroku was currently huffing and puffing, his bangs covering his face as his tears of hate and shame rolled down his cheeks. He looked up hearing a loud thud and looked up his eyes turning back from their red and blue from when his demon took over, when he looked up he saw a human village and noted it was all destroyed nothing remained.

Bodies were scattered, he was holding his sword's hilt as it was stabbed in the ground and he was huffing with tears streaming as he sat on his knees on the ground. He looked at his clothes and found blood and dirt with mixes of body parts pieces on him, he looked at the village that was probably once so peaceful and happy.

Children probably played in the streets, women working and doing chores, the men working and taking care of the village and the people with in. He remembered how they helped all those villages for the better when he was with his old group and then looked at him the old huts, they had blood splattered on it making weak out lines of the people who had been killed.

On the ground was a woman with a scent that made him sick, her scent was laced with a child and milk. She was expecting a child and her dark brown hair turned to white and her skin from pale to tan her lips rose red and his eyes widened as he cried harder "Shiori?!" Suddenly he heard a scream and looked behind him only to see a child running from an ogre

He ran to the child and thrusted his sword at the ogre and in one quick motion he saved the child. She looked up at him in fear and shook her hair black as night her eyes a light copper tone and her skin a tan tint to it and freckles on her nose and cheeks.

He looked back at the dead woman who morphed into his mate, and noticed that she his mind had played tricks on him. The woman and the girl shared a similar scent and he knew that she looked just like the little girl, they had to be mother and child. The little girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes "M-Mother wh-where is she?" This struck his heart with pain, he knew the child was now a orphan. Everyone laid dead all over the village, women had holes in their bodies from their attacks. There the men and women laid with blood pouring out of the wounds.

The ground looked as if blood had flooded the ground turning it all sticky and maroon, the scent made his stomach sick. The sickly sour scent of that made you wish that you weren't able to smell the sight that made you wish you were blind and the echoing screams that the victims had used while dying making you wish that you were deaf.

He looked at her and knew he had to do something "What is your name, little girl?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke a soft whisper of a voice "Yoko."

Sesshomaru was at the edge of the well and jumped in with Rin in his arms as she held their pups carefully, he felt the warm blue essence engulf his family and then a gust of air came into his nostrils and blew his mates hair into his face. He smiled breathing in his mate's beautiful and delightful scent while also smelling the non-polluted air that smelled clean and fresh.

Kagome looked to see Yuka grabbing her arm, Koga had already jumped in after Sesshomaru and Rin, she was the last one to jump it. She smiled looking at her friend "We will fix everything." Kagome smiled and held her friend saying good bye and then looked at her then jumped hearing a loud bang sound.

She looked and saw a mushroom shaped shape cloud fill the sky her eyes widened as she turned to her house seeing the cloud spread. She stopped and then ran to the storage house and opened the trap door "Mom! Gramps!" Her mother sat there with tears in her eyes as she pulled down her father's eyelids, Kagome knew by his scent he was gone. She grabbed her mother's wrist and heard Yuka crying for her to hurry "Mom! We have to go!"

"What? Bu-Gramps!"

"No time! Bomb!"

She was running with her mother to the well house and suddenly she saw the cloud come closer and closer then her mother twisted her ankle and smiled with tears "Go Kagome Run!"

"No, not without you!"

"Yuka take her!"

With that Kagome felt a blow on her head and woke up in Koga's arms. She looked up her eyes began watering as she grabbed ahold of his armor and hid her face in his chest "Koga!" his hands held her head to his shoulder, his other arm went around her waist and he felt sorry for his mate, losing a family member is hard. Let alone her whole world.

"The well I have to go back!"

She pushed out of his arms and fell onto the ground and struggled to get up nearly tripping over her own two feet and looked to see a spot that was a perfect square where no grass grew and it was only dirt. She looked around and gasped tears halted in her eyes as she felt herself becoming sick "Th-The well?! Wh-Where is it?!"

Rin looked at her friend it hurt her to see her in so much pain "It vanished after you came through." They watched as Kagome fell to her knees and cried clutching her hands and holding them to her chest. Her mother she loved and looked up to, she wanted to mother to always be there was now gone, her gramps gone, Hojo, Ayumi, Yuka, everyone …. Gone.


	31. Back only to saddness and fear

Kagome pulled out a book she had and unloaded the medical supplies from her era, she looked at Shiori with pity and put a I.V in her arm and a bag of saline and solution and other liquids to help her remain healthy and non-hydrated. She looked at the book and confirmed what she thought , Shiori had a concussion. Kagome was no nurse or doctor but she was able to guess thanks to some knowledge she already had and the book.

She looked at Shiori it reminded her of an American princess story she read, Snow white "If only true love's kiss could break the spell." She sighed they knew where Naraku was and all they were doing was waiting for Miroku, Inuyasha went to go find him about an hour ago and Sesshomaru was keeping Rin here with Shiori. He said he wasn't going to take any chances he wasn't going to lose her, she could believe him and his worry.

She wants to protect and save everyone from the future and if that means sacrificing herself then so be it. Rin was in the room with Shiori and Sesshomaru he was speaking to her while she nursed the pups. Kagome walked out of the room and was looking out at the court yard and garden that had been torched by the battle it hurt her to see the beauty gone…

Koga was sitting by Kagome and he jumped behind her and she soon found out why Ayame was here, this was good or she thought it was anyways. She smiled and got up Ayame was growling and glaring at Kagome, that human she figured would of died off and then she would mate with Koga. But since Kagome was a demon and a strong one now there was nearly no chance she would ever mate Koga now "Kagome…. I came to speak with Koga."

"Well I don't want to speak with ya! I have my mate and wife Kagome, I don't need ya!"

"Koga?!" She yelled and Kagome just got up and looked at Koga with a stern glare "If you aren't her friend then no love for a year." He jumped at her threat, what was Kagome doing?! Had she gone insane?! Why did it matter if him and Ayame were getting along anyways?!

"I'll be back later."

With that she walked to the front gate and saw in the distance Inuyasha and Miroku with a young girl walking beside him, she had a green yukata on. She popped out from that ash covered ground and the burnt surroundings, her piercing light copper eyes her midnight black hair and tanned skin from working outside and her freckles she had her hair in a high ponytail with a matching green ribbon bow in her hair and she wore sandals.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome his arms crossed, she smelt of Koga and tears two things he hated on her…

"Hey Inuyasha, how are you?"

"Feh, I have to deal with him and so how do you think?" He walked past her his nose in the hair his eyes avoiding her, his tone harsh and his scent filled with anger. Inuyasha pointed to Miroku with his thumb and walked off into the palace. She turned to look at Miroku and saw his face blank yet full of guilt and self hate, his eyes blood shot red his hand dark red splotches on them his clothes that were blue now a purple with all the maroon liquid it soaked up, his hand held the little girl's and he looked at Kagome with his somber eyes "Kagome, Shiori?" Kagome's heart went out to her old friend, he was happy, energetic and excited all the time, a pervert and always a womanizer but seeing him like this was making her want to cry and ask why they were chosen to have this path.

This path of loneliness and pain.

She gave him a hug, surprising him he felt his eyes widen all that has happened to him he had forgot what had happened to her. They had all been losing everything and everyone all they had were each other and that was all they were going to have in life were each other. He hugged her tight and felt a tear roll down his cheek and she smiled and hugged him tighter, he could cry into her shoulder and all would be okay.

She looked up at him with a smiled "We will always be together, you, me, Shiori, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Whether its here or somewhere far away I have to say I'm glad I was your friend and I will be until the end. I will always be here to help you; Rin and I have made a decision… We will stand tall and strong with all of you men. We will help you in battle, if we die we die as one, one family, one group, and if we live we do the same as a family and a group of friends."

Inuyasha went down stairs to see Sesshomaru cuddling Rin as she rocked the pups, he smirked at his brother. He walked over to the young family 'He is cruel and heartless, yet he found a mate and now has a family. If he is a cruel, heartless beast and has all that then what does that make me when I have none of it?' He bent down only to hear a growl from his brother, and Rin smiled up at her mate and kissed his chin "It's okay. He just wants to see his nephew and niece."

Sesshomaru looked up to see his brother's ears flip back like a embarrassed pup and his tail over both shoulders was moving in a wagging motion, barely enough to be noticed and he gave in "Hn. Akari and Eiichi."

He looked at the pups to see one with blackish brown hair and copper eyes with a pair of puppy ears on her head and a crescent moon on her forehead and it was maroon. She was a half- demon that was clear to say and he looked up at his brother to confirm it only to see his brother's emotionless mask fail for a millisecond and it had a look of shame and love mixed in, luckily Rin didn't see it. He knew his brother would love the child that was part of instincts and his beast had to do and it was part of Rin so he would love it, but… she was a half demon. How could the great and powerful Sesshomaru create such a thing was beyond him when Rin was a demon but he felt pity for the half demon infant and what awaited her.

"Akari that is a beautiful name for a beautiful daughter."

Rin smiled and waved her finger back and forth in a scolding motion "No No, she is going to be Eiichi's mate." His eyes turned toward the baby boy and He smelt as if he had stolen his half of his sister's demon essence and powers. That was why she was a half demon they guessed, he had his grandfather's markings on his cheeks the jagged stripes instead of his father's smooth curved ones. He had two jagged stripes on each cheek and they were maroon and he had no crescent moon, he had white haired son with pale skin and golden eyes. His eyes were the color of copper and a tint of red to his irises he has a ruby copper colored eyes.

He heard Kagome and Miroku along with that child walking down here and his nose confirmed it "Hey Miroku what is with the human anyways?" The little girl looked up at the man who asked he wore a red hiori with an double shoulder spike armor on both sides and black chest armor he had two white furry ears like a puppy's. She looked into his eyes and they were copper like her's and she smiled he had a furry tail that went over both shoulders and down his back and wore black boots, his cheeks had a single purple jagged stripe down each cheek she looked up at him and smiled "Hi I am Yoko Hamana!"

He looked down at the child and she looked cute he had to say "Hey kid, what are you doing with Miroku?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smirked his old friend never changed even though all the bullshit Naraku was causing and so he had to try to stay himself too "This is my new daughter."

"Daughter?!" He screamed.

She nodded looking up at Miroku and smiled "Yup, he said my mommy and daddy are in heaven and he would take care of me." The truth was she saw Miroku kill them all but… she felt as if it wasn't his fault she couldn't explain it but she was young but she knew faith had plans for her, and those plans included him. Besides her mother had been the village whore who would beat her and her father the village drunk and ass, this would be a better family than what she had.

Inuyasha looked back down only to see Kagome go hug the girl and picking her up nearly cuddling her to death, he felt something he hadn't before when he looked at the child and couldn't put his claw on it. He listened to the little girl's protest and he smiled as Rin and Kagome laughed, he would figure out what his feeling meant later.

Sesshomaru stood up he knew that the problems between them and Naraku had to end soon, after all he couldn't have his mate die. He glanced over at his mate and his two precious pups and then went to his brother and he kicked his foot telling Inuyasha to get up from his previous sitting position he had taken. Inuyasha got up and glared at his brother while crossing his arms and huffing "Hey Sesshomaru is right we know where the monster is let's go find him!"

Miroku stood up and looked at his new daughter with a smile "You have to stay here now, with your mother." She looked up at him in confusion and then looked around at the women and was trying to see which was her new mother, he walked over to a woman who looked asleep and pregnant. She walked behind him, the woman lying there was beautiful was she her new mother. Had light lilac colored hair red rosy lips and tan skin like herself and she wore a very elegant yukata, her new father stroked the sleeping woman's cheek and kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

Kagome smiled and walked by her mate, as Sesshomaru looked one last time at his mate. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the lead of the group and they exited the palace. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled "Rin, will be fine." He didn't even spare her a glance and kept walking "I did not ask for you to speak." She stopped and put her hands on her hips and glared at him "Rin must have a lot of patience to deal with you." He looked over at her this time "Hn, what is that supposed to mean?" She glared back and walked away up to Koga and the others "Nothing." Sesshomaru growled to be truthful, he was worried more than worried actually. How was Rin was she safe there? Should he go back to protect her or stay and go kill Naraku?

Koga picked up Kagome and began to run quickly they had been walking for nearly a hour and nothing but something inside him told him to run, he noticed everyone else was running full speed to. Miroku looked behind them and it made sense why their inner beasts told them to run "Naraku's insects and Kagura!"

Suddenly a wave of terrifying wind came at the group with insects in them, Miroku turned and ripped off the beads from his right hand running to the wind. Miroku stood his stance while he sucked up the insects in his wind tunnel, Kagura began to use her fan to control the wind he had created with his wind tunnel. She commanded the wind to encircle Kagome, Kagome screamed as she held onto her mate's hand. Koga held onto Kagome's hand with all he could using his inner beasts strength to do so, she had never seen him with his red and blue eyes. Tears slipping out of her eyes and being sucked up by the wind tunnel, Miroku tried desperately to close it. However Kagura's wind was preventing him of putting the beads over his arm, Sesshomaru threw a demonic wave attack at Kagura distracting her long enough for Miroku to put his bead over his arm closing the wind tunnel.

Soon as Kagura dodged and was distracted the wind stopped and Kagome fell to the ground, Koga picked her up and held her in a suffocating tight hug she felt him trembling. Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders "It's okay Koga I'm still here, and still alive." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged at Kagura from two different directions, using their blades they scent twin demonic waves at her making her dodge and she jumped into another attack.

She laid on the ground her left leg shot off and so was her left arm, Kagome aimed her scared arrowed that had the power to destroy Naraku at the wind woman. She knew if it was feared by Naraku this would end Kagura, Kagura smiled at all of them "I will be back, when you all die by Naraku's hand I will kill Rin and your pups Sesshomaru. I will make you suffer well into the afterlife, you broke my heart and refused to help me or love me I will take all you care about now and forever!"

With that She let go and the arrow struck her right in her forehead killing her instantly.

Naraku in the meantime had his mate sitting next to them their child asleep in her arms, and Kanna in front of them showing everything. Sango looked at the scream and saw her friends, she was glad they were alive. She looked over at Naraku to see him grimace and knew that she loved this monster and didn't know why, but he would not kill her friends! She would make sure of that! He looked over at her and caressed their daughter's cheek. How could a monster be so caring and yet a killing heartless beast, he moved to get up and Sango did the same only to receive a look from him "You are to stay here, with Choko."

She sat back down cradling their child her eyes filled with worry, he always had her with him so why now?

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here."

Everyone left with Naraku all except Goru who stayed with his mother and sister "Father told me to protect you." She looked down at her daughter who looked up at her smiling with big red eyes she giggled pulling on her mother's hair, and she winced feeling her infant yanking her strands.

"Goru… Tell me. Your father is going to kill them isn't he?" Goru was leaning against the wall he heard his mother's voice it was strained her smiling face turned to almost a lifeless face her eyes had tears building up in them "Why do you ask, mother?"

"I see."

He hated to see his mother crying but it had to be done, his father told them that for them to remain a family and happy her friends had to all die. She looked up at her son with a smile as her tears fell "I see, can you watch Choko for a bit, I think I'm going to go lay down."

He nodded and watched her lay on the futon she pulled the blanket over her head and she curled up into a ball. Sango sat there her hands huddled to her chest as she wept in silence. Goru tried to ignore the smell of self hate, sorrow and tears, he looked down at Choko who smiled up at him. He remembered everything his father taught him and Nori, this child would know doubt be raised the same to only know family and evil thoughts to others…

Her smile would fade to a wicked grin her happy and innocent eyes would turn to rage and blood lust.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed outside, making him jump a bit. He moved to his mother and handed her Choko seeing his mother's eyes blood shot from crying and she too was startled "Hold Choko and stay in the corner, I will go see what is wrong. MOTHER do not LEAVE."

Naraku was in a head on fight with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, while Kohaku was taking on the monk and Nori was taking on Koga and Kagome. Sou was nowhere to be seen, he hurried back to guard the front of his mother's room. Kohaku was using his scythe toward the monk the monk used his purifying sword, he charged for the boy and Kohaku smirked and jumped above his attack. Miroku hurried and turned on his heel blocked a attack that would of ended his life and he pushed Kohaku back and then charged again.

Naraku was using his tentacles to occupy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while he was trying to think of something else. A tentacle went to Sesshomaru's head but was cut instantly by his sword, another darted for his side and as he dodged to the left he had to dodge to the right to avoid another. Sesshomaru was quickly weaving in and out of the tentacles, but he made one wrong move and got his side impaled by a poisonous tentacle.

Inuyasha heard an almost silent grunt from his brother, to earn a grunt from him it must be terrible terrible pain even for the great western lord. Inuyasha jumped over some tentacles going for Naraku's head and was nearly impaled to the heart if it were not for Kagome's arrow, he fell the ground when another tentacle tried to impale him but missed by only millimeters. When he was getting up he got impaled in his right arm the wielded his sword.

Koga rushed toward Nori only to have a sickly smile, Kagome didn't like the looks of this and fired a arrow at the bastard son of Naraku. However the boy moved to reveal Sou, the boy had brown eyes glazed over with evil and he wore a priest outfit just like gramps had wore. The boy charged at Kagome with full force knocking her down and hard into the dirt his evil smirk planted on his face "Hello Sister."


	32. Reunion with those who should be gone

"Souta?!"

She was stunned and this earned her a cut from his hand that formed a razor like blade and cut her shoulder making her blood leave her body at a quickening speed. Koga rushed toward him only to be blocked by Nori and stabbed in the gut.

Nori then went to go protect his mother as instructed by their father, Kanna walked out onto the battle field only to she Sou had his eyes closed and ready for being killed by Naraku. Naraku had informed her to make him welcomed while here but when he had served his purpose he would be killed, the boy seconds away from death by Naraku.

Kagome screamed hard so much so she was coughing up blood "SOUTA!" Kanna appeared infront of Souta and held out her mirror hoping to suck in Naraku's tentacle. The tentacle went through her mirror shattering it and into her stomach filling her with poison "Damn Kanna."

She fell to the ground her body had cracks in it like her mirror with a smile on her face she looked up at the tentacle that was cut off by her mirror body and looked at Souta who had gained his senses back and fell on the ground. He looked at the girl there and tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled her close and held her in his arms "Kanna why?" She looked up at him and smiled the first she had ever done, a tear escaped her eye "Souta… you were the only one ever kind to me. I love you. So I had to save you."

He smiled looking down at her "You are talking like you aren't going to make it. Kanna you will live, you will. Then we can get that hut you always talked about. The one in the flower field." She smiled looking up at him and nodded "Oh that one, so many pretty flowers." He held her hand and put it to his cheek his tears running down her and he smiled down at her "Yes that one, we can have a family and everything."

"So you knew I loved you, and I wasn't joking when I told you that was my wish."

"Yes I knew."

She smiled up at him "C…Can I have a kiss?"

"What?"

"I want you as my first kiss."

"Only if you promise to live."

She smiled up at Souta letting out a giggle "Yes, I promise." With those three words he bent down his lips touching her ice cold lips and he kept his lips on her for quite awhile wanting her to have the best first kiss ever. It was gentle, kind , slow and passionate all the same.

He looked down at her "Kanna."

"My first kiss…." Her body started to crack more and more until she shattered and as she exploded into thousands of glass pieces "And my last kiss." His eyes widened as he watched his demon love die and shards of glass nicked his clothes and his cheek "Kanna."

He fell onto the ground his hands hitting the ground "KANNA!"

Kagome was laying on the ground unmoving on looking dead, her eyes closed her breathing slow. Koga stood his ground trying to protect her from Kohaku who was now trying to throw his sychte to end her while he fought Miroku with his sword. Souta looked up seeing this his sister and a man protecting her using the last of his strength to do so. He jumped up and grabbed the bow in his sister's hands and some arrows and aimed them at Kohaku who was once his friend.

He knew that his mind had been fully taken over and wouldn't be recalled again into his happy self, he was lost in the darkness of evil. He fired many arrows at the possessed boy and Miroku was surprised but kept fighting he would think about it later now was his chance to get Kohaku!

Kohaku dodged the six arrows but fell into another attack by the southern lord Miroku, he grunted and his arm dropped his weapon and it grabbed his left shoulder as blood dripped down with quickening speed. His arm laid on the ground and he soon found an arrow in his heart he looked down at it and smiled "Thank you…" His body was engulfed in a light and it disappeared.

Miroku who was tired was on the ground huffing and he looked up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha huffing they couldn't he land a attack on Naraku not with all of his focus on them. A tentacle when to hit Inuyasha and something in Kagome made her wake "SIT!" But soon as that left her lips she passed into a sleep again on the ground as blood spilled from her body, Souta rushed over to help only to be growled at by Koga "I want to help her!"

"N-No. Y-Y-You tried to kill her."

"Who are you anyways?! I'm her brother, I have a right to save her!"

"I'm her mate." With that the wolf male collapsed on the ground exhausted.

A tentacle went straight to Kagome so she would be dead and not be able to help Inuyasha with the battle, Souta got the bow and shot it at Naraku. It hit his tentacle and he was used another to go after Kagome, Souta ran and used his body as a body shield he had to save his sister.

He laid on Kagome blood leaving his body and covering her's.

Sesshomaru growled Naraku had killed to many this was it! Suddenly Inuyasha was down and all focused on him, He closed his eyes knowing his world would crash down. A flash back of everything in his life went through his mind.

Him as a pup

His father and mother splitting

His father's death

Inuyasha and him meeting

Wars and Battles

Loosing his arm

Meeting Rin

Traveling with her

Her turning into his mate

Watching her grow

Her love gave him two pups

She was a human on the inside

'Father I will join you for the same reason, to protect my family.'

He felt something hit him hard in the chest and felt liquid on him, however he felt fine. He opened his eyes. What he saw horrified him, how?!

Author's note

I know its short but I wanted to work up your nerves.


	33. Tears of love

"Rin!"

Naraku chuckled and she looked up at her mate whom she saved "Sesshomaru. I love you." She went limp in his arms, his heart was beating so fast while her's was beating so slow. Her eyes were closing and his were widening, her power and feelings were slipping away as his were piling on.

A light engulfed her body and the tentacle in her body began to glow as the rest of Naraku did too. Suddenly her body began to float and a blue light flashed as Midoriko smiled and closed her eyes and threw her power at him his body glowed brighter while Rin's did too, her glow stopped while his increased and a blast of energy exploded and where Naraku lied was a unconscious man. Kagewaki Hitomi the lord that had been possessed by Naraku, Midoriko stood over the man "This man is a victim Naraku stole his body, I have returned him and he has celestial power and immortality. Rin has purified Naraku, Kohaku who was his host is dead. Naraku is never able to return."

She returned to Rin and Rin gasped and spitted up blood then her body began to heal, Sesshomaru held her close nearly crushing her to death. She smiled as her hands wrapped around him and she cried into his shoulder and felt something wet on her shoulder too…

'He is crying?'

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"Don't, ever be that brave again!" He commanded harshly, she knew what he was feeling she felt so sad and she knew she would save him. She couldn't carry on without him, but he would have to with their pups, it made her happy though that she was alive. Rin had intended to sacrifice herself to save him, but she was so happy that she was alive, to live on with him.

Sango was in her room with her two sons, Nori jumped "Father is dead?! We had to kill them all to revenge him!" Sango jumped up her heart hurt he was dead, but he was going to kill her friends. "Nori, I'm sad your father died he was my mate. Please don't hurt me more by killing my friends."

"you didn't care about father!" Choko started crying and Sango tried to calm her, Guro looked at Nori "Your father is dead, I did care I hate to say it but I loved him. He wanted us to be a family, if you kill them then I can't forgive you and we can't be a family."

"Mother that can't happen father raised us like this, we have to kill them. This is what we know, father would want this." Suddenly a sword cut off Nori's head, Guro smiled and looked at his mother and sister "Take her… You two can live on as a family." Sango stood up Guro had been the nicer and more like her out of the two boys "Please we all ca-"

He shook his head "No, Nori was right father raised us evil. I can't live in peace, I was raised to love killing and to be evil. Choko hasn't been tainted yet, raise her with love and care."

"Guro!" With that he cut his own throat with the sword and his body and Nori's vanished without a trace.

Four years later…

Rin smiled she was the library and looked out the window at her pups who were playing in the garden, Sesshomaru was in his office. Rin had been reading and studying to keep her skills in check. Her grandfather was in the library with her he was teaching her more of miko powers and spells.

Akari smiled she chased after her brother with a smile on her face as her little ears pointing straight up and dark brown hair reached at the middle of her back her bangs parted showing off her maroon crescent moon, she wore a yellow yukata with autumn maple leaves covering the material. Eiichi smiled he ran faster than her due to his full demon blood he looked back at her his jagged maroon stripes on each cheek his white hair in a ponytail to his waist. He wore a white yukata like his father's but hit was purple and no sakura petals or flowers it was lilies and his tail over both shoulders while his sister had no tail.

She ran after him tripped, he looked behind him and gasped then ran back to her and picked her up then saw her tears. He smiled at her and she pouted crossing her arms the two might have been four but they seemed like average eight year olds. He hugged her and in doing so planted his lips on hers, they stayed that way for about a minute.

He pulled pack and stood up lending her his clawed hand, she blushed looking up at her big brother. He was her hero whenever she got hurt and when she grew up into a woman she was told her husband. Many around the palace called them young lord and young lady, they were to mate and rule just like their parents.

She smiled as his hand helped her up, when she was on her feet they held hands walking through the garden. Sesshomaru observed from his office window, he looked down with pride. His son and daughter were never apart ever, the took baths together, ate together, played together, did lessons. He heard a knock on his door and saw it was the twins protector his general, "Come in."

"My, lord the twins are wishing to play with you and Lady Rin after dinner."

He looked down at his stacks of paper and sighed how he hated all these mortals complaints, but he had to run the lands right if his son was. He knew his son looked up to him and he had to set a good example "Tell them I regretfully have to finish paper work, and I shall see them tomorrow."

Takashi bowed and left the room, he knew the twins would not be please they loved and admired their father. But he couldn't blame the lord for saying know he had to run the lands and a clan, he had lots to do and playing with pups is the not the most important thing right now.

He saw Akari in the hall with Eiichi, he was pointing to a picture of his father and mother explaining how they met and came to be Lord and Lady of the western lands. Takashi knew Akari loved that story she would blush and smile saying it was so romantic, he watched as Eiichi let his sister hug him "Eiichi it's so romantic."

"A demon falling in love with a mortal?"

"Yes, they weren't meant to be but they were."

"Explain."

"Well Eiichi, no one supported them. Even though mommy became a demon many said she was bad for daddy. But they love each other anyways and we were born, mommy even tried to die for daddy."

"I see, well how about a half demon and a demon? Isn't that romantic?"

"Yes. Brother can we go pick flowers?"

"Hn, I suppose. Father is most likely busy with the mortals of the land." She smiled and walked to the garden again with her brother nearly being dragged by her, he walked faster to keep up. He walked with speed and started to drag her she smiled and started running, and then he did too and she smiled and said "I give up you win."

"Always."

He spun her into a hug and kissed her cheek making her blush and push away from him giggling as she kissed his cheek and ran into the garden with him chasing her. Once in the garden she sat by the flower bed picking the flowers and then did something her mother's friend had taught her. She plucked a petal "He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me."

She smiled as he laid down on the grass she put the red petals in his hair, it was all fanned out and then she smiled and picked up another flower " He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not."

Akari started to pout and tears brimmed her eyes "You love me right?"

He opened his eyes he had heard by why would if affect her if a flower said he didn't, he said he did right? So what was enough right, beside how would a flower know? It just had the wrong number of petals. What a stupid thing his mother's friend had taught her, he grabbed the flower and crushed it and huffed as he destroyed it with his poison "Why would you listen to a stupid flower?"

She sniffled as he wiped away her tears and handed her a different flower "Here just smell it, the scent is breath taking."

Miroku smiled at Shiori he held her hand and smiled, then looked at Kagome "How long will she remain this way?" Kagome took a breath and sighed "I don't know, but all I can say is that the spell remains the same. She will remain like this and the child in her shall remain as it is, neither one of their health will fail but I can't be sure when she will wake. I think it will happen when it happens that sort of thing."

"I see, well it saddens me to continue to see her like this day after day. Yoko has grown so much I am afraid that Shiori will sleep right through Yoko's life." Kagome sighed and looked at Yoko she was about fourteen now and old enough for marriage, what else would Shiori miss out on? Her marriage, her having children?

Yoko got up and smiled looking at her father, she still had that tan and those perfect golden eyes with her black hair and smile that never failed " Father as long as mother is alive she I am happy and so should you be. I believe she can hear us and knows we are here."

"Is that why you spend so much time in this room? I always tell you to go and make friends, a pretty young girl like you should be having fun and live to your fullest in your youth." She smiled at him and giggled she wore her hair the same way with a ribbon bow and her yukata was a navy blue "I have Inuyasha, he is a good friend."

Miroku nodded Inuyasha would come down every two weeks to see how they were, he and the monk were the best of friends and would try to cheer him up all the time. Kagome smiled she was mated to Koga and loved Koga but that didn't mean she didn't have remaining feelings for Inuyasha, but they didn't matter more like memories of old feelings.

Kagome smiled and looked at Yoko "May be you have a chance of something more." Yoko tilted her head despite her father being a real pervert he hadn't touched another woman for four years and he also made sure no men like him are around her at all the only male she has ever been around is Inuyasha.

"What like what?"

"I don't know… a wife?"

With a few more sentences Kagome left and met up with Koga who was happily waiting for her, Kagome herself was really wanting a child. It had been four years and she was more than ready to wear the big mother belly and have a baby, but when her and Koga tried they couldn't have a baby. They had gone to priests, monks, priestesses and anyone they could think of but no matter what they did they couldn't have a baby.

Kagome most the time would be down in the dumps if Koga wasn't around her. He and her stopped trying and decided to wait longer when people understood more and could help or they could figure it out but until then they would try to mate and produce a child. Kagome kept herself busy and stopped worrying about a child, she was now the child caretaker at the den.

Tika smiled looking up at her and just giggled she was now about twelve and was very popular with the boys, females in their den was almost rare. So she had many males younger, her age, and older always asking her or her father for her hand when she got old enough. But she would turn them down and her father did the same saying her daughter would choose not him, that is how her mother would of wanted it. Her mother had been a strong minded wife and love, his daughter followed her personality and it warmed his heart.

Sango was busy living in the palace of the angels with her daughter always by her side, and her mate was too. Her and Kagewaki Hitomi were always together, they had decided to give it a try just like Midoriko said. Sango smiled her mate was a angel both in body and personality, however he had brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Her daughter didn't act at all like Naraku she was cute and sweet but she was bullied by all the children in the clan and was also bullied by the adults always being called "Devils child, demon's angel, hells celestial."

She smiled and held her daughter close Kagewaki did the same he loved the child and said she was his too, Naraku took his body and so the child was his just as much as Naraku.


	34. Peace well earned

Rin smiled and walked into her children's bedroom, she looked in with love and pride at having survived all that she had to have this peaceful moment with her family. She jumped a bit feeling something on her shoulder then smiled and rested into a hard chest behind her, her yokai told her it was her mate. She let out a sigh and turned her head to look up at her mate and smiled "Hi, you surprised me."

"Hello my beautiful Rin, observing our pups?"

She smiled and looked back down at their pups and nodded and let out a relieved sigh, the two pups were laying on a bed with blue sheets. Akari would usually sneak into her brother's bed in the night and Rin didn't mind and Sesshomaru didn't scold her for it. Honestly they knew their pups had a strong bond just like them, it was good the pups were never apart.

Sesshomaru had a smirk play on his lips and he bent down touch his mate's ear with his lips and his hot breath "How about we go to our room and go to sleep too." She let her eyes close and felt a shiver run through her spine "But… I'm not tired." He thought of a new plan and once again let his hot breath cascade on her ear lobe "Then I can tire you out." With that he nibbled her ear and she felt a sigh leave her and a needy moan then put her hand over her mouth hearing the pups move in their sleep.

He continued to attack her ear with his lips and then when to attack her neck, she was panting with her hand over her mouth trying to stop and not wake their pups.

"Sesshomaru…"

He kept on her neck and went to her mate mark and started to lick something he knew would drive her mad "Hm?"

"Please, let us co-continue i-in our r-room."

He knew what she was saying and with a lightning fast movement he shut the door quietly and picked her up rushing back to their room.

Eiichi smiled and felt Akari nuzzle up to his chest he let two arms go around her and kept her close as he breathed in her scent and went back to sleep. He was drifting off when he heard Akari say his name in a sleepy voice, he looked down at her and she rubbed her eye. He pushed her away enough to see her face as she let out a yawn "I have to go pee." Her golden eyes adjusting to the darkness and shining through to see her brothers matching eyes, she blushed and then bashfully smiled.

He looked at his future wife and let a smirk play on his lips much like his father had play on his lips when he was with their mother Rin. He let go of her and she sat up on the bed her little ears twitching at little sounds here and there like the sound of soldiers outside and the sound of their parents a few halls down, or the small pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. She sat on her knees on the bed and fiddled with her claws in her lap "Will you come with me?"

"Afraid of the dark?"

With a little embarrassed nod and blush faint on her cheeks he gave in and got up too, she smiled when he walked around to her side of the bed and took her little clawed hand into his own. He opened the door quietly and sneaked out of the room with Akari, they walked four doors down to their bathroom. They often had bathing attendants that would make sure they don't drown, but she was just going pee so no worries right?

She smiled and shut the door as she went into the bathroom and was in position do to do what she needed to do "Eiichi?" Knew he was listening when he made a 'Hm?' sound on the other side of the door "Don't leave me here okay?" His silhouette was on the door and it showed him nodding, with that done she smiled and relieved herself then washed up and went to the door. When she opened it she saw him there and smiled "Thank you."

The two walked back to their room and got back into their own beds, Akari in her pink one and Eiichi in his blue one. During the night the sounds all stopped he couldn't hear his parents anymore and turned on his right side to go to sleep, he fell into a dreaming state. While asleep he suddenly felt really warm and turned on his left side and the morning sunlight filled the room and his eyes opened and slowly adjusted with the golden rays shining in his already golden eyes, he looked down and saw his sister Akari sleeping so peacefully next to him.

Her hair was every which way all messy, and her naturally pink lips were in a soft smile and her eyelids hid her eyes from everything, lastly her little ear were twitching here and there. Eiichi smiled and let his clawed hand caress her cheek and he bent down to kiss her forehead then he heard a servant near their door.

He carefully got up and went to the door opening it to a maid with purple hair and purple eyes, she was a flower demon and her name was Hanayo. He sighed mutely and looked emotionless, with a glare at her "State your business, maid."

She was shocked by his cold personality he was just like his father, he was a bit colder he was only kind to his parents and his sister. He was cold towards General Takashi too, even though he was like a close friend. She smiled nervously and bowed at a ninety degrees angle "I was told to inform you about the morning meal, it will be commencing earlier than usual today."

"Hn, why?"

"Oh… um the lord and lady are having a meeting with you uncle who has appeared here to report about his lands an-"

He waved his hand to dismiss her and closed the door, he then walked over to wake his sister. Hanayo walked down the hall and met the people in the kitchen she was a common made and a kitchen worker too. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, the other maids laughed at her one came up "So what did our sweet and precious little prince do to you?"

"What?! He was more like a icy cold hearted demon prince."

"He is a demon, Hanayo." One maid said trying to make her fellow maid look rather silly.

"Well he is like a demon among demons. His father is kinder than he is."

"He is still young, besides lord Sesshomaru was the same way when he was that age." The elderly maid said her name was Isano.

Rin smiled and pushed the kitchen door open "Really? Tell me more." All the maids jumped in surprise that their lady just opened the door, no doubt she heard what they all said. They all bowed and said their apologies, Rin giggled and looked up at all of them "Rise, you're not in trouble. My son just is cold to some, I know that and he is just like his father. I will learn to be more caring with age, for now just bear with him."

"Yes, my lady." They all said and got back to work as she left the room and sat down with her mate. He was at the head of the table, Rin was to his right side and his brother on his left. Meanwhile, Eiichi was wearing a white hiori like his father with purple lilies instead of red sakura petals. He looked at his sister who wore a white hiori with a giant purple lilly on her back and little sliver moons all over the cloth along with lighter purple designs mixed in.

Her midnight strands were in two front braids and the rest was down in the back, she walked over to her brother and smiled as she held her hand. Rin watched as her children entered the dining room, and Rin smiled and saw her son pull out a chair next to her and let Akari sit there then walked around the table and sat across from her, on his right was his uncle who he didn't seem much of.

Inuyasha sat and ate properly his tail comforting his seat, he looked around and noticed everyone but his niece had a tail. He looked down to his right to see his nephew and smiled then patted the boys head "So how ya been I remember when you were like th-" Eiichi grabbed hold of one of Inuyasha's fingers and was pulling to make him feel slight pain "Remove your hand at once."

"Why you litt-"

Akari spoke with a smile "Uncle Inuyasha it is not wise to do such a thing, Eiichi doesn't like that." Rin smiled and Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother "I forgot to mention that." Inuyasha move his hand and Eiichi let go eating his food as if nothing had happened. Akari smiled and looked at her uncle "You are a demon yet you have ears like mine?"

He nodded and smiled "Yes, I was a half demon. However when my groups old blood was awakened by Kikyo and Kami I was turned into a demon, but my ears stayed." Akari was amazed by this she wished she had been a full demon, but then her brother wouldn't be as strong as he was. She smiled it was worth being a half demon, in a way she gave him her love even before they were born.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha "So what do you have to report?" Inuyasha smiled and handed him a letter and then looked at her "I have no problems in my land all is at peace, everyone has finally excepted my rule and all those who were opposed and where a threat were exiled. However some were exiled for life because they attack my people and myself."

Rin nodded and smiled as Sesshomaru read just what his brother had said in the letter too "I'm happy to hear that. So have you found a mate yet?" He blushed with a smirk and had his cocky attitude flare again "I have."

Rin was on the edge of her seat she had known Inuyasha for years and he had bad luck with women, for him to find a mate it was great… "It is a girl right?" Inuyasha was taking a sip of his tea and choked, Sesshomaru let a short and almost mute chuckle leave his lips, Eiichi did the same as his father while Akari giggled.

"OF COURSE! I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE!"

Akari giggled and looked at her mother "A male can mate a male?" Rin smiled and nodded then she explained how a female could mate a female. She also told the story about a man who dressed up like a woman named Jakotsu and how he loved Inuyasha and wanted to kill him because he love him. He also always talked about wanting to eat Inuyasha's puppy ears.

"Mother is this a love or an amusing story? To me it sounds like a horror story, Akari will have nightmares." Sesshomaru looked at his son and spoke "Does it matter either way she will send the night in your bed, am I misinformed?"

His son let a faint almost undetectable blush brush across his cheeks and Akari smiled with a bright blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled and looked at Eiichi "If you let her sleep in your bed forever how are you going to get a mate, your mate might be jealous of you and your sister." Akari was confused was her uncle saying her love would mate someone else other than her? Or have two mates?

Akari let tears fall from her eyes and got up from the table and ran out of the room crying, Eiichi threw his plate at Inuyasha making his food splat on his uncle's face and ran after his sister. Rin glared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lips formed a fine line, Inuyasha remained clueless. Rin got up and walked out the door after her children to comfort both of them, she knew Akari wasn't very confident thanks to her half demon blood.

The maids watched with their kitchen door creaked open just enough for them to peak at the scene, Inuyasha let an angry expression melt into his face and growled looking at Sesshomaru "Teach your son manners!"

"No, he has manners you do not."

"What?!"

"You made Akari upset, by saying Eiichi will mate another."

"What she wants to be his mate?" Inuyasha was a little appalled that was gross to him it was odd.

"You do not know this since you were raised by your mortal mother around other mortals. But it is not uncommon for siblings in strong clans to mate, and Eiichi was angry that you made his mate angry."

"I see, well to me that is just weird."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and sighed "Want to know why you were born?" Inuyasha was confused he knew why he was born, his mother a mortal loved his father a demon. He decided he would listen to his old brother's theory though "Fine, tell me oh so wise brother of mine."

"You were born in hopes you would be a female for me to mate." That sentence made them both sick, but Sesshomaru kind of like the face his brother made it was very very amusing. Meanwhile Rin had caught up with her children and was hugging her daughter and smiled "Why do you always doubt you and Eiichi's future?" Rin smiled and looked at her hugged her "Why do you doubt it?"

"Well Eiichi is so kind and he could have any woman he wanted so why me? I'm a half-demon and he deserves better." Rin smiled and hugged her as tears fell down her daughter's cheeks and then Eiichi who had gone out of the room to give his mother and sister some privacy.

He saw his mother exit the room after a while and went in to see his sister, he had heard everything. She smiled with dried tears down her cheeks and smiled up at him like nothing had happened, and he smirked down at her he was taller than her by five inches. Rin smiled looking at her children as they hugged and made up, her son smirked.

He pushed away her bangs and kissed her maroon crescent moon, Sesshomaru had gotten Inuyasha to leave. Rin joined him in the garden it was where he went to think and a peaceful place, Rin smiled and sat beside him on the bench and laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him "I love you."

"I love you too."

Akari and Eiich were back to their old way playing and chasing, they were in the field by their palace and she was smiling hiding in some grass. Suddenly a big white dog jumped on his and she blushed giggling up at him and kissed him on his snout "Hi Eiichi, you found me."

He looked down at her she had a purple lilly flower tiara and put on around his neck then laid underneath him with a smile and a blush. His eyes softened his eyes were red and blue his fur white and soft, he had been in his true form. She liked playing catch the prey and he didn't mind either, he nuzzled his nose into her neck and she giggled and blushed harder. His nose tickled and she was embarrassed and then looked at her He smiled at her she was cute so so cute, he was happy that she would be his and only his…

He couldn't wait until they were grown.

AN:

Sorry if what I said when Rin asked Inuyasha if he was mating a girl and he said of course he was not desperate enough to mate a male. I didn't mean any offense to anyone, I have a gay best friend we have been friends four thirteen years. I just said it to be funny.


	35. Western life is a happy life

Rin smiled and put her hair in a high ponytail she walked over to the dresser and put her sword in her obi and then went to mirror and threaded her tail through the slit in her yukata's shoulder and smiled putting on red lip paint and blush. She turned around to see her mate all dressed in his armor and read, she smiled and tied the ties of the armor he had made for her and she blushed staring at his body.

She couldn't believe how good he looked…

'He looks the same everyday.' Her beast told her, she smiled and told her beast still.

He caught her staring at him and a smirk played on his lips she was in her own world right now and bent down letting his soft and firm lips captivate her own, she started to respond when he started to deepen the kiss begging for entrance with his tongue.

Her eyes shot wide open taking note of her surroundings and seeing her mate stealing a kiss, her eyes caught hold of his molten lava heated gaze. She started to feel dizzy with need and her became half lidded she gazed at his beautiful features he was so handsome, she thrusted her little pink tongue into his mouth feeling his warm tongue fight her's for dominance.

He held her back with a arm and her head with another not wanting their kiss to end, she felt something in her throat needing to come out. Seconds later Sesshomaru heard a whimper of need and lust come from her beautiful and slender throat.

He let go of her and smirked then licked his lips "Later for now we have business." Rin was dizzy but quickly recovered and smiled seeing him walk towards their bedroom door and then asked him "Since when do you put business before pleasure?"

"Since now."

"Hn."

"Are you mocking your mate, Rin?"

She smiled and stuck out her tongue when he wasn't looking, he turned to see her in the corner of his eye "Be careful or I'll steal your tongue again." Rin giggled and they passed by a woman who looked to be sixteen her midnight hair to her ankles, the same length as Rin's. The woman smiled happily her golden eyes staring at Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, her little black doggy ears twitched at the sounds around them.

"Mother, Father how are you?"

"Well, dear."

"Glad to hear father."

"I'm doing just fine, but your father isn't paying me any attention."

The half demon giggled at her mother's childish antics she loved that about her mother. She wore a white yukata with purple flowers etched in with silver moons and golden threaded flowers, with a giant lilly on her back and her obi was a light purple and creamy yellow.

"So Akari where is Eiichi at?" Sesshomaru asked, Akari quickly replied how he was meditating and it was boring to be with him when he did that so she was just walking around. Her father nodded and Rin smiled at her daughter "It can be boring why not paint? You love painting."

Akari smiled and blushed fiddling with her thumbs "I'm out of canvases and paints." Sesshomaru stared down at his daughter and felt his heart sink his daughter loved painting and she had nothing to do, him and Rin would be gone for a few days and his daughter wanted to come so did Eiichi. However he had forbidden it and said that they were to stay here, he looked at her "Tell Takashi to get some at the next village."

She looked up at her father and smiled attacking her father with a hug, Rin giggled and followed her daughter and attacked him with a hug giggling. He looked down at the two women hanging on him and sighed then felt happy along with annoyed, suddenly a door swung open to reveal a five year old looking little girl with doll in her arms and smiled running at her father and mother and elder sister "Mommy! Daddy! Sissy!"

Suddenly another door opened and Eiichi stood there and then saw his father and shut the door quietly, Sesshomaru took a step dragging all the girls with him and sighed "Eiichi get your mate and sister!" Eiichi sighed and opened the door and peeled off his mate and his baby sister. Rin walked beside him like she hadn't done what Akari started.

She smiled and walked out of the palace with her mate, they were going to inspect the border's of their lands. They had guards to do it, but it was nice to be out of the palace and without the kids awhile like old times.

Eiichi sat looking at his mate from the corner of his eye, he was supposed to be meditating but couldn't help but look. Akari was brushing Hoshimi's hair and he watched as his little sister giggled she had his silvery white hair and darker copper eyes almost like his mother's eyes when she was mortal, however she was a full demon and she had all of mother and father's markings on her face.

She looked up at her sister giggling, Hoshimi was told she was going to mate with a powerful male in the Inu yokai clan when she got older however her father hadn't chosen them yet. Eiichi took a calming breath and started to meditate, then Akari jumped up and it startled Hoshimi enough she squeeled.

Eiichi sighed again it seemed that was all he was doing lately or today anyways 'So much for my concentration.' He saw his mate quickly walking out of the room he then had his eyes closed but spoke "Hoshimi where is she off to?"

"Why do you always have to know?" She said Hoshimi had a attitude they had tried everything to correct it but decided it was just part of who she was, she looked innocent and sweet but was rude sometimes. He would blame her attitude on their uncle but he hadn't been here since she was born about two and a half years ago.

"She is my mate, I have the right to know where she is."

"No, you don't you haven't even marked her let alone physically mating her." She said standing up and he glared at her and she smiled and threw her doll in the air then caught it as she spoke, she threw it up again and he caught it.

"Where?"

"To talk to Takashi."

He got up and walked to the door, walked down the hall following her scent and saw the scene of her infront of a window and glared at Takashi as he spoke to Akari. Eiichi walked up to the two and put his arm around Akari's waist, she blushed and looked up to where the hand belonged to and saw her mate. She looked at his face it was emotionless, but she knew different he was pissed. 'But why?'

"Akari would you like to go make some flower tiaras? Hoshimi was wanting to and since I never cared to learn how to make them you are the only one other than mother who knows how." Akari smiled and walked back down the hall to the room where the siblings were in earlier, Eiichi started to follow but glared at Takashi and let out a growl "Stay away from her."

"Prince Eiichi, why should I do that?" Takashi said, the only thing he heard was Eiichi's voice "I ordered so."

He looked out to see his sister holding his little sister in her arms like a mother, soon enough they would be mated and married with their own child. He walked down the hall and to the flight of stairs and out into the garden meeting them in the lilies, it was always Akari's favorite flower.

He laid on the grass closing his eyes and had his hands behind his head and one leg prompted up, he drifted of into a light slumber hearing giggles and the grass they stepped on while playing. Takashi looked out the window and saw the scene in the garden, Eiichi didn't become more compassionate with age in fact more cold. He only treated Akari kindly, he acted distant from his parents and his little sister as well.

Takashi stepped away from the window and bumped into the maid Hanayo who was beautiful he had his eyes on her for some time but never acted upon it "Hello Hanayo." She smiled and blushed bowing as she walked by him her purple eyes and her light purple hair captivated him.

Sesshomaru were patrolling the borders and it felt like old times, he only wished Jaken was alive. However he had revived Jaken once for being split in half by an evil sword maker and wasn't able to do so the second time he died. Rin walked beside him and Ah un behind them with their supplies, but they didn't really need him they didn't have any supplies really either, just one blanket that they didn't even need.

She knew the real reason Ah un was here just for the old memories, Sesshomaru had wanted him to come so it felt like all those years ago when Rin was little. Rin smiled and skipped into a field, Sesshomaru looked at her with his brow quirked then at the dragon demon as if he had a clue. The dragon heads just shook telling he had no idea what the woman was doing.

Sesshomaru walked after Rin and he stared at her the cherry blossoms were blooming out of season and it looked like beautiful snow coating the field and his beloved Rin. That was it he walked out there and saw her dancing she was twirling and dancing so beautiful as if she were a angel or some enchantress.

He walked over and smirked when she twirled and was right in front of him, his hand went to her chin and forced a surprising and suffocating kiss on her lips. It felt like the world was only of them in the field and all was in slow motion, as the fell onto the soft ground covered with a thick layer of cherry blossom petals.

Rin blushed and felt a heat in her stomach she knew what was happening and didn't care, their clothes were soon out of the way. Sesshomaru placed kisses from her lips and trailed them down to her neck, where she started to moan as she felt herself coming close "Sessh-"

He spoke between kisses that he started to trail down from her neck to her stomach "Rin, hold on." Sesshomaru smelt the sweet scent of her musky readiness and decided the hell with foreplay he was starving for her and it seemed the same with her. He turned her over so she was on her hands and knees, and entered her hot walls that called for him. She gasped and her heart beat began to pick up as he entered, he let out a growl and started to move once he felt it was right.

She began to arch her core more into his as he began to pick up his speed, and he thrusted harder and faster. He would stop just when she was about to cum and then make her beg and start thrusting again, has his one hand went to cup her beast and kneed it driving her made and the other flicking her clit. She had to admit he was one hell of a lover, he thrusted more and more until she collapsed under him as she came.

He shortly followed and pulled out laying on his back panting lightly, he looked at his mate and pulled her to him and he placed a powerful barrier around the two of them hindering anyone's sense of sight and smell who came around the barrier. Rin smiled looking at her mate and ran her hand through the blossoms "Like a flowery snow." Without a worry or fear of danger the two napped in the soft blossoms.

Takashi handed the paints he had left to go get and the canvases to Hanayo, and told her to take it to the twin's room. The maid looked up at him like he were crazy and she smiled handing it back to him "Why don't you do it?" He shook his head and smiled "I was told not too."

"Oh… I see." With the fight over and her defeated she walked over to the hallway where the twin's room was and knocked on the door. The one to open it was Akari, the made was very grateful for this and smiled then bowed "Your paints and canvases."

Akari smiled a blinding smile and took them saying thank you, and shut the door. Her brother was busy reading history books that fascinating him, he then looked to see her happily beaming a smile at him. He noticed why she was smiling and sat her sit on a cushion where her bed used to be, a few years ago they had gotten rid of it since she never used it.

She smiled and set up her paints and looked at Eiichi who was looking at her questionably "May I paint you?" He smirked to himself did she have to ask something so silly? Of course he never refused a picture before so why now? Then again….

"I rather you not."

"What?! Why?! Please I'll do anything you want. Please. Please. Please?"

He looked at her and smiled "I wonder if you will beg like that for other things as well." She looked at him and tilted her head. He turned back to his book and heard her footsteps they were coming closer, he felt her giving a hug from his back.

Her scent smelt divine, but it was missing something…._HIS!_


	36. Inuyasha's request of a old friend

Suddenly she found herself against the wall and her hands were pinned to each side of her head as Eiichi buried his head in her neck. Nuzzling the soft slender flesh and felt the heat of her blood and her pulse racing. Then she looked down to see his eyes red and blue but flashing gold, suddenly a loud howl echoed from him as felt something in her neck. It hurt, and burned but then felt some relief as he licked away her bite marks that would scar. He then let her go planting a kiss on her lips as his eyes returned to gold, she had tears in her eyes and he simply wiped them away.

As he did he smiled at her "Now, you are marked as mine." She blushed it did hurt but she was grateful her brother hadn't taken her yet, she wanted to wait until the ball in six months and she wasn't sure she was ready yet.

He looked down at her blushing face "Yes, you may paint me." She looked up at him and smiled the two went back to their previous positions, him reading at the desk and her sitting on the ground capturing him on canvas with her paints.

He knew she wasn't ready for him to go and take her fully, she he breathed in a few breaths trying to made the need in his pants go away. Suddenly Hoshimi walked through the door and smiled looking at them with a smile on her lips and ran over to her sister and saw her painting "WOW! Your good!" Akari blushed at the remark but said her thanks and went down for the meal they were having before night. They all hurried down stairs but in different fashions, Hoshimi ran in a fast bolting speed while Akari walked fast and Eiichi walked without a care in the world.

Kagome was busy with crying happily she was finally pregnant after all their attempts always failing now she was pregnant at last. She ran to Koga who was talking a war meeting, it wasn't serious just them and some human groups of about ten or fifteen mortal men wanting to kill all of them nothing to fear.

She pounced on him making him fall face forward into the cave floor he heard laughter from all the wolves in the den and turned to see his mate happily smiling, she was smiling so wide he thought her face would rip "Kagome!"

She pulled him up and whispered in his ear his eyes went wide and he smiled happily and picked her up hugging her and spun her around her legs in the air and she was giggling. He sat her down to stand and looked at everyone and threw his hands in the air "Kagome is pregnant!"

All the wolves were smiling and happy the whole den was echoing "Lord Koga! Lady Kagome! Congrats!" That night the began a huge feast they knew it was hard for the two of them they couldn't get pregnant no matter what they tried and now they were.

Kagome watched as the men were fishing on the riverside, while other's were running animals off the cliff sending them to their death and for where the women would clean them. Flowers were being picked by the children as banners were made and decorations were made by the children and teens, the free women were busy gathering berries and other things even nuts and roots. Tables were brought out from the back of the den and Kagome smiled it she didn't think much of her brother's death. She instead thought about how he, her family and friends all had a great future. The battle with Naraku was like a reset button to a happy and normal future.

However the well was still gone, she had gone to check every four days but after two years she gave up. She hadn't seen much of Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru and Rin. They often spoke with letters but other than that kept to their own lives, however she could understand. It is only natural for when you grow up and run your own lands with a mate to drift apart some.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and he stopped they were patrolling the eastern part of their border, Rin gasped and in the beautiful night sky it showed a redness in the east "Sesshomaru, look." He kept walking and sighed "What another star?"

"No! Smoke… lots like a village was set on fire."

"Rin, lets go." She had tears in her eyes and looked at him as she stomped her foot "We, can't! They need help!" Looked at her and figured as much then kissed her forehead and looked into eyes "Still as kind as ever. Let's go to them, is what I meant." She smiled and they ran with Ah un flying ahead, he soared above the village and started suck up the fire into his mouth. When he had enough he flew higher and let it all out like fireworks. He did this until all the fire was gone, when he was done Rin and Sesshomaru burst into the village.

Suddenly the bandits who were there were holding some children in chains along with one woman, no doubt they would be sold as slaves. Sesshomaru stood on Rin's right dashed at the ones on his left and Rin did the same, making a 'X' with the dust they created. The bandits were demon bandits but not that tough, so they gave them their poison whips to their head and torsos killing all of them.

Rin looked at the woman and freed her of her chains her yukata was ripped to barely cover her womanhood, she had red eyes and black hair with blood mixed in it. She smelt the blood and found the blood was also on her face as she had a few busies and missing teeth The woman smelt of Shippo it was Soten, Shippo's mate. "Soten?" The woman cried and looked at Rin "Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru. They killed Shippo and destroyed the village."

"I see." Sesshomaru stated.

"Who are these children?" Rin finished un chaining them as she heard Soten say one was her's and the others were children of the village. Sesshomaru looked at her and felt sympathy the fox kit was gone now was he? "Soten, I am sorry for your lost. Is there anyway we can help?"

"Shippo said if anything happened he wished for us to live in the village where the deceased Miko Keade lived. He said we can live their peacefully with our human disguises."

"I see."

"Want an escort?" Rin said, as Ah un landed.

They took the escort and left…

Miroku was busy glaring at Inuyasha "So you are asking for my baby's hand in marriage?" Inuyasha felt sick Miroku the perverted monk was going to be his father in law, then again they were great friends. Inuyasha smiled and nodded "Yes that is right after all we are friends. Besides I love Yoko."

Inuyasha smiled while Miroku just glared seriously "How do I know I can trust you with her? She is a mortal after all." Inuyasha growled and nodded "Yeah so what I know that!"

"However her blood has the potential to be changed if a monk and miko were to put their heads together and figure out a spell or potion or something."

"So, may I marry and mate her?"

"My My Inuyasha I haven't seen you so formal in quite some time."

"Cut the crap and tell me!"

Yoko walked out from the hall and ran in then fell onto her hands and knees her head on the floor as she bowed "Father, please." He was surprised by her behavior he had taught her not to bow like that ever because she is a princess and higher than anyone other than him and Shiori, and she didn't have to bow to her parents.

Inuyasha sighed and did the same, Miroku stared at the two this was quite a amazing sight to see Inuyasha in. Yoko felt a shadow over her and looked up not raising her head to see her father and he bent down and hugged her "How do I know I can trust you Inuyasha with my baby?"

He jumped to his feet "One she ain't a baby and two because I'm loyal and not a pervert like you!" Miroku stood back and smiled then began to laugh, he laughed so hard he began to cry. Then Inuyasha burst out into laughter and the two hugged and laughed, once the laughter stopped Inuyasha received his answer "Yes, you may."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged the monk who was his old friend again, who knew after fourteen years of being friends that Inuyasha would be his son in law.

Sango was smiling and playing music with her daughter as her mate sat on the porch and listened to his mate and daughter play their beautiful melody. Kagewaki smiled as he watched he beautiful Sango with her baby blue eyes, pale angel skin and blonde hair play the flute and dance around while his daughter who had ruby irises play a different instrument one with strings. His daughter had made it on her own however she hadn't given it a name yet, but no one other than her knew how to play it since she had the only one in the world.

Choko's black hair was cut to her shoulders while two long strips in the front were to her breasts and were in braids, she smiled and sang like a angel with her mother. Kagewaki was happy of his new life, he was a celestial being and free of Naraku. Choko finished her song and put on a snow white cloak and went into the village to buy some sewing materials she always made her own yukatas, she even made her own cloak. Her cloak had a pair of silver wings on the back mixed with gold, she however had black wings and hated them. Her mother had white wings and so did her father, but both often wore a charm to hide them. Some villagers did the same and some didn't, Choko sure as hell hid her's.

She finally made it to the trade post and found some light blue and white material they shined in the sun with matching thread. Suddenly she heard with her acute hearing a child speaking to their mother "Mommy, that that the hell's angel princess?"

The mother nodded "We must not speak to her, she is abomination." She wanted to cry and run away but she had heard the same crap her whole life and would have to live with it. One day she would show them she wasn't hell's angel, until then she just had to stay calm. She bought the material and turned to leave only to have all the villagers glare at her, suddenly some snow balls were being thrown at her. It had just snowed; in the snowballs were chucks of ice hidden.


	37. The Full moon is not always peaceful

Eiichi went to go mediate tonight was going to tricky, tonight was the night where he absorbed her demonic powers. It was fair to say they were not normal he had about his demonic energy and then half of his sister that is why his sister was only half. When she turned mortal on the night of the full moon her demonic energy that fled her body leaving her mortal was sucked up into him and he was in his true or his beast would take over it was always one of the two, this night effected them both.

He looked at his stack of papers, he did a few things like his father. He glanced over old documents and to see how his father resolved the past disagreements. Suddenly he heard a knock and it made him irritated it was his sister she smiled opening the door, she walked up and smiled "I was wondering if I should take the house in the woods or the room here?"

He thought on this they always separated on the full moon their parents thought it was the safest thing, and it probably was a mortal who was to be mated to a demon who was controlled by his beast on this night. His beast could do something to Akari and he wouldn't even know what happened unless she told him what happened or unless her beast allowed her to know. And if he was a in his true form then he could hurt her even more, due to his large size.

You shall take the forest house, it is guarded by the purest of spiritual barrier no one can enter. You will be fine, it would be wise for you to go there now. With that he went to look at his work and assumed she would leave, she felt something on her and looked down to see her sister tugging on her gown. She smiled looking at the sleepy girl who was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Can I take her too?"

"You are not her mother," He watched as she picked up the child and cradled her. He couldn't deny that his sister had to let her little sis understand how to take care of herself. LS would have to learn how to stand on her own the youngest of the Tashio family.

Akari sighs and looks at the child nestled in her arms wishing it was her's she couldn't wait to have a child. However if her and Eiichi had a half demon child then they couldn't have the throne, the ancient rules were that the first born of the royal or soon to be lord and lady must have a full demon as their eldest child.

Eiichi looked up at her "No, put her in bed or send a maid to do it you need to get going to the house. It is less than an hour before sunset." She nodded indeed she had to go, she walked out of the room and smiled "I love you, see you tomarrow."

"Hn."

She sighed and walked on down the hall "Huh, just like father." On her way to her sister's room she felt her nuzzle against her and whisper something, suddenly she felt tingly and understood why she was slowly turning mortal. Her demon sight faded to mortal eyes, her eyesight wasn't good it was getting dim and it was harder to see. She also couldn't make out what her little sister had said, her half demon ears could usually pick it up she laid her down on the bed.

"Mommy?"

"No, Mother is off with father."

"Oh? You look just like her…"

This made her jump did she already transform, she looked out of the window and saw the moon rising slowly she sighed and opened the window jumping out it was only the second floor, and she was still a bit half demon. She ran as fast as she could into the forest and down the path she needed to take to reach the house.

She tripped and skidded in the mud she happened to cut her palm and her knee along with her elbow and forearm. She winced as she struggled to get up she knew there were demons in the area and she had to get to her house quickly and safely.

Eiichi meanwhile was looking at papers when he felt it hit him, his eyes bled red to fill the pure whites of his eyes his golden alluring yet calming irises changed in an instant to icy blue with a promise of dangerous and scary icy blue.

His stripes turned even jagged than before growled then his head cocked to the side as a deep and husky voice echo "**That scent**."

His eyes looked out the window and her threw it open flying out without a thought his demon thought of one thing and one thing only, his mate to be. He ran at path and found the dark forest was easy to see through thanks to his even more enhanced demonic power and energy. He looked around only to find the blood that painted the ground up ahead, he growled lowly letting out roar. His hair blew around him in a invisible wind of fury and rage that his demon was letting out, his mate was hurt or possibly dead.

He stood there and not moving his head but looked up with his pupils to see a demon there, with blood on his hand Akari's blood. The demon looked down at the boy "Hey ya pun-." Before he could finish his sentence something was a bright green lopped off his head and all went silent. He dashed of with blood caking his hand running at the incredible speed he was going was making the blood dry on his hand and it sickened him, that useless and disgusting demon's scent was on his body.

He heard a scream and ran toward it to see a red demon with a light coming out of its hand, it was touching the barrier that Akari and bearly made in. She had cuts on her palm, her forearm, and elbow, her knee too however they were minor and looked scrapped more than cut. The cuts he focused on were how her yukata was shorter than he remembered, and how she had a two cuts from her waist and her neck had claw marks on it her face had been bruised and she was crying as she tried to get up and hide further in the barrier, but couldn't her ankle had a rope around it and it was probably twisted or pulled out of socket.

He ran at the red demon and had his claws up ready for battle the demon chuckled and raised his hand having a spirtiul purifying ray racing towards him. He heard Akari scream "EIICHI!" She was crying and trying to crawl to the barrier she managed to pick up some pebbles and throw them at the demon attacking him she was screaming and crying "You me! Right demon?! Then take me! HE HIM ALONE!"

The red demon chuckled and smiled with a evil and disgusting grin on his lips "You love a dog? Ha, look he will consume you and your soul. I will simply give you a child to raise and you shall die a mortal, once you become sick or old."

She threw everything she could and screamed as the light ray grew thicker "FINE! JUST LEAVE EIICHI ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!LEAVE HIM ALLLOOONNNEEE!" Suddenly the ray of light was cut through with a sword and Eiichi was holding his ground his sword went to slice at his opponents head only to have his enemy block with a sword that was made of green scales.

"MATE STAY SAFE." He growled as he did a flip making the battle move away from her, he had to lead this enemy away. This demon must be a foreign demon it looked like tiger demon of shorts it was most likely a high bred with another big cat demon. He dashed to the left side of the offense demon and then jumped and over him and attacked his right only to have the demon block it was a challenge even with his training and his extra power.

He hated this it had to end quickly he turned into a true from into a giant white dog the size of a two story building and the cat smiled at this and rested his sword on his shoulder "So desperate to resign yourself to using your true form out of desperation and fear. How bothersome, you dogs always fall for humans it is your curse. One that will lead to your end right here and now!"

Akari couldn't see the battle anymore it had moved out of her sight it was so dark she could barely see it in front of her when they were attacking at the barrier, if it had not been for the demons glowing attacks she would have been blind to see the fighting. She couldn't help but worry for her brother she cried her hands brought to her chest as she laid on the ground in a ball crying, her brother had always been there. To save her.

To take away her fears.

To give her love and happiness.

To heal her and help her.

Give her hope and confidence.

To make her into his mate!

What was she to do with out him?! She couldn't go one, no not without him. Suddenly she heard trees being snapped and felt the barrier shift and it lit up so who what was happening, Akari looked up surprised to see a tree had hit it. Then some shadows then the barrier went back to normal she saw it flash again and the whole house and barrier shook this time, the object that had it the barrier was her brother.

Her eyes widened he was in her true demon form how… how could he be beaten? He slid down the barrier and was breathing heavily, she started to shake uncontrollably and cried harder and harder "EIICHI RUN I WILL BE FINE! GET THE GAURDS! GET FATHER! GE-GET TAKASHI!"

That made his eyes pop open, she didn't believe in him! He couldn't protect his mate with all his powers and everything he was nothing… Weak.

He jumped and turned the tables ramping the tiger hybrid into the barrier and ripped out his jugular, with his sharp canines finally having enough of it. He then transforms into his beast again and sees the barrier burst, with his mate fully exposed to any new predators he would have to stay to keep her safe. She looked up at him never seeing him like this before sort of frightened her a bit, he walked over to her and each step made her heart pound more in more.

He went over and melted the rope with is acid poison and growled out "**Mate Hurt**." She nodded he bent down ignoring the blood on him and on his lips and face, she felt his hands go under her knees and around her to pick her up. She put her arms around his neck for more support and she felt his heart going a hundred miles a minute, he walked in the house and into the bed room laying her on the already made bed.

She winced and he looked down at her pained face, her beautiful face plagued with pain instead of its usual smile or bit of happiness. He kneeled down beside her and licked her wounded ankle and then popped it back into place without warning, she grunted at the shock of short pain. Then he went to her sides where the claw marks were and liked them watching her skin begin to heal and fill the holes, and then the scrapes from her tripping, lastly was the bruises on her face.

With her all healed and doing better he left to go get her some water, when he returned he saw her looking around then at him he gave her the water and he smirked his fangs poking out of lips as he did. She smiled and ripped part of her yukata sleeve, it was all torn anyways. She used the cloth in some of the water and he watched her curiously as she leaned over and pressed the cloth on his lips to clean up the blood "You are all bloody."

"**Protecting you**."

"Thank you."

"**Always**."

After healing him up she sighed and laid on the bed trying to fall asleep and she felt a blush rise seeing a flash of red and blue, she soon saw those eyes above her and found her hands in an inescapable grip. The man above her had her pinned his eyes keeping her still and nearly under a trance.

The man above her has a smug grin and leans down crashing his lips on hers, she is shocked her eyes still open staring back at the red and blue eyes that were determined to make her mind. She shook her head and pushed him away "No! EIICHI! WE HAVE TO WAI-" He was suddenly on her with more force than before she screamed and started to kick at his stomach, he growled and used one hand to hold her arms above her and used the other to gently stroke her cheek and then go to her neck to lick at it. She glared up at him and used some sparing she was taught she lunged her body at him pushing him off and making him grow more impatient suddenly she found herself tossed around and turned on her stomach.

Suddenly she felts her the remaining skirt of what was her yukata at one point up around her stomach her waist and all below bare for anyone to see. She blush feeling something pressed against her entrance and then she opened her mouth yelling "EIICHI I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YO-"

Her eyes shot wide opened shocked and in pain her eyes as large as ever before as tear coated down the side of her cheeks and her face grew red with embarrassment and shame. She felt something run down her legs and felt hands hold onto her hips as he pumped in and out of Akari.

She has her face buried in the bed as she was being ramped into the bed, she couldn't help but gasp and moan when he began to pick up speed. It hurt at first and still did but it was turning into something other than pain. He smirks and leans down to her ear in a hoarse and demonic voice "Like your mate?"

"This…" She let out a gasp with a ending sound of a moan mixed in and he smirked at that "Wrong!" He thrusted in her harder and smirked returning to pounding into her recklessly and yet as gentle as his demon salve would allow, but being in mating mood and never having rutted with her before he couldn't help but be a little harsh and rough with her human body.

He thrusted into her and smiled he felt his member pulsing and her walls clamp down; he was nearly there nearly ready however he was determined to drive deeper to make her feel ultimate pleasure. He smirked and plunged into her so far she collapsed and he let himself cum inside her. She gasped feeling a warmness enter the pit of her belly and she passed out. He tried to pull out but found it impossible and sighed, he should of known cumming meant knotting.

He sighed and laid down pulling her to him as he laid to his side and closed his eyes falling asleep. He decided that in the morning he would take her and put her in their bed while he would go about his daily business letting her sleep in. The next morning sun rose and he had tried as much as he possibly could in order to sleep but found it useless, he only stared at her watching her sleep.

Eiichi woke and when he saw sun light enter the house and he felt his demonic energy lessen and return to that of a normal demon's amount, he saw his red demonic aura go to Akari's body making her midnight black hair turn white like their father's and his own icy behavior.

He was sure her eyes turned gold under her eyelids as well, his own eyes he knew were no longer cloaked in red. His eyes were surely white and golden, he felt himself loosen and looked emotionless like his father often was as he pulled out. He went to wash up in the hot spring and dressed him and her, then was off to the palace and laid her in their bed in their room.


	38. Wonderful illness?

She smiled and walked over to play with Hoshimi, actually she had been spending a increasing amount of time with her it has been three days since that night happened and during that time her and Eiichi have not seen each other once. Akari was sleeping with Hoshimi and Eiichi in their old room, she just felt like she couldn't look at him the same again. It was just a bit awkward or she would think so, but eventually she would have to see him again. However she picked a flower and put it behind Hoshimi's ear who only looked emotionless, the little girl grabbed the flower and burned it with acid "Stupid flower. I cannot be swayed by such trivial things like you and mother."

She glared down at the annoying sarcastic girl and giggled "I'm sorry for being one to appreciate nature and the little things." Hoshimi rolled her eyes and looked up sighing her brown eyes rolled and looked more annoyed than anything "I'm not into little annoying things like flowers and such, neither is brother so maybe he got tired of you and that's why you have to sleep in my room cause he doesn't want you anymore."

Akari glared at the little girl and looked down at her "How dar-" suddenly she fell to her knees and threw up, she huffed breathing and threw up again. Hoshimi jumped and her nose scrunched in disgust and she ran off to go get someone and yanked the closest man's sleeve "Help, sister. I mean Lady Akari got sick in the garden by the flower beds."

General Takashi ran to the flower beds to find Akari lying unconscious by a pile that was from her stomach. He felt sick seeing her so ill and vulnerable. He was able to run to the medical wing where the healer was. Takashi scared everyone he ran in threw the doors open and yelled in a calmish low voice "Lady Akari!" The healer ran over she was female snow yokai named yuki who had practice in healing and was the best in his lands, she ran over telling him to put her on the bed. He did and she practically pushed him out of the way and started to use her powers to flowing from the palms of her hands. Her hands scanned over her body glowing and her eyes opened glowing bright blue and she pushed Takashi out of the room telling him to get the young master.

He growled and she looked at him "Go, if you don't and something happens not only will he have our heads but lord Sesshomaru would destroy us and our families if Akari dies." The word echoed in his head 'Dies.' Akari dying? Oh he ran to the office and threw open the doors to see Eiichi calmly looking over papers and slowly look up as if he hadn't a care in the world "Knocking is expected."

"When Akari is deathly ill and perhaps dying is it expected?!"

This caused him to look up quickly his eyes glaring at Takashi and his eyes shone bright red and his hair flowing with his demonic energy flowing he pushed up from his desk standing up "Akari dying?" He saw Takashi in a half way nod before quickly having his eyes return to normal and he speed walked all the way down there. Takashi nearly nipping at his heels and it made him angry that Takashi was rushing him, he was concerned but wasn't going to show his weakness off to much.

Takashi opened the doors and gently glided over to the bed where she lied. He looked down at her and felt bad and looking at her, Takashi glared. Akari breathing increased and her eyes opened and she tried to hold out her hand, she held out her shaking hand and then her hand dropped in a second as her eyes closed and her breathing increased then slowed and began to pick up again. Eiichi glared down at the image of her so weak and desperate if she were to die it would pain him and his family not to mention he would have to find another mate suitable for creating the next heir and generation "Healer Yuki was is wrong with her?"

"I need everyone else to leave except you, young master."

He simply turned a fierce gaze to the others in the room and Takashi, all the rest fled the room while he seemed to fight and then heard Akari gasp and finally closed his eyes admitting defeat and willing left the room.

Yuki sighed and looked at him then down at Akari and back up at him "Lady Akari is struggling for life right now and so is the offspring. It seems you not being around her much the child has not been becoming stronger off your aura, all demon children need their father's aura for proper growth. She has been using up her mother's engery and it is nearly all gone, the child and Akari are fighting over the last bit of her demonic aura. She can only spare so much for the child and it is coming to the point where she can't spare anymore."

"Offspring?"

She nodded and saw him look down "She carries your child, young master." He sighed and looked down the child was no doubt a half demon, he mentally slapped himself. **'You stupid beast?! She is having a half demon and that is not suitable heir.'** He sighed and looked down at her and wondered what he should do. **'Let the child live.'**

'Why? It is young only a few days old, if it dies Akari and I can produce a new one a better one fit for being an heir.'

'**Kill your child?'**

'I gave it life why not.'

'**Beast.'**

'No that's what you are.'

Yuki spoke again "At this point, either Akari will be nearly dying from the child's demand of aura and energy or it may die anyways because the first and most important days your aura was denied to it."

"So what do you advise?"

"Oh.. Um me?"

"You are the healer are you not?"

"Well, honestly I don't know there is no guarantee the child will live and there is no guarantee with the child's need for an enormous amount of energy to make up for the first and most important days the need may not put Akari's health at extreme risk."

"I see."

"Get her some tea, he walked over to a pouch in the cabinet and pulled out tossing it carelessly to the nurse, and walked out of the room "Give her this then send her my way." The nurse looked at what he gave her and her heart beated faster just from seeing it and now understanding the plan her young master has came up with and she wanted to yell and revolt. They needed Sesshomaru and Rin, Eiichi was out of control acting like the Lord which he was clearly not.

Akari woke and looked around her drowsy eyes looking at the nurse and Yuki smiled patting her forehead with a damp cloth "Well it's nice to our young lady Akari is finally awake." She sighed and watched Yuki move to the table full of medical supplies and other things she used. While Yuki had her back to Akari slowly sat up and put her hand on her right temple sighing "Oh, Yuki how long have I been asleep?"

Yuki grabbed a cup and went to the tea a maid brought to the room every thirty minutes just in case, she glanced over her shoulder and tore open the packet and let the brown and green herbs float on top of the tea's surface. She waited until she saw the herbs dissolve into the tea like nothing was there in the first place, it also left no scent nor taste. She smiled extending the cup to her lady and spoke calmly "Lady Akari you have been out for two days and you need something to drink. Here try this it has some healthy nourishments and proteins to help you regain you power."

Akari smiled and took the tea out of energy and yet happily taking a good long drink, Yuki watched with fear and guilt.

Miroku looked at his wife's body it broke his heart to see her still the same as she had been for nearly eight years now. Still and unmoving it was soon going to be Yuko's and Inuyasha wedding next spring it was already fall he knew it was a ways away but seeing how long she had been like this it was like a blink of an eye in time. It would probably just be another spring that passed her by, it made him worry if he shouldn't just have her put out of this sleep. Killing her wouldn't do much she looks like she is dead already…

He stood up and shook his head ' No I mustn't think of that!'

Sighed and walked away from her body he couldn't be near her when he had these thoughts, his beast told him to at first wait and hope for her to come back to from what Kagome called a coma. However after so long he began to have these powerful strong thoughts of quickly killing her and searching for a new mate.

He walked with his long strides his head held high while his thoughts remained in the dark abbess he had been living in since her coma started, he has tried to act like he was not upset by it. With time passing by it became increasingly hard to , his advisor has been telling him the same his beast had. To kill her and find a new mate.

He walked past his garden it was the thing that brought him both peace and heart ache, how they would sit in the garden looking at it's beauty and talk of their empire, their shared dreams, their future life, and their child that was growing inside her.

Now he was thinking of how he should stop being selfish and perhaps grant her enternal peace from this fight, Kagome had once said that she was fighting for her life. He hated thinking of all those weird tubes and hoses Kagome brought hooked to his mate, she looked in pain.

He looked at the garden hearing voices and saw Inuyasha at the top of a tree holding Yoko in his arms he smiled and she laughed, all of a sudden Inuyasha looks down to see Miroku standing under the tree crossing his arms and his eyes glared up at him.

Inuyasha picked up Yoko and hopped down she stood behind him and they both knew why he was mad, Miroku places his glare on Inuyasha and used his seriously strict father voice "How many times have I told you don't have her in a tree, the garden was once burned and the trees are weaker. What if she gets hurt?! God Inuyasha you never think about those around you do you?! First you hurt Kikyo and confused her then did the same to Kagome and Don't you dare hurt Yuko or confuse her you aren't good with women how can I trust you with my daughter?!"

Inuyasha grew very angry his fur tails on his back started to float along with his hair in his demonic aura as it grew his eyes blinking red, Miroku's horns were growing as his eyes blinked red and his body began to shake.

"Same goes for you monk, you say I need to protect her at least she ain't in no fucking coma! Hell I should say the same to you! You asked every fucking woman to bear your child, now you have a pregnant mate and you couldn't even protect her! YOKO AIN'T YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER EITHER YOU KILLED HER FAMILY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE US ALONE! THE OTHER'S WEREN'T MY MATE SHE IS, NO ONE WILL KEEP HER FROM ME NOT EVEN YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Yoko stood unsure what to do she wanted to cry her father and mate were fighting what was she to do, if she got in the middle she might be seriously hurt since she is only a mortal but… Suddenly in her thoughts she failed to see that her mate was now in his full demon form in the sky while her father was in his full demon form in the sky.

The two were fighting she saw a dog with white fur having a blue dragon wrap its body around the dog's stomach, the scene was bringing her to tears. The blue dragon had this body ramped into the ground the dog whined when it only tightened then the tables somehow where turned and the dog big the dragon's body ripping it off like a quick band aid.

She ran at the two and screamed on top of her lung "STOP IT!" She wasn't getting either of their attention and decided to do something that would she got a sharp rock and cut her index finger and then the red liquid slowly slithering down her pale hand and streamed down her arm making a blood on her arm mimic the veins in her arm.

Choko woke in the middle of the night the same night mares that always haunted her two men who looked the same with black hair and red eyes then a taller one with wavy hair in the middle his mouth moved, but she never was able to figure out what he was saying to her.

She got up to clear her head often times she wasn't able to return to sleep but since she was a celestial being getting about two hours of sleep her night if that was fine with her. She walked down at hall only to trip on something that wasn't clear she fell her hands stopping her fall half way, she started to get up she heard a rip and looked to see the hem of her white Yukata had torn.

Suddenly she rolled on the ground trying to dodge what was coming from the left of the hall but only fell into the silent attack awaiting her on the right; an obi went over her mouth and a sack of her head. She tried to fight but only found herself unable to feeling a tremendous amount of wait pressing her arms down and her legs came out from underneath her.

Choko tried to scream but they were hushed by a pair of hands to her throat, she only managed to let out a squeak. She suddenly saw herself pinned to a wall by chains and shackles, the white yukata she had on was sliced and torn in many places. People wearing white had shrouds on hiding their faces in the shadows as they held candles and while one wore gold he however wore a cape with the hood down showing his face he had green eyes and white blonde hair, she recognized him as a guard in her father's army.

He smiled and looked at her "I will purify you of your sins here and now." She looked and saw the people with candles uttering prayers with white pearl necklaces and she felt saw a chain with razors appear from his side and into his hand as he walked to her with a sickening grin and the look in his eyes shone with blood lust, hate and revenge… _For what?_

In his office takashi yells and CHoko comes to visit

Rin and Sesshomaru

Choko and eiichi speak

Akari and eiichi sex and offspring


	39. A mute cry for help

Fifteen days pasted and Akari had found herself in Eiichi's arms at night their parents were due back in a two days and they for the last thirteen days had been spending every night in each other's embrace. He smirked as he pinned her hands above her head her back was against the bed his aura felt more extreme then normal it seemed when they were mating their aura's flared with power. She blushed and looked up at him frustrated at him holding her hands above her head so she couldn't wrap them around his neck. He pulled down her night yukata to reveal her breasts.

He looked at the rising breasts and her nipples were perked with arousal and due to a cold draft coming in from the open window. She felt his firm lips capture her right nipple as his free hand kneading the left breast until he switched to it. Akari could fill her arousal increase as the wetness between her legs did the same she could feel his hardened member against her he was clearly feeling the same as she was. His talented tongue danced its way around her areola as he sucked on her nipple almost like a hungry pup, from hungry for a moan rather than milk. Like a hungry pup he got what he wanted he felt her body tremble under his and her head flew back as she let out a moan that was for him and only him.

Eiichi nipped at her nipple then brought her to gasp not fully gaining her breath back from feeling pleasure in her throat rise. He felt her buck against him it was clear she was more than ready, but he was dominate and would let her know her place at all times even now he would let her know.

She looked up at him as he glanced up at her his golden eyes showed lust and need and love? He then stopped his glance and continued to her left breast as he switched, she felt the cool air rush to her wet nipple she felt her need becoming uncontrollable and she begged "Please, E-EIICHI? I-I-I can't tAKe MuCH MORe O-OF… Ah! TEAsing!"

He smirked and still hand her hands pinned over her head and continued his assault on her breasts. She struggled against him begging him both with her body as she pushed it against his only to earn a harder nip or something like a growl that was driving her even more crazy for his body. Was he feeling the same how could he control himself? Could it be because of his full demon blood and she was weak in mating due to her half demon blood? Now wasn't the time for logical thinking that was long since gone, all that was left now was the desires of their instincts, their lust, and their bodies needs.

She had tears stream down her eyes, the ran off her cheeks on top of his head. He looked up smelling them and looked to see her crying and her blush was worse than ever before her lips shaking and her eyes half lidded "P-P-Please…. E-Eiichi I-I need you." He smirked with pride to bring his female to this point of desire, where she was begging with tears for him.

He also needed to enter her walls but he could control himself longer than her, but it was clear she did need him _Now. _So he would join one with her now, she saw a flash of white to see the clothes on him thrown between them and onto the floor. Much like a trick an entertainer from her deceased aunt Victoria's palace has shown them on a visit, ripping a table cloth off of the table without disturbing what was on it.

She felt her head fall back as she lost herself to pleasure at the moment he entered her walls with his thick throbbing member, he thrusted into her roughly but it only served as fuel for her. He watch as her face turned into a expression lost in lust and desire, he couldn't help but attack her lips stealing both their breaths away as he thrusted into her as hard as he was able to using increasing demonic speed and power. Soon she and him met with their thrusts, as she began to move her hips to meet his. In no time they were both out of breath and parted their kiss continuing their motions well into the night for hours. Once she collapsed and blacked out he knotted in her and rolled over on his back pulling her with him and to his chest as he slept. He smirked closing his eyes he could finally smell it he has released so much in her and now knotting not letting any escape he knew she was already carrying his pup. This one better prove more powerful, considering it wouldn't be a half demon it was off to a better start.

Choko was meanwhile in her own personal hell two weeks ago was when her life that she thought was hell was actually like a heavenly paradise compared to her life now.

Two weeks ago.

Sango was playing with her daughter's hair while they sat listening to a meeting that Kagewaki was giving to the soldiers to be more alert and all that even though there was no threats lately. Well not that they knew of yet, however that could easily change and it would if fate had anything to do with it. The main general of the army Hazukai looked at Choko with a stone coldness in his eyes, she smiled and giggled at her mother playing with her hair and then opened her eyes feeling eye on her. She looked straight into his and felt a chill run up his spine and not the good kind.

She looked down at her hands and didn't raise her eyes again, Sango noticed this and then looked at her daughter then at Hazukai then at her daughter again and smiled up at her husband who was too involved with the speech he was making to notice her.

The speech went on and on until he had got his point across, as the soldiers filed out. Sango got up after the Hazukai walked out, she smiled and pushed Choko after getting up "Why not go practice on your sewing?"

"I uh like being here, can't I stay near you and father?"

"No, not all the time. Mother and father need to talk."

Her head hung low as her eyes showed sadness, and she walked off she wore white but somehow every yukata she had would end up black. She knew the palace staff had something to do with it and so there was mothering she could do, she was wearing a black yukata today with yellow lilies. She walked down the hall leaving her parents alone.

She passed by a maid who was holding a basket of laundry and the maid simply glared at her "Hell's angel." This hit Choko's ears and she felt herself grow sick of herself she walked onward and then made it to her room and went out onto the deck sewing and then she looked up to see a beautiful blue bird land on the rail of her deck and smiled.

That was until the bird dropped and was dead she squealed and then looked behind her to see a shadow, the bird had a sharp pin in it with a note to it. She had tears in the edges of her eyes as she read the note and saw why the bird was killed ' You are a devil living amongst angels. A devil doesn't deserve love, peace, beauty and happiness. We will soon take all these from you that also includes your life. We'll be watching you at all times, no telling your parents or they die too.'

She crumbled up the note and felt as if everything was crashing down.

Choko got up and abandoned the yukata she was sewing with the little blue bird on it, it now had speckles of the birds blood on it as well. She walked away and went to the garden to try and think, she didn't know what to do. She would have to think of what is best for everyone rather than herself, she had always done this and it was a bad habit to stop.

That night she still didn't have an answer but she was at dinner with her parent's when they both started to smile and look at her, she seemed deep in thought and her father finally spoke "Choko we are happy to announce that we have picked out a husband for you."

"What?"

"Your father is right I and him decided Hazukai would be a good husband."

She stood up and pushed her chair from the table "No, I am to marry and mate the next heir if it is male!" Sango looked at her daughter confused and then her father butted in again "Choko, your mother and I noticed your crush to him and we will allow it. You are not bound by duty to marry and mate someone you don't want so forget about marrying the next heir, you are to marry Hazukai."

Choko looked at her father and her mother "You are making this decision because I am Naraku's child aren't you?!"

Kagewaki got upset by this she was his child not that demon's! Sango knew something would start and got up too, but it had already started " You just can't have your throne in the hands of me cause I'm hell's angel!"

"No, that no-" Her mother began and was cut off.

"Mother here is a lesson you should of learned with my brothers. Any child created by Naraku should die with him, I am no exception." She looked down at her plate and turned around to leave, her mother and father were both shocked "Guro was wrong… It was too late for me." She walked off and in hall to her room was a surprise waiting for her. Suddenly she felt something behind her and she turned around to see just who it was to only have a brown sack up over her head.

She tried to fight but it didn't do any good she was tied and bound.

When she was able to see, because they removed the sack all she saw people all wearing white capes and hoods and one wearing sliver grey colored one. The silver one took a step toward her, her mouth was tied with a rag so she couldn't scream.

Candles were lit and she saw the chains on the all and her blood started to race as her heart beat began to pick up in panic. She began to thrash around only to get the person who wore silver to slap her hard on her cheek the chair she was bound to fell over, and her other cheek that wasn't struck hit the ground.

She had tears of panic and pain in her eyes as she looked up in horror seeing the man kneel beside her with his hand going to his hood, as he revealed his face her eyes widened. He wore a grin that made her sick and his eyes were blue with blood lust in them and she began to tremble he grabbed her chin and let go standing her back up.

Choko started to mumbled under her gag then she was stuck on the other cheek and hit the hard marble ground of the unknown room again "Don't speak you devil filth. Don't make this worst than it has to be."

Suddenly he began to chuckle and his blonde hair fell over his shoulder he picked her up again and smirked with evil intends "Then again how much fun would that be?" The other stood in a circle quietly and he move his head motioning to the chains on the wall "Chain her up." They all moved to do as he commanded and he smirked, he then removed the gag seeing her tied up really did it for him. She was kneeling and she was right where he wanted her, she began to speak and another slap was given. He looked at the man in white to his left "Put this in her mouth now."

She wasn't sure what it was she tried to bite and one man in white held her mouth open while the other put the device in her mouth, it held her mouth open and made it form a circle it also went over her teeth so she couldn't bite.

He looked at everyone in with and narrowed his eyes and then they formed a circle and turned around holding their candles. Hazukai smirked at this and untied his obi and pulled down his pants, his cock was before her and she felt fear well up. He smirked as she trembled "You are a filthy devil only good for a whore more than a wife so I will treat you as such."

Suddenly he moved closer to her and slide his cock into the circle holding her mouth open and making it safe for him to enter. She wined and tried to move away but she was bound to place as he got himself fully in her he smirked and used his hands to hold her still. He shoved himself in and out slowly making her choke and gag and then picked up place, he looked down and saw tears running down her cheeks and a blush of shame. He smirked and knotted his hands in her black silky threads and came into her mouth he them pulled it out and tilted her head up with his hands making sure she swallowed it all.

He then grabbed her yukata and ripped it off her body to where she was naked he smirked and picked her up chaining her to the wall near the futon and her legs to the ground. She shook and he smirked looking down and touched her core and then looked at his hands and smirked showing her "You seem to be enjoying this more than you should. I'm raping you in every way I can yet you are turned on… just like a devil's whore."

He climbed on top of her and positioned himself to slid into her smoothly, he knew she was a virgin and knowing that ramped into her as hard has he could. She jumped and cried in the pain, he smirked and took the bit out of her mouth and forced a kiss on him. Choko couldn't do anything she was frozen with fear however he moved into her more and more and felt something welling up with in her, some sort of pressure she began to moan and her eyes were glazing over. He looked down at her and smirked while raming into her more and hard she finally broke, she trembled under him and let out a loud moan. She was trying to catch her breath when he started to pump more and more into her he finally let himself cum and she moaned arching her back.

Within seconds she found herself on her hands and knees on the futon and blushing as he entered her again and raped her again. She couldn't help it her mind was fuzzy and right now she was enjoying her lust she moaned and he then moved to pull out before letting her cum. She wined a bit and he smirked moving her tired body over to the chains on the top of the building so she dangled. He grabbed a whip and started to whip her thighs and she began to tremble with her screams muffled by a gag that was quickly placed in her mouth. She blushed hard and felt something softly touch her she noticed it was the stick and then she was spanked all this continued into the night.

The last then she remembered was on the ground begging for no more "Hazukai, please no…n-no more." Tears spilled down her eyes and she woke the next morning in her bed in a black yukata her hair tied back and her red ruby eyes cursing at the sun. She tried to move and only got a feeling of pain going through her body.

Back to present day

She didn't have any scars on her and her parents instantly wanted to know what happened but she couldn't tell them, if she did then she would have sent them to their deaths. Hazukai told them it was a simple training injuries she wanted to battle nine of them at once with only her hands in hand to hand combat while they had weapons. Her fool parents who believe everything was peaceful bought it.

The same thing happened again and again every two nights. One night was torture, and the other was for her to heal to be tortured again. She tried hiding that didn't work and she only got punished and she tried fighting back and was tortured for four days straight. They told her parents she went to train in the woods. This was terrible her fiancé was torturing her and she couldn't do a thing about it…

Then she left on a night where it was supposed she was to be resting and ran to the west, where she thought she would be safer.


	40. Home to nothing

Sesshomaru walked with his mate Rin beside him as she smiled looking at the gates and walls surrounding their home they had left to their children. Her mate showed no emotion on his face but through the his eyes she could see deep down inside he too was secretly happy to be home as well. It had been far too long since they were home, they on their journey ran into some other villages who were destroyed by natural disasters or by raiders. The raiders and thieves struck a sore spot in Rin's heart she and her mate personally rid them of their lands and of the world. It made Rin happy to be able to do such a thing without worrying about death by a blow to the shoulder, she had Sesshomaru with her but that was not all she too was a powerful demon to be messed with.

They saved three villages who had relied on their human leaders to keep peace and protect them forgetting and no longer following their demon lord and his family. However their fate and loyalty changed from their mortal leaders who led them into disagreements only to be met by the word 'War.' This caused many of them to loose their homes and loved ones, they abandoned their human leaders who were all killed in war. They went back to the old ways they elected leaders of each village to meet and tell their lord Sesshomaru about any problems or concerns.

How weak they were irrated the lord but Rin told him that mortals were always trying to live their lives with peace or to what they think is best. Whether that means betraying a long term loyalty to another for what they think is best rather than listening to logic. Humans were weak creatures who's time flew by on earth and they try to make the best of it weather they use logic in making decisions or not. They will usually always take the deal that seems better at the moment, hardly any of them think about long term since their lives are short.

Sesshomaru was impressed when his mate told him this on their way back to the their palace he had to say she was very bright indeed and for being a formal human her old human logic came in use at times. He looked down at her with a though in his head "So tell me when you were a child would you have up all hopes of a long peaceful life, and knowing your death would have been in your peaceful sleep at an old age of eighty or would you to spend a three years with me as my mate and die in a horrible toturchious pain that would drag out for ten years of unbearable pain."

She looked down at her hands and thought about it then shocked him by suddenly grabbing his hand "I would of choosen the second choice if you had asked me when I was a child traveling with you. However if you asked me with my demon mind and when I have all this knowledge now I would say I would choose neither and let fate take its path making me on that blood moon night turn into that Inu yokai pup you marked as your mate."

"Hn. It seems you are right, human's minds are very foolish and do not think things over well enough."

"Hn," She giggled mocking her mate then finishing when she saw him look at her from the corner of his eye "And a demons mind is smart, and patient."

They arrived at the gates to see his friend and general Takashi at his post guarding the palace and smirking down as he leaned on his spear that was planted into the ground "Oh and what do we have here?" Rin giggled and waved happily always childish "Hello! Takashi its nice to see you again." Sesshomaru looked at Takashi and nodded only slightly agreeing mutely with what his mate was saying on both of their behalfs "Open the gates." Takashi smirked pushing off his spear and chuckled "So forcefully no small talk before returning to giving us orders, My lord?"

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head smartly and smirked up "Shall I have you put in the dungeon for trying my patience?" Rin giggled as Takashi glared down seeing his lord was toying right back at him, but at the same time being serious "Oyo, you better open the gates. My mate seems to be very serious." Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was acting too smart for her own good right now and she giggled under his gaze "Do not make me put you in your place so soon, my mate." He purred the last word making her blush and a shiver run up her back Takashi chuckled down at the two and signaled for the others on the wall to open the gate for their returning lord and lady.

"Tell me Rin has he been cruel to you?"

She smiled and looked over at him "No, he couldn't even if he wanted too."

Both males raised a brow at her and Takashi simply shrugged it off "I see it seems you have him around your finger as always my lady." She nodded and Sesshomaru simply growled and glared at her then caused her to blush again, even after all these years, all the challenges they faced and after having three pups the spark was still there and never wavered a bit. If anything it intensified. Sesshomaru and Rin walked in with grace and pride returning from their successful journey and Sesshomaru looked at Takashi "Tell me where are the children at?"

Rin paid attention she wanted to see her youngest first, it was the first time she had been away for so long and wanted to see her youngest first knowing Hoshimi would of missed her greatly. She was sure Eiichi and Akari might of a bit, but they were older and more independent not to mention had eachother and Hoshimi didn't have a mate yet to keep her company nor any younger siblings to play with. Rin was sure Eiichi and Akari might of left Hoshimi out on may things seeing how it was the first time their parents were away for so long and Eiichi and Akari probably were always around being lovey dovey behind closed doors and thick walls.

"Lord Eiichi is in your study researching and learning as much as he can, miss Akari is with him painting him I believe and miss Hoshimi is in the garden picking flowers or trying to work on a form I taught her."

Rin took off at this to see her youngest while Sesshomaru continued to walk with him "Form?" He nodded and looked at his lord explaining "Miss Hoshimi wanted to know a sword skill basic form, she has been practicing with a wooden practice sword on balance and striking and blocking is all. I didn't teach her anything too advanced for her young age until you returned saying to teach her more or to stop. It is up to you my lord, she is your child."

"hn, I shall speak with Rin on the matter."

RIn was busy smiling and hugging her little one so dearly she missed her so much and it was hard to be away from her child, it seemed just like yesterday Akari and Eiichi were that young and playing. She was actually afraid that when she came back Hoshimi was going to be grown up it was unrealistic since it would still take years but only about four or five so it went quickly. She was starting to think about having more children, and was going to ask Sesshomaru on the matter too…

But they were going to retire and if they had many children what role would they have? She figured they would be nobles but what if they were going to try and fight Eiichi and Akari for the throne?

Hoshimi was happy in her mother's arms, she held her mother tightly and had tears peak in her eyes "Mommy!" That surprised Rin her daughter never cried and to see her crying for her mother was a bit surpising Hoshimi was like her father and tried to hide her emotions as much as she could…

So what happened to make her bawl.

She hugged her child comforting her then laid her hands on her shoulders and pushing her away to look into her eyes "Hoshimi did something happen?" Seeing her little nod her head slowly and unsurely struck her by surprise and slightly frightened her what had happened to make her act the way she was right now she never acted this way? All could do was try and her little one to speak. Smiling as if nothing was wrong her rubbed her little one's back as she hugged her "It's okay just tell mommy."

"Akari got in sick and was very very sick, she fainted."

"What? Is she alright?"

"She is better now."

The little girl sniffled as her tears slowed and choked on the words having to nod her head slowly to answer her mother "That's good. I will speak with you father later." She looked at her mother and saw her father walking toward them "You wish to speak with me." Rin smiled and turned around when she nodded and saw her daughter walk past her with a almost jogging speed to her father with a emotionless face mirroring him she liked doing, she hugged him without any emotion "Father it is good to see you again."

He looked down at the child hugging his knees and let his hand rest on her head gently patting it and then spoke "It Is good to see you are doing well, now go inside and find your siblings." The girl felt her father's hand leave her head and she nodded going to do as she was instructed.

Sesshomaru watched her leave from the corner of his eye and walked a few more steps closing most the space between him and his mate, Rin looked at him with a look that explained to him that is was serious what she had to say. He looked at her with eyes that showed worry and the need for her knowledge as his attitude didn't lead on what his eyes showed "Rin."

"Hoshimi said that Akari was sick and fainted I guess she Is okay now, but I'm worried… our kind doesn't get ill easy. Even if she is a half demon she shouldn't get that ill that quick right?" Sesshomaru processed with information completely his brother had been the only inu hanyou he knew of, his brother when he was a hanyou grew sick and fainted from certain things and didn't get ill quickly. All he did was nod and turn to leave to the palace to look into this more, he took a few steps and heard the grass crunch and the title click with the sound of Rin's footstep he continued forward. They soon walked side by side in the palace halls to the study where they would hopefully get to the bottom of this.

Sango and Kagewaki were asleep in their bed until they heard a certain yell and instantly stirred then got up and Sango looked at her mate "What was that?!" He jumped up and grabbed the sword by his side of the bed as she got up and grabbed her own weapon and they were saw the guard run to their room to inform them, he had been panting and looked up at his lord and lady "My lord, My lady. Miss Choko is in screaming in her sleep by a nightmare, go back to sleep it is nothing. The lord and lady looked at each other and pushed past their guard only to find that he was trying to stop them with reasons and excuses this rose some suspension and when they arrived at their daughter's room they found her in there sleeping and left.

They went back to sleep and the general yelled at the guards to keep the lord and lady in their room, he walked in the bed room of his fiancé and looked at the woman in the bed " Maid go back to your work, and do not speak a word of lady Choko's disappearance." The fearful maid nodded she knew the things he was capable of and what he did to the half angel half devil princess.

The general sighed his fiancé and mad a bold move in running away, he pinched the bridge of his nose and growled his eyes closed and in haled a deep breath and then exhaled before leaving to his send a messenger to awaken all available soldiers to look for the princess and bring her directly to him. Suddenly his most trusted friend a soldier with light strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes looked at him with a smirk "The princess is playing hard to get? Is she?" Hazukai glared at him hearing his friend's voice drip with a sarcastic tone "Not a smart move on her behalf."

The red head sat down on a chair and smirked he had lip paint on his lips and his hair was up in a woman's bun with pink eye shadow, is friend was very feminine for a male and only sought men. At first many bullied him, but they soon found he was not to be messed with he was just under the general and was a killing machine who killed without remorse.

"Oh so what are you going to do to the poor little devil."

This only caused a smirk to rise on Hazukai's face that made his friend know that his general would not have anything well planned for the girl once she returned, rubbing his chin and looking up in thought he smiled "I will brand her with an iron, break her in every way and kill her parents."

His friend smiled filing his nails with a file of silver "Oh? But she hasn't told them of what you have been doing to her right?" The cold and evil general nodded and walked to the window smirking at the moon "Yes, I never wanted the throne but since I now have no choice in the matter… I will take is sooner, by killing the Lord and lady after I get my heir I shall kill her as well and then take a new lady."

"My, My did you ever intend to keep the promise of her parents living if she didn't tell them anything?"

"No, of course not. I can't have Lady Sango the angel and the former devil Kagewaki live, it is not right it is a sin in the eyes of god. How dare they even mate, I am god's messenger and will send them all to rot in hell."

"What of me? I seek males and you do not think of me the same as them a sinner?"

"God has told me since you are aiding me in all of this your sin shall be over looked, and I will be his direct path to the word. He wishes to end all demons and to end all sinful humans, he want good and purity to rule these lands and nothing else. I shall grant his wishes, and gain my place by god's side in the heavenly realm if I am ever killed."

"You think you will be slain?"

"Of course not you fool, I simply wish to be the best of god's followers and earn my place even If I will never use it."

"I see, well perhaps you should go look for your soon to be wife."

"I need a break from her… let the soldiers handle it."

Leaving the room he walked down the hall and smirked seeing maid with red hair and blue eyes with fair skin and a smile always on her face, her maid outfit fit her curves beautifully. He looked around and new she was cleaning the guess rooms away from all other room's, he walked over and reached to touch her shoulder "Yuriko." She jumped dropping the fresh blankets she had brought and turned her head, she felt herself pushed to the wall before she could do anything. Tears swelled in her eyes when she looked at him and he smirked and held her hands above her head and glared at her "Scream and you die, along with all the other maids… but it I will be worst that Akari's death to come."

The maid's eyes widened as she cried and kept her mouth shut she suddenly felt a hand at the cloth covering her womanhood and pulled it off then felt him enter her hard and ruthlessly. She screamed in pain then got a punch to the face as she felt dizzy and found herself laying limply against the wall as he pounded harder and hard into her she felt sick and felt him release deep within her making her shutter.

He then started to pound into her more and more, she soon blacked out from pain and awoke laying on the floor with his cum on her legs and on her womanhood as well as in her. She felt terrible she was a wife to a very kind man who loved her and had yet to take her purity, she felt sick at what he and her family would think. Not only would they not believe her about the general doing such a thing, since he is so highly respected he will kill them if she tells. Either way she will become his knew whore that she is sure of, he has been known to make whores and sex slaves in the palace the latest one was lady Choko.

He would surely be back and then more and more…

She picked up the blankets and had tears run down her face as she tied one together and then a loud scream was heard a hour later. A soldier came to see what had happened in the palace only to see one maid on the ground screming and crying her blonde hair draping over her shoulders as she wailed, and the other maid that had red hair to her shoulders and long black lashes closed as she dangled from the ceiling with the blanket wrapped around her neck as a noose. He ran and cut the noose with his sword and caught her as she fell, he looked at her with sadness and some hope. Waiting a few seconds for her eyes to open and for him to share a loving kiss with his wife whom he loved dearly to come back to him. He stood only to watch that hope fade away and reality set in the dropped to his knees and held her close crying and shaking "Why Yuriko?! WHY?!"


	41. A false lord

Sesshomaru and Rin were currently speaking with their children while their youngest was playing with Takashi after they sent her out. Sesshomaru looked at his son with no trust in his eyes toward his son "Son, tell me the truth this time. You understand I smell lies." His son only nodded he had said that Akari had been ill with a cold, and then ill with exhaustion. He looked at his mother and sister and then back at his father with emotionless pits were his sole was supposed to be. Rin stood and looked at Akari with a smile "Darling what do you say we give the kitchen staff a break and make a meal for everyone ourselves."

Akari stopped painting and was confused then peeked from behind the canvas she had been working on "What?" Rin nodded with a childish smile on her face then grabbed her daughter's arm "Let's show all of them we aren't pampered and spoiled to the core we can cook for ourselves and make it good." Akari looked at her father and brother for any assistance and reserved none, but noticed the tension between the two of them.

Lately Eiichi had been acting different and he now showed such disrespect for their father with lies and that look. She caught one last second of their silent stand off as her mother dragged her off, Sesshomaru's ears listened as their footsteps were gone from his hearing range and he shut the door then walked over to his son "Now tell me, I smell many things on you and I do not like it." His son glared back at him "Father if it is the fact you don't like my scent that I can not help, but do not insult me with the idea of anything else like betrayal."

Sesshomaru took a step and growled the grabbed his son by the collar of his hiori and his eyes narrowed "Do not lie again." His son scoffed at this and smirked "Fine, I and Akari have rutted and we created a two pups. One passed to the next world and then I pupped her again with our pup now."

Sesshomaru's grip tighten something made him sick with those words like something else was hidden in the sentence "Speak more, I still sense you are withholding information." His son smirks and his eyes flashed an emotion of pride and something else that made Sesshomaru's ice cold skin crawl "She was ill because I was away from her while she was pupped and the pup died."

"A pup can not die that easily."

"It was a hanyou, and it died."

He looked at his son more and started to process this, he was furious he lost a grandchild yet his son didn't seem unmoved or phased. Eiichi didn't show any expression and didn't have the scent of anger or anything else… but he smelt of pride.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his throat cleared as spoke "Did you kill the pup?" Just asking the question made Sesshomaru want to become sick on the spoke but he held back and waited for his son to answer the question that would decide everything "N-" Within the second Eiichi was slammed through the wall and Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red his hand crackled with yokai and he yelled with his beast controlling him "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PUP!" He saw his son picking himself off the ground and punched his cheek and then again and again he then ran at his son and pushed him through another wall into the garden. Eiichi stood and transformed into his full form while Sesshomaru ran at his son doing the same and transforming.

The sounds were heard all part of the palace and soon they were all gathered outside to witness a ongoing bloody battle between two bloody full inu transformed males. Rin looked up in horror as did Akari, Hoshimi looked up and with tears and ran toward them. Rin ran after her daughter and caught her pulling in her arms as her daughter kicked and screamed to be let go, she knew her daughter was worried for her father and brother. But getting in-between two fighting males was certain death for the small child.

Sesshomaru charged at Eiichi who charged for his father his jaws grabbed his the fur on his father's right shoulder and pulls then lets go as his father pushes him away, Eiichi lunges snapping his jaws back at his alpha and father. Sesshomaru snaps back at his son grabbing his ear and yanks, Eiichi gives out a yelping sound and his father lets got then goes for his sons neck. Eiichi however moves the right and get a hold of Sesshomaru's paw as he tries to seek his right paw into his son's nuzzle, his son pushes him to the ground and is now on top snapping at his father's chest and neck to end the bloody battle and become alpha by defeating his father.

Sesshomaru however using his hind legs pushes on his son's stomach and gets his off then jumps at his son grabbing his neck and squeezes not enough to kill but to make him pass out, Eiichi is not taken so easily and rips his neck painfully from his father's sharp teeth. They both raise on their hind legs as they use their front to hold on to eachother as their jaws snap at eachother calling for more blood and the other to submit in defeat. Sesshomaru goes of the throat and tightens his jaws to hear a loud wine from his son's in pain. Akari screamed with tears in her eyes "PLEASE STOP! FATHER! PLEASE FATHER STOP!"

Rin was lost for words tears running down her cheeks as she held onto her youngest who was screaming and crying, hearing all his families concerns he held on until his son went limp and dropped him he saw his son transform and breathing heavily in unconscientious.

Sesshomaru transformed back and looked at Rin then started to walk to the front gate, she looked back and forth tears in her eyes. She felt as if her family had been torn in seconds, she held onto her daughter hand and started to walk in almost a run to mate and felt a tug. Feeling this she looked back to see her daughter crying and shaking her head not to go, Rin at this point hugged her child and kissed her on the head before crying and running after her mate out of the palace and back into the forest.

It had been two days and Rin and Sesshomaru were still walking, to where neither of them knew. Rin had tears still dripping from her eyes her skin was not healthy it was a drepressed greyish tone, she looked up through her tears to her mate who kept walking like nothing was wrong they hadn't spoken since before they entered the office to speak with their children days ago.

She felt to her knees and cried uncontrollably, she held her hands balled up on cupping the other to her chest as she wailed and screamed "HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED?!YOU NEARLY KILLED OUR SON! YOU AND OUR SON WERE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH! THEN… THEN THEN YOU JUST FUCKING LEFT AND HAVEN'T SAID WHY OR SPOKEN A WORD YOU ME!WHY TELL ME TELL ME WHY! SESSHOMARU… OUR CHILDREN ARE GONE FROM US BECAUSE OF THIS, HOSHIMI FEARS YOU! EIICHI AND AKARI HATE YOU!"

She looked up to see her mate standing in front of her looking down at her with that look she wailed even more "DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES! I HATE HOW YOU ARE SO COLD TO ME, TO YOUR CHILDREN TO EVERYONE. SESSHOMARU YOU ARE MY MATE AND HOW… HOW." He suddenly was on the ground holding her tight in his arms she struggled and fought to get out of his arms she finally got out for a second after pushing on his chest "I HATE YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!" She attempted to slap him and then he caught her hand and she saw his eyes were glossy and her eyes widened and she collapsed in his arms crying hard "Sesshomaru…"

He held her tight and bit his lip he too was hurting, anger, confused, and sadness they filled his heart right now. He need time to think of what to do, his heir was not in his right mind and was growing evil. If this continued this his son will be lost forever and will run their kingdom into the ground and their civilizations will be a myth to the future humans.

Rin softened her cries and looked up at him only to hear what started it all "Eiichi is being consumed by power, greed, and pride. Soon he will be lost if he is not already." Rin pulled back and looked up at him with surprised and confusion "Rin, Akari is with a her second pup right now." When Rin heard this she was thrilled and scared what it meant "What about the first?"

"Eiichi took care of its life before it was known by Akari." Her eyes widened with horror as tears filled them again her stomach knotted and she felt sicker than ever before in her life "No… that can't be." Her mate nodded, of course Rin since no lies from her mate but couldn't believe the son she had raised with so much love and happiness had killed his own pup.

"He did this on purpose?"

"Yes."

Her eyes filled with tears and she had her hands balled up in his shirt as she cried hard into his chest he rubbing her back comforting her and he too let a single tear fall from his eye as he thought of his grandchild being slaughtered.

At this time Akari was rocking Hoshimi asleep and watched her mate who had bandages on his chest, neck and shoulder where his father claw and teeth markings on him. Hoshi had been scared of their father but missed them both and was terrified of her brother too. Akari looked at her mate who was standing on the other side of the door waiting for her to come out to go to their room.

He walked with her and yet was being emotionally distant to her. Soon as she stepped out of the room Takashi appeared with a shirt with red eyes and long black hair with pale skin caked in bruises and cuts. The woman wore a black yukata with pain and sadness staining her face and her lips were a light rose color and she, he looked at her and suddenly felt an odd feeling at her appearance. He knew she was important her name and face just escaped his mind.

Akari looked at the woman and then Takashi spoke "This is miss Choko of the northern celestial beings, she came here in refuge and to seek the Lord and Lady for help." This made him growl his mother betrayed him by picking his father over her children, and his father attacked him…'Father would of done the same. He wasn't even going to mate mother unless she wasn't mortal.'

"Take her to a guess room with four guards, miss Choko I don't trust easy… you coming unannounced to my palace is not a good reason for me to trust you. Do not give me another reason to show more distrust."

She nodded and spoke something so quiet he couldn't even ear but her lips moved enough for him to understand she her mouth had formed the words 'Sorry I mean no harm.' He walked with his arm around his mate's waste and they enter their bedroom and laid in bed. Eiichi waited for his mate to sleep and then got up and walked out of the room, he walked over to the office he spent nearly all his time he pulled out a scroll and proceeded to read the information of their new house guess.

He took his father walking out as submission and said his palace and told many there would no longer be a ball he was the lord here and now. Eiichi took in the information and felt tingle with him and let out a chuckle and rose from his desk seeing the sun slowly begin to rise without breaking the horizon for another two hours. He put the scroll away and walked out of his office and passed the paintings of the past leaders of the clan 'I'll have Akari paint my portrait for that soon.' With that thought he walked to their room and stopped placing his hand on the door sliding it open and walking inside without a sound to wake his pregnant mate.

She smiled in her sleep and rolled from on her left side to her right and he crawled into his side of the bed and shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep for two hours before waking for the day. He felt at proud of himself his child was growing more powerful he assumed and felt the child's aura making him more assured, his father fled and now he was lord, and he was in total control over everyone and everything.

Koga rubbed Kagome's budding belly as she giggled and watched Ginta and Hakkaku smile and get all worked up over the sweet and touching moment with her and Koga like two school girls watching their favorite teen romance movie. Her favorite that she will miss was by far Boys over flowers, then again she loved Clannad too. She smiled and tried to remember what they were about and smiled thinking of her old life in a house, a big smog filled city, with popularity and grades at her mind, now she lived in a cave with the clean untouched air of the feudal era and now all that was on her mind was her mate, her child, and her people that she led.

She suddenly saw a little winged fairy looking thing flying toward her with a rolled up piece of paper. Koga, his guards and hers all took action jumping infront of her in a protective stance with growls echoing in the hall as all other wolves did the same. The little mystical creature held on tight to the paper and shook with his high little voice sqeaking "I-I I brought a-a-a-a message f-f from the Lor-rd and La-la Lady from the North." Koga walked past several people and grabbed the note from the little winged being and it flew off as quick as it could, he opened it reading it slowly.

Dear Lord and Lady of the East

Koga and Kagome have you seen Choko we cannot find her, nor can her fiancé it has been several days and we are all worried. If you have seen or heard anything please saw so and if not please help us search even if its in your own region. We are very worried keep your eyes open for her and try to talk to her asking why she ran and get her to come back home.

Sincerely yours, Lord Kagewaki and Lady Sango.

AU: sorry I haven't wrote for a while. I have been having more family drama… long story short I lost many family members, well not loss but we are not talking anymore. I also am being a senior looking for college and a career… I think I'll be a nanny or preschool teacher XP I'll type more, but felt I owed you all a reason why. I think mine reasons are both fair.

YOURS LADYRIN18825


	42. Monster in waiting

Eiichi looks over at his mate as she slept peacefully his thoughts wondered onto their child and she laid there beside him he grabbed her and pulled her close to him as they both laid on their sides and cuddled. His hand went to their child's home that was just beginning to form on his loving mate's stomach.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, suddenly a Hoshimi peeks her little head in the door way and lets out a small whisper like plea "Eiichi…" He narrowed his eyes and glared at her with a growl slowly rising to his throat and letting out a low enough sound for the small pup to hear, but not his mate sleeping peacefully beside him.

She scrunches down holding onto the door and trembling slightly "Lord Eiichi?" He moved a bit to act like he was getting up his eyes tinting red and a growl becoming louder to her ears and she saw her sister beginning to stir and with that Eiichi stopped "Out." He said in a calm voice that had no emotion in it but she could tell he was not pleased. She shut the door and whimpered walking down the dimly lit hall even though she had great eye sight she was still a young child and it frightened her… the dark.

Hoshimi slowly creeps down the hall slow and steady gripping onto her little stuff toy she had and heard a sound behind her as the floor echoed each step she jumped and shook turning around slowly to see what is was behind her…

She let out the breathe she had been holding in for so long from fear and then resumed to acting like her father and brother emotionless and unphased "Takashi good evening." He smirked at the little child who smelt of fear moments ago and now smelt of joy, he looked at her and smiled at how she was acting. He could tell clear as day she was afraid of the dark she was looking at all the shadows near her before he came next to her in the hall.

She looked up at him and started walking only to feel more alone at not hearing him follow, turning around with a blush and a scowl "Aren't you coming Takashi?" He then raised a bow and smirked at her "Why, would I you are old enough not to get lost around here anymore right?"

Hoshimi had to think of something cleaver on the spot to save her pride and looked at him with narrowed eyes "I am a princess am I not? Then you are to do as say whether it is stupid or not." He looked at her and started walking behind her "My lady would you like me to hold your hand as well?" She nodded away a quick blush and gave him her hand "If it makes you sure you will not get sidetracked and loose me them alright."

Her attitude was so cute he smiled and wished he had a chance to do this with Akari when she was younger but that heartless brother of her's was always around. They walked in silence to the little child's room and he made sure she got in bed and lit a dim candle for her as she requested saying her room smelt awful and she needed it to relax her. He knew her room smelt of roses like her so their was no gross smell and that she needed it to sleep, or else she would be afraid of the dark.

Choko peek out of her room to see two guards and asked them to escort her around the garden claiming that she couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air. The truth was that the men walking her were also bored out of their minds and going outside actually excited them some, it would be better than staring at a wall. She smiled and walked over to the shallow pool filled with koi of white and gold and many other colors but her favorite was the pure white one swimming around in the pool. Her eyes locked watching its movement the gaurds watched her and their eyes filled with boredom, one spoke among the rest "Haven't you ever seen a pure white koi before?"

She shook her head and he chuckled at he, she was amazed by a fish. He spoke again "You seem very tired you have dark spots under your eyes why not go to bed?" She had a tear fill her right eye as if smoothly ran off her cheek and she smiled as it hit the pool "If I sleep then I am weak… I must be strong." He narrowed his eyes at her he had to be honest that was the dumbest thing he ever heard "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard."

Choko turned around sharply at this and glared at him "Don't say that… I'm not stupid." He was shocked she actually showed some life in her just now the other guards were in their stances ready for anything, she bit her lips and fell to the ground letting more tears fall. The guards with their weapons held high saw no threat and had them against rest at their sides or their spears in the ground beside where they stood.

One guard walked over and put a blanket over her shoulders "Come, lady Choko you must get your rest. You'll be weak without it." She grabbed the corners of the blanket wrapping it around her then looked up at the second story to see a dark window with something white in it, her eyes narrowed to get a better look and the figure appeared clearer than before. The figure had pale skin with two twin purple stripes on the sides of his face and had golden eyes with long white hair her eyes widened and recognized the figure as the new lord of the palace.

She bowed her head showing she meant no disrespect staring at him nor narrowing her eyes at him, with that she looked a spilt second to find the window black entirely once again.

Eiichi sighed his fine hearing heard the outside noise and went to go see it but then seeing that lady made him want to make her obey him, he had to fight the urge to go down there and put her in her place. He saw her bow and understood she meant no disrespect with that he went back to his bed with his mate and curled up with her taking in her sweet scent of their pup mixed with her own normal flower scent.

The next morning he ate breakfast in his father's spot with his Akari sitting where their mother used too, it made him happy and full of pride that he was now the head of the family and clan. He watched Akari pick at her food unhappy with it clearly he shoved a piece of meet elegantly in his mouth with his chopsticks and then looked up at her again. Hoshimi was eating happily they were having white rice with miso soup, with egg and beef as the meats and a few other things here and there, the cooks always made too much he couldn't remember all of it and stuck with a few things.

Akari didn't look to well either if he had to guess morning sickness, he had to admit being a female didn't fun. He smirked glad he didn't have to carry the child nor have month regulating things the normal females did in both human and demon life. He looked over at her to see her face turn into a unpleasantly green tinted on "Akari you may be excused, right away if you need. I will have something else sent to you later." She nodded not being able to speak and walked gracefully out of the room then dashed down the halls to the nearest bathroom to purge what her stomach didn't agree with. She felt as if she had a fever and purged all she could then went to lay down in their bed with a wet towel over hear forehead keeping her cooler than before.

Hoshimi was still at the table eating with everyone else, Takashi was sitting next to her and he looked at Eiichi who was at the head of the table with Akari's empty seat to his right and Hoshimi's to his left and then sat him " Lord Eiichi, do you not think you should be with Lady Akari during this time?" Eiichi narrowed his eyes on the general and they tinted with red at the general telling him indirectly what to do, "No I do not, I feel I should sit here and eat my fill and give her some time to herself. I am lord and need not explain my actions again, got that general."

The maids and other servants sat their wide eyed and mouths shut looking at eachother and the scene that had unfolded waiting for a fight or something else to happen, Hoshimi ate quietly and then saw the two males death glares at eachother and ducked down "Lord Eiichi may I be excused?"

He said nothing and she took that as a yes and ducked down under the table and crawled out from under it running out of the room and down the hall into her room where it was safe. She then took a second sniff something was in was a few halls down, she walked looking emotionless and as brave as ever unsure of what it was. When she made it down the right hallway her nose led her to she looked to see a woman in a black yukata with very dark features, with ruby eyes and black hair with skin that looked so pale. The woman was picking up a tray of food left at her door. She looked to see no guards around and was shocked, then saw the lady had a charm around her neck and her eyes grew big.

The lady looked directly at the little girl and this surprised both of them, the stranger smiled and spoke but Hoshimi ran away took quick to hear. Choko's smile vanished as she ducked back inside her room with the food in hand, she sat at her small table and touched the charmed collar.

"I'm glad I get some privacy but I hate this thing, if I go to far down the hall then it burns me. Can't they just trust me to be good?" She heard a voice that she always heard as a little girl 'Trust you? Trust you? How could they… you are a dark angel… A cross of demon and dark angel.'

"No, I'm a pure angel's daughter."

'You forget your mother was a dark angel when you were growing in her, turning you dark as well.'

She hated the voice for it spoke the truth of many things but loved it, it was kind and kept her company. Choko spoke to it of many things and knew it as her other father… "Naraku." His remains were thought gone but his voice and part of him lived in her, he couldn't do anything other than speak with her. He was now happy with just that becoming nothing more than a voice and a father knowing his daughter the only one he existed to anymore was in pain and hurting make him want to be there even more for her.

She sighed and then ate the food slowly and drank the small cup of tea they had left and after finishing her little meal she placed it all back neatly on the tray and opened her door to sit it by the wall where she had first seen it.

Eiichi threatens hoshimi when she sees him making out forcibly with choko.

kills a whole village and goes to rape choko when hoshimi see him and threatens to tell.

She is threatened and she runs away afraid and dies when a demon out of the palace walls kill her.

Eiichi and Akari n choko triangle with takashi

Then akaris death and eiichi runs

Their parents find him 12yrs later and purify his beast, they came to the understanding that when Akari gave him half her demonic yokai and beast as he aged his beast that was the equal to one and a half beasts was too much to handle and drove him wild and insane. When he turns human he is cries remembering his love and his child and his mate their time

He is human and moves to a village 8 villages away and meets akari's reincarnation then he falls in love and marries her they die in their sleep 70yrs later holding one another. In those 70yrs Sesshomaru and rin were distand thanks to death of their children and then rin responded to the letter of her granddaughter and then saw her children old and dead then saw sessh at the door and he comforted her and said he was sorry


	43. Pond of truth

Hoshimi smiled walking around the palace with her sister a month had passed and she only stayed by her sister if her brother was around then she was always found by Takashi, she didn't feel safe near him. But today was different Akari and Hoshimi looked held hands walking down the stone pathway in the garden singing a song their mother used to sing while she waited for her father but they never sang their father's name they replaced it with the word love.

Eiichi was in the office and stood of his seat wear his papers rested as he looked down at his younger sister and his mate who's stomach was now noticeable he had to admit that she was due in two months and by the looks this child would be very strong. He narrowed his gaze on the two knowing the origins of that song they sang, he closed his eyes and took a breath trying to clear his mind. He opened his eyes and sudden pain rushed through him as he grabbed the sides of his head and growled, he fell to his knees just in time for when Hoshimi and Akari looked up the window that they missed him.

Akari smiled and put her hands on her belly then saw her sister's curious eyes and smiled happily "You want to feel him?" The little girl's eyes sparkled with anticipation and wonder then reminded herself how to act, and dulled to her father's gaze "Hn."

With a laugh at the young childs attempts to act like their father was priceless she smiled grabbing the young child's tiny hand and placed it on the bump of her belly. The little girl tried her hardest not to smile and then remembered who the other parent was and pulled back her hand and her smiled attempt was no longer needed she took a step back and looked down at her feet "How do you know it's a boy?"

Akari sighed and continued to walk "He smelt the child and was able to tell its gender." Hoshimi took in this information and nodded Takashi walked out into the garden with a smiled seeing Akari under the tree as the cherry blossoms fell slowly around her like a beautiful spring snow.

He was first noticed by the little child who ran up to him and hugged him happily forgetting her act completely "General Takashi!" He smiled and looked at his legs to see the small child and patted her head "It is good to see you as well, miss. Your instructor told me to fetch you for your writing class." Her happiness instantly melted and sighed returning back to her act "I see. Then I will bid you both a fair well."

Akari smiled and looked walked to the base of the tree then giggled "Oh um… General Takashi could you help me sit?" He nearly chuckled but knew it was not his placed and gave her a hand helping her slowly sit not to hurt or strain herself. He in return sat beside her and looked at her smiling "So, how is the little one today?"

"He is fine today but I wish I had a name for him other than calling my child 'him' all the time."

"I suppose, have you and Lord Eiichi not discussed that yet."

She sighed and looked away from him, in truth Eiichi has been somewhat distant yet close for the child to develop healthily. A tear rose to the corner of her eye and she shook her head "Actually um he has been too busy with politics right now I suppose.

"Has he?"

"Yes, he may look like he is close but he isn't. We share a bed and stand next to one another, but I don't feel as loved as I did a month ago… I think it's just me being pregnant is making me to emotional." He looked at her and saw the tear and form running down her cheek and yet she smiled, he sighed he hated seeing her cry. She turned to look at him with a quick turn of her head feeling his hand on hers and squeezing it gently "Remember Lady Akari I am always still here."

She nodded and smiled then blushed feeling him wipe away her tear she stared at him then stood up quickly and smiled a fake and nervous smile "Thank you but I really must use the bathroom, this child demands it." With that she quickly walked away and felt her heart racing a hundred beat per minute as she reached the bathroom.

Eiichi narrowed his eyes rubbing his temples as he turned away from his window he growled loudly and walked over to his desk and knocked it over with a slash of his claws and stormed out of the room. Meanwhile Hoshimi saw a figure in white walk quickly by the door and her attention to the book she was supposed to be reading was set on her desk as she quickly ran to the door and smiled walking out "Daddy?"

But the figure that turned around growled at her all she saw as the figure glanced at her was red and blue irises that did not belong to her father. The teacher raced out yelling how she had no respect for doing her work and then grabbed her arm and looked up hearing a growl and froze in fear.

"Oh Lo-Lord E-E-Eiichi I.."

But before the teacher could finish explaining Eiichi had him in his grasp and his hand curling around his throat "Keep her in line, next time." Hoshimi shook with fear seeing her teacher with dark grey hair and green eyes shut as he slid from the spot he was pinned on the wall to the ground, Eiichi then turned to his sister and narrowed his eyes with a grin before walking off.

Hoshimi felt anger and hate build up inside her as words were forcibly coming out "You are not the Lord! Daddy is! Don't order us around! You'll be in big trouble when he gets back!" He heard this and turned sharply on his heel and slapped her hard against her cheek causing her to have a mark from his claws in her flesh. Red liquid trickled down and the teacher jumped up and wrapped her in his grasp, he was a very loyal follower to Rin and Sesshomaru, he first knew Rin when she had just came here.

Eiichi smirked and spat his words out even though they were monotone they held a threat "Protect her while you can, but know show me respect or… you will find out if it comes to that."

Akari came out of the bathroom and went to the dining hall and sat in her mother's spot, which was now her spot. She couldn't help but miss them her father and Eiichi speaking about affairs of their clan and politics while her mother and her spoke of other things like love, history, and tales of adventure. While little Hoshimi would try to join both conversations and would get to confused on which one to continue with, it always made her laugh.

Now dinners were so quiet no one spoke and they only ate in awkward silence, Akari glanced at her mate who ate without an expression or sound and then at her sister who wasn't really eating more like moving her food around with a bored stare.

"Hoshimi what happened to your cheek?" She saw her sister not show any sigh of answering her and then scooted her chair out and bowed her head "Lord Eiichi may I be excused." He gave a simple nod and she left ignoring her older sister's commands to come back and talk. Eiichi went back to eating and Akari pushed up from the table now curious and angry "May I leave?"

"So informal mate."

"I don't have time to be formal, Eiichi I am worried about her."

"Sit, Mate."

"But-"

"SIT." He said raising his voice a bit she sat down with fear lacing her natural delightful scent and her eye growing heavy with salty water in the corners. He had not raised his voice to her before and something felt wrong, things weren't supposed to be like this.

"Now, eat."

"But what about?"

"Eat, you are with pup. She can handle herself."

She nodded and ate her food while sadness filled in her. She couldn't wait to leave the room as soon as she finished her food she walked out of the room with tears falling and went down a hall to her room and cried. Her sadness overwhelming her and coming out finally, a sound of the sliding door made her stop she looked up her eyes blood shot with tears stared into calm golden ones.

"Akari."

"Go away."

"I will not."

"Just go… Go please."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips then held her tight, his hand rubbing her back as he spoke softly in her ear "You miss mother and father do you not?" With those words she had her hand knot in the silk fabric covering his chest and cries hard into him "Eiichi why?! Why did you and father? Why." He patted her back and sighed rocking her back and forth until she was calm again, when she asked he had to bite his lip.

"What about Hoshimi, Eiichi?"

"What about her?"

"That mark on her face, it looked pretty bad."

"It was a mere training accident."

She stiffened hearing that she could smell something weird she had never smelt that scent before and her eyes widened then she nodded and smiled a fake smiled "Oh of course, I forgot she was training now."

"Hn. I am going to take a walk and then bed in bed."

She nodded and laid in bed closing her eyes and waited for him to shut the door before letting a sigh leave her mouth "What was that? A lie? No it couldn't be he has never lied before." She looked at the wall and put her hands on her belly and whispered "Why does everything around here feel so weird and wrong?"

He went out into the garden and took in a deep breath and then felt that tinge of pain again in his head but he refused to been on his knees again especially in front of the garden where the guards could easily see. He looked down at the koi pond and saw an image appear in the crystal clear water.

The image morphed to form a image of him with red glowing eyes with bright blue irises and a smiled forming with long fangs poking out and long hair floating behind the image's face. His eyes were calm even though they were red and blue he looked at the new lord and smiled "My good and honorable Lord Eiichi I am your inner beasts."

"Beasts?" He asked but it was more of a statement in his monotone voice that mimicked his father's so well.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as they were in Kagome and Koga's den being stared at by the other wolves, Koga looked at no one other than his plump mate. Kagome noticed Rin's gaze trying to find someone not staring and found no one Sesshomaru glared back threateningly.

"Guys, please don't stare its rude."

The wolves started to glance rather than full on staring and she stood up hand on her hips and raised her voice pregnancy made her angry "Everyone Leave!" Everyone looked up at her and were all shocked at their quiet happy alpha female yelling, Rin even jumped closer to Sesshomaru he only looked down at her and chuckled to himself.

Koga got up afraid his mate straining herself and yelled "If ya ain't out in I'll gut ya for sure!" With that everyone ran outside into the forests and valleys to relax and spend their day since the den would only serve as a graveyard until they were allowed to return.

He sat back down and huffed then tugged softly at his mates arm and coaxed her to sit on his lap comfortably as he rubbed her belly and looked at their guess and allies "So what ya been doing?" Rin looked down biting her lip and then looked up putting on a fake smiled and closed her eyes and used to hand in a pawing motion "Oh nothing really, we have been good and you?" Sesshomaru glared down at his mate she was lying so she wouldn't feel more pain, he felt her pain inside as well. They had lost their children and empire everything but eachother…

"Rin speak the truth to Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled "Oh let me guess you're pregnant or you want your youngest to mate with my first to have more of an alliance." Rin's lips began to quiver and she turned around and cried into Sesshomaru's chest, he didn't want to show his affection infront of these too but his mate was in distress. He embraced her and glowed lowly to try to calm her with the humming in his chest, Kagome was surprised and Koga was too something had to be wrong for the two to act this way.

Koga this time question them "What is going on with you too, you don't act like this." Sesshomaru spoke knowing his mate was unable to do that right now, he took a breath to calm himself before speaking of their misfortune "Our son Eiichi challenged me and took the clan and the throne." Kagome gasped her hand flying over her mouth and Koga just sat there with a wide mouth showing his shock as he said "Holy fuck!"

Rin nodded and turned around to finished what her mate needed to add "Also Akari is pregnant with his child and Hoshimi is with them." Kagome got up and went to hug Rin who had tears form more and more in her eyes as she cried uncontrollably into Kagome's hugs.

"We have also had disturbing news."

Rin glanced up with a questionable face and Kagome spoke "Sango and Kagewaki do not know where Choko has gone." Koga nodded and Sesshomaru looked at the wolf with envy, the wolf had his honor his title, his mate, his pup and he had…. Nothing Rin was a wreck ever since a month ago when they had the battle. They stuck close observing the palace and had several spies inside that would give them reports and were waiting for the right time to attack.

AN: GO TO THIS WEBSITE FOR THE TRAILER I MADE PROMISE ITS WORTH IT ^.-

watch?v=YLsRSaNtnRQ&list=UUxN4gmd-t9IPeHK0U3wlYew

ALSO

BOOK OF SECRETS

RIN'S INNER STRENGHT TRAILERS HAVE BEEN MADE.


	44. Taking a stand

Hoshimi walked down the halls finding herself doing that more and more often to escape her new found prison, if she avoided her brother then she wouldn't be hurt again. Several maids have wound up with cuts and bruises as well showing the fact that her brother had been slipping more and more, she heard a whimpering sound and hurried to see what the sound was hoping the fact that it was not another being tormented but her brother who was becoming evil.

She frowned her eyes beginning to try and see down the far hall but found no one there and quietly ran down the hall trying to tip toe as silently and as quickly as she could so not to be found out by another who would report her to her brother as acting strange. He would then question her and make caught in a corner until she could not lie any more and her truth of worrying about him hurting those around him would come to the surface and he would over react and do something terrible.

When she turned down a few more corners she managed to see a woman and a man the woman was pinned against the wall and she pushed away from the corner she was spying from with boredom and sighed rolling her eyes, ' Probably just two servants sharing love or courting.'

She heard a growl and then realized she new that growl and looked from her spying corner again and with that she realized who the man was pinning the beauty to the wall was no other than her brother. However his aura seemed more agitated and his purple stripes became very jagged and she could caught the corner of his red and blue eyes before she saw a smirk. Eiichi growl with blood dripping fangs made themselves known to her in a sickening confident and pleased grin.

She ran as fast as she could down the hall and saw a flash pin her down onto the ground with one crawled hand tightening around her windpipe her eyes started to build up with tears as she stared at her brother, she wasn't very close to him to begin with but she had felt safe with him around her at one time or another. However now something had changed these last few months the brother she loved and admired was no longer the man before her this man showing evil dripping from his very soul and blood lust in his eyes this man was not the cold distant but protective and secretly kind brother she once knew.

Suddenly she saw a figured becoming cloudy in her vision come into focus as her eyes darted to behind her brother to reveal the woman he had been attacking she had blood dripping from her neck and on her upper chest which was half covered and not tears running down her face, which were covered in cuts and she held a knife in her hand running at her brother's back. Suddenly he left go of his younger sister and turned to the beauty in the black yukata lined with flowers and small silk butterflies, she had dark hair like night and red ruby eyes fair skin like the moon and he grabbed her wrist and snapped it.

Hoshimi's eyes began to go from cloudy to focus and she tried getting up but was too fearful to move an inch from where she was, she saw her brother focus his attention on the woman and his sickening grin that promised near death pain at her "Choko, do not try me. I let you live now for my enjoyment and for only that reason."

She screamed but his other hand covered her mouth and then his hand that had snapped her wrist went to her throat as he tightened his grip watching the helpless girl's conscience go out slowly, before turning back to Hoshimi.

"Mention what you saw and I will kill you myself, and hurt Akari… but not kill her until after she has my son."

Hoshimi looked up in horror, the demon bent down in front of her with the other prey he had over his shoulder out cold "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Akari, right? Don't you care about her?" Sensing the young pups fear of what he would do he smirked and walked off to Choko's room "Good, then we shall take our leave to Choko's private quarters."

The young pup had tears roll down her eyes as she smelt her shame that she had released once he had left she looked down at her wet yukata and cried more, she snuck down the halls until she made it to her room. She bathed and sat in the water trying to forget what she saw and trying to think of a plan, 'If mother and father were here all would be good.'

She washed with soap over and over until any scent that might of remained was gone, once she got out she quickly threw on a near by yellow yukata and picked up her paper and wrote her mother and father a letter, and half way through heard a knock on her door.

Hoshimi looked over afraid and tried to act emotionless and brave but realized when she opened her mouth and said "You may come in." Her voice shook showing fear of it perhaps being her brother who was checking up on her to make sure she wasn't doing what she was doing now, trying to tell and stop his cruelty.

She stuck the letter in her mouth and looked at the door, she waited for what seemed like hours to see who was stepping in her room to find Takashi at the door. Her eyes looked at him as tears began to form he was kind and so much like her father, she sadly was forgetting her father's face and often went to look at the portrait that hung in the hall of their parents to remember their faces.

"My lady I saw a your scent on the ground a few halls down and grew worried for your health and well being is everything alright."

She simply nodded and his eyes locked on her narrowing "Is that so?"

Hoshimi nodded again and again under his gaze , his gaze looked and spat out her letter his eyes followed the paper ball with spit and ink on the ground roll. She her body began to shake and she ran into his legs and hugged them tight as tears fell down his cheeks. Takashi felt something was terribly wrong in the palace he had heard that the bruises have appeared on her and on other residents of the palace practically anyone but Akari.

His eyes shot open and he looked down at the small pup "Did Eiichi do this too you?" He felt her body go stock stiff against his leg and he bent down and gave her a hug then whispered in her ear "Oh Hoshimi… I won't let this continue."

She pushed violently against him and cried hard shaking her head "Don't! Don't do anything!" He was shocked seeing the young pup act in such a way his eyebrows knitted and looked at her waiting for another response before he got angry and more confused. Her words came out nearly mute to his demonic ears "He said he would kill Akari, after the baby was born if I did anything."

His eyes widened and he looked at her "Fine I won't do anything for now but mark my words Hoshimi, Your mother and father will rule once again and your sister will be safe.

Inuyasha was sitting at his home happily with his love cuddling up to him and he smiled happily his arm circling around her stomach as he drew her in his lap, she giggled looking up at him "No, I need to get up." He sniffed her hair and nuzzled his face deepening into her neck smelling all her sweet scent he could and sighed "Why do I have to let my flower go?"

"Cause I am hungry and want to eat!"

He wiggled underneath her and smiled as his lips touched her ear with his hot breath caressing her lobe "If you are hungry then I think I can help you here and now." She turned around and smiled then flicked his nose and said "You perverted dog."

He sighed and let out a whine looking at her giving her a puppy dog face, she glared back being fully serious and sighed giving up "I can't say no to that face…"

He smiled and started to get ready then heard her speak again "I won't leave, and I'm not hungry anymore."

She smiled at his pouting face as he sat her down and turned around sat with his back facing her "Aw did the poor puppy want me to do something else?"

Hazukai was outside the palace of the western palace only enough not to be detected and wait for the perfect time to strike his smiled was showing his confidence, soon as he got his soon to be wife back he would beat her until she was never again able to walk. Then she would not cause him anymore trouble until he made her pregnant then after that child's birth if a boy he would end her life and find another woman he would claim as his mate.

Choko was in her room holding her hands against her chest as she laid there naked and covered in fresh cuts and his seed as he exclaimed she was not good enough for his seed. She saw him dressing himself his eyes were red with blue irises and then his lips twitched up "Again, later." Her eyes widened in shock he had just raped her and he would do it again soon by the sounds of it. She watched as he dressed and closed his eyes walking out into the hall and heard his foot steps leave the hall, her brave face fell as she cupped her face and cried hard and long 'I escaped from my clan to be safe and I'm not safe here either.'

Sesshomaru and Rin have discarded their royal clothing from the western lands and have been wearing yukatas' that were loaned to them by Kagome and Koga it was wolf fashioned and wasn't their style at all. They loved Koga and Kagome as family but they had to admit they did stink of wolf and it took a bit of getting used to.

Rin was sitting in a tree her head leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder who was peacefully enjoying the breeze and his mate, he knew that his family had fallen. It saddened him to think to go to war with his son and daughter he loved them so much it ripped his heart and it was tearing his beasts heart apart even, he is to love and protect his mate and offspring now he had to discard that. All he had now was his mate and defiantly wouldn't lose her, he looked to see her eye closed as her silver hair rained over her shoulder. His loving beauty, his mate, his Rin forever… nothing would take her away from him.

He glanced angrily to the west and bit his lip glaring with hate glazing in his eyes 'Rin, nothing will take you from me. Eiichi you are my pup, my heir, my family no longer. You are an enemy that must be extinguished at once, Rin can not dispose you but I will send you to hell you damned offspring.

Suddenly he saw a flock of birds flying fast over head, he nudged Rin who woke instantly and looked at him. He jumped down and so did she it was becoming dusk and time to go to the cave, time to talk of a plan. Rin walked beside her mate his face had a hard cold look and a walk that showed hate and death, she looked up and felt a pang in her heart of hurt. She knew that it was either her pups or her mate, her parents would say their children. After all Rin's parent's wanted her to live rather than them, but this was Rin a demoness and who had an eternal bond to her mate. If he died so did she, and she was fine with that… but their death wasn't going to happen anytime this century!

She grabbed his hand and he glanced down in shock she knew he was thinking of a plan to end their damned children, she was heart broken but not as much as she would be seeing Sesshomaru dead on the battlefield "Sesshomaru, I know we have to kill Eiichi."

He looked at her in surprise at her cold heart, perhaps he had taken away that loving and kind girl and woman he loved so much "Rin?"

She looked off in the distance and her face hard and emotionless with a hint of anger "Sesshomaru, my mate. Our children are not those monsters, our children were happy, kind and loving above all else. I don't know those people… in my eyes our children are already dead… consumed by evil.

Sesshomaru stiffened hearing this and then Rin hugged him with tears staining her eyes and she looked up at him "If we kill Eiichi we kill Akari, since they have mated… But if we could perhaps put him in a coma like Shiori is then Akari would live right?"

He hugged her tight for her idea and kissed the top of her head "Even if Eiichi can not be saved Akari can and so can Hoshimi." Rin smiled and hugged him close with fear this fight might not be won, it was a close call with Eiichi and Sesshomaru before… But Eiichi will have control of the most powerful inu yokai army ever thanks to Sesshomaru's training he had put his troops through, "Without Eiichi around Akari and her pup are free, we can rule and her pup will be the heir."

They enjoyed the hug and continued to speak "Sesshomaru."

"Hm?" He said taking in her scent, her warmth, her gentle voice… everything of her.

"I want to fight beside your swords with my sword Hanazuki."

He pulled away and had her hands on her shoulder with a fierce gaze on her innocent golden eyes "Rin the last time, when we killed Naraku you nearly died."

She glared up at him with tears "Sesshomaru! If you die so do I! NOT ONLY IN BODY BUT IN SOUL, WITHOUT YOU I AM NOTHING! So… let me… let the woman who loves you more than life its self-fight along with you."

They heard yell and looked that way "Oi just let your mate fight!"

Rin and Sesshomaru looked at the wolf alpha male and Rin smiled then took his hand walking to the cave she knew he was smiling on the inside. Kagome smiled and hugged Koga and took out a bow throwing it in the air "So will I!" Koga jumped out of his skin and turned to his make "THE HELL YOU WILL."

"I WILL TOO!"

"NOT."

"TOO!"

"MY PREGNANT MATE WILL NOT!"

She looked down at the round belly and puffed out her cheeks and cursed under her breath "When I finally get a pup it stops me from helping, god I feel so worthless!" She cried into her hands and turned her back to him and cried, Koga was shocked and touched her shoulder "Kagome…"

She threw his hand off her shoulder and yell "No, leave me alone." She ran into the cave with Koga right behind her telling her to be careful, all the other wolf demons got up an made sure if she fell they caught her. Thankfully she made it safely to their room and when Koga put a foot in she shot an arrow at his foot he jumped away and yelled trying to enter only to find the arrow made spiritual force field keeping him out.

Sesshomaru and Rin smiled seeing Koga give up and curl into a ball sleeping outside of his intended room with his mate, who had shut him out. He was how you say in the dog house… Rin and Sesshomaru went to their room and fell asleep happily in eachother's arms waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

In the morning they finalized all the details knowing exactly what they would do, they had thrown around a few ideas but now know that this was it no changing it. That night was the beginning of the plan, it would just be them and they wouldn't drag Inuyasha or Miroku into this. It was between them and the wolf clan and no one else. Sesshomaru and Rin didn't want to bother Inuyasha with their problems nor Miroku who was suffering already for years and didn't need to be weakened or Shiori may not survive.


	45. Bloodlust

Sesshomaru and Rin stood side by side they wore black yukatas with red sakura petals on their shoulders and sleeves, they wore black shiny armor and knew their swords tied with dark grey obis, with black boots and they even wore helmets that were shiny black and smiled at eachother. It would help them stay hidden in the dark and then they looked at Koga who was approaching with his black fur and armor his hair tied up, with a helmet on aswell. Sesshomaru and Rin tied theirs back their eyes promised revenge and victory.

Koga looked at Kagome and gave her a kiss on the lips so lovingly and looked at Ryuu beside her "Ryuu protect her with your life." Ryuu smiled looking at his lord this his pregnant alpha female who had tears in her eyes "Always, Lord Koga." Koga nodded with a 'Hm,' and saw that the pups were saying farewell to their father's a pang in his heart echoed hoping that he didn't lose any men tonight. He remembered losing his father after his father went to battle, that was so many years ago but it still hurt to think about it.

Tika hugged Kagome and smiled "Don't worry lady Kagome, Eri and I will be here to keep you company." Ryuu glanced at his pup who had seemed to bloom into a beautiful woman and was now mated with his best friend Eri, who he was now tougher on for that reason alone.

Genuku glared at Kagome with hate and love mixed then bowed sarcastically, "Rest easy, my lady." Kagome glared at him with hate and disgust, she watched as he walked past Koga pushing into his shoulder. Koga did nothing but walked behind him then pasted him returning the push and lead his army out of the cave with Rin and Sesshomaru at the lead with him "So how long until we reach your palace?"

"Two nights tops." Rin chimed, she saw Koga looked at her mate for his response and her mate only gave a nod and walked in silence. They started their walk into the dead of night hoping to make night their friend and hide in the day with night hiding them the next night.

Hoshimi looked up at Takashi who was sitting with her, and next to Akari. Hoshimi looked at her sister and smiled "So how are you feeling?" Akari took in her miso soup and smiled looking down at her little sister and chimed "Great the pup and I are doing so well." Eiichi was locked away in his office where he always was in the day, he was never around anyone other than Akari and that was only at night. Hoshimi nodded and felt a pang in her heart then excused herself, Takashi sighed he and Hoshimi talked every night.

He knew what she was going through…

Akari had bruises on her neck and her wrists and even on her cheek and a cut on her lip, this was horrible he and the others in the palace heard her screams during the night. Eiichi was beating her sexually and was fucking Choko in a more abusive manner yet still the same. Takashi looked at Akari and sighed his face grew strict and serious "Akari, you need to hide."

She smiled looking up at him and waved her hand giggling "I'm much too old for hide and seek, Takashi go play with Hoshimi." He stood up and looked at her with worried eyes "Akari, you are in danger." She smiled more and shook her head then stood up calmly "I'm not, I promise."

He narrowed his eyes and blocked her escape "Your bruises."

Takashi watched her jump and shake for a second then blush and look down "What we do in the confines of our bedroom is our business and no one elses." He glared at her bit his lips before seeing her try to take a step pass him, his beast grew angry he slammed her against a wall without hurting her and let his lips crash on hers. Tears ran down her cheek trying to push against him but he held her hands firmly to the wall, he pulled away smelling the salt and water mixture then saw horror on her face "I love you Lady Akari. It pains me to see you a beauty that is only once in a lifetime treated like this."

Eiichi felt his mate's distress and walked quickly to were her scent was the strongest and listened to the conversation he had Hoshimi in his arms, her mouth covered not to warn the other two along kissing in the dinning room. She squirmed in his arms trying to get free and warn them, she felt his beast it was as if he had nothing but his beast.

Akari stood stock still then pushed against him and cried harder "No. No… I love Eiichi!" Takashi pressed his lips against her firmer, and Eiichi looked at the scene and dropped the pup he held. He ran full blast charging into Takashi and throwing him out the window. Akari stood still in shock as she covered her eyes and slowly fell to her knees and cried… Eiichi was not the same man he once was and Takashi was so sweet and kind, logic would tell her to pick him but… Having a mate didn't mean logic it meant instincts and love, even if you are mated to a monster like Eiichi.

Takashi was fight Eiichi with power that he couldn't compete with and it landed him in the dungeon to be tried for his crime later, Hoshimi had watched out of the window they broken while Choko saw thought her tiny little hole in the wall. She didn't have a window so she couldn't escape, Hoshimi saw the knocked out Takashi and glared up at the red eyed lord she had once called a loving brother.

He looked down at her and scoffed he was covered in blood and saw his mate was gone, no doubt hiding in their room. He would go easier on her, she was getting to close to her birth date and he couldn't risk too much anymore. Eiichi walked down and threw his father's old general into the cold hard and leaky cellar with a smirk at his bruised and bloody body.

Hoshimi saw breathed on the window and drew her mother and father with her finger watching the condistation evaporate and disappear just like her parents had really done "Mommy, Daddy… I'm sorry I didn't go with you."

She heard a chuckle behind her and stiffened turning around to see a bloody male that was covered with Takashi's scent and a fang toothed smile with red and blue eyes fixed on her "Hm, it would be easier without you around. However if I kill you now Akari will become depressed and it will harm our pup…understand do not test me in anyway."

Tears rained down her face as she saw him enter Choko's hall and knew what he was going to do she fisted her hands into balls and punched the wall "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She fell to her knees crying and curled up in a ball 'Will someone save us, will someone save me? I don't want to die. I-I don't want to die! Mommy… Daddy… help.' She cried in the hall for nearly an hour before hearing a door slam, she had planned on leaving the hall but lost track of time in her crying.

She looked to see Eiichi walking further down the hall and leave, Hoshimi ran into the room he had just left to see Choko blacked out and tied by her hands and feet so she wasn't able to fight. Hoshimi took a deep breath and ran to the bathroom to get supplies to help heal her and Hoshimi was going to save her If it was the last thing she did, her brother couldn't kill her right or else it would effect Akari right?

So she could save her.

Eiichi smiled with fangs poking from his lip and looked at the sleeping village with a few guards staying guard over the sleeping villagers. He walked to the front gate to heard the shoulders shout to one another "Demon!"

"Demon at our gates!"

"Kill it!"

"Protect the village!"

He smirked and ran at full speed slamming through the wooden walls making them crumble the guards fall as he jumped in midair with his claws and cut them into pieces. The villagers stirred with the loud sounds from all the fighting and the women screamed running while all the men and boys ran after him with wepons.

Eiichi looked at them then used his acidic whip to slice them all in one shot the village men with torches and weapons fell with their bodies in tiny pieces raining down with the red blood, the women screamed as blood of their friends, fathers, cousins, husbands, sons, and brothers rained on them. The torches caught in the breeze and light up the ruins of the village making the flames of defeat reach high in the sky for all to know.

Eiichi felt a voice telling him 'Kill, Pain, death', it repeated over and over driving him to do its chanting. He ran fast and cut each woman's ankles making them unable to escape as he ran after the remaining villages which were all children, he imagined them as Hoshimi as he ripped them apart by their limbs one by one then their whole bodies. The paralyzed women screamed for the children as the babies cried, and soon were quickly quieted like the rest of the of the village. The remaining women were hurt in the most terrible way he could think of and it also fulfill his beasts lust for sex, power and pain.

He growled as they screamed "How does it feel to be taken by a demon?!"

The women would scream and he pulled out slicing their throats and then went to the next one until they were all gone, the elderly women were last and then were burned alive. The screamed echoed through the lands as the scent of blood was blown in all directions but the wind as the flames faded into the night sky turning it red.

Inuyasha looked to the sky and saw red in the night sky toward Sesshomaru's lands "I hope that he is okay." Yoko looked at her love and sighed giving him a hug "Inuyasha, if he needs you he will call you. Its best if we stay out of it."

He nodded it was true they were brothers who had set aside their differences and yet still had were distant in some ways.

Miroku looked at the sky and shook his head so much death in this world, more lives have been lost. He put his hands together and prayed for their souls to rest in peace, he turned to see his advisor was surprised by his master and lord "Much blood is in the air."

"Any is too much."

Eiichi smirked walking back to his palace seeing feeling the flames warm behind him and smelling the blood bringing him much more pleasure from his blood lust as he knew what he would do soon as he returned to get rid of his need "Choko…"


	46. Evil in the palace

Hoshimi came out of Choko's room after cleaning up any evidence of her being in there, when she opened the door she felt a shadow over her and then was pushed to the ground with a foot on her rib cage pressing down slowly "Choko? Where is she?"

She glared up at him and yelled "You hurt me then Akari is upset and your pup hurt!" He cursed he even told her that and growled out against her then pressed harder "Doesn't me I can't hurt you." He glared at her and smirked "Fine, get out and don't come back. You do I will kill you without a thought."

He let up off her chest, this way Akari would never know about his affair with Choko… Hoshimi crawled to her hands and knees looking up at him "But strong demons are outside!" She yelled in an aching and harbored breath, he smirked and leaned close "So?"

"I'll be killed."

"You took sword lessons, you can run can't you and hide?"

She looked up at him with tears and ran down the hall to the back gate and ran out the gate as fast as she could without trying to make any sound. She ran as hard as she could, stumbling and falling on her hands and knees on the hard ground with grass stains on her clothes and she breathed out heavy "At least Choko is safe."

She got up and ran hard and fast until she ran into something firm and hard then looked up at her "What did you say?" She looked up at the stranger shivered seeing him and cried "How are you?" He smiled and looked up at her "Lord Hazukai, Choko's fiancé."

"I set her free from the western lands."

Hazukai smiled and pulled her closer to her "Where is she?"

She smelt evil on this man and thought of her sister, to save her sister and her baby or Choko. Tears ran down her eyes and she looked down "Near the river to the north." He looked at his friend who came up to him "So she is running back to her home… Lord Hazukai what are you going to do?"

He dropped the child and smiled "I will find her." The men started walking off each one looking at the dirty little child with snow white hair of royalty known to the west, he looked at her one last time and his group and him marched to the north, to catch up with the runaway fiancé.

Hoshimi breathed out a sigh of relief in still being alive and decided to try to run until she could find her parents, she wouldn't stop until she did. She heard a loud roar and looked behind her to see ogres and closed her eyes feeling a sharp pain and then blinked and saw they were gone she smiled and ran until she ran and felt something following her she looked behind her she hadn't ran far and feared it was more ogres she wasn't sure how she had gotten away but she kept running until she heard something yell at her and saw a man tall and white and ran for it as fast as she could her eyes full of tears and screamed "Daddy!"

She hugged the knees of the tall demon and then looked up shocked the being was partly see threw she took a step back and looked up to see golden eyes, with white hair pulled up high and he wore white with purple sakura petals with two zig zag marks on his cheeks…

"Hoshimi…"

"Who are you?!" She screamed trying to run going to be caught by her arm "Let me go!"

"HOSHIMI!" She stopped and looked up at him "My daddy will kill you who ever you are!"

"Look at your hands Hoshimi." She looked at her arm he held and saw she was partly see threw as well tears welled up as she saw through his body to see something behind him…

Sesshomaru and Rin jumped out of their sleep thinking there was a scream, they walked to the fire were Koga and his men were conversing at. Rin looked down at the male who was so rude and cruel to Kagome despite his desires "Have you heard any screams?!"

"No I haven't."

"I see."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin he swore it was Hoshimi however it had been far away still the fact was he hoped it had been, for her to be this far out meant she ran away. To find them… He missed his good little pup. However he would save her and see her again, to hold her in his arms and never let go again…

The man with silver hair looked down at the pup and held her close seeing her tears form and then stop, "I will take you to see your parents." She nodded and raised her hands to be picked up she knew the thing behind him and what it was, she would get to see her mother and father all the time now. Nothing held her back she would be with them always now… always.

Hazukai ran after his mate he could smell her scent all over the north no doubt she was trying to hide well, he gave a hand signal to the north east and then the north west "Spread out and find her!" The men saw anger running off his body and didn't dare object, he looked at them all "Now If you find her catch her and make sure she doesn't escape!"

They were surprised it sounded like he was leaving them, his best friend walked up to him with curiosity "Where are you going to go sir?" He smiled and signaled with his head for his friend to follow the two walked off from the rest of the groups and headed straight north through the woods "We are going to pay the Lord and Lady a surprise visit, then will be lord at last."

This caused his friend to smile and he looked at his new lord "Can I have some fun with the former lord Kagewaki before his death?!" He chuckled and looked at his friend then shrugged "If it means that much to you I don't see why not." His friend jumped up and down clapping his hands and smiling happily, then looked at his new lord and nudged his shoulder "Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't going to have fun with lady Sango."

"It won't be fun for her… but for me it will be quite enjoyable."

"Rape? Oh you terrible man you."

"No, I wouldn't touch her that way. But a good beating for cursing me to marry her daughter would be great."

"I didn't know you are kind of a man who likes to bed women."

"Well what man doesn't?"

"An angel?"

" Even angels like the comforts of a bed and a woman."

"I prefer a man but I suppose its not too different."

"It's very different."

"Oh, perhaps I'll try it someday."

Akari was in her room crying Eiichi looked at her and hugged her tight with a softly soothing growl "Hoshimi decided to run off and go to mother and father, I know mother and father will take care of her. Do not worry, she wasn't happy here."

"I know but I love her as if she were ours."

He put his hand on her belly and kissed her forehead "But this is ours."

She nodded and hugged him tight as he kissed her softly on the neck and nuzzled her, her scent was changing with each hour she would be due here in a few days… his heir would be born. He smiled and nuzzled her throat "I can't wait for our son's arrival."

He stood up and carried her to bed and laid her down with him "He is to be born soon, so get lots of rest. I need my mate happy and healthy." She kissed his lips and curled up to him as his hand went to her back "I love you Eiichi." She felt a tear fall down her face, she knew this Eiichi was different from the one she loved, but he was still in there somewhere and she was going to be damned if she didn't get him back.

"Eiichi, please do something for me."

He looked down his eyes were red and blue she noticed his demon had been in control for a long time, she held the sides of his face slowly her thumbs rubbed his cheeks "Beast, give back my Eiichi if only for a minute."

She smiled with a heavy heart looking down at him, his eyes flashed and he flipped her on her back without hurting her "I am your Eiichi, forever and always. How can you not see that." She had tears run down her cheeks her heart clenched and nodded "I'm sorry, I was just joking." He looked down at her with a serious stare showing he knew better "Eiichi I just wanted to see what you would do if I said it." He smelt the truth and let out a "hn." She looked up with tears and caressed his face again swallowing her fear and sadness "Please kiss me." He nodded and did so his kiss was not loving and gently it was like a hungry beast lusting all the time but holding back, he pulled back tasting blood and noticed his fang caught her bottom lip "Sorry, mate."

She closed her eyes and smiled a fake smile her heart remembering how their kisses used to be "Its okay, I love you so much." He leaned down and laid beside her pulling her close as she closed her eyes for the night "I love you too."

He looked at her as her breathing slowed 'I love you too…'

Hoshimi looked up at the white hair man and then saw they had zapped into a tent and was surprised to see her parent's sleeping peacefully, he set her down and she smiled and ran up hugging them. They awoke to see nothing and yet felt something like a hug, then heard a voice "Mommy, Daddy I love you." Their eyes slowly made out a thin clear image of their pup before them hugging them and saw a man in the tent… Inu Tashio.

"Mommy, Daddy I will watch you and be with you forever and always."

Rin hugged her daughter and Sesshomaru jumped to his feet hugging them both and looked at his father raising his sword then swung it at his daughter it made her a little more full of color for them to see but it didn't bring her back. He looked up at his father "What is the meaning of this I can't save her?!"

Hoshimi looked at her father and hugged him with tears in her eyes then kissed his forehead, he felt her tear turn into a real one as it hit his cheek "I am gone father… I have been dead to long. I'm afraid you also need my body to bring me back."

Rin cried and hugged her daughter "No! there must be a way!" Inu Tashio was slient and shook his head from side to side, he a ghost knew the past, present and future… his son and daughter in law Rin have gone through so much that is wasn't fair… but neither was life.

Hoshimi smiled "I have to go now mommy, daddy. I love you so much." With that she faded into something they couldn't hold but could still see she walked back and held the man's hand and looked up with a smile "Let us go grand father." The two walked out of the tent and with each step took another in the sky like invisible stairs, then walked clear to the moon then turned around and waved before vanishing.

Koga heard Rin screaming 'no', as did everyone else. She fought Sesshomaru who was holding her back with a hug from behind a his bangs covered his eyes as a single tear fell. Koga and everyone rose to their feet just in time to see the little girl that looked just like Sesshomaru mixed with Rin disappear; Koga looked back at the couple as did his soldiers. Rin fell to her hands and knees and was cursing into the sky as Sesshomaru turned his back and walked into the woods. Minutes later they heard trees and boulders being thrown and broken as Rin wailed into the sky "Mommy will always love you, Hoshimi! Mommy is sorry she couldn't save you, please forgive me! Hoshimi forgive me!"

Koga looked and felt a pang of pain, he couldn't imagine their pain. All the other father's in the group looked at the mother in agony and heard the father feeling guilt, anger and self-loathing destroying the forest this carried on well into the morning.


	47. Angel of Darkness

Choko ran as fast as she could to her parent's she had to warn them, and her families personal guards. All she could think about was how she needed to reach her parent's; she had to stop all this madness. If it risks her life so be it she can't have her people even if they hate her, ruled but such a cruel and evil man. She would not let what her parents fought for and suffered for to be destroyed, she would do good if it was the last thing she did. She ran faster thinking of that, her lungs pounding like a thousand hammers, her eyes ever more alert of her surroundings, her feet felt like fire, the sounds around her seemed to have stopped and she for some reason felt peace. Then panic came thinking of what Hazukai would do to her mother if he somehow killed her father and didn't reach him in time.

She bit her lip as tears ran down her eyes and stopped skidding to her knees and looking up at the sky seeing that no moon appeared she pounded her fists into the ground and looked up "Kami forgive me!" Choko picked up a rock next to her and cut her wrist, blood gushed. She stopped the never ending flow with her mouth over it sucking up the blood and then spat it into the hair "Naraku Return, lend us your power!"

Suddenly the blood began to morph and form together as a red silhouette of a figure flew from the sky to the ground. He looked as if the red blood silhouette had muscles form on top making his body slowly from the inside out. Then he had flesh cover the blood and muscles that formed. He looked down and then toward Choko who fell from loss of blood he sighed and picked her up, then she looked up at Naraku "Please, don't… don't let my mother die." With that she passed out in his arms and he looked down at her. His rage became over whelming at this point who had dared to do this to his daughter?!" He had been trapped in her memories somehow for so long now she was the only thing he cared about. It was true Rin had purified and created Kagewaki, but he still resided in his daughter, her pure heart made his heart kind and pure for the most part over time.

He hugged her close and bit his lips, then kissed her wrist where she had cut herself their bloods mixed and the bleeding stopped almost instantly. He then licked his lips removing all the blood and kissed her forehead, his heart was hurting just looking at her. He got up from his kneeling position and stood slow and steady then his eyes were closed as he took a breath and then he opened them in an instant. His red ruby eyes had swirls of energy circle within them and he charged hard and fast smelling the enemy was close to the village.

"No…one… No one hurts my family!"

Hazukai smiled he had his men at the gate of the village and looked up at the guards who were at the walls, he said in a loud, firm and confident voice "Let me in." He smirked seeing the gates slowly draw open and then he pulled out his sword and thrusted it forward "Archers! Now!" The guards at the gates had no time to comprehend that Hazukai their general had betrayed them. He felt the gust of wind rush past him and then saw arrows fly and stick in his old friends who were now his foes on his terms. He smiled and held his swords to his side out for anyone who challenged him, he heard the bodies fall off the walls and then made contact with the earth. He walked through the gate, with a red cloak around his shoulders that was flapping in the wind "I will cleanse this earth of all sinners!"

Footsteps behind him made him understand that his followers were behind him once hundred percent as they yelled their war cries of promised cleansing. Hazukai walked toward the palace with his men behind him, rouge soldiers tried to attack and Hazukai's body guards ended that very quickly the male demon lied on the floor. Sango heard the people in the palace running and screaming she got up from her bed and walked to the balcony of her room, she threw open the doors and her eyes widened seeing flames, and people running and screaming as a army… her army marched toward the palace. Hazukai thrusted his sword at her and then her eye locked on to this, as her baby blue eyes widened at the sight of arrows coming directly at her…

Kagewaki saw this and ran full speed to his mate grabbing her from behind and pulling her to the safety of the floor "Sango!" She looked at him and then realized this was no dream it was real, her eyes narrowed and widened when her balcony became covered with flamed arrows. She crawled into her room and saw him doing the same she looked up at him and tears filled her eyes "Kagewaki…"

He narrowed his eyes in hurt, their peaceful life… what happened to it tonight? He pulled her into a hug and then he felt her relax into him and pulled away "We have to stop this." She nodded and ran to her closet to grab her old demon slayers suit; she smiled opening the box to reveal the old black material and pink demon scales that made her armor "It's been a long time old friend."

She pulled off her white night yukata and then slipped into the black body suit, pulled on armor on and tied it in all the right places. She got the pink ribbon and tied her blonde hair up high and proud, she grabbed her sword putting it in her belt and grabbed Hirikoustu and slung the heavy weapon over her shoulder "Just like old times."

Kagewaki looked over at his mate and smiled then took a few steps to reach her before taking her hand into his and kissing the back of her hand "You look just like the day I first met you." She nodded he was wearing a dark blue yukata with white cranes and darker blue pants with black armor and a sword at his side, his hair tied back similar to hers "So do you."

They enjoyed a hug that was short lived, a servant maid came running and threw open the doors "My Lord! My Lady! He-" All of a saddened she dropped to the floor and several soldiers poured into the room Sango took her stance and swung the heavy object that she wielded as if it were a feather over her head cutting through her enemy, her own soldiers she had personally trained and guided.

Kagewaki saw an arrow fly through the open balcony he moved quickly and sliced the arrow in half with his blade then stomped out the fire. He pulled Sango's arm and hugged her into a hug "I will get rid of all in the palace."

She nodded and smiled "I will get rid of all the ones outside." With that she ran out at the window and used her arm to shield her eyes from the glass as she jumped out of the window the shards sliced at the black suit she wore and cut it exposing her skin under the cuts, with small paper cut like scratches. The army turned their attention toward their former leader. She was in the middle of the air as she swung her Hirikoustu at them and cut them in half screams ran through the air as blood splattered on the ground. Sango charged at the men showing them no mercy at all, she rained down on them with all her energy and power she built up during the years she thought all was peaceful.

Kagewaki ran down the hall and saw men chasing the maids who were screaming and being dragged by their hair, he raised his sword and charged at the soldiers. They looked to see the calm and peaceful lord angry and charging they smiled throwing the girls back on the ground and sprinted to collide with the lord who they now denounced as their leader.

He locked blades and thrusted with all his might to push the soldier off balance and then as he stumbled back he stabbed the man in the gut, with that he spun around to and made a false attack at the second man's legs then did a jump dodging the soldiers sword and lopping off his head in the process.

He jumped past the last soldier and ran making the other soldier chase him and he led him down the hall and around a corner as he did he held his blade across the hall decapitating the soldier who had been running to keep up, he sliced his sword through the air ridding it of the blood. He looked to see the maids made it out; he knew they would all go to the hidden safety chambers that only four maids were allowed to know about.

Kagewaki ran through the rest of the palace ridding it of the pests that had once called themselves loyal citizens wanting nothing but to serve him and Sango whole heartily. He sighed and ran as fast as he could he couldn't believe how much easier it was to fight as an angel with all this energy humans never had. His mind wander to Sango his loving mate, who he was sure could take care of herself. She was strong, she was the only one who had truly survived that night at his palace when he had been human and they had both been tricked by Naraku.

He took a deep breath and smiled with pride "Then I must be strong too, for her, for our daughter… Kami tell me she is safe and for all the innocent people. I will do all I can to protect all of them, and fight along with my mate to keep them all safe!"

Sango smiled as blood splattered on her face she even through all the screams, the walls, the blasts of energy… through all the chaos, violence and bloodshed threatening to consume her clan and village once again… just like it had done to her slayers clan and village so many years ago. Even through all those things she could still hear the vow her mate made aloud in the palace halls.

Naraku ran with his daughter in his arms, he jumped above the three line as he did it seemed the red moon shone through the clouds and appeared. He soared through the sky and saw the faint glow of flames into the night sky "It's already started…Damn it!" He bit his lip and his eyes narrowed feeling a pang in his heart and he heard a scream…

His lips parted hearing the scream again his body felt as if the heat the very life was draining from it "Sango…"

Kagewaki had made it out of the palace clearing it and saw Sango was surrounded by all the remaining soldiers and Hazukai, who was dueling with her one on one as the others… his new followers, circled him. Sango bit her lip and ran at him her sword being thrusted only too collided with his blade he pushed her back and kicked her leg making her collapse. As soon as she tried to stand up he punched her in the side of her head hitting her ear and making it bleed. She shook the pain off and pressed a button making a blade pop out of her shoe and she pushed her hands of the ground doing a hand stand flip and cutting his chest drawing blood from his armor. He smiled and then saw Sango look eyes with Kagewaki, he nodded at his soldiers and they over powered the lord in seconds and brought him to the middle at the same time over powering lady Sango. Hazukai smiled and looked at the two of them and crossed his arms "Now, I won't be totally heartless. I will kill you both but, you get to decide who goes first."

Sango tried to fight back she had used up so much power that she had built up she wasn't use to needing her body to produce more power in such a short time like it used to. Kagewaki looked up at Sango and smiled looking at her he knew this was the end, all their soldiers who did remain loyal were caught and tied up in the bottom of the palace as the archers fired arrows of fire to burn them slowly alive in the palace. His mate had her hands behind her as they were being bended at an acute angel they were not supposed to be slowly breaking them, tears came from his eyes and he smiled "I can't bear to see you die my love."

Hazukai smiled and nodded then clapped his hands sarcastically "Oh how terribly sweet and kind, 'I can't bear to see you die my love.' It sickens me. You both sinned so much you shall atone for your sins, with your very lives!"

Sango screamed in pain from her arms and from the sight of seeing her love being impaled with a spear to the heart, he grunted from the pain coughing up blood as he fell to the ground and looked up at his make, he reached out his hand and they let go of hers as she put her hand in his and cried "No! Don't! Leave me! Kagewaki! Don't leave me, Kagewaki!"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked everyone on the ground as she saw laying beside her was her daughter and legs as she looked at the legs and followed them up to a chest, with arms spread out as a cyclone formed around her family. The soldiers were being ripped apart by the fierce winds that carried their weapons slashing them into bits. The wind kept spinning faster and faster and her eyes reached the man's face to see Naraku.

"Na..Na…NARAKU?!"

She pulled Choko closed and held her daughter's head to her chest trying to protect her "No…NOT AGAIN!" He rolled the wind into a giant ball and pushed it off the side of the mountain, then looked down at his former body, his daughter and then his eyes shot to his mate. He had caused so much pain and hurt "Choko called me to help…"

She looked down at her daughter as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother "M-mom you're alive… Dad… Dad?" Naraku sighed and kneeled down then smiled looking at her "I got rid of all the bad people you need your rest my dear."

Sango looked at Kagewaki who was gasping for air as he was stuttering the demon's name bitterly on his lips "N-N-Nar-Naraku." He sighed and looked at him then explained briefly knowing time was not to be wasted "I have been purified and yet I lived in Choko's body un able to do anything but offer her company as she offered me the same. She didn't want you to be hurt so she summoned me and pasted out, and here I am."

Sango looked at Naraku and took out her weapon then stood ready to kill him again "You just never die do you?!" He took in a breath and closed his eyes "I have always loved you and our family, do as you must." Suddenly Choko jumped in the way and Sango stabbed her daughter's soldier, Choko looked up at her father Naraku "Thank you for everything thing…Naraku… Thank you, father." He hugged her tight and looked down at her tears forming in his eyes "No! Choko hold on. Choko you must hold on."

She smiled looking up at her father "Now, that mother and my other father are safe and you are free and pure of heart… All I wanted in this world is fulfilled and chanted, I have nothing else to live for."

He held her close and shook his head as he fell onto his knees cradling her body against his and shook his head "I'll do anything, just don't die on me." Sango pulled the weapon out and then took a plate of armor off her shoulder and under it was the healing cream she had used for Kirara and Kohaku, she placed a drop of her blood on it and all the power in her she could summon without killing her and placed it all in the wound in her daughter's shoulder.

Choko screamed in pain and then relaxed as he blood stopped from clotting and skin began to cover the once gaping hole. Kagewaki smile and closed his eyes his daughter lived again, he went limp and this caused Sango and Naraku to turn to him. Sango cried hard screaming her protests of him dying before her eyes, she looked at Naraku she had used all her power she could give without killing herself to heal her daughter. Naraku looked at her and with a pure look without evil intentions spoke "I could save him if I were to enter his body and he and I were to become one again. I have so much power he will be saved even at his point."

She glared at him "You'll turn him into a monster that is all you are and can be."

He sighed and got up then took a spear and aimed it to his heart "Then piece this through my heart my mate, and kill us both." Sango cried and shook her head confused and felt a soft touch then saw Choko with tears "Please don't kill my fathers." Sango cried more and took a breath then looked at her daughter "How can you trust him?!"

"He didn't send me as a wife and mate to Hazukai, who abused and raped me."

Sango listened in horror of what her daughter said, that had explained all those bruises and her running away.

"He was always there listening to my pain and caring about me, he is pure trust me mother."

"I trust you not him."

He looked at her and put the spear in her hands "Sango… choose."

"Mother don't."

Kagewaki spoke softly and smiled looking up with all his strength that was fading fast "I saw into his heart when I closed my eyes Sango… he is good of heart and the only way for us to both be with you. The woman we love let us join together like before."

She sighed and nodded tears raining down her cheek as a light shown and Naraku's body disappeared as Kagewaki's raised into the hair in front of the bloody moon and she smiled looking to the moon and then looked at matching red eyes looking back at her as curly black hair fell to his waist and smile both men she loved shared "I love you, mate."

Kagewaki's voice came from the man she was talking to "Naraku once again will be in major control and I will be here feeling, thinking and watching all he experiences. I love you more than anything." Sango's tears fell "Your souls joined completely?!"

He nodded and smiled coming back down to the ground and caressing her cheek "We are now forever one soul, one person. Call me Naraku, we decided we like that name best." She smiled and nodded at his request and or demand she couldn't tell which it was as she pressed her lips firmly against his kissing him with all her love.

Choko smiled and then looked at the ground giving her parents some privacy, the villages started to come out of their hiding places to see their lord and lady were both fine and that their princess had returned…

Sango and Naraku looked at the villages and stood explaining all that had happened and then the villagers were afraid and suspicious hearing Naraku was their lord again… But he had saved them. Choko looked at the palace and brought it to everyone's attention the fire was still raging. Naraku ran to the palace and into a gape in the wall, hearing his mate and child calling him back. He also was able to make out that there were screams deep in the fiery palace, he ran in making it to everyone who was needing help. He dragged everyone in the condemned palace out.

The villagers were finally able after a bit more talking with Choko and their lady, Sango said she personally believed his good and pure heart. That nigh everyone was starting to savage what they could and find who they could grateful for what they had and not thinking of what they lost.


	48. The red meadow

Rin looked toward the cliff they had finally reached the cliff the supported the palace she and Sesshomaru had called home, they told Koga it would be better if he had a few men act like they were going to attack from the front while the main group attacked from the rear in surprise. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and gave her a smile with his eyes she smiled her famously sweet smile she knew he loved on her lips "Let's start climbing." Rin took the first step as this reminded her of the time when she was a mortal girl and was so scared of falling trying to get Jaken that those berries…

'I fell and he caught me…'

She looked over at her mate who was climbing quickly and quietly "I remember when you saved me when I fell from that cliff as a human child." He looked over at her and smiled not caring who saw at this point since this could be their last time together ever, going into battle with their song who is like a demon and a half with a powerful army. He nodded not trying to think about that but what Rin had said "I am glad I made it in time… or else I don't know what I would of done. Gone into deep depression I suppose keeping all at a distance."

"Oh Sesshomaru you did that to some point before. I'm just glad I got to enjoy being your mate, even if it ends tonight."

"Rin don't say tha-"

"I wouldn't take anything back, nothing at all."

"Rin we will always be mates, even in death if it comes to that."

"I would gladly accept that, as long as we can be together forever."

"Rin I prefer to be alive with you forever, but I assure you either way is forever."

Koga looked up at the two how seemed to be saying farewells if it should come to that he looked down at his men who followed him "Men, let us return home to our mates, pups, our fellow sisters, and brothers live and fight for again. Ookami of the West! Ookami of the East!"

His soldiers repeated happily and full of confidence "Ookami of the West, Ookami of the east!"

Before they knew it they were reaching the top of the cliff as they became so silent that death wouldn't even be able to hear them.

Akari was sleeping in the palace as Eiichi got up from his sleep and grabbed his head if felt like fire, he closed his eyes and bit his lip making blood fall onto his sleeping yukata, and felt a soft touch. He looked to see Akari with her arms around him and her big belly against his hard abs as she had tears fall and buried her head into his chest "Eiichi, don't hurt yourself!"

He looked down and a pang of pain made its self-known in his heart and then he pushed her away, she stumbled and looked at him, she hadn't been hurt thankfully. He looked at her his eyes bright red and icy blue from clear sign his demon was in high alert and control like always, but his eyes seemed even a brighter shade than normal "Akari… Mate…"

She took a step toward and looked at him concerned "Stay here." He got up and rushed out of the room trying to get a hold of himself not to hurt her something in him was screaming fight, fight, FIGHT! It had to be the need for blood to coat his claws, his blood lust was unsatisfable lately.

His beast was looking forward to the birth of his pup which was seriously anytime, he looked at the painting of his parents on the wall that held all the pervious rulers. He growled glaring hatefully at the picture and slashed it with is poison claws watching the acid in the cuts devoured the entire painting.

He walked down the hall more and then heard a scream from his room and then a soldier running toward him huffing from being out of breath. He ran to his mate as the soldier ran beside him telling him what was going on outside "Former Lord and Lady of the west have attacked our soldiers from the rear of the palace and were on the roof but driven to the meadow along with the attackers from the front, Lord Koga and his wolves."

Eiichi's rammed the soldier into the wall by his throat "Don't let them any closer to the palace by any means!" He let the soldier who struggled for air go to do as he bided, this soldier was the new general at this point and knew if he messed up once he would be killed instantly. Eiichi saw Akari on the ground clutching her stomach and saw a puddle of water by her legs and growled pissed and protective 'This had to happen now of all times.'

He picked her up carefully into his arms, she looked up at him with tears of pain, fear and happiness in her eyes "The pup." He took off running to the doctor's and she spoke again looking up at him "I'm afraid." He looked down his fangs poking from his lips, his eyes to far gone, so was his aura, he had totally lost himself. He nuzzled against her forehead and she looked up at him "I love you Eiichi. My mate."

He nodded and sat her down on the bed and then he ran out of the window and out onto the meadow battlefield. Akari cried as she screamed from pain from the pre-labor pains as the doctor dabbed her head with a cool wet cloth and two guards stood outside as a safe pre-caution.

Eiichi ran and made it to the middle of the battle that had already commenced, he saw his mother was locked in battle with several of his most powerful soldiers, while his father had just sliced on in half and was charging to Rin's aid on the other side of the battlefield. Eiichi ran knocking his father from his path, as his father's boots dug into the ground coming to a stop and aimed his sword at his son and charged. He had to defeat his son to save his daughter, grandchild and his mate. He took a deep breath pushing aside all doubt and his mind was locked onto battle mode without mercy or remorse in his mind.

His son smiled and pulled out his acid whip as he cracked his whip toward his father, Sesshomaru dodged and ran toward his son's left side then saw the whip chase after him again. He dodge going to attack his son's right side then jumped into the sky making his whip appear in a single flick of his wrist as it contacted with his son's fur over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru smirked and narrowed his eyes as Eiichi growled and bent his knees showing Sesshomaru his son would join him in the air soon. Within seconds Eiichi was in front of Sesshomaru his claws slashed at his father's face, trying to put a dose of poison in his eyes. Sadly Eiichi's attack was counter moved by his father grabbing his son's wrist and shoving him with all his power into the ground.

Rin looked over as her mate and former son battled to the death, tears formed in her eyes and she looked away only to notice an attack to late and found blood trickling down on her arm. She glared at the soldier to give her that terrible present, she glared and kicked him hard and then used her whip to wrap around his body and pull him to be pierced with her sword. He coughed up blood and then her eyes widened as his eyes went from one color to their normal color, her eyes widened and then she spoke aloud for all to hear "SOME HOW EIICHI IS CONTROLING THEM!THEY ARE UNDER AN EVIL SPELL!"

Sesshomaru glared at his son and wanted him dead that much more, his son took his loyal soldiers and sent them fighting him without a say in the matter and casted a spell on them "How disgrace full to have to resort to spells just to stand a chance."

Eiichi threw his father with a swipe of his claws as he turned into his turn form, and growled down as a two story tall white dog. Sesshomaru smiled and glared up then took out his legendary sword and prepared "Size is not everything."

"Then please teach me father." He said in his primal inu language.

Sesshomaru spoke back in the same language using a loud growl and bark "You are no son of mine!"

"Oh father, how cold. Aren't you proud look how strong I am!"

"Your power is not true power, Eiichi."

Sesshomaru charged and jumped over the dog's head as the mutt tried snapping his jaws on him, only to have his nose cut but the sword making him a bit off balance and making it hard to smell where his father was. He felt his father run on his back and stop, Eiichi's eyes grew wide his father was going to stab him in his spine. He wouldn't be able to fight and would lose! He transformed quickly and went back to his humanoid form again, then threw his father onto the ground with a sword at his father's neck.

Sesshomaru grabbed dirt and mixed with his poison and sent it into his son's eyes within mere seconds, blinding the pup temporally. With how strong his son was it would heal soon, he took the opportunity t to bring him to his end.

Koga looked at Ryuu who was having trouble fighting off his enemy who were two swift fighters and Koga charged full speed helping in every way he could, slicing and attacking. Suddenly Koga looked around only to see his men were winning killing many of the soldiers, suddenly Koga heard his name being called he ran to help Ginta.

Suddenly Hakku yelled but it came more as a scream when Koga turned to see a soldier had embedded a blade meant for his back and to end his life, ending Hakku's who was a good body guard and slipped away from this world in a second after saying "Bye, Koga." Koga's eyes glowed red and blue as he over powered the soldier responsible for his friend's death and cut him slow as revenge only to have to kill another a second later.

The battle seemed never ending, Eiichi and Sesshomaru were about evenly matched and dog army soldiers were clearly in no short supply. Akari looked at the window her contractions were about three minutes apart now, she saw something that shocked her. The meadow her and her brother played in as pups ruined with blood and bodies, their mother and father fighting hard for their very lives. She had tears form in her eyes as she looked at the doctor who was distracted with thoughts, Akari looked and saw a knife on the tray beside her for last resort protection.

She grabbed it and then took a deep breath and had tears run down her eyes…

'Mother, Father… I can't allow this to continue. You are my enemy now…'


	49. A second chance

She bit her lip and calmed her nerves taking the knife 'I am your enemy, but still your daughter… I will end this myself. Sorry,' She put her hand on her belly and then put the knife to her heart saying a short prayer for her child, herself and Eiichi 'Lord forgive us and let out souls rest without fear or pain, but with bliss and peace in our next lives.' She pushed it in her heart swift and fast moving it in a downward motion so there was no saving her…

The doctor turned around and started to panic, struggling to stop the bleeding and then went to get the child out of Akari's body. The doctor took the knife she hadn't done this before but decided to give it a try Eiichi would make her death slow and painful, if she saved the pup perhaps her end would be sooner.

Sesshomaru charged his breath labored from going with all his strength at his denounced son, he watched as Eiichi fell to his knees and then screamed loud in pain "AKARI!". A energy came from Eiichi's body forming a mist and then it disbanded all the soldiers fell to the ground and were released from their spell as Eiichi's body was gone.

Fifteen long years had passed…

Everything seemed normal in the Western palace Rin and Sesshomaru were doing their duties and restoring the last parts that had been destroyed in Eiichi's short but destructive reign. Sesshomaru saw Takashi and looked at him with his same cold and emotionless, gaze "Do you have any idea where, Lady Rin may be?"

The reinstated general nodded with a somber smile "She is paying her respects, it has been fifteen years, my lord." Sesshomaru nodded he had not been doing such acts but became his cold self and how he showed it a little to others when him and Rin were happy after just becoming mated and pregnant. He never thought of those times anymore either, he was now his cold and distant self the only one he was not cold to was Rin and that was only in privacy. He walked out of the hall he was in and down to the garden and saw the grave of his mother, of his cousin Ren, and a memorial grave of Inu Tashio and Izayoi they had put in. He knew who she was paying a visit to this day though, he looked at his mate in a white yukata with red sakura petals on the sleeves and shoulder.

The grave she sat purple lilies on was a white stone that had Lady Akari and Ayame engraved in it Akari had been found dead when they arrived and Rin gave the child the name even though they didn't know the gender. The child was still in its mother's body. Rin named it Ayame for its father's forgotten crest of the purple iris. Rin looked at the grave with an emotionless face with pain and sadness in the deep golden pools of her eyes.

She turned around to see a shadow and saw her mate giving her a expression that was cold, he was unable to understand. They had made it a law not to speak of their first three children, it brought them too much pain. All who knew the children personally were had died in the fight fifteen years ago, when Sesshomaru revived all the dead with his heavenly sword they didn't remember what caused them to die. He had tried to heal Akari but the damage she did to her heart was too much, and the child in her had to have taken at least on breath to be considered alive to resurrect. It was still in its mother's body and was not savable either.

Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and looked down showing his respect for the dead, Rin then smiled and got up and nodded thanking him. She knew he didn't like to remember neither did she but this was the one day they both remembered. Then two walk into the palace and into the throne room, they were to have a meeting soon with a census collector of their lands. They sat down and a man walked up with another man who was cuffed to a rope. Sesshomaru was surprised find this mortal man in cuffs familiar. Rin looked at her man and the man the air was something she didn't understand. The one holding the rope ripped off the mortal captives shirt.

The half-naked mortal man with looked twenty and had a bandage over his chest, the man holding the rope looked at his lord and lady "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin… What I found is shocking to say the least. But I have exorcised them man to no ends draining him of all power and everything he once had but his memories and ordinary characteristics any mortal man would have. This man is not threat."

Rin was confused and then saw Sesshomaru face cold and bored and looked back at the man, the bandage was ripped off to reveal a crescent moon with red veins all over it like it had been cracked, inside the circle of the crescent moon was a purple iris. Rin clapped her hands over her mouth in shock as tears rolled down her eyes, Sesshomaru growled angrily and looked at the man who seemed broken and lost to all feelings of hope, pain, happiness, anger of anything he looked void.

Sesshomaru rose off his throne and walked over slapping the mortal males cheek "Out of my side I want nothing to do with you." The half naked mortal man bowed and cried his forehead on the lord of the west's boots "Please, Father." Sesshomaru was disgusted he could tell it was Eiichi by that mark, if a mate commits suicide then the other mate is left with his family's crest broken as his bloodline was with the loss of his mate and his own crest in the middle showing it was his fault.

Rin stood up and walked over to see him, only to have her mate turn around and escort her out or the room. Sesshomaru and Rin looked out their bedroom window to watch their former son exit their palace for the last time, Rin cried her hand over her mouth hushing her whimpers.

Sesshomaru hugged her tight his stomach twisted in pain and confused emotions unable to forgive his son and take him back, but happy that his son was free. General Takashi had explained their son's descent into madness, he had told them it was due to the fact at their birth.

When Akari before their birth gave Eiichi half of her demon energy. Which gave him one and a half beasts, and demonic powers and aura. His body as he got older couldn't handle it as the his energy and beasts were growing too much for his mind and body to handle driving him insane, and then towards the end his beasts took over his mind and body.

Now their son was human and broken…

They two were broke, even if they didn't want to admit it. Sesshomaru was home this week for the first time in two years, he seemed to like traveling to get his mind off of it. He couldn't stay here in this palace all the time, he had watched Rin's pregnancy happily, her birthing their pups with pride, their children growing up with bliss and their good memories were destroyed by countless death, abuse, and cruelty all of which occurred here in the palace. Rin mostly stayed in the garden or kept to herself she had a master painter copy Akari's painting of her and Sesshomaru and hung it were they had found it slashed by Eiichi's claws when they were restoring the palace after the big battle.

Rin and Sesshomaru hadn't slept in the same bed for since the battle, they were hurt so much from their children they kept to themselves as if they weren't even mated because of love, but by politics instead. It pained Takashi the woman he loved took her own life and her child's life, to save her parents who were now strangers to one another.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and got out of his arms and looked at the wall, he was walking out of the room and she spoke mutely "You're leaving again aren't you?" He kept walking only to make a "Hn," sound and she started to shake as she fell to her knees with tears falling.

Sesshomaru walked out of his palace and knew his mate was in misery and so was he, he couldn't allow himself to get to close he feared losing her too somehow. He lost his father, mother, cousins, daughters, son, grandchild… he couldn't lose her too. Then again if he did, he would be lost to death as well.

Five days pasted…

Eiichi was wearing rags of clothing that he had found, he was released and decided to live here within the lands of his parent's the only way he could be close to them. He saw a woman putting a wooden bucket into a well getting water with a small child clinging to the skirt of her yukata "Sister, can I help?! Can i?!" Akari smiled and gave the child the bucket still holding on to it some what "Are you sure it's very heavy."

The little girl smiled and shook her head "Maybe you should of keep it." The woman looked the age of fifteen and had dark brown hair nearly black, with dark brown eyes and healthy pink cheeks. The younger girl had a lighter shade of brown hair and green eyes with freckles on her nose and a big smile. Eiichi smiled and walked up then looked at the two, the woman pushed the child behind her protecting her "How can I help you?"

He smiled and bowed to his waist his dirty and unkept hair fell over his shoulder has his bangs covered half his face "May I carry your bucket in exchange for your name and a smile from the little one?" The woman smiled with a blush and nodded she knew if she needed help the village protectors weren't far "Sure, My name is Akari Takimodo and this is Hoshi Takimodo." His eyes widened and he had tears nearly form in his eyes and took the bucket "Nice to meet you both my name is Eiichi… I don't have a last name though."

"Eiichi… sounds familiar."

She nodded and the three walked deeper into the village. That week he found a hut to fix up on the outskirts of the village, he had been welcomed in the village as a farmer and builder. Akari went over to his house with some old yukatas from her dad, and came with a sharp knife. He watched her scared of what she was doing, then heard her say 'Close your eyes.' He did so and shook she yelled "Stop or I'll make it crooked!"

"What?!"

"I'm cutting your hair stupid! You need it trust me, I can't even see your eyes!" He sighed and let her hack as the long strands then washed his hair with lots of water and soap, she ordered him to change and she walked out of the hut and only came in when he said.

She came in and saw his black hair went to his waist, with dark brown eyes and wearing a light purple yukata and she blushed "You look like a prince." He blushed too and smiled shaking his head "I only look nice because of you."

Akari smiled and nodded "Your right I suppose."

Rin received a letter six months later from Eiichi and her eyes shot wide open and tears filled her eyes "Eiichi, Akari… Hoshimi." She took off as fast as she could without alarming the guards and getting Takashi to cover for her. She made it to the village in record time and went to the hut to find Eiichi in a black yukata meant for a marriage ceremony, and a woman that looked like a human form or her old and nearly forgotten daughter Akari. She look and saw a child run in wearing a light blue yukata with dirt on it and flowers in her hand "Here sister!"

Rin smiled as tears filled her eyes, Akari bowed her head and smiled "Mother… Eiichi told me you were my mother in my last life. Is that true I was a demoness?" Rin nodded and hugged her nearly crushing the poor girl "Yes, I love you so much and miss you so much. I love and miss Hoshimi too. And even Eiichi."

Hoshi walked up to Rin and smiled handing her a flower "You always loved flowers, even though you pretended to be too grown up for them at times. Akari you loved to pain and Eiichi loved to impress you in every way to show his loyalty."

He nodded and kissed his new wife's hand and then they looked to a painting of themselves on the wall, tears came to Rin's eyes when it seemed like they would never end they finally did "Some things never change."

Years pasted…

Sesshomaru wrote to Rin every month, and visited once a year. He was still running from his fears and all during this time Rin was secretly happy watching her children grow up more, they had children of their own, and then she was a grandma then great grandma before she knew it.

Rin received a letter that said her mate would return soon, and then another stating urgent news she left in a swift hurry. She was at her son and daughter's hunt in an hour flat, there they lied on a futon Eiichi held Akari to his chest cuddling her in their sleep. Both old and with silver hair that came with wrinkles and weak bones, the two lied their stiff in their never ending sleep that would now last forever.

Rin fell to her knees and cried and heard a voice and looked next to her to see her great granddaughter who was twelve and had black hair and brown eyes with her mother's smile and her father's eyes "Grandmother and grandfather would not want you to cry great grandmother, but to be happy for their second life and how it was filled with peace and happiness and happy memories that will live on forever."

"Rin."

She heard this voice call her name and stiffened with tears in her eyes as she turned around to see Sesshomaru out of breath in the door way his eyes worried and kneeled beside her and hugged her close "I'm sorry, for running away for all these year. I love you…forgive me?"

She glared at him and yelled "You missed Akari and Eiichi and Hoshimi, in their second lives!" He shook his head and pulled a stack of letters bided together and smiled kindly "Takashi wrote me a copy of everyone and I watched them from far away while you visited them… I was there."

"Sesshomaru… its been seventy years…"

"Rin…" She sensed pain from his voice and her heart broke at that.

"I forgive you."

"Rin…" His voice began once again but she couldn't let him finish until she said what she had to say.

"None of what happened was your fault, you might be a lord, their father and the alpha male… but none of it was your fault."

"Rin…" She cradled his head into her chest comforting him and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks "None, of it was our fault. I love you and I forgive you… they said it was never your fault. I love you, mate. I could never hate you for what happened."

"Thank you. I thought you blamed me for all that happened… I did."

"No, I love you and will always forgive."

"Thank you mate."


	50. New mother

Yoko sat looking at her adopted mother and smiled with happiness and sadness, she was happy that Inuyasha could tell her stories of her mother when she had been awake and full of life. Her father had been the only one to tell her stories otherwise and now she had another person who was very important able to tell her. Inuyasha smiled as his mate sat beside him he, wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"I knew your mother as a child."

Yoko smiled looking up with what looked like a smile that shone brighter than any star in the universe "Really what was she like, then." Inuyasha smiled and looked at her with his own kind smile that made her feel safe and it also made her giggle, his cute little puppy dog ears, his fluffy tail and his big golden eyes " She was so tiny as a kid, and brave. She is the last member of the bat clan and her grandfather, said if she went with him he would leave her old village alone."

She listened to the story and smiled looking up at him "Then what?" He smiled and scratched his head and looked side to side nervously "I visited the village to kill the keeper of the red barrier…That was your mother." Yoko glared up at him and slapped his cheek playfully and made her lips pouty "God, you jerk. Trying to kill a child, and she is your mother in law."

He huffed at this point she reminded him of Kagome, he knew they would never be and could never be… but he would always remember his first two loves. Inuyasha bent down kissing her forehead and smiled telling the story again "Anyways I found it was a little kid and a half demon, so because I'm such a good hearted demon I saved her. But she did most the saving, she pushed her grandfather out of the barrier and I was able to kill him. She did that saving the whole village and then we left after she told me to destroy her crystal orb, giving me the power to break barriers."

She sighed and narrowed her eyes a little at him and then pulled his ear with her slim fingers "You're a bit of a show off you know, and not good at telling stories…but I still like hearing them." He smiled with pride at the last statement and nodded with his nose in the air, after breaking free of her grip on his ear "Yup, I'm still-"

They heard a cough and looked over at the bed to see the woman there had opened her eyes and was looking around. Yoko looked at the woman in shock as the beautiful purple eyes found their way to her green ones, the woman pushed off the bed with her forearms. Her long lilac colored hair fell around her as he swollen belly stopped her getting completely up, her arms circled around her belly as she grunted in pain.

Yoko jumped up and looked at the woman with tears in her eyes helped her lay back down "Don't worry father will get here soon. INUYASHA!" Inuyasha blinked several times trying to over come the shock of Shiori finally waking after about eighty years "On it I'll get Miroku!" With that he jumped from his spot running upstairs out of the basement and going to search for his old friend, who is now his father in law.

Shiori looked up at the human looking girl with tears…'Did she say father? I didn't have her… so he must of taken another wife while I was gone. I thought he said his womanizing was done!' She turned away from the girl crying above her and focused on her on going pain.

Inuyasha smiled out of breath finding the doctor, first and sending her down to the basement and then finding Miroku in his office "Miroku! She is awake!" Miroku stood up from his desk in an instant was in front of Inuyasha a glare locked on him and a hand grabbing the neck of his yukata "If this is a joke, its not funny!" Inuyasha pushed him off and shook his head then crossed his arms "Damn it Miroku, I would never joke like this!"

Within a second of hearing that Miroku took off to find Shiori awake down stairs, in screaming pain. Miroku looked at her and saw she was with a doctor giving birth, he was so happy. She was healthy, alive and giving birth. He walked over to her side and grabbed her hand, she bit her lip and closed her eyes with tears in them from pain as she held tightly on his hand. She pushed hearing the doctor tell her she needed to push and then then glared at him and screamed at him" Get away from me womanizer!"

He looked taken back by her outburst and was shocked "Shiori?"

"I saw… saw your daughter…. You womanizer!"

He grabbed her hand and she pushed him away again and screamed a tear rolling down her cheek 'Oh Kami this pain hurts!' He kissed her forehead and held her hand again despite her previous fighting him, she relaxed and cried "How could you…I love you…and you take another wife?!"

"I did no such thing!"

"But… then how do you have a daughter?!"

"Yoko is ours, I adopted her after I went mad and slayed her village."

Yoko had tears in her eyes watching the scene before her she ran up to her mother "Mom, I'm so sorry. If you don't want me then… then that's okay this is your family." Miroku left his mate and hugged his daughter when she tried to back away as she spoke "No, you are our child. You sat here and spoke with your mother every day. Shiori Yoko loves you like her own mother."

Shiori had tears and smiled "Sorry, I didn't know."

Suddenly a cry was echoed through the room, and then Inuyasha and then smiled and hugged his mate after Miroku let go to kiss his mate's forehead. Shiori smiled and looked at Miroku as she panted and reached out her arms for the doctor to place the child in his arms. The doctor bowed his head and put the child in her arms and smiled seeing how happy the couple how had been apart from another for more than eighty years.

Miroku watched his love, Shiori cradle the child so lovingly. The child had dark blue eyes with light blue shimmers and light purple hair just like his mother and has a small beauty mark just under the corner of his right eye with black little horns on his head like his father, he looked up with a happy smile on his beautifully pale skin.

Miroku looked as Shiori looked up with tears and put her forehead on his and smiled happily "Thank you for this gift from heaven." He smiled as their child cooed in Shiori's arms "I thank heaven for you everyday, and have added Yoko and our son to that list."

Shiori smiled and pulled away so they could gaze at their son again "Will you name him Miroku?"

"Akihiko."

Shiori looked at her son and then smiled "Bright Prince."

"Yea."

Epilogue

Kagome and Koga smiled watching their child run around the meadow playing tag with a one of his mother's wolves. Kagome smiled her short red shirk blew in the slight breeze, her white leggings with red strings, her white priestess shirt and her hair with red and blue highlight tied in a high pony tail with a red head band and her blue tear drop necklace.

Koga smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and saw her black fur pelt on her back, Koga and his black armor on as always and brown pelt over his shoulders and matching brown fur leggings. Kagome smiled and leaned against him and smiled calling out to her son "Wanna play one of mommy's games?"

The boy ran up with smiles on their faces , while the wolf just walked off to go into the cave and then Koga ran to stand next to his son and smiled "I wanna play too!" Kagome giggled at this and nodded then looked around and yelled "Masa?!" She smiled to see a male walking to the meadow "Coming mom."

She smiled at the son with black hair with blue high lights and wearing black armor with black fur pelts around his waist like Koga and leggings with a cape like his mother, he even had a tail and blue eyes. He lined up on the other side of the small wolf pup who looked five "Hi Masa! Are you going to play with me and daddy?!"

Masa smiled with a nod and looked down at the pup again to see his priceless smile, he had black fur also with no tail and had purple eyes and red hair with wide black highlights. The pup smiled and nodded and looked up at his family then at his mother "Now mommy!"

Kagome giggled and shook her head "Okay, okay Toshiyuki. Go!"

The males started walking quickly to Kagome before she yelled "Red!" They stopped instantly and started to walk slowly hearing her scream "Yellow."

"Red!"

"Yellow!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Green!"

"REDDD!" The men all had made it just in front of Kagome and stopped only to trip and fall on her she giggled loving her family and hugging all of them as they got back up to play the game again.

Sango and Naraku were happy and spending time with their daughter and trying to find her a mate and new trading grounds and supplies, while also trying to rebuild their army and Naraku now was the general. Choko smiled walking down the village main street she wore a white shroud and smiled hearing the villagers sing her name.

"Hi, Choko."

"How are you Choko?"

"Choko it's nice to see you again."

She smiled happily she was greeted and now finally a treasured and beloved princess in her nation, they also spoke highly of Naraku who was known as the Dark Angel. But it was no longer an insult it was now respect there were no dark angels the only ones in existence was Naraku and herself. Their were fallen angels but the people called them dark angels, they had the hearts of a pure angel but the shear power of a fallen angel they could tap into. Also the name described their characteristics with black hair and red eyes.

Choko smiled and saw her father speaking with a few of his friends, she smiled and walked up then gave him a hug "Father, how are you this morning?" He smiled and patted her back and chuckled his laugh and nodded "Quite well, and yourself my little angel?" She smiled happily and chimed "Great, where is mother?"

"Just getting the materials she needs, she has taken up sewing…" Choko's eyes widened and sighed only to see her dad roll her eyes as he put his arm around her shoulders "Kami help us all, her clothes will be unique for sure. I just hope when she measures us we won't get pricked with her needle too many times."

She giggled and then her heard a foot tapping on the stone ground and a glare fixed at the two, they looked at the two blue eyes " I'm make sure I do now." The two dark angels turned around scared and shaking at the fierce and angry voice "Oh hi Sango, my love." Choko smiled and giggled nervously stuttered out in her cutest voice ever "Hi mommy how is your day?"

"Don't you 'Oh hi love me, or say mommy in that cute little voice."

Naraku and Choko hung their heads low in defeat then Sango put a hand on Naraku's right shoulder and then on Choko's left shoulder, while their heads still hung low "You are both going to be my sewing models, come on let's go."

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled taking a walk into the garden speaking of the future and ideas for their clans. Takashi smiled looking down from his post at the loving couple who he had seen from the time when Rin first came here as a little Inu pup and the protective father figure mate, to the young woman and her loving mate, then into the full grown woman and her protective and powerful mate that made her blush and run around the palace, then as parents, grandparents, great grandparents and now back as a simple loving couple.

He smiled and thought to himself 'Maybe this time around it will be easier…'


End file.
